Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor 1
by Shaylo Gatomon
Summary: King Seto Kaiba & Yami his brother & advisor. The late king took their little brother away. Now they have to find him. What Seto finds a mistreated boy. Could he be the missing prince? If not will they ever find him? Read ALL warnings! 6 or more partstory
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor

**AUTHOR:** Shaylo Gatomon

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** Mild to Moderate Violence and some sexual situations

You will be warned at the start of each chapter that contains any type of sexual situation. So, don't come crying to me that you weren't given fair warning!

If you flame me for any of the content, then whose the loser in this situation? The answer is you cause your obviously too stupid to read the warnings! If you don't like any form of sexual situations then DON'T read this story! There are not that many chapters that contain it and you are given fair warning but if you don't like it then don't read it, its that simple!

Multi-part story This is part 1 of ?

This is a very fast moving story and as such story alerts might not be the best option as this story could end and have moved on leaving you still with the last one, waiting in vain for the next chapter which will never come. So author alerts is recommended for those going the alerts route. This is the only story that will go under this name! I promise!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews please feel free to comment. **

Flamers before you even think about reviewing read my profile! 

**ATTENTION: DO NOT FLAME ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! **

**Please read my profile on this topic before you even think about saying anything! **

**Don't like my spelling and grammar then stop reading this story! I don't want to hear about it! **

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto, Mokuba and Yami's relationship is strictly like brother's nothing more, its strictly NON-Yaoi between them! This will NOT change!

This is a strictly non-Yaoi romance paring. There are a few attempted rape yaoi type scenes. Beyond that there is no yaoi.

(For those that don't know that's male/male pairing)

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just to let you know it's my world, my reality! This means though it takes place about in medieval times there is electricity but no cars or things of that nature. It also means telephones but no cell phones. Lots of things of that sort so no yelling at me that they wouldn't really exist in that time period. I'm telling you now it's my universe my rules!

Yes, Seto and the others, will more than likely be out to way out of character! But this is also not the normal world. If the title didn't tell you already this does not take place in Domino City or have any connection towards the series.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The Japanese and English names will both be used but they will represent 2 different people.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Own Characters:** Mokuba's stepfamily. Marine, Asana and Ivera

**Villians:** No own character villains here.

**Disclaimer:** Some own character names, Mokuba's Friends, were given by kind reviewers that wished their name in the story. Only the first names provided were used and do not mean any disrespect towards any one person. The names may have come from you and you can be happy that the name was used but the characters themselves are fictional and do not reflect the reviewers personality in anyway, shape form or fashion! Mokuba's stepfamily not including Noah are fictional and are my own characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I only own my own characters. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The Ryo, Shizuka & Duke scene was taken and altered with permission from my friend Clarity2199's story Amnesia. Any questions regarding that talk to her! See my profile for contact info.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

'I'm not even sure what day it is anymore.' Twelve-year-old Seto thought. 'I'm studying like I do everyday. One day just seems to blurs into the next. Then I learn my mothers in labor. I remember the doctor telling her everything seemed fine with the pregnancy, but I also thought I saw a thread of worry in the way the doctor talked. I tried to get mom to tell me but she kept assuring me she was fine. If she's fine, then why didn't the doctor seem happy about her going into labor? Then again maybe I'm just reading too much into this."

"Hey Seto how's your mother?" Thirteen-year-old Yami asked.

"What…oh hey Yami."

"Don't worry I'm sure you're mother will be fine." Yami said sitting down nest to him.

"You think so? I'm worried. She wasn't looking so good. Not to mention the way the doctor looked."

Just then, Seto's father appeared before them.

"What are you boy's doing sitting around don't you have studies?"

"Sorry father, but mother's in labor. I was waiting to see what happened, I was worried and Yami was just…"

"You are going to be king someday, Seto. You should be concentrating on your studies and not waste your time worrying. As for you Yami Atemu, if you plan to fulfill your duties and take your place by Seto's side, as his confidant and trusted adviser, then I'd suggest you too get back to your studies as well."

"Yes your majesty." Yami said standing up bowing.

"Father I am only 12, I have years before I will be king. Why can I not stay and see about mother and the baby?" Seto asked.

"You do not back talk me young man! You will return to your studies!"

Seto sighed, "Yes father."

Then Seto and Yami both walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they were walking to the study chamber Yami decided to say something. "Don't worry, I'm sure the doctor will tell you about your mother."

"I don't know about that. Father always believed that mother pampered me too much. Since she learned she was pregnant they've really been going at it a lot more than normal."

"Did he strike her?"

"Not that I know of, but then fathers made certain that, I've been so consumed with my studies to the point that I rarely saw my mother."

"I thought she forbade your father from working you so hard."

"She did, but Dr. Solomon told her she had to stay in bed and rest as much as possible. He took that as a sign to do as he pleased."

"Well I must go, this is your stop. See you later Prince Seto."

"Bye Master Yami, big brother."

"Seto you shouldn't call me that! What if your father heard or someone reported it to your father?"

"You're a year older than me and always been there for me, your like a brother to me Yami."

"I feel the same way Seto, but still…"

"Don't worry, I'd never call you that if there was a chance my father might hear."

"I'd hope not he'd kill us both! And I'd certainly never be allowed become your advisor!"

"It's kind of funny really. Older brother's are suppose to help their younger brother's out and now you have to do it, it's your job."

"My Prince, we must not be so careless with our friendship. You know your father has people watching us often and the five court advisors your father keeps on staff would love to replace me with someone of their choosing."

"I know what your saying but, I can't help that. I'd never let those, scum my father lets order him around when it concerns matters of state, tell me what to do! Even if I have to still deal with them as king, I wouldn't just take their word for anything, unlike my father!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Prince Seto, I've been searching for you."

"Dr. Solomon, my mother. How is she? Is she okay?"

"I am sorry, Seto. She didn't make it."

"What, no… she can't be…"

"Doctor. What of the child she was having?" Yami asked.

"You have a healthy baby brother, my prince."

"Just as you wanted Prince Seto, a brother." Yami said.

"I don't care, I don't want anything to do with him."

"That's too bad, because you are!" Yami said taking Seto's hand. "Doctor is the baby in the nursery?"

"Yes, he is."

"Good." Yami said dragging Seto down the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They stopped outside the nursery door.

"I'm not going in there!"

"You plan on breaking your promise?"

"What promise?"

"I seem to remember little brother…" Seto smiled, Yami didn't call him that often. "That you told your mother, you would take care of the baby. That you would love it and care for it, boy or girl!"

"Yes, well, that's when I thought mother was going to be here to love it and care for it."

"Seto, I understand you're angry with your brother for your mother's death. It's only natural to feel hostile at first, but I think you'll warm up to him once you see him. I loved Mistress Queen Anzu too. You know that my mother disappeared when I was 2 and never heard from again. Your mother cared for me and treated me the same as she did you. That's the reason we feel so close almost like brothers. Your mother would want you to protect him and take care of him. You know that as well as I do!" As much as he wanted too, Seto couldn't argue with that. So, he reluctantly obeyed and went into the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As he walked in, he could hear his newborn baby brother, crying his eyes out. He walked closer to the crib, so that he could see him. 'Maybe he isn't all that bad...' Seto thought, feeling sorry for him. Seto walked over closer; he didn't really know what he was supposed to do to quite him. There was no one in the room to ask. So, instinctively he went over and shushed him. The baby did not open his eyes but his cries turned into soft whimpers. "It's going to be okay, little one." Seto whispered, almost immediately, the baby became silent. Seto then gently picked him up and brought the baby to his chest. The baby then opened his eyes and when he saw his older brother, he started whining a bit. "Ssshh!" Seto put his finger to his mouth. "Quiet...Mokuba...Mokie." He whispered. Then to his surprise, the baby started to snuggle up to him. Seto was very surprised by Mokuba's actions but then smiled. Mokuba then stuck out a tiny fist and Seto gave him his finger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just then Yami walked in and over to them. "I told you you'd warm up to him. It seems he's warmed up to you too. So what are going to call him?"

"I thought Mokuba or Mokie."

"I think that a great name." Yami said and as he touched the boy's tummy. He was surprised when the baby grabbed his finger with his other hand.

Seto giggled, "It seems he's warmed up to you too."

"I guess our little brother likes us then." Yami said.

"I guess so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After a few minutes, they were able to rock the baby to sleep.

"We'd best be going if your father finds us in here."

Seto sighed and lightly rubbed his brother's stomach, "Yeah you're right, I guess we can spend more time with Mokie later."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Six weeks later Seto and Yami were going to go see their brother when they stopped at the door hearing yelling.

"I didn't ask you opinion doctor, I asked if the child was strong enough to travel!"

"What's father doing in Mokie's room?" Seto whispered to Yami.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Yami whispered back.

Seto then opened the door and he walked in. Yami hid around the corner afraid to go in.

"Father what are you doing in Mo…Mokuba's room?" Seto asked, he had to catch himself; he knew how his father hated nicknames.

"Well if you must know Seto, without your mother here I have no way to care for this child. I have you, so he's of no real use to me. I've often wondered if he was mine anyway!"

"Father, how could you say that! You're the one who did every whore in town! Mother may have despised you but she was loyal!"

Suddenly Seto found himself on the floor as his father violently stuck him across the face. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Master King Gozaburo, sire. You know you should not strike the child. It would not look good for your image to the people. If you were to beat him or even if it were to appear the child got into fights your reputation as well as that of the kingdom is at stake. I have told you this before."

The man soon found himself with a bloody nose. "You don't need to remind me or order me as to what to do with my own brat! As for you Seto, since you seem to have, for some reason, grown attached to this brat brother of yours, I'll go make the necessary arrangements for my departure while you, say your goodbyes!"

"Goodbye?" Seto questioned.

"I told you, I have no use for the child, he would only be in the way and underfoot!"

"I'll take care of him, I promise he wouldn't be in your way!"

"And when would you have time for that, between your studies Seto?"

"Between me and Yami, I know we can do it!"

"Well that's a nice sentiment Seto, but my mind is made up!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Yami saw the king leave, he walked in to find Seto holding Mokuba crying.

"What's wrong Seto? What did he say? What happened to your face?"

"He hit me. Then he told me, he's taking Mokuba away!"

"What? Why, where?"

Seto sniffed and looked at his brother, "I wish I knew. He said he didn't believe Mokie was his."

"That's insane! Your mother may have done a lot of things but I know she would never have cheated on your father!"

"I know that and so do you, but he won't believe it. Here hold him a minute." Seto said handing Mokuba to Yami. He then took off a crystal necklace, it had a big gold color ring attached to it and the ring had the seal of the kingdom on it. In value, it wasn't worth much but to Seto the sentimental value was priceless. He then placed it around the boy's neck.

"Seto what are you doing? Your grandfather gave it to you! That's why it's inscribed to you on the back of the ring."

"I know but I hope to be able to find him again someday and maybe he'll still have this necklace."

"Seto the odds of him still having it by the time we're able to look for him again are outrageous!"

Seto smiled at Yami's saying they would look for him. "I realize that, but since sentimental value is the only thing this ring is worth, maybe whoever takes him in will allow him to keep it. I can only hope he himself doesn't lose it." With that, Seto leaned forward placing a kiss on the baby forehead.

Yami handed the baby back to Seto and place a gentle kiss on the baby's cheek. He then went and started to pack the baby bag and on the bottom under the lining, he placed a bracelet that his father had given to him before he left to travel the country years ago. It was his gift to the baby, he thought of as his little brother as well. "Seto, perhaps you should place the necklace in the hidden door of this bag, so that your father does not see it and take it."

Seto thought for a moment. "I don't like it, but you're right. Besides Mokie may try and grab it and put it in his mouth. We wouldn't want him to choke on it."

"No, we wouldn't." Yami said removing the necklace. "Seto, did you notice that it glows when the two of you are together?"

"Yeah, actually I did notice that, when I gave it to him. I don't understand why though, grandfather never said anything about it being magic."

"But then again, your grandfather was a very mysterious person."

"Tell me your not one of those idiots that actually think he changed himself into a dragon."

"No, your grandfather may have known magic and may have conjured a dragon, but I do not think he could have survived being transformed into one."

"Good, I never have figured out how that stupid rumor got started to begin with."

"I believe your grandfather started that."

"How?"

"I believe he left and went into town and spread the rumor himself. It's said that an image of a dragon appeared over the skies the day he left."

"Now that doesn't prove anything! I know when we were little he'd make illusions that were so big and life like you'd almost think they were real."

"Yes, and seeing as your grandfather had rarely left the castle he would not have needed a disguise in order to talk to the towns people."

"True father always hated that."

"Your father hates a lot of things, Seto." Yami said placing the necklace next to his bracelet. Seto caught a glimpse as he was folding the cover.

"Yami you never go anywhere without your father's bracelet, it was all you have left of him!"

"Yes, but if you can give your necklace as a gift, I can give my bracelet. This way there will be two things we will be able to look for when we go looking for him someday!"

Seto smiled and hugged his shoulders. "You're right big brother. We will find him again someday, I know we will!"

"I hope you're right, Seto. I hope you're right."

"Prince Seto, your father is waiting downstairs for the baby." A nurse said waking into the room.

Seto nodded sadly as Yami handed her the baby bag and Seto handed her his brother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Master King Gozaburo Kaiba, sire here is the child and his things." Handing the baby and bag to Gozaburo on his horse.

"Good I'll be back soon. Arthur?"

"Yeah my king?"

"As my advisor I trust you shall make sure both Seto and Yami have enough work to keep their minds occupied and you to keep the kingdom running smoothly till my return!"

"Certainly my king!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

With that, he rode off. He slowed once on the outskirts of town. He was about two miles into the forest. The king was dressed in a cloak to keep from being recognized. Then he ran across a small farmhouse isolated from all but one other house about a block away. He saw a man working in the fields and approached him.

"You there."

"Me sir?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew of anyone around, who would take in this infant. My wife died six weeks ago today and I have no way to care for it."

"Oh well, I would love to care for it. I have 2 daughters and my own son is 6 but very sickly at times. It would be nice to have a good strong son to help out someday."

"Good I trust you to care for him then." The king said handing both the bag and the child to the man.

Satisfied Gozaburo rode off back towards the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The man then took the child to the house. "Vera look, a man just gave me this child!"

"Charles, what on earth are you doing accepting a child from a stranger? The man could have kidnapped him for all we know!"

"But he sounded sincere, he said his wife died and…"

"And you also believed the man that sold you that mule and told you it was really a horse too!"

"But…"

"We'll care for it till the rightful family can be found, but do note this is under protest, I have enough to do around here as it is much less have to deal with another mouth to feed!"

"So. what should we call it then?"

"What should I care? Brat, kid whatever."

"I'll call him JJ."

"Stupid name and doesn't even fit him."

"Well unless you have a better suggestion."

"I told you, I don't care."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Five years later Seto was studying as usual when his father's Advisor Arthur walked in.

"Prince Seto, I have news of your father."

Seto looked up from his studies not really caring. His father often called and said he wouldn't be returning when he said he was. Seto didn't really care much the more time he was away the less time he had to spend with him. "What now? He's met someone and he plans to stay longer."

"No, I'm afraid its worse than that."

"How much worse? He married her?" The 16-year-old Prince asked.

"No I'm afraid he was assassinated!"

"What!" Seto asked not sure he heard right.

"Yes I am afraid that within the next few days you will be crowned our new King!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in a small house in the forest, a couple of place guards rode up to, the same house the king had left Mokuba at.

"My lady, you are the wife of Charles Yamaki."

"That's right and you are?"

"My name is Honda ma'am and I'm here to inform you that, your husband was killed."

"What how?"

"It seems that some reason he was near the king as he was assassinated. Your husband unfortunately was in the way. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you." The woman said closing the door.

The first thing she saw as she looked up was little JJ playing on the floor and the hatred she had for him already grew even more so. She felt that if it hadn't been for him, her husband wouldn't have been in that town looking for more work because of the extra mouth they were, because of him, forced to feed! Once she told the others of her father's death, they too turned on the small five year old. From that day forward he was locked away, in the basement. He was only allowed out to learn to work and effectively be their slave!


	2. Chapter 2

"My prince now that you are king the people will be looking to you for support and guidance. You must be ruthless and vibrant more like your father." Johnson said.

"So, in other words you want me to be an uncaring, unfeeling, cold hearted bastard who screws anything that walks into the room, is that what you saying?" The newly crowned King Seto asked.

The now Official Court Advisor and confidant Yami was shocked but also couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his lips. "Seto you shouldn't talk like that."

"Why not? That's what their saying isn't it?" Seto asked.

"That's King Kaiba you do not address the king by his first name." Leichter said.

"He can call me whatever he likes as long as we're not in a public form. He's my brother."

"Sire he's not your brother." Gansley said.

"Look just about everyone except my father knew and knows that we consider ourselves brothers. Hell, the whole castle knew from the day my mother took Yami in that we became like brothers. It was simply my father didn't the idea of people thinking he'd adopted another mans kid. My mother encouraged us to become brothers. Now that my father is dead, I don't care if any one likes it. We've known each other since I was born Yami's not just my best friend but also my big brother. Now that I'm king, you and the kingdom can either accept it or not I don't much care one way or the other. You Court 5 advisors continually tell me, that I need to be more like my father. Maybe I don't want to be like my father! Maybe I want be better!"

"But sir it isn't good for your image to allow people to know that you consider yourselves brothers. The people wouldn't understand." Nezbit said.

"I don't believe that! The whole kingdom knows Mistress Queen Anzu took me in and has raised me to serve and protect Seto. We only had to hide the fact we thought of ourselves as brothers from Master King Gozaburo and his allies. We never cared what anyone else thought." Yami said.

"I've often believed my father knew how we felt as well. But as long as we never publicly announced it, he obviously didn't much care."

"My king I still believe it would be a mistake to let anyone know." Crump said.

"Why do you think that?"

"They all know you're an only child and with the loss of your mother and now your father I'm not sure they could handle your telling them that you look upon your advisor like he's your brother." Johnson said.

"First I am NOT an only child and second they will have to learn to deal with it!"

"My king the whole kingdom was devastated when the announcement of your brother's death came so soon after your mother's. But you must learn to accept things you can't change." Nezbit said.

"What are you talking about? My brother didn't die. My father took off with him and I plan to start sending out recognizance agents to hunt for him." Seto said.

"My king I know you wanted to see your brother and be with him but you must accept..." Leichter started.

"Look I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but I did see my brother and I did bond with him! He also has a name its Mokuba and unless my father killed him, he's out there somewhere and I will find him!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later Yami came back with what he'd learn after the advisors comment about Mokuba's death he decided to look into the matter more thoroughly.

"Seto I've poked around a little." Yami said.

"And?"

"And I hate to say it but they were right."

"That's a surprise I didn't think they knew what the truth was. So what did you find out?"

"It seems that the King made an announcement that not only had the Queen died but so did Mokuba. It seems that he made a big deal out of it and made sure the whole kingdom knew."

"So what you telling me is it will be harder to prove who Mokuba really is when we find him. I think father planned this! I don't think ever had any intention of allowing me to find Mokuba."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We'll start searching and we will find him, I don't care how long it takes! Father wasn't gone for more than a few hours after leaving with Mokuba so he couldn't have gotten too far and we know about the direction he was heading. It's at least some place to start!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

In a cabin in the woods, the family was preparing to leave.

"Now Noah I need you to stay here."

"But why mother, I feel fine!"

"I'm sure you do Noah. But you're still just getting over a cold and the doctor said it is best that you stay home and rest a little longer."

"What does he know?"

"Noah your 8 years old, I think the doctor would know a little more, don't you think?"

"Sure he does."

"Don't be like that sweetheart I know you don't like staying home but you can still have fun. You get to teach JJ how to do all your old chores and those of your sisters. Now Marine and Asana won't be back till late. Marine's going to do some overtime at work and then going over to Jerold's house for a while."

"I thought you didn't approve of him?"

"I don't but there's not much I can say. Your sister is 15 she has the right to date whom ever she see fit whether I like it or not. Asana's working at Mrs. Marsh's house helping her out and will be home later. I just hope the old bat pays her more this time. Now you be good and I'll leave this riding crop here in case JJ gives you trouble. But use it sparingly if you hurt him too bad he can't work."

"Yes mother, I understand, but why can't I have the little 3 strip whip or even the bigger one?"

"First he's too little to use the big whip on yet, two you're too young to use it, three even if I allowed you to use it I don't think you could even wheeled it and last but not least I don't trust you with it."

Noah huffed, "I'm not too young to use it and I'm not weak either which is really what you're saying. Plus you didn't answer me on the 3 strip whip."

"Maybe when you're a little older but this will have to do for now." His mother said kissing his head and leaving.

Noah glared at the frightened five-year-old. "This is all your fault! Mother's making me baby-sit you, sure, she says I'm not really but I am. You're nothing but a bad luck charm, do you know that! Maybe that's the reason your real family threw you away and gave you to the first stranger they came across. I don't know why father ever bothered to bring you home! All you've done since you got here is cause trouble! Father always was a fool just to accept an infant from a strange man on a horse. As I said you're a jinks, whether or not the man on the horse was your kidnapper or your father, it doesn't matter as I said you cause trouble to everyone you meet. First, because of you father was no longer able to support us with just what he made in the fields because suddenly our crops went bad! They never went bad before; we've also never been in this bad of a drought before either! No all of this started the day that man on the horse gave you to father! If this is the kind of luck you brought to them, it's not a wonder they threw you out! I think mother would have done the same and forced you to live alone, forced you to learn to fend for yourself and forge for food! But no, because father loved you she took pity on you and allowed you to stay. Your lucky we feed you at all! Well don't stand there and stare at me start doing the dishes then I'll show you how to do the laundry then we'll start learning other things." Noah said laughing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Six years later Seto and Yami were now more open about their relationship. The advisors continued to discourage them; however, Seto and Yami both agreed to just ignored them on almost everything. They also continually tell Seto that he should be more like his father to maintain a good image. Seto on the other hand continually told them that wasn't good for his image was to become more like his father! He didn't care if the people knew that he considered Yami his brother and there was no way he was going to turn into a sadistic monster like his father was.

Currently King Seto now 21 was idly accepting or rejecting people for knights and guards.

"My king you could show a little more enthusiasm." Yami said.

"Yeah right." Seto said yawning then looking up surprised to see a young man that turned up about this time every year. "Not you again dog boy!"

"My king." Young Joey said. "I really wish you would not call me that, sire."

'If only I could I'd ring his neck good for calling me a dog! But getting thrown in the dungeon won't get me in his good graces or allow me to become a knight.'

"I am here again once again to request that you allow me to be a knight!"

Seto laughed. "Thanks puppy I needed a good laugh."

Joey unable to keep his anger in check yelled, "I'm not a dog! I'd make an excellent knight if you'd only give me a chance."

"Seto perhaps you should at least give him a chance. You can't say he's not persistent he comes back every year. Sometimes twice a year just to demand you to give him a shot!" Yami whispered.

Seto huffed, "Fine, you can have your shot puppy. I'll allow you to be a guard in training."

"Thank you my king." Joey said bowing. 'It's not what I wanted but hey I'm in the door it's a starting point. It's farther than I've ever gotten out of him before. Every year before he's laughed and had me thrown out!'

After he'd left and everyone was dismissed Yami pulled his chair closer and said, "You know if I didn't know better I'd say you like to torment him."

"Are you implying I like him or something?" Seto asked a touch annoyed.

"I might have if I hadn't seen the way you were looking at Princess Tea and the last ball."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, sure you don't, no I think you're slightly jealous of Joey."

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because he has what we don't, the freedom to do what he wants."

"You can continue to discuss this with yourself I'm leaving." Seto said getting up to leave.

"I also think your slightly depressed because its Mokuba's birthday next month and all the agents we've sent out to search have still found nothing."

Seto sat back down. "If we only had some clue. I mean does he look like me does he look like mom something anything to go on! I can't understand why after all these years of searching, why we haven't been able to find any trace or clues as to what father did with him!"

"That's true, it is a mystery. But if he does look like your mother then perhaps he has her long black hair that alone should be at least a starting point."

"Yeah but how to prove it is really him is the next problem."

"Proving and knowing are two different things Seto. I think you'll know him when you find him... no I'm sure of it. We will see him again someday, I know it."

"I hope you're right."

'I remember when we were young just after he was taken away Seto was the one always proclaiming we'd see him again and I was the one being realistic. Then after he became king we sent out searchers and they always returned empty handed without the boy or at least a clue, he started to slowly lose faith little by little. Now every year that passes with nothing new he gets more and more depressed. I wish something anything would happen to snap him out it this depression!' Yami thought.

"Don't even think about it." Seto said.

"What..." Yami asked being snapped out of his thoughts.

"If I know you you're planning something. But don't bother with Princess Tea if that was part of your plan."

"I wasn't planning anything and even if I were what's wrong with her?"

"Last account I had I heard she was engaged to someone named Prince Jounouchi."

"It's all just rumors from what I've heard. But how about we hold another ball?"

"I don't know our last one was a major disaster."

"Why do say that I thought it went pretty good."

"Sorry Yami I'm just not in the mood to be in a room full of cackling Princess or the girls from the town again all sucking up and hanging off me. I just don't think I could handle it right now."

"Seto you have to snap out of it, you have that meeting with the members of those other counties to try to ensure peace between our lands."

"What oh yeah don't worry about me big brother I'll be fine."

"I hope your right."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in a small cabin in forest Mokuba now 9 was hanging up the laundry when a strong gust of winds blew several of the shirts he was suppose to be hanging up away. He quickly ran after them and caught a few but a couple of more flew even further away. Knowing he'd really get it if he didn't get them back, he continued to chase them. He came out of the forest into a clearing where he saw a young man about seventeen picking up the shirts. Mokuba had always been told not to talk to other people and so he stopped talking all together except when necessary. Even then, unless he's adjusted and trusts you he stutters like crazy. Mostly from being nervous, however if he knows and trusts you he almost never stutters. When he's frighten you're luckily to get two words out of him. He cautiously walked over to him.

"Oh well hello there, these wouldn't happen to belong to you would they?"

The boy nodded his head.

"Well then here you go." The young man said handing him the shirts.

"T-thanks."

"Your quite welcome, my names Ryo, what's yours?"

Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders.

"You must have a name. What does your family call you?"

"Y-you na-name it an-and the-they've c-called me that. But th-the most of-often is JJ."

"Well that doesn't suit you at all little one."

"Y-yeah I-I've been told that be-before. I p-personally h-hate the n-name."

"Well have you asked your family about why they gave you that name?"

"N-no b-but I d-d-don't think they c-care."

"Why do you think that have they told you?"

The boy nodded his head.

"Oh I see, why do you think they hate you?"

"N-Noah s-said I don't b-belong."

"Belong to who the family?"

The boy nodded his head. "He-he al-always t-tells m-me that I-I'm a jinks. Do-do you kn-know w-what that i-is?"

"A jinks, oh well that's someone who brings bad luck to those around them. But you don't really believe you're a jinks do you?"

"N-Noah a-always t-tells m-me th-that a m-man o-on a h-horse g-gave m-me to th-them. H-he a-always t-t-t-taunts that th-the m-man e-either kid-kidnapped m-me o-or was m-my fa-father."

"I see. Well I don't think you're a jinks. I don't believe in such things."

"Y-you don't?"

"No so how about I help you with these clothes."

Mokuba nodded and grabbed his hand knowing the family wouldn't be back for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later while the family was in town Mokuba snuck over to the opening where he found Ryo. He was happy to see him there, practicing with his sword.

"H-Hi Ryo."

"Hmm...Oh hey kiddo."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Well in a couple of weeks I'm going to go to the castle to join my brother Bakura. He's a knight and he's said I can live with him till I can audition. Hopefully I can at least become a guard and work my way to being a knight!"

"What's the d...difference between a k-knight and a guard?"

"Well a knight protects and defends the castle and the people of this land. A guard stays in and around the castle to protect it and the people of the castle. Their primary job is to protect the royal family and the people with in the castle itself."

"That s-sounds c-cool!"

"Yeah actually it is really. So, you want me to teach you a few self-defense moves? I'll even let you hold my sword."

"I-I'd like too, but...but I can't today. I still have to clean out the barn and c-clean the house. I only came to v-visit for a few m-m-minutes."

"You okay you don't look so good? When did you eat last?" Ryo asked squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm f-f-fine." Mokuba said avoiding the last question and wincing when Ryo squeezed his shoulder near recent whip marks.

Ryo sighed. "Look I have a picnic lunch and you know me I always tend to pack more than I plan to eat, so why don't you join me?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah come on." Ryo said and as they started eating Ryo watched Mokuba eat and thought. 'How do they expect this kid to work as much as they expect him too, when they refuse to feed him half the time! Not to mention the third time this week alone I've treated his back for whip marks. I know their going to get infected if I don't wrap them but he won't let me in fear that the family will find out and get even madder. He tells me not to worry that I don't have to treat him but how can I not! If I could, I'd take him with me but Bakura's already allowing me to stay and if I were to show up with some kid he'd freak! We barley get along as it is, the poor kid would just feel like he was in the way. Not to mention Bakura's temper would probably scare the poor kid to death! I wish my parents weren't gallivanting all over the country or I'd ask them to take him in.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they'd finished Ryo packed up the rest of the lunch and his things. He then gave the basket to Mokuba.

"Here kid you take it. You can give it back to me later if you want; no hurry. I've got a couple of more back at the house. I'd help you with your chores too but I promised to meet my brother so we can make arrangements for me to move in with him in a couple of weeks. I'll see ya later."

"I-it's ok, you don't h-have to help me. Bye Ryo."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at the castle Yami walked out to find Seto saddling his horse.

"Where do you think you're going? Tell me you're not going out and looking for Mokuba again. Seto we go through this every year. If the agents we sent out haven't found anything there's not a lot of chance you will."

"I know what you're saying Yami but it doesn't change the fact that I still want to try. It's just a ride I'll be back in an about two hours."

Yami just sighed.

"I'll be fine, do not worry."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to; I could read your mind."

"Fine... but do promise you'll be careful, you tend to lose your sense of direction and get lost when you're like this."

"I promise to be super careful big brother I promise you."

"Good I want you to come home safe."

"Stop worrying already, I told you... I'll be fine!" Seto said mounting his horse and riding off.

"I hope so, the last time you were like this you got lost and ended up in the valley of roses. You and your horse came back with cuts and scrapes. But I have a bad feeling I can't shake that this time... it'll be much worse than that." Yami sighed and walked back inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba had finished his chores for the day. He had gotten up earlier than usual and finished most of the outside work before breakfast and after the family had their breakfast he was thrilled to hear that they were all once again going into town. He reminded himself to ask Ryo if he'd ever been to town and ask what was so thrilling that had the family going there almost every single day of the week. Not that he minded really the longer they were away the more free time he had after he finished his chores.

Ryo had showed up later the day before saying he cut his visit with his brother short so that he could help him out. They worked together to clean the house from top to bottom and then while Mokuba was doing some straightening up and making beds upstairs, Ryo did the laundry for him.

So with all of that out of the way all that Mokuba had to do today was minor cleaning where the family made a mess after that he could eat the breakfast they had left for him. Mokuba finished up and though he still had a little trouble telling time, despite Ryo's trying to teach him he managed well enough to know that he still had an hour till he had to meet Ryo. So, he went to a cave he liked to play in when he had some free time. He liked to collect seashells that he collects from a small beach not too far from his house. He showed Ryo the bracelet he found and Ryo gave him a strap and suggested he should make a belt with the bracelet and seashells.

He kept them in the back of his doll. He had found it when he was taking out the trash a few years ago. It was a little tore and worn out but he didn't care. He kept it on a small opening like shelf in the cave because he knew that the family wouldn't like him playing with a girl's doll. Mokuba didn't care if it was a girls doll or not it was the closet thing he had to a friend before he met Ryo. He also knew he could tell the doll anything and everything he was feeling without fear.

Today he was again working on his belt. He decided upon Ryo's suggestion to add some material, so he had began adding strips of material left over from when he had repair clothes his family tore. He found the bracelet along with a necklace he kept mostly around the dolls neck. He knew if he ever tried to wear the necklace, his oldest sister who was a fashion freak, he was sure if she ever saw it, she'd take it away from him. He found them when he was carrying things and emptied them out on the floor of the cave, the bottom fell out of the bag and the necklace and bracelet fell out.

Mokuba knew there was writing on them he just couldn't read them. He'd been taught to read only a few basic words his stepmother felt he needed to know and everything else was taught to him. He asked Ryo once but he could barely read himself. His parents were scholars and taught Bakura a lot but by the time Ryo was born, they wanted to explore all the places they read about not be tied down to another kid. So, his aunt was left to raise him mostly. She had died a few years back other wise Ryo knew without a doubt she'd have taken Mokuba in, unfortunately he didn't have or know any of his other relatives.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto was traveling along a ridge which wasn't highly traveled. It also happened to be a small ridge not far above Mokuba's cave. As he was riding, he got to thinking, how strange it was that in a town so small how it was that after six years of searching he'd turned up nothing! Not a trace of Mokuba or what his father might have done with him. His royal advisors continually tell him to forget it and move on. But he won't forget it, not till he knows. Then another thought, one that had been there for a while surfaced perhaps his searchers weren't really searching after all. He did notice that once one of the searchers and advisors looked at each other. Then later said advisor and man were talking and shaking hands. Seto began to wonder then, could it be perhaps his advisors were under minding his authority and paying off the searchers not to search. It had to be the only explanation for six years of searching and coming up empty! He too searched but unlike his searchers, he couldn't simply ride up to a house and start asking questions. If anyone recognized him, it would be a serious cause for concern, as the people would start to question whether he was truly competent enough to run the kingdom. The last thing he wanted was more motivation for his advisors to call his rule into question and try to take his kingdom away from him, like they've tried to do in the past. He had met and talked with several children himself on a friendly level enough to get information from them and their parents to know for sure that Mokuba wasn't one of these Children.

A year or so ago he'd been riding when something told him to stop. He did and at first was disappointed when only a woman and her two daughters came out. Then he heard the woman yell for someone named Noah. Seto's heart raced thinking maybe this was it, his father never told them Mokuba's name and this was his new name. Seto had returned the next day over Yami's protest he then waited and was happy when he heard the woman call to Noah to come. But when Seto saw Noah, he was disappointed. If the green hair wasn't enough to tell Seto that this boy wasn't his brother, the resemblance between him and woman were. Seto sighed and left.

However had Seto stuck around a few more minutes he would have seen he woman's two daughters come out and then hear her yell for someone named JJ. He then would have seen a small boy with long black hair come out and be given instructions to make sure the house was spotless before they left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly a shot rang out and Seto tumbled down the side of the mountain through some trees and landed hard on the ground below.

Mokuba hearing an unusual sound goes out and finds Seto lying on the ground. He finds Seto with a wound on the side of his head. Mokuba went back to the cave, got a cloth and wrapped it his head. He looked around but saw no one, however he did see a horse he assumed it was probably the man's. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he leave him here and hope he'd be okay till he could get Ryo or should he stay here and hope Ryo comes to him. He then shook his head; no odds are Ryo would think he just couldn't meet him. He'd move him but he was sure he going to be too heavy for him to move. He finally decided he'd have to risk leaving him here. He went into the cave and brought out a blanket he'd brought with him and covered the man up.

As he stared at the man, he felt a strange sense of comfort and security with him. He couldn't understand why though. Ryo was about the only person who made him feel that way. His family wouldn't even touch him except to beat him and constantly tell him how much they hate him. He felt no safety or security when he was around them; he never did, except his father who did care for him and sometimes his sister Asana but that's it. He felt fear more than anything from the rest of the family.

He got up and hoped that Ryo was early. He ran as fast as he could till he came to the clearing and to his relief Ryo was already there.

"Ryo!"

"Hey kid...what's wrong you look upset?"

"There's t-there's a m-man he-he's hurt."

"What where show me."

Mokuba quickly grabbed Ryo's hand and took him to the cave where the man was still there.

"Did you cover him?"

"Yeah, I-I wasn't sure what else to do. Hi-his head was bleeding badly an-and I wrapped it. Just-just like you t-taught me."

"You did a very good job kid."

Mokuba was happy when Ryo praised him.

"Now did you see anyone or anything else around?"

"N-no, just a horse."

"Well I'll check the man over for more injuries while you see if you can find that horse, all right?"

Mokuba nodded and ran to find the horse, as Ryo looked Seto over. Besides a few possible bruised or cracked ribs, he couldn't find anything besides the head injury wrong with him. Mokuba returned a few minutes later with the horse.

"N-now what?" Mokuba asked.

"Well I'd take him back to my place but I'm rarely home. There'd be no one there to care for him. I'm often at Master Pegasus' Training camp. It's a great place to train, my brother Bakura told me that a lot of the knights trained there, maybe someday I'll be able to take you there."

"R-really, I'd like that."

"Now what to do with him. I guess put him in the cave and check on him everyday."

"Why? If w-were just going to l-leave him a...alone why can't he s-stay at your place?"

"Well you see my folks are expected back anytime now. And since there are days, I even spend the night at Master Pegasus' after a long day of training if they come home on one of these days and find a strange man in their house there's no telling what they'll do. So the cave is the only place we can put him, we can't take him to your place."

"Why-Why not?"

"Kid what is your family going to say when they see him do you really think their just going to accept him?" Ryo asked. Since both he and Mokuba had agreed they hated the name JJ he'd been given Ryo never called him that. He usually called him kid, kiddo or another nickname.

"Who-who said t-they had to know?"

"How do you plan to keep him a secret?"

"He can l-live with me in the b-basement. N-no one ever comes down. I can t-take care of him Ryo, honest!"

"I don't know kiddo, it could be dangerous. There's no telling what your family would do if they ever found out."

"T-They won't find out, I'll b-be super careful."

"Well I don't like the idea."

"Ryo he'll f-f-freeze to death if-if we l-leave him in the cave. Even w-with the blanket."

"Well you have a point there. The cave does get awfully cold at night. I remember that time your family went away for the weekend and we tried camping out in the cave we couldn't do it cause it was so cold. I guess there's no choice." As Ryo looked over the horse, he thought it strange that it had blue velvet reins; few people in the area could afford such things. His family could but wouldn't. They weren't rich but they were by no means poor. He'd been to the castle a few times but never actually seen anyone in the royal family. Bakura rarely let him out of his room! He did take note that it was the same color material he'd seen on Bakura's horse the other day. But he was certain it wasn't velvet. Perhaps this man lived and worked in the castle. He was dressed nicely but nothing to the point of extremely fancy. He'd see Bakura in a few days he'd ask him to poke around the castle and see if anyone's missing. Then he and the kid could take the man and leave him where a search party could easily find him.

Whenever Seto went riding, he'd dress not in his royal attire but in normal street clothes. Anyone who didn't know him and saw him would only assume he was from the rich part of town.

"Okay kiddo let's get to work on making a stretcher. There's some rope here on this horse we can use it."

They made a stretcher and together placed the man on it. They then started back to Mokuba's place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile a man with a rife was meeting up with another man.

"Well is the job done?"

"I shot him just like you asked me to."

"So he's dead."

"I assume so or at least he will be."

"What do you mean by that! Look Marik, I'm paying you to take the king out! I'm not paying for guesses!"

"Yeah well you look here Mr. Nezbit, you're not paying me enough to care. I did the job and shot him, that's all I was paid to do. You want conformation you want me to be absolutely certain that he's dead and even finish him off if necessary. Well then, you'll just have to fork over a bit more cash. Then there's also my price for keeping this silent. We wouldn't want to start a wide spread panic by learning the kings either been shot or at least missing now would you?"

The man growled. "You wouldn't dare! That's blackmail! You'd never do it! There'd be to great a risk of your getting caught!"

"Mahwah, caught, you must be joking! I am a professional and as such, I have no criminal record. So why would the royal knights ever suspect me of doing anything to their beloved king? I'm assuming your associates are in on this; you all on the other hand are wide-open targets. You've made your contempt for the king well known since the death of the late Master King. So, if anyone would be suspected of any such atrocities it'd be you and your associates. Me I also have friends all around willing to stand up for me and swear I was with them at the time of the incident in question. Can you say the same?"

The man was furious! He couldn't believe the arrogance of him. But he had a point he's new to the region so few would suspect him of any wrongdoing. He and the others would be the first suspected and if he knew Master Yami like he thins he does, he and his friends would be interrogated till one of them broke down and confessed. He was confident they could all stay strong and not crack but after being thrown in the dungeon, which would surly follow, one of them was bound to crack or break down. So with great contempt he paid the man more and promised to pay even more than that if the job was done right!


	4. Chapter 4

Ryo and Mokuba managed to drag the man to Mokuba's hay bed.

"Now keep him as warm as you can. I'll get you the first aid kit from my place and show you how to change his bandages. Now do you have a clock you can bring down here?"

Mokuba thought for a few minutes not too sure. "I'll g-go see."

"Go do it now, will you. While you do that I'll borrow his horse, get to my house and back faster."

Mokuba nodded and ran upstairs, while Ryo took Seto's horse and went back to his place and got the first aid kit as well as a canteen. This way the boy would have water on hand to give to him when he came too. He returned to find Mokuba sitting next to the man holding a clock.

"Hey any change?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "Ryo can-can I ask you a q-question?"

Ryo started to re-bandage Seto's head with a real bandage and said, "Sure kid what's up."

"I-it's strange. W-when I'm near him, I feel a strange sense of s-safety and security. But I don't understand w-why."

"That is weird. I wish I knew the answer to that question kiddo, but I don't."

"Oh, well I have a-another question."

"Sure go ahead I'm listening."

"T-the family goes in-in to town almost e-everyday. Have you ever been into town?"

"You mean do I know what keeps them going back to town day after day? No kiddo I don't the farthest I've ever been into town is just the few shops on the outskirts of town. They sell food and clothes."

"Oh, okay."

"Now you see the way I bandaged this?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Well I need you to do that every 4 hours or so. Now let me see your clock."

Mokuba handed Ryo his clock and though Ryo wasn't the best reader in the world, he could read well enough to get by. He'd been trying to teach Mokuba numbers and letters; numbers especially since that was a key part of telling time. He showed Mokuba what times it was now and what times to change the bandages.

"The horse doesn't need that much care, so I'll put it in my barn and we'll care for it that way."

"Okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night Yami was pacing the floor. "Where is he? He promised he'd only be gone 2 hours. He rarely breaks his promise like that! Even if he had decided to go longer it's getting dark he knows better even getting lost to stay out after dark, it's dangerous. I'm really starting to get worried! Oh, Seto where are you!"

By the next day, Yami was in a near panic mode when he learned that Seto had failed to return. He then formed secret search party made up of their most loyal knights to look for him and they can up with nothing! He had asked them to keep the disappearance quite. That's why he chose only those he knew to be very loyal. He didn't want the advisors getting wind of this, making it public that Seto was missing and then try to take over not long after the announcement claiming it was for the kingdom's own good. Then make a big deal and show when Seto returned making it hard for him to reclaim the thrown. He couldn't let that happen. If Seto didn't return by tomorrow not only would he truly be in panic mode but he'd have to make an announcement that Seto went on a business trip and would be back soon and avoid any direct questions of when he'll be back or where he went.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba had been doing his best to change the bandages and keep the man warm. He still couldn't shake the feeling of comfort and security he felt for this stranger. He looked at the clock, checked the blankets on the man and went to meet Ryo. They came back to find him still where they left him.

"So did anything happen at all? Any sort of change?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba shook his head no.

"Well I hope he's going to be okay. I'd take him to a doctor but the only doctor around at the moment is the castle doctor. The regular doctor is currently away helping a woman deliver triplets. No from here on out we'll only need to change the bandages about once a day unless something happens."

"W-why only once a day now?"

"Well if we hadn't changed it as often as we did before then infection could set in; much like what I'm afraid is going to happen to you if you don't let me wrap your back."

"What good w-would that do? It-it'd only g-get tore when the n-next beating came." Mokuba said sadly.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I wish I could do more."

"I-its ok. Ryo how-how do you know so much about this stuff?"

"This stuff is called medicine. Well that's another thing about Master Pegasus' school of the arts. It teaches you a whole lot of things. Learning and training to be a royal guard and a loyal knight requires a lot of skills. This school teaches you these skills and basic first aid is one of them. That's all I've really done here and all I can teach you is basic first aid."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Not much changed over the next two days, the family would leave and as soon as Mokuba was sure they were gone would go get Ryo.

"So kiddo, has there been any change at all?"

Mokuba shook his head sadly.

"That's strange nothing at all?"

"W-well he has g-groaned a little now and then."

While they were talking, they heard a noise outside. Mokuba went outside to check it out, while Ryo stayed with the man. A few minutes later Mokuba returned.

"Well what was it?" Ryo asked.

"I-it was his horse."

"What? That's weird I could have sworn I had it tied down good enough that he wouldn't get free. Well we can't afford to leave him out there. If your family were to come home early, we wouldn't want them to see it. I'll put it back and be back soon, okay?"

Mokuba nodded his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Seto started to groan more and soon opened his eyes. Mokuba looked at him and wished Ryo was here.

"What happened? Where, where am I?" Seto asked looking around then froze the moment he looked next to him to see Mokuba sitting there. 'He, he looks like my mother.' "Who, who are you?"

Mokuba wasn't sure what to do. He really wished Ryo would show up. Seto tried to sit up but fell back in pain. Mokuba instantly pulled the blanket back around him unsure of what else to do.

"Oh my heads killing me, where am I?"

Mokuba was afraid to speak. He wasn't sure if he should, before he got the chance though he heard noises upstairs. 'Oh no.' Mokuba looked at the clock. 'What are they doing home so soon?'

"Who's there?" Seto asked sitting up despite the pain. "Hello." Seto called out but fearful of the family hearing Mokuba quickly covered his mouth violently shaking his head no. Seto was confused but seeing the look of fear on the child's face, he gently removed the kid's hands from his mouth. "It's all right I wont do it again, all right?" Seto said quieter. Mokuba sighed in relief and nodded his head. 'I wonder why the kid was so afraid of my calling out?' Seto wondered.

Then the basement door opened.

"Brat get up here now!" A woman's voice called out.

Mokuba looked up at the door, then back at Seto and put his pointer finger to his lips and tapped it a few times, then shut his eyes and put his hands together like he was praying and did the same thing.

Seto got the message loud and clear for some reason the kid wanted him to remain silent and not let his presence be known. He didn't understand why but lightly stroked the kid's and said, "You don't want them to know I'm here do you?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"All right maybe when you get back I can get you to explain why. But I promise not to call out okay."

Mokuba gave a faint smile that seemed to brighten Seto's day despite the fact that his head was killing him. Mokuba then got up and ran upstairs.

"I wonder if he can even talk." Seto wondered to himself. "It's either that or he's afraid to talk. Well one things for sure I have to gain his trust, he seems like a sweet but very terrified kid." Seto then decided to try to get some sleep. However all the noise from upstairs kept him awake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo seeing the family was home decided to wait and hope it was only temporary since they rarely came home so early. He debated on whether or not to go or stay. But he did promise the kid he'd be back. So he made his way around careful not to let himself be seen, when the coast was clear he ran to the basement hoping the kid was there. Seto was a bit worried when he heard the back door open. He kept his word and remained silent. Ryo cautiously looked around and then spotted Seto staring at him.

"Oh your awake I'm glad I was beginning to worry you wouldn't."

Seto thought it was odd since the kid didn't want him talking to anyone, however he also realized that that kid couldn't have gotten him here by himself, wherever here is. "You know, who I am?" Seto asked.

"You mean do I know your name, sorry mister I don't know you. I hope that fall didn't cause amnesia."

"No I remember who I am its just that that kid indicated he didn't want me to speak out."

"Oh so you were worried when I came in; not to worry I'm a friend I'm here to help."

"Who are you? Did you bring me here?"

"Oh my apologize my name is Ryo, Ryo Gwydion. And yes, I did bring you here. And you are?"

"I'm Seto." Seto decided not to tell his last name. Few in the kingdom knew his first name but they should all know his last and at the moment, he didn't want it to be revealed that he was the king.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Besides a throbbing pain shooting through my skull, I'm fine."

"Well," Ryo reach over and felt his forehead. "I don't have a thermometer so I can't be certain but I don't think you have a fever. I'm sure it just a headache due to your accident."

"What happened to me anyway? All I remember was riding and then waking up here."

"Well, from what I've learned recently it's too be expected, that you don't remember the accident."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, nothing like that. I've been in training at Master Pegasus' school of the arts. I'm learning to be a knight. But unlike some of the people, I have seen training to be knight, they only want the basic skills required to become a knight."

"And your not?" Seto asked curious. He knew all to well that Ryo was correct everyone he had ever seen that came requesting knighthood lately was always upset that they were turned down when they had all the necessary basic skills. More often than not, they grudgingly accepted either being a guard and working their way to the top or taking another position in the castle. Seto always felt basic skills were fine for a guard but felt that you needed to learn more and gain trust to truly be an effective knight.

"No I believe I have all the necessary basic skills required to become a knight, however I have a need to learn. I suppose my parents being rogue scholars its understandable. If only they had trained me as well as my brother Bakura I'd have mastered a lot more by now."

'And I could teach that kid a lot more too.'

'I know of a knight named Bakura, he's a reckless, arrogant punk and one of the most loyal knights in the kingdom. If this is his brother then I have no doubts he'll be just as good.'

"So you remember nothing of what happened?" Ryo questioned.

"All I can seem to remember is riding and then I heard a noise."

"Do you have any idea what kind of noise?"

Seto thought, "No I can't."

"Hmmm…it must have been the same one the boy heard before he found you."

"He found me."

"Yes, the place where you fell has a cave just below the ridge that you were on. The boy often plays in that cave."

"Oh, I see. Where am I and why am I here?"

"Well I wasn't entirely certain what to do with you. My brother often warned me about picking up wounded strangers. He warned that since the late Master King Kaiba's death 6 years ago is still unsolved that people get suspicious easily and rumors are easily started and could ruin ones reputation in a single instance. Though the rumors are untrue and unfounded, it makes no difference; the damage has already been done. I have been told there was once a young man named Malik I believe his name was. Either way he was seen trying to help the late king after he was wounded. It is said that he was accused of the crime. It was later proven false but as I said the damage was done. He was shunned by friends and family alike. The same thing happened to another man who died the same time as the kings did. It is said that his family was once shunned but have very slowly distanced themselves from that and has been taking baby steps to regain their place in society circles. Then again, these are just what I've heard through talk. But if I ever wish to become a knight I can't let any kind of rumor be spread about me."

"Well I can understand that."

'I suppose before today if I had heard any such bad rumors I would have rejected him without knowing or bothering to learn the truth.'

"Now the answer to your question better. You are currently in the home of little boy you met. I am rarely at home for very long and it would have been hard to care for you. The boy felt he could do it and insisted on doing it."

"But why am I in what I can only assume the basement and why was the child so fearful of my calling out?"

Before Ryo had the chance to answer they heard the door to a room upstairs that lead to the basement open and then they head a laughter that sent chills down their spines.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now that will teach you to come when you're called, you little double jinks demon. That's what your names always stood for you know is Jinks! But then you already know this." Noah said laughing again pushing Mokuba into the room. "When we return we expect you to come the moment we call!"

With that, he slammed the door. However, he already had both Ryo and Seto's blood boiling! As they heard every word, this was the first time Ryo truly knew why the boy hated his name so much. He couldn't really blame him, now.

Mokuba opened the door that led down to the basement crying as he came down the stairs Ryo felt bad and decided to try his best to comfort him.

Ryo bent down, "Come here kiddo."

Mokuba looked up and seeing Ryo there he ran over to him. Ryo hugged him tightly.

"It's okay kid, you're safe now."

'It's not a wonder the kid was so terrified.' Seto thought. Then he noticed the back of the kid's shirt had blood on it. "What's wrong with his back?" Seto asked.

"What?" Ryo looked up then looked at Mokuba, he sighed, 'Not again, can't they leave the poor kid alone!' "Let me see."

Mokuba shook his head and tried to back away but Ryo wouldn't let him. "We've been through this before I don't like fighting you on this."

"Can I help?" Seto asked.

Ryo wasn't sure but felt it couldn't hurt he had to practically tie the kid down just to be able to treat him. It would help if someone were to hold him down while he did it. "Are you certain you're up to it. He can be a handful when he's like this."

"I believe I can handle it. It probably would be easier if he could actually tell you what's wrong."

Ryo glared at him. "I know what's wrong and he's not stupid!" he snapped.

The forcefulness in his tone surprised him. "I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that he was. He seems to be a bright kid."

Ryo sighed, "Sorry it's just that that punk we heard upstairs, I've been here before when he yells at the kid, calling him names like stupid and idiot. But he's not and he can talk."

"He can?"

"Yes he's been forbidden to speak to anyone outside the family."

"I see I didn't mean to insult your brother."

Ryo was surprised. "You really think he could be my brother?" Ryo asked stroking the kid's hair.

"You mean… he's not? I just thought… well your hair styles are a little bit alike."

Ryo smiled a ruffled the kid's hair. "Well I never really noticed, but I suppose you're right. No, we're just friends. I'm still not certain why he chose to talk to me when we met but I'm glad he did. We've been friends ever since. Now are you sure you're ready to know why he's reluctant to get treated and are up to the challenge of holding him for me?"

"I maybe tired and my head may hurt but I'm sure I can handle it."

"All right. Well let's get you some painkillers first to help with your headache." Ryo knew Mokuba wouldn't run away just wouldn't let him near him to treat him. He gave the pills and canteen to Seto who took them. Then Ryo walked back over to Mokuba and had to literally drag the kid to Seto.

When the kid was close enough Seto grabbed him and saw what Ryo meant as Mokuba struggled to get out of his grip. He finally pulled the boy into a hug and lightly squeezed his arms. "It's all right little one. We only want to help its all right." Seto's words and the warmth of his hug seemed to calm the boy some. Seto felt the same warmth he felt the first time he held his brother in his arms. He lightly shook his head, 'Get those thoughts out of your head. It's a coincidence that the boy looks like my mother. It has to be my father was evil and sadistic at times but would he have left my brother with such people? Surely not, but then he was in a hurry that night and if we're at the house I think we're at, then this is just about the right distance from the castle and back to account for the time my father was gone.'

Seto's thoughts were interrupted when Ryo said, "Wow I've never seen him that calm. Do you have siblings of your own?"

"Oh well I have a friend who I grew up with and I look upon as a big brother. I had a brother I lost when he was 6 weeks old. My father took him into the night and he never returned."

"Oh I'm sorry, so you never found your sibling?"

"No." Seto said sadly. "I've often wished I could find him. I thought for a minute maybe this boy might be."

"What makes you think you're wrong?" Ryo asked getting what he needed prepared.

"We'll you said it yourself he has a family."

"Yeah but they just took you in off the street didn't they kid?"

Mokuba nodded.

'I wonder if it could be true.' Seto wondered.

"Okay I'll ask you again if you're prepared Seto. It's not pretty and he doesn't like it."

"I can handle it."

'How bad could it be?" Seto wondered.

He got his answer when Ryo lifted the kid's shirt up. Seto couldn't believe all the different size and shapes of whip marks and who knows what else. Seto decided then and there that he'd not only gain this kid's trust but whether or not he really was his brother no longer matter to Seto. There was no way in hell he could in all good consciousness just leave this child here and go back to his soft life as a king and not do something, anything to help. Besides, he and Yami have been sad and lonely all these years thinking about Mokuba especially at his birthday and Christmas. Plus seeing as the advisors are determined not to allow him to find his brother, he'll just adopt this kid. He had a feeling that by the time he and Yami finished spoiling him he'd be a handful. As Ryo started to treat, his back Mokuba started to squirm and whine arching his back. Seto stopped holding his arms to Ryo's great surprise he figured the kid would take the chance to get away. But instead he laid still as Seto started to just lightly rubbed his arms while whispering encouraging and comforting words to him; before Ryo had even finished treating him the kid had fallen asleep on Seto's shoulder.

"Well I have a feeling it won't take much for you to gain his trust after that." Ryo said.

Seto was happy to hear that, that's exactly what he wanted. "You think so."

"Yes, I do. I've never seen him so calm while I'm treating him and I have tried saying things to try to comfort him but it never seems to help."

"Well maybe it's just you're causing the pain and at that moment he can't focus. Besides, it doesn't look like its hurt his trust in you. I mean he came down crying saw you and ran to you, the only time he tried to back away and run was when you mentioned treating him. Think about it from his viewpoint you're hurt he tries to help but his helping always hurts, what do you do?"

"Well I guess your right. You want me to lay him down?"

"No I think I'll just hold him, if you don't mind."

"Why should I? It's the calmest and most peaceful I've ever seen him." Ryo looked up at the clock. "Well I hate to just leave like this but I have get going or I'm going to be late. When he wakes up tell him I can't make our meeting, tomorrow I have a major test and I have to stay. You will take care of him and let him change your bandage?"

"Yes, I think we'll be just fine."

"I hope so, I just want him to be happy."

'I can tell he really does love this kid.'

"Wait what's his name?"

"Oh well its JJ but he absolutely hates it. Noah telling him his name meant he really was a jinks, which he did tell me they thought of him as one, but this was the first I had heard as to why he truly hated the name. I never felt right giving him a new one but seeing how he's responding to you, if you can think of one and you get his permission be my guest and give him a name."

"What do you mean they call him a jinks?"

"Well if I had more time I'd go into detail but a long story short any and every bad thing that's ever happened since the day he was brought into this house was blamed on him. Oh and one more thing before I go just to warn you. He can talk but he stutters constantly until he's more comfortable around you. Then you hardly notice the little he does after that. Well I'd love to stick around and talk more but I have to go." Ryo lightly brushes the kid's hair and gives him a gentle kiss on the side of his head and whispers, "I see ya later kiddo be good."

"Goodbye Seto and I put the aspirin back in the first aid kit and it even has some sleeping pills in it if you need them. I left the canteen there just near by incase you want it"

"Thanks right now I think I can sleep on my own. I'll keep that noted though."

Ryo nodded and left then once outside a thought stuck him. 'Great I forgot to tell him the kid can't read, so he'd have to get the bottle he wanted himself. He can read certain letters but that's it.' As he turned to go back in his watch alarm went off. 'Oh well he'll have to figure it out on his own I'm going to be late by the time I saddle my horse and get out there.'

'Well Yami may kill me but if the kid agrees I think I will call him Mokuba. I may never find my real brother but this kid needs a real home and family; I want me and Yami to provide the safety and security that this kid's obviously never known.' Seto thought before falling asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Green Eggs and Ham Thank you for being the first to submit a review. Yes, this story was up before, for those that remember. What happened is a long story that doesn't need to be discussed. It might cause problems that I'm trying to avoid. I'm just trying to get this story back up.

The story instead of one big long one has been divided into sections and the name given a slight revision. If you'd read my profile you'd know this is going to be at least a 6 part story. But as its still going it could be more.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba woke up the next morning his back still stung a little from Ryo's treatment, it always did.

'Mmm…I don't remember falling asleep last night and defiantly not on this man's shoulder. But I still can't believe how much more safe and secure in his arms I feel than I do just near him. I want to stay and snuggle up that much more. He obviously doesn't mind the way he's holding me. It feels so weird to have someone hold me and be able to make me feel this safe and secure. I mean Ryo does and I do feel safe with him. But this is different; different from anything I can ever remember feeling before. Well I guess I'd better get up. The family will be home soon.' Mokuba thought sitting down on his legs, watching Seto sleep. He gently moved Seto's hand from around his waist to Seto's chest and pulled the blanket around him.

'It's still weird how this strangers soft soothing words were able to calm me so completely. All the times Ryo's ever tried it never seems to work. So why now, why him, what's so special about him? I always feel bad I mean I know Ryo is upset that he hurts me like that. I know he's only helping I don't want him to feel bad but for some reason nothing he can say ever seems to calm me. It still confuses me like mad as to why, what makes this man so different? I have been around people before when my parents throw dinner parties. Thankfully, they always get it catered so I only have to help serve. But no one I have even been near has ever made me feel this way. I wish I could put that arm back around me. Then just layback down and snuggle in. But I know I can't, if I do, I'll just end up going back to sleep and my luck the family will chose that moment to come home.'

So reluctantly, he got up and went upstairs to start breakfast. His stepmother and sisters were ALWAYS hungry. So even if they ate in town odds are they would be mad if breakfast wasn't on the table. Mokuba only knew how to make scrambled eggs. When his stepmother was in a good mood, she'd help him make bacon and gravy too. He tried and well gravy was a little harder to master and he burned himself from the oil sparks the bacon makes more than once and always ended up burning them. This time Mokuba decided he'd at least try. He'd tried before and always ended up failing to get it right. But he wanted to get it right. He wanted to give the man downstairs a nice meal. If he did it right and his family was pleased he could do that. So without the family there harping on him to hurry and finish like all the times before when he chose to experiment cause they were in an extra bad mood the night before and he hoped the extra meal would please them. He was actually proud of himself; it actually looked good for a change.

He'd have snuck downstairs and got the picnic basket and filled it with enough food for them both but he'd tried that before. Not with the basket but sneaking food in a basket, he'd found once. He was in a hurry then and set the basket of food just inside the door that led to the room above the basement. It was originally part of the kitchen but from what he'd been able to find out the basement was made as a tornado shelter. However, when Marine and Asana were young they got spooked and the wife no longer wanted to go down there. So, his father built the small room above the basement. He learned all of this from Asana. Unlike Marine and Noah, she didn't blame him for their father's death. She wasn't exactly the best of friends with him but at least she wasn't the enemy. She's at least a little nice to him at times.

If he didn't know any, better he'd swear his stepmother and sisters were bloodhounds! It didn't matter where Mokuba tried to hide cooked food for himself they always ended up finding it, eating it and punishing him for hiding and sneaking it.

'Oh well maybe they'll be happy and at the least the allow me to fix something to eat. I mean I'm sure the man's hungry being in a coma as Ryo called for 2 days. I can wait I mean Ryo always knows to bring something. I'm sure he'll have something when it comes time for our meeting.'

Just as he predicted the family came home not long after he'd finished setting the table.

"Well, well, well. Mother it looks like the boy's decided to make up for yesterday." Asana said.

"I am glad now that I chose to come home with you. It's so boring with my husband Jacob off looking for work. I just hope it makes it home safely and not get killed like father did then." Marine said.

'Great, if they bring all of this up again I may never get to feed the man. I wish Ryo had told me his name. If he said it last night, I never heard it. I mean first the beating and second Ryo's treating me. I'm surprised I remember anything from last night.'

"Now Marine now's not the time to be bringing up old wounds." Her mother said.

"Yes let's not and just eat!" Noah said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they finished Mokuba held his breath waiting and hoping. Even bloodhounds have their off days especially when Mokuba hid the extra bacon he made for the man in the skillet. This way he hoped to throw them off the sent. They were either too full to care or didn't notice it cause no one said anything.

"Well boy you did a good job, you may fix something of your own to eat. Come lets get our things and go to the sitting room, that includes you Noah." The mother said.

"Why do I have to go?" Noah questioned.

"Well we need someone to be our model." Asana said.

"No! No way I refuse let that kid do it! That's what he's around here for!"

"Sorry to disappoint you dear little brother, but he's way to small to be an effective model for us to hem our new outfits." Marine told him.

"And you're just the right size." Asana said.

Noah groaned as he was being pushed out the door. After he was sure they were out of earshot Mokuba gave a faint giggle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While they were gone, Mokuba quickly pulled the extra bacon he'd hid in the skillet out then quickly made some eggs. He didn't want them to know he made extra bacon so he made the eggs fast. Then he grabbed a tray he'd hid outside the door. The got a coffee cup he'd found on the top shelf and filled it with coffee. He knew it said something on the cup but no idea what. He then got himself a glass of milk put it all on the tray and then quickly made his way downstairs with a tray.

Seto woke a little after Mokuba left. "What oh right, I'm in that kid's basement. Speaking of which where is he, anyway?"

Seto got his answer as Mokuba appeared in the doorway with a tray of food. He walked over and set the tray down in his lap. Seto was surprised. "Did-did you make this?" Mokuba nodded. "Coffee too. Thank you." The smile on his face was all the reward Seto could ask for. He'd work on getting him to talk to him later.

Mokuba was happy that he liked it. He wished he could have made enough that he didn't have to wait for Ryo, but lately Noah's been counting how many eggs are in the basket at the end of the day to know how many there should be the next just make sure Mokuba didn't sneak any.

After he'd finished Seto thought, it was strange that he heard the kid's tummy rumble. 'Didn't he eat anything yet?' Mokuba picked up the dishes and started to leave when Seto remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot Ryo said he had a test and couldn't meet today."

'Great now I'll have to work extra hard today just to be able to steal a piece of bread. Depending on what they want for lunch.'

"Will you come back after you put those up?"

Mokuba sighed and shook his head no. 'No, if I have any chance of getting you lunch I have to really work at it and it could take all day.'

"Oh well maybe later then, I want to talk to you about something."

Mokuba nodded. 'Talk to me about what?' He wondered going back upstairs and started work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He worked to clean up better than usual and just as he hoped he got lunch. Since the family was preoccupied with their dress and things Mokuba made a lot of sandwiches and made 4 extras. This was one of the rare times he'd get away with making extras. He debated on what to do for drinks and knew Noah hated sodas and their sister Asana was obsessed so there'd be no way for Noah to keep count since she could drink from 1 to 4 to 0 depending on the day and her mood. So, he could get by with snitching a couple. After giving the food and drink to the family and being dismissed he quickly grabbed his tray and made his way down to the basement. He walked over and saw Seto was sleeping. He gently walked over and lightly shook him.

"Mokuba…" Seto mumbled in his sleep.

'Mokuba? I like that name. I wonder who it is?' He shrugged it off and set the tray down. Then he started to gently shake him again.

Seto jumped a little startled then as he sat up, he smile and without thinking said, "Oh, Mokuba it's only you."

The boy looked at him confused. 'Why did he call me that?'

Seto caught the odd look the boy was giving him and it finally hit him what he'd said. "Oh sorry kiddo. Well you see that's what I wanted to discuss with you. Will you sit here next to me?" Seto asked patting the space next to him, hoping he would.

Mokuba didn't know why but he liked sitting next to him anyway so he crawled over to him and settled in. Seto was happy that he did and placed his arms around the boy.

"Well Ryo and I were talking and he told me that you hate your name."

Mokuba didn't say anything just nodded his head.

"Well Ryo said that if it was okay with you I could give you a name. Would you like that? I mean it'd be nice if I had a name I could call you other than just kid. I'm sure Ryo would like that too."

Mokuba looked up into his deep blue eyes wondering why, he wouldn't be here that long. But he was right about Ryo.

"Will you let me?" When he didn't get an answer, he squeezed the kid tight. He so badly wanted to tell him to promise him that he planned to take him with him. But his fear was if he told him, he might not agree right away afraid since he hadn't earned enough trust to get the kid to talk to him. Also, if he did agree what if something went wrong and he was forced to leave early without being able to get him, the poor thing would be crushed. "Please tell me."

Mokuba debated on what to do. He decided to try to get out of answering by getting the sandwiches. But Seto wasn't going to allow it not till the kid gave him an answer.

Still he got nothing he wasn't sure why. Mokuba wanted to answer but wasn't sure I mean sure a new name would be nice, but what good would it do him?

Seto decided to tell him anyway then let him decide. "I want to call you Mokuba. I once lost someone very precious to me and I always wanted to call him Mokuba, but I never got the chance. Will you let me call you that?"

'Well I do like that name.'

Seto lifted him up, set him on his lap and lifted his chin. "Please talk to me."

Mokuba lowered his head and said, "Yes."

It was so soft Seto could barely make it out. But it was a start it was one word he couldn't hear it but it was a break though. "I didn't hear you, please say it again."

Mokuba looked up and saw hope in the man eyes. So, he decided to say it again a little louder. "I-I s…said y-yes."

"Good, then that's what I'll call you, Mokuba."

"B-but I-I d-don't e-even k-k-know y-your name."

"It's Seto. Now how about lunch, huh?"

Mokuba nodded and grabbed the tray and they started eating.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they finished, Mokuba went back upstairs to start working to earn supper that night.

"I wonder how Yami will feel about…Yami! How could I have forgotten? I've obviously been here more than one day the way Ryo talked about fearing I wouldn't wake up. Yami must be going out of his mind with worry right now. Maybe if I sent him a message. But the question is how, how do I get it to him. Ryo would panic if he knew who I was, he'd want to take me back there or tell Yami and knowing Yami, he'd bring out the whole army to bring me back if necessary. I don't think it'd make a difference to Mokuba even if I told him. I guess the best way to do it is to give it to Ryo and have him give it to his brother and have him give it to Yami. I'll tell Ryo that Yami would know who to give the letter to. It's not that I don't want to go home its just right now I'm not sure I could stand up much less ride a horse all the way home. I've tried to get up to walk around but I think I twisted my knee it hurts like crazy when I try to stand not to mention my head starts pounding again. Besides, I really want to take that kid home and I need to gain a little more trust out of him before I even dare ask if he will or not. I know it'll have to be soon if I know my advisors if they get wind that I'm missing they'll strip me of my kingdom or at least try to."


	7. Chapter 7

That night Mokuba made chili. His personal favorite was chilidogs. He was afraid that he wouldn't get anything since Noah was in such a foul mood. But despite that, his stepmother allowed him to have some. Mokuba knew that the only food he'd get tonight was what he could get testing. Not that he regretted feeding Seto, he liked him; he needed food to help him get better faster. There again the longer he stays the happier Mokuba is. After the family dismissed him, he took the food down to Seto.

"H-here, I m-made chili."

Seto smiled. 'His stuttering is not as bad, Ryo did say that once he's more comfortable with me he'd stutter less.' However, he was concerned when he heard the kid's stomach rumble, like it did at breakfast. He stroked the kid's hair. "Are you okay, are you eating okay?" 'The kid is awfully skinny does he get enough to eat? I can guarantee that will change when I get him home!'

Mokuba sighed. 'Not this again! Ryo asks the same thing all the time.' he decided to tell him the same thing he always tells Ryo. "I-I'm fine."

Seto didn't much believe it but didn't argue. "Mokuba could you do me a favor?"

"S-sure."

"When you get the chance I need a piece of paper and a pen."

"Okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After everyone had finished dinner and gone to bed Mokuba finished cleaning the kitchen, he figured Seto was probably also bored and looked through the books till he found what he was looking for. It was a beat up worn out book he'd seen Noah read several times. He figured it must be good. But since he hadn't touched it in months hoped he wouldn't miss it. He was certain he had the right one it was the right color and about the same place, he remembered it being before. He also hoped Seto would like it. So, he took it, then a pen and several pieces of paper to Seto. He handed the three items too him.

"Thank you kiddo. I appreciate your help."

"W-what does ap-apr…aprec…" Mokuba sighed in frustration cause he couldn't say it.

"It's ok, Mokuba just take it slower next time. It means I'm happy for your help."

"Oh." Mokuba yawned and crawled over to a spot a few feet away from Seto.

Seto started to think about what to write. He put down several ideas then he heard whimpering. Seto then noticed that the kid was sleeping on the hard ground with no blanket, pillow or anything. He then realized that he must be taking the kid's bed; that thought didn't sit well with Seto. He set the book and things to the side. He was able to lean over enough to shake the kid awake. Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes.

Seto then raised up the blanket, "Come over here."

Mokuba shook his head no. "I-I'm f-fine."

"You don't look it, now come here, you're obviously cold and that hard floor doesn't look comfortable."

"N-no, it's okay."

Seto, still holding the covers up, patted the space next to him even scooting over a little. "Come on, I insist."

Mokuba wasn't sure but he was cold and he liked sitting next to Seto. So, he crawled closer and laid down next to him, his back to Seto. Seto covered him up and rubbed his arm till he was sure the boy was asleep. Then he decided to focus on the letter.

Dear Magician,

I know you're probably out of your mind with worry, but I'm okay. I'll be home soon, I promise! I had an accident and I'm being well cared for. One of the people caring for me is a baby dragon and if at all possible, I plan on bringing him home. He needs us he's so mistreated here I want to give him what we could never give to our brother. Trust me I hope to be home in a few days, hold down the fort till then.

Love Always,

Dragon.

He could only hope Yami would remember the nicknames they use to use with each other. They always wrote in code so that neither his father nor his slime advisors would be able to understand what was said. His father intercepted a letter once and he later found it in the trash and since neither him nor Yami got into trouble he figure it meant his father never understood the letter and just threw it out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Mokuba woke up and found, it was actually one of the most restful nights his had in a while. He never knew anyone but Ryo could make him feel like that. He got up and quickly made breakfast and after he finished his stepmother listed all the things he had to do for the day. Clean the barn out spotless, clean out the chickens cage and weed the flower and vegetable garden. Mokuba had hoped for light work, he wanted to try to see if Seto would read to him from that book. Now he'd be lucky to get it all through by the end of the day. He figured the best way was to take breakfast to Seto and then do the dishes. He'd be able to get the barn done before lunch and the just a few minutes to spend with Ryo. After breakfast, he took the tray downstairs and saw Seto was still asleep. So, he pulled a bench over and put the food on it making sure the food was covered well with the towel. He didn't want to wake him but then his coffee would get cold. So, he whispered in his ear, "S-Seto, y-your breakfast is r-ready."

He smiled when he heard a faint: "Thanks Mokuba."

He refilled the bucket of water like he did everyday so the water was fresh, then he went back upstairs and did the dishes. Seto sat up and was disappointed that Mokuba wasn't there. He wondered why, what happened to make him not want to stay?

Mokuba barley finished the barn and cleaning out the chicken's cage before it was time for lunch. He made macaroni and beef. It wasn't his specialty but it was at least edible. He was awfully tired as he came downstairs and set the tray on the table to rest before meeting Ryo and going back to work.

"Hi, S-Seto."

Seto looked up from the book as Mokuba sat the tray down, walked around, sat down on the other side of Seto and laid his head on his shoulder.

"You okay kid? You don't look so good. I missed you at breakfast."

Mokuba sighed and closed his eyes. "S-sorry I h-had a lot of work to do today and wanted to get started early." Mokuba said avoiding the first question.

"Oh." Seto said he was very concerned the kid's face was red. He put his hand on his forehead and other than being hot and a little sweaty; he didn't appear to have a fever. He wrung a piece of cloth out, placed it on the kid's forehead and put the kid's hand up. "Here hold this there."

Mokuba wasn't use to this kind of attention but didn't argue and settled in for a short nap. After all, if he went back to work or off to meet Ryo they'd realize he wasn't eating. Not that they'd care mind you, its just they'd feel he was wasting the food he was being given. Seto wished the kid didn't have to work so hard. When he finished eating, he noticed the kid was sound asleep.

"Poor thing he's exhausted. I hate to wake him he looks so peaceful." Seto said lightly running the cloth over the kid face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Ryo appeared.

"Oh hello Seto I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Me too, but I'm worried about him though."

"Oh my he doesn't look good at all does he? Speaking of which you were going to name him; what did he say?"

"Well it took time but I chose to name him after my little brother, Mokuba."

"That's a good name for him. He looks so peaceful."

"Yeah I thought so too. Oh I wanted to ask you if you'd give this to your brother and tell him to give it to Yami and he'd be able to get it to my family."

"Oh, sure no problem, happy to help. Well I can't stay long it seems Master Pegasus is preparing everyone who he feels is ready for the final test this week. I was one of the chosen ones so I'll be graduating from there soon, I only came by for a few minutes because I promised him I'd meet him everyday about this time. He was a late and I wanted to check in on you anyway so I just came here. How long are you going to let him sleep?"

"Well he said something about a lot of work so sadly I'll have to wake him soon."

'I wish I thought to stop by my place and fix up another picnic basket, the kid doesn't look like he's eaten at all lately.'

"Is something on your mind?"

"Oh well I was just concerned, you see the family sometimes has a habit of refusing to feed him. I usually bring food to our meetings so that I can be certain he's eating at least once a day sometimes twice if I pack enough food."

Then a violet thought struck Seto. 'Wait then when I heard his stomach grumbling that means…that must mean he's been giving me his dinner. Oh I wish he had told me!'

"What's wrong with you?" Ryo asked.

"Oh well you see I had noticed that he never ate with me but once and I'd hear his stomach growl but I figured he'd go back upstairs and get something to eat. I never imagined that he'd just give me all his food. I wish he had told me."

"I don't think he would have. For such a little kid he has a lot of pride."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well you'll be sure he eats something from now on right?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good." Ryo leaded over and kissed Mokuba's forehead accidentally waking him in the process.

"Hi R-Ryo."

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

"B-Better now."

"Good glad to hear it. Look can I call you Mokuba?"

"S-sure."

"Great, now listen I'm going to be super busy this week."

"So w-we c-can't meet?"

"No I'll still make time for you. It just won't be for a long as normal. I'm sorry but it's a tight schedule now."

"I-It's okay Ryo, I un-under s-stand."

Ryo ruffled his hair. "Well you be good and take care of Seto."

"I w-will I p-promise."

"Well, I best am going. Goodbye."

"Bye R-Ryo."

After Ryo, left Mokuba got up and started to head out before Seto could stop him.

"Where do you think you're going? You're in no condition to be going back to work."

"I c-can't. I h-have too. If I d-don't the b-beating w-will be w-worse than n-normal o-ones." Mokuba said leaving.

"Mokuba wait!" Seto called out. He didn't care if anyone heard or not he'd protect him! He didn't want him to get sick by going back out there! Though he figured he was telling the truth about the beatings it didn't change anything, he still didn't want him out in that heat!


	8. Chapter 8

Mokuba went back to work starting work on weeding the vegetable garden. He knew he had to work fast if he wanted to get both done before supper. It wasn't easy and he still lacked a small section but had to stop cause he was already going to be late starting supper. Normally his stepmother would be angry and forbid him to have dinner for starting so late. However, she was in a generous mood today and liked the job he did on the gardens.

He fixed hamburger steak and potatoes. At least with those cooking he could rest a little before taking it to Seto then getting back to work. Though he couldn't shake the dizzy feeling he'd been getting lately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After he served, everyone and they were satisfied and he was allowed to leave; he took the tray down and handed it to Seto. Seto took it and much to Mokuba's surprise, he set it on the bench next to them.

Seto then patted his legs. "Sit down, we need to talk." Mokuba straddled Seto's legs and Seto pulled him forward a little. "Okay Ryo and I talked."

'Great I'm afraid to know what they talked about.'

"He told me that the family only gives you so much food to eat. So, are you giving me your food?"

"I h-have to get back to w-work." Mokuba said starting to get up to avoid the question but then he started to get light headed and his knees gave way and he collapsed on Seto's chest.

"Mokuba! Are you all right?" Mokuba just nodded his head against Seto's chest. Seto hugged him tight. "It's okay kid you're all right now, you just rest."

"I-I c-can't, I have to f-finish." Mokuba said sitting up and then tried to get up again.

Seto had other ideas; he wasn't going to let the kid go without resting first. He got away once, before Seto could stop him but he wasn't going to let it happen again. "No, no way you're too weak. Now besides the other day when we ate sandwiches, how much have you eaten?"

Mokuba sighed as Seto tightened his grip on his waist and refused to let him go so he sat back down but avoided looking at Seto. His refusal to tell him pretty much gave Seto his answer.

'I wish Ryo hadn't told him.' Mokuba thought.

Seto didn't have to be told, the way Mokuba was avoiding looking at him and his refusal to say one way or the other told Seto all that he needed to know. He pulled the boy into a firm hug and rubbed his back. "I really wish you had told me."

Mokuba didn't say anything. 'This is the exact reason I didn't want him to know! He'd only feel bad and make me feel even worse.'

"Okay now sit up."

Mokuba sighed. 'What now?'

Seto then took the tray and set it basically in between his and Mokuba's stomachs. He then started to cut the hamburger into bit size pieces and held a piece up to Mokuba. Needless to say, this was the last thing Mokuba expected.

"B-but i-it's yours."

"I am not going to sit here and eat this while you starve yourself. Now we either share it or we both go hungry."

"Y-you'd t-throw it o…out?"

"Yes, I'm not going to let you starve to death because of me. So are you going to take it or not?"

"Y-you sure?"

"Mokuba you're a very sweet kid. I don't understand how those people can hate you so much. Now please eat this."

'He truly cares what happens to me.' Mokuba reached over, then took Seto's hand, dipped it in the ketchup and then ate it. He had poured a little ketchup and a little steak sauce on the plate cause he wasn't sure which Seto would prefer. Seto was surprised when the kid took his hand he thought he'd push it towards him.

'I guess I've hit a break through in our relationship, if he's willing to accept sharing. It's strange I never thought in all my years I'd ever willingly share with anyone. I remember growing up Yami would often tease me when he'd steal stuff off my plate and I'd yell at him. I remember he'd tell me I was the most selfish person in the world. I guess little Mokuba here's changing that.'

"I-is s-something wrong?" Mokuba asked, as Seto seemed lost in space.

"What?" that seemed to snap Seto out of his daydream. "No kiddo just daydreaming." Seto said putting his bite in the steak sauce. Seto continued like this giving Mokuba apiece then taking a bite for himself. Then he mashed the potatoes up in the butter the scraped it out of its skin and onto the plate. He did the same as he did with the meat, a fork full for Mokuba then himself. Then some of it got into the ketchup and Mokuba giggled at the look on Seto's face. "You think its funny do you?"

"T-the look on y-your face, yeah." Mokuba said lowering his head and stopped smiling when he said the last.

Seto lifted his chin. "No you don't sweetheart, I want to see that smile."

Mokuba blinked in surprise no one had ever told that or called him that, or at least not that he really remembered. "Y-you do?"

Seto smiled but was a little saddened realizing that obviously no one had ever told him that before. "Yes, I do. I'm going to try to hear more of that laugh of yours too. Now any suggestions on how to get the ketchup off of this?"

Mokuba smiled. Seto loved that smile. "O-one."

"Oh and what's that?"

Mokuba didn't answer just closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Seto was surprised. "You want it?"

Mokuba nodded and so Seto gave it to him and saw the kid lap it up. 'Either the kid likes it or he's just so hungry he doesn't care.'

"Good."

"You like it like that?" Seto asked. Sure Yami put a lot of strange things together but ketchup on potatoes wasn't one of them.

"Better when it's cut than this way or m-mashed. But good no matter what."

'Okay he's defiantly a strange kid, sweet but strange.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

When they finished, Mokuba looked out and noticed it was getting dark.

"You're not going back out there, tonight."

"B-but Seto."

"No, now lay down, here next to me."

Mokuba sighed. 'I guess Seto's not going to let me go. Oh well.' He then did as he was told and curled up under the covers. He wasn't sure on his next question so he just sat there next to Seto to think. Then he decided to venture a question. "Seto."

"What's up kid?"

Mokuba shook his head, he couldn't ask. Seto wasn't sure what it was the kid wanted so he pulled him close and rubbed his arm. Mokuba smiled and snuggled up. The look on the kids face told him that this was obviously his question to snuggle into him.

"Mokuba can I ask you a question?"

"S-sure Seto."

"I've never heard your father's voice. Where is he?"

"D-dead."

"Oh I-I'm sorry, how old were you when he died?"

"F-five."

"Well how old are you now?"

Mokuba just kind of shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know? Well when do you celebrate your birthday?"

"I d-don't. We never celebrated it again after m-my father died."

"You mean there was a time that they actually cared for you?"

"N-not much, but m-my father did. He c-cared about me a l-lot, he w-was really n-nice, from what I re-remember. They've always b-blamed m-me for his death though."

"Why, how did he die?"

"F-from what I've b-been told he went to town to l-look for work cause all the crops w-were bad that year."

"You farm?"

"Not since he d-died, though m-my step mother h-has said w-when I get older we-we will."

Seto hadn't wanted to tell him but hearing this he wanted to but the more he debated the more he was still just a touch afraid the kid would reject him. He was certain by now the fear was an irrational one. After what's happened but didn't want to chance messing up the progress, they'd made.

"S-Seto?"

"Sorry go ahead."

"F-father went to the n-next town o-over cause he-he couldn't find work h-here. N-Noah said he was killed with the king."

'The stranger they said that was killed with my father was Mokuba's father. Okay this is too much of a coincidence. He said he was five when his father died so that means…that means he'd be about the same age as my brother would be.' Seto thought stroking the kid's hair and smiled faintly as he watched the kid snuggle up that much more. 'Could it really be just a coincidence or is there more too it? Could he really be my brother? I mean he and Ryo both did say he was abandoned here.'

"Seto?"

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto said with no emotion as he was trying to think.

Mokuba often hearing the same cold dismissive tone from Noah and the others just looked down; then turned away from Seto. 'Obviously he doesn't want to talk to me anymore.'

When Mokuba didn't answer his question at first he thought nothing of it till the kid turned away from him. Seto started to mentally kick himself. He can't lose the kid's trust at this point not when they've come so far in such a short length of time. So, he leaned over and down to kiss his forehead, placed his hand on his head and stroked his hair. "Sorry kiddo, I was thinking, I honestly didn't mean to ignore you. Now what was it you wanted?"

Mokuba shook his head no. But Seto wasn't going to have it. So, he pulled the boy into his arms and rocked him lightly. Mokuba relaxed, snuggled up and before Seto realized it, he'd put the kid to sleep. 'Well I guess I'll never know what it was he wanted, maybe I'll find out tomorrow.'

Seto did his best to sleep, but it was hard to do. He kept think about all that he'd learned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Ryo gave the letter to Bakura who gave him an odd look when he told him to give it to Yami. Bakura couldn't believe he'd had the nerve to just show such causal regard for the head Royal Advisor and Confidant and not bother to call him Master Yami!

"You dare to call him anything but Master Yami!"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is your total disregard for respect."

'What is his problem? Seto asked me to give it him to give to Yami. What's so wrong with that?'

What Bakura failed to understand was that Ryo didn't know who Yami was or Seto either for that matter so he was greatly confused by Bakura's hostility!

"Look a friend ask me to give that to you to give Yami and that Yami could get it to his family. He was hurt and he's recovering but he wanted to let his family know he was all right. What's your problem?"

"Fine I'll take it to him."


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura was nervous about giving the letter to Yami but he promised Ryo he would.

"Master Yami."

"Yes what is it Bakura?"

"Well you see I don't know why but my brother gave me this letter and told me that a friend of his told me to give it to you and that you'd know who to give it too."

"Well who is his friend?"

"Well…I didn't think about it or I would have thought to ask him."

"Well from now on, think to ask. I don't like accepting anonymous letters."

"Yes Master Yami, I'll do better in the future."

"Good you're dismissed." Yami said. As soon as Bakura left, he opened the letter and his eyes went wide as he read the letter. "What on earth possessed him to use our childhood nicknames? And why did he say that I would know who to give it to when the letter's addressed to me?"

"Master Yami?" Leichter one of the top royal advisers approached Yami.

"Yes what is it?"

"I have to come so that I may set up a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

"We plan to take the millennium rod out of the vault and make arrangements for it to chose a new king."

"What? The millennium rod is to never leave the vault except in extreme cases. That's why we have the substitute for anointing knights and things. Only in rare cases is the real thing to be brought out or when the kingdom is in a desperate situation and we need to call upon the ancient spirits of the dragons and pray they hear our plea and answer our call and save the kingdom."

"You believe that fairy tale? It's a myth that's all. No ancient dragon spirits are going to return from the dead just to protect this kingdom."

"This kingdom was their home and when they did live the people of this land cared for and protected them."

"I know the story. It's said that a rival country wishing to steal the thrown poisoned the dragons' water wiping them from the face of the earth, but a powerful magician used magic to capture their souls and then released them. Now the millennium rod has the power to resurrect these fallen dragons when the need to protect the kingdom arises. You really believe that? I know most of the kingdom is foolish enough to believe it but their all fools! Sentimental fools who fear if they don't believe the dragon's wont answer their prayers if the need should arise. The ritual needed to call on these supposed 'dragons' hasn't been performed in centuries. No one has seen or heard tell of a dragon in centuries."

"That doesn't matter. The millennium rod has been passed on from one generation to the next and can only be held without its velvet covering by a true member of the royal family. If you know, the legend of the dragons then you must also know that it is said that someone once tried to have the king at that time dethroned simply because they didn't like him or feel he wasn't doing a good enough job in their opinion. This was centuries ago this person tried to steal the kingdom away from the Kaiba family by trying to force the millennium rod to choose a new king, as I'm sure you were planning to do. But it won't work. If you knew anything at all about this countries history you'd know that the rod failed to chose a new king. It has been proven that the rod will never chose a new king as long as the current member of the royal family lives."

"Yes, well we'll see about that."

"You'll never succeed the king is not dead!"

"King Kaiba has been missing for over a week now. How can we be certain he is still alive?"

"He is. In fact I just heard from him."

"What that's impossible! I never saw a messenger come through here and I know I would have heard if he called."

'Perhaps this is the reason why Seto chose to use our childhood nicknames.' Yami smirked and said, "It's was a special delivery that you and the other advisors didn't need to know about and have no business knowing. And the fact that he hasn't been seen or heard from in over a week is nothing you should panic over. He's been known to disappear for days on end like this in the past. If he were gone any long than a week without any news from him then you'd have the right to panic. But he is alive and well and promised to be home in a few days."

"How can we be certain of that? As I recall he does disappear around this time every year. How can we be certain that he will return?"

Yami was angry now! "He wouldn't lie about that! He said it'd be a few days! He was going out to the next town for a couple of day's downtime and planned to be back in a few days. He stayed longer than he expected. He plans on conducting some kind of business."

"Don't tell me he's investigating the death of his father again?"

"I don't know what kind of business but I doubt that's it." 'Seto you had better come home soon or I'm not sure how much longer I can make them believe you're simply out of town on business before they become suspicious and try to investigate. Besides, this guys a fool to think Seto would actually care who killed his father. He did put out an investigation only because it would have looked suspicious to the people if he hadn't. They might have thought he had something to do with it, lose faith and trust in him.'

"Well if is not back here by the end of next week we will assume he's abandoned the throw and we will be free to elect a new king!"

"I won't allow that ceremony to take place. The rules of the kingdom clearly state that a king cannot be dethroned and declared that he abandoned the thrown till he has been missing for over 6 months! The king's barely been gone a week and you slime bags have the nerve to try to take the kingdom away from him!"

"We are only looking after the best interest of the country."

"You mean yourselves. Get out of my site! I hear you've even touch or gone near the millennium rod you'll regret it!"

The man wasn't fazed by Yami's threat but left regardless of the fact.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day Nezbit was meeting with his assassin.

"I'm paying you to kill the king not sit around here all day, eating and picking up women!"

"Chill, till he comes out of hiding there's not much I can do."

"I will not chill! I was just informed that Master Yami has heard from him! That means he has to still be in the area! Find him and get rid of him!"

"There'd be no use going hunting for him, it'd be just a waste of time and energy!"

"What do you plan to do if he makes it back to the castle? You can't kill him here! There's no way it won't be considered an inside job!"

"Yeah, yeah you and your partners would be the first to be suspected. Cry me a river! I'll get the job done, don't worry about it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The few days went about the same as normal for Mokuba, except for some reason his family seemed in an extra grouchy mood. He knew they were usually a bit jumpy when it was time for Noah's birthday for some reason. His birthday was a day after tomorrow. He never understood why. He did know that every year Noah had to stay in the hospital overnight for some sort of testing. He never heard them talk about what kind of test of what was wrong with him; all he did know was that every year Noah seemed to change. There were a few times that he'd catch Noah staring at him. He even once saw him lick his lips while watching him. It gave him the creeps. He always managed to find a way to stay clear of him while he was like that but it wasn't easy. A time or two when Noah had him cornered with no way out that he thought for sure Noah was going to hurt him or do whatever it was he was planning to do to him which Mokuba was sure he wouldn't like. He'd been lucky every time though someone or something always distracted Noah long enough for Mokuba to get away. He wondered if maybe Ryo knew what was wrong with Noah when he was like that. He wouldn't have thought so except he was always insisted on showing him different self-defense moves. Mokuba never understood why. He was basically a worker, a slave why would he ever need to know how to do such things? But he never could shake the eerie feeling he got when Noah looked at him liked that! He couldn't shake the very bad feeling he was getting out of Noah lately that whatever is was that's he's been planning in his mind to do to him all these years that he was planning to go through with it this year, one way or the other! He could only hope that wasn't true!

Due to the way they were acting, he started fixing his and Seto's breakfast up first before the family got up, came in the room and placed it in the picnic basket Ryo had given to him. Then he set it a few steps just inside the basement steps. He'd been right about doing it too, since they refused him breakfast and set up with chores. He had a feeling a beating was coming and did his best to stay clear of them as much as possible to try to avoid it. He'd been able to manage it and stay on their good side for the most part since Seto came along. He'd been trying all his life but made extra efforts after he met Ryo and increased when he met Seto. But even then, the family especially in their mood now, felt he was only doing it to get something in return. Mokuba couldn't think of why they'd think that, after all they never gave him much of anything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He finished serving them and doing the dishes but since they denied him breakfast he couldn't go down to Seto. He went around the long way through the back door cause he knew Seto would be mad if he didn't. The family never checked up on him before but just to be safe he brought two buckets one with water the other feed near the backdoor just in case.

Seto looked up surprised to see the backdoor open. The room he was in he could see and hear the backdoor and hear a lot of what was happening in the living room almost directly above him. He could hear a little bit in the kitchen but not a whole lot. Mokuba walked past Seto's room to get the basket and returned with it. He set it on the ground next to Seto and started to leave to get to work before he got caught but Seto grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to b-be at w-work right now."

"Why?"

"They're in a bad mood t-this week cause of N-Noah. For some r-reason he has to stay at a h-hos p-pital overnight for some test and it makes everyone especially mean."

"Well let's risk it." Seto said pulling the boy forward, grabbing his hip and setting him down.

Mokuba leaned into him. 'I wish I could ask Seto to take me home with him.' He thinks snuggling up into him. 'I'm going to miss him even more than Ryo. But I can't. He has a life of his own out there, maybe even a family, I'd only be in the way.'

Seto could sense that something was bothering him since the other day. But he couldn't get the kid to tell him, to talk to him. He knew that the kid was regretting the next day or two cause Ryo's told them the other day that he'd be finished training soon and ready to move on and as he put it try to live with his brother. He figured that that's what was upsetting him. He also caught the kid trying to avoid him more and more. He wasn't letting it happen but that told him that maybe the kid was attached to him too and was afraid if he didn't start trying to get distant he'd end up getting hurt worse than he already would thinking they were both leaving without him.

"Mokuba after breakfast I want to talk to you about something all right?"

"Sure Seto."

As Mokuba laid cuddled about against his chest, Seto just blindly stroked his hair thinking. 'I love it when I can get him to talk without stuttering. Maybe with a tutor or something I can rid him of it almost all together. But even if I can't I wouldn't throw him out or ever allow him to be treated the way he is here! If I have my say which if he lets me adopt him I will, he'll be so spoiled rotten his ego will be bigger than that Noah kid's. Hopefully between my love and I can only hope Yami's we'll help him make new memories and maybe be able to forget these years of torture. I can only hope Yami will accept him as willingly as I have. I'm sure he will but I am a little nervous about it all. I mean after all these years of searching to just give up and accept this little one; I'm not sure how he'll react. It's not that I don't want to find my brother its just that I want this kid. We may never know for sure if he is my brother but truthful it hasn't made a big difference for me after meeting him, I've grown to love him in the short time we've been together. It's weird I've been around kids before and none of them have ever had the same impact on me as he has. All I do know is I want him and want to protect him.

I know Yami will yell at me we can't take in every stray kid I run across and the advisors of course will criticize me that much more for wanting to adopt him. Yeah they're non-stop about my relationship with Yami, this will really send them over the edge! Not to mention the fact when they find out, I, well, I guess, technically it's kidnapping, even though I'm certain now that Mokuba will gladly come with me. They will all throw a hissy fit! I can hear Yami now, 'What were you thinking kidnapping the kid!' I'm sure he'll understand when I show him the kid's back. After that, I know there's no way Yami will force me to send him back here!

I'm glad Ryo gave me this cane so that I can start walking around a little, instead of being stuck sitting or laying down all the time. I'd be nice to go outside but I don't want to risk getting caught by anybody happening to be passing by or by Mokuba's family and getting him into trouble. I haven't told Mokuba or Ryo about the necklace or bracelet, I suppose I should but if Mokuba were to find out that they are the keys to finding my real brother and he didn't have either of them what would that do to him? Would he still agree to come home with me? I'm sure he'd never agree to it. The risk of losing him this close to time to leave is too great a risk. Maybe, just maybe when we leave I'll just ask him if there are any items he wants to take with him. I've done some searching and I've found no signs of the necklace, bracelet or the baby bag he once had. That doesn't mean the family didn't steal them and sell it for whatever they could get, but Yami says he knows people who would have told him if either item showed up in town.'

Mokuba whimpered a little, Seto looked down and the kid was asleep. He kissed his forehead, gently woke him from his nightmare and they ate breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After breakfast, Seto decided now was the time to ask him if he'd leave with him, but before he got the chance, they heard.

"JJ! Where are you, you little runt!"

Mokuba whimpered and took off. Seto didn't see Mokuba again till supper. He was afraid to know why the kid didn't come back for lunch. In fact, he didn't hear them yell at him at all during lunch which worried him considerably. He was relived somewhat when he heard them yelling at him during dinner. But he also heard the sound of dishes crashing and other sounds that didn't sound good. Soon he heard the door to the room above open and something hit the back wall.

A few minutes later Mokuba appeared battered. There were no marks physically on his face; the family couldn't afford to have their friends think that they actually struck the child. Though many suspected, none did anything, with no outward signs like that. But just the fact that his hair was a majorly matted mess, not that it was all that straight normally but it was sometimes manageable with the brush Ryo had given him. Seto could also see from where he was sitting that the back of his shirt was tore, telling Seto all that he needed to know. His heart broke now knowing why or at least partly, why he hadn't returned.

"Come here." Seto decided to do what Ryo did the first time he saw him in a similar state offer him a comforting hug. Mokuba gave a faint smile and he even limped slightly and came over closer to Seto, who grabbed him and cradled him in his arms. He wanted to ask him now but he knew the kid was in no condition to make any kind of decision now or enjoy it if the answer was yes. He got the bottle of sleeping pills and took one out and then took the canteen and handed them both to Mokuba.

But Mokuba shook his head no.

"Look kiddo I want you to take this then take your shirt off for me and then lay across my legs and let me treat you." Seto caught the terrified look and knew he hated getting treated. "Look I know you don't like it but trust me, you do it my way there won't be any pain like the time I held you and Ryo treated you remember?"

Mokuba sighed and nodded his head, but still refused the pill.

"I'm sorry kiddo but you have to take it, it's the best way."

Mokuba still shook his head violently he wasn't going to take the pill.

Seto got the picture at that point. "Okay I get it you don't like pills. But you don't have a choice. There are no glasses down here to mix it with water or give it to you that way, but I need you to take it."

Mokuba understood but he still wasn't going to do it.

"Here, I'm going to place the pill at the back of your throat then I want you to swallow and drink the water real quick. All right?"

He remembered whenever Yami got sick that's what Seto's mother did to him, he himself hated taking pills but managed on his own. Mokuba sighed seeing the pleading look in Seto's eyes he reluctantly agreed. After he'd swallowed the pill, he took his shirt off showing Seto the bloody whip marks and he couldn't figure out what caused the straight lines or the flat spot. It didn't really matter now; all that mattered was getting him to sleep and then treating him. Mokuba did as Seto asked and laid across Seto's legs, his head and arms against Seto's legs. Seto soon started to gently massage the boy's shoulders and hum a lullaby he remembered from his mother. As soon as he was certain he was asleep, he started to treat him.

After rubbing the normal peroxide and alcohol over it to make sure, they were sterilized. He decided to put a bandage on it. Ryo had changed his after about the fourth day from one wrapped around his head to just a small one over his wound. As for Mokuba, he knew he'd have to take off the bandage in the morning but for now, he put some ointment on the sores and patched him up. After he finished, he pulled the boy up and laid him across his shoulders causing the boy to cuddle closer and nuzzle his head in making Seto happy. He then covered them both up. He hoped that maybe if the kid felt any better and maybe his day was better he'd ask him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Viewers sensitive to sexual situations like shouldn't read most of this chapter or part of the next. Mild to medium violence here

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

The next morning Mokuba woke up and was surprised to find he was on Seto's shoulder. He was even more surprised when he found that his back was wrapped.

'Seto was so concerned that he wrapped me up. I'll have to get him to take it off cause if Noah and the others found out I'd really get it.' Mokuba got up, went to his wardrobe cabinet and got out a shirt. Then he walked back over and debated on how to wake Seto. He normally let him sleep but he wanted him to take the bandage off. As he looked at Seto sleeping so soundly, he got an idea and carefully leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Seto stirred and smiled seeing Mokuba looking at him. He reached out and lightly stroked his hair. "You feeling better?"

Mokuba nodded. "I c-can't keep the b-bandag-ges."

"Yeah I knew that but just for last night I wanted to make sure you were okay. Here sit on my lap and I'll take them off and just rub some more ointment on it."

Mokuba nodded and did as he was asked. "S-sorry I couldn't get anything to e-eat last night."

"No, it's all right kiddo." Seto sighed. "It's my fault you got hurt."

"N-no."

"Yes, it is. I asked you to risk staying when you said you couldn't and you got into trouble for it."

"It-it wasn't your fault."

Seto was happy to hear the kid didn't blame him but that didn't keep him from feeling like he was at fault. He carefully undid the bandages. It still looked bad but Seto felt they were at least a little better or at least the kid wasn't hurting from them at the moment. He carefully applied the ointment. Since Mokuba only whined a little and arched his back but didn't try to get away, Seto figured it wasn't so much getting treated that bothered the kid, as it was the pain he knew came with it. "Okay kiddo, let me help you with your shirt." He helped him put it on and noticed it was a lot bigger than some of the others he'd been wearing. "This ones way too big for you, kiddo."

"It's o-one of the few I have left. I have to wash the others."

"Well they all looked slightly big on you don't you have any that actually fit you?"

"The only ones I-I have that are e-even close to fitting were Noah's when he was my age or my sisters. But I've lost most of them."

"Lost them, how can you lose them?" Seto had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer.

"L-like y-yesterdays."

"Oh, sorry." He'd been right he didn't want to know the answer.

"It's okay, m-most of the ones I have n-now are all too big cause they used to be Noah's or my sisters. They d-don't want them any more so they give them to me."

"Well be careful today kiddo, I'm worried about you."

"Y-you are."

Seto caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Yes I am. I-I know why you've been trying to avoid me lately." Mokuba tried to look away but Seto held him firm. "Mokuba I wanted to ask…"

Just before Seto could ask they heard a crash upstairs and before Seto could ask Mokuba was gone.

"You know I think someone has it in for me. That's the closest I've gotten to actually asking him. Isn't it bad enough I'm nervous enough about asking him as it is! Since he kissed me this morning, that tells me all I have to do is say the words and he'll jump into my arms willingly. I think maybe he wants to ask the same question but he knows rejection and isn't about to risk it by asking."

Though Seto couldn't hear the words or totally be able to make out what was being said or what was happening it was clear, the boy wasn't going to have a good day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah had returned from the hospital in an even more foul mood, than normal and was just in the mood of tearing things up.

"Now Noah dear its nothing to be upset over. The doctor said it was probably just a mild infection nothing more."

"We go through this every year, and every year you hope they have some how found a miracle cure. There is no miracle cure!"

"No but we must be doing something right. I mean when you were born the doctors didn't think you'd live to see 10 and here tomorrow you'll be 15. Most kid's your age are lucky to make it to 7 kid's born premature like you barely make it to 5. I know when the doctors first told us that you had Elinoreus I nearly had a heart attack I slept in your room if I slept at all the first six months which the doctors weren't even sure you'd make it then. You were so tiny and small and…"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard all of this before new subject now please."

"Well is there anything you want or I can get you?"

"Yeah, tomorrow you can take Asana, go into town and then get something you think I will like I want to have the house to myself. I have plans."

"Well do you want us to send JJ here to Jacques? I'm sure he wouldn't mind shelling out the money again to have the kid do stuff around the house for him."

"No, I need him for my plan."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am."

"Well we'll see how the day goes then we'll see."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was doing his best to be good and do as he was told but Noah wasn't making it easy. When Mokuba finished setting the table, he had to wait till the sausage was done. Noah motioned for him to stand next to him. He didn't like it but did as he was told. He froze when he felt Noah's hand rub his bottom. He whimpered and moved away going to fix the rest of breakfast. When he picked up his stepmothers plate to put breakfast on it, he felt Noah run his hand up and down his leg and then when he moved over to fill up his said hand moved to the inside of his leg. He whimpered a bit but knew if he dared say a word Noah would not only deny it but he'd really get into trouble.

When breakfast was finished, Noah intentionally tripped him causing him to fall breaking a good serving dish. Then he did it a couple of more times making him break the plates he was carrying.

"Well mother it seems he has little regard for our plates. Want me to punish him?" Noah asked.

"Very well Noah, seeing as you do indeed seem to be feeling better. I'll allow you to use the three strip whip."

Noah hit the kid with it 16 times. "There it's still a day early but why should I have to take the 15 lashes and one to grow on licks when that's what we have you for." Noah then grabbed him by the nap of the neck, opened the door and threw him down. Then he kicked his bottom a couple of times and licked his lips preparing to go in and shut the door but then started to mentally cuss when he heard.

"Noah that's enough he won't be any use to you tomorrow if you hurt him too badly today."

"Yes mother." Noah said sadly shutting the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba wanted to tell Seto. 'What makes me think he'll believe me if I told him. I know he likes me and cares for me but why should he care what Noah does. Besides if he insist on my staying close to him, why ruin the little time I have left with him with this.'

Mokuba sighed and went downstairs and over to where Seto was reading. Seto looked up and was surprised to see him but also a little sad that he didn't have any food.

Mokuba figured Seto would be upset that he couldn't get anything to eat for breakfast. "S-sorry I couldn't sneak any-anything. Noah k-kept m-making me fall."

"Come here, I'm not upset." 'A little sad but I know if he could have he would.' "Now sit on my lap and let me see."

Mokuba hesitated. That told Seto that he was obviously hit again and didn't want to tell him.

"Come here Mokuba." Seto said in a bit more stern voice. He didn't like to use it on the kid but if he didn't the kid wouldn't come and he knew it.

Mokuba sighed and reluctantly walked over and stood over him.

Seto remembered he'd said he fell with some plates and looked at the kid's hands. He noticed that it looked like maybe some shards from the plates were in his hands and arms. Thankfully, none of it was too deep so he was able to wipe them away and wipe his hands good. Then Mokuba very reluctantly sat on Seto's lap and allowed him to treat him. He was doing his very best not to scream.

"Okay kiddo, I proud of you. You took that very well."

Mokuba liked it when Seto praised him even more than when Ryo does it. He leaned back into Seto's chest and noticed the book. 'Well I couldn't ask him the other day but maybe since I'm free for a while I can.'

"Seto?"

"What?"

"Will-will you r-read to me?"

"I'd like to kiddo but this books not really the best thing to read to you. Besides, I'm near the end you won't understand it."

"Oh, y-you s-should f-finish t-then." Mokuba said starting to get up but Seto pulled him back.

'Damn it! He stutters more when he's upset. I should have just agreed but I didn't think he'd approve of the sex scenes or possibly understand them. It looks like this books well read, I hope he hasn't read it.' "Mokuba have you read this book?"

Mokuba shook his head. "I-it's N-Noah's."

"Figures, well I'd tell you a story but I'm not very good at it. Yami's better at it than I am."

"I-it's o-okay Seto. I h-have w-work to d-do any w-way." Mokuba told him leaving the room and gather up his clothes.

'One of these days I'll learn my lesson! The kid thinks I hate him now or at least doesn't care enough to at least try to tell a story.' He got up, walked out side of the room and sat on another bench sitting there. "Mokuba come sit up here."

He'd said it so softly that Mokuba sorting his clothes didn't hear him.

"Mokuba."

"Huh." Mokuba looked up in surprise.

Seto patted the seat next to him. "Come here."

Mokuba was afraid to he knew what Seto was going to tell him. He just was dreading hearing him tell him. So, he walked over and sat down.

"Listen Mokuba, I'm sorry. I should have at least tried to come up with a story." Seto said then stretched his arm out and left it on his knee a bit nervous to put it around Mokuba.

However, by not putting it around him it made Mokuba believe what Seto wasn't telling him was true. He was leaving. He started to tear up. "I-it's o-okay S-Seto, y-you d-don't h-have t-to t-tell m-me. I-I u-under-s-stand." Mokuba stood up and hugged his neck tightly.

Seto on the other hand was slightly confused he put his arm around the boy's waist and rubbed him a bit. It was the only place short of his shoulders Seto felt safe enough to touch at the moment without hurting him.

Then Mokuba looked at him crying confusing Seto even more, as to what he'd said to cause him to start crying. Mokuba kissed his cheek and said, "G-Goodbye, h-have a n-nice trip." Then took off towards the door.

That statement told Seto what was wrong. Mokuba thought he was going to tell him he was leaving him. "No, Mokuba wait come back here!" Seto tried to get up and go after him but his knee wouldn't allow him to go to fast.

He knew after he started to walk a few days ago that his knee was just out of joint. Between him and Ryo they got it back in place but it still hurt like hell most of the time.

Mokuba was out the door before Seto could get to him. "Damn it! I can't do anything right! First, he asks something simple me to read to him! No big deal except that books not suitable for him. And did I ever think to just come up with one oh no! Good or bad, I don't think he'd have cared as long as I told it to him. I promised Yami I'd be home in a few days, that was a week ago. He is going to kill me! But I am not going without that kid!"

Mokuba ran to the barn and cried, then after a while he calmed down and decided to take his mind off of it by feeding the animals and cleaning out their stalls. By the time he was finished he realized it was time for lunch. He'd made sure to dry his tears. He knew this day was coming and hoped Seto had made it out and off okay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As he walked into the kitchen, he heard his mother and sister upstairs. Marine's husband had come home earlier than expected and went home several days ago. As he got to the sink, he'd failed to notice Noah sitting in the corner against the back wall. After he'd finished getting lunch ready and set the plates on the sink, he heard.

"Well JJ it seems you've been a very bad boy today." Mokuba whimpered. "Now come over here this minute." Mokuba shook his head no and backed into the plates sitting on the sink sending them crashing down either into the sink or the floor, Noah smirked and continued to come towards him when his mother and sister entered the room.

"Noah what happened here."

"Well mother it seems little JJ, here has gotten a little testy lately. He decided that we needed to buy even more plates and was angry over not getting breakfast and ruined our lunch, see!"

"Mother those were our best plates!" Asana said.

"Don't worry child, Noah wants us out of the house tomorrow so we'll get some new ones then."

"Well he should at least pay for it! I liked those plates! They were papa's favorite."

"Please Asana don't get me started papa hated those plates as much as I did."

"Maybe you made JJ, drop the plates then, brother dear."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Now kids that's enough. Noah tie him to the whipping tree, Asana get the big whip."

"The big whip mama? You almost never use that one."

"Yes well this time the brats gone too far. All the dishes this morning now this! Perhaps that's why he was extra good last few weeks he was preparing a big rebellion."

"Shall I search his room for food?" Asana asked.

"No, if he has any let him keep it, it will be all he sees for a while."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Once outside Noah had him strung up to the tree, his shirt on a nearby branch and arms stretched wide apart.

"Now, We will each take 5 turns each."

"But mother my birthday is tomorrow. I want to do it all!"

"Now Noah don't be greedy, your sisters upset over the plates as am I at having to buy new ones. It's a luxury we can't afford very often. This kid needs to learn that. You will have him all to yourself tomorrow so behave yourself if you still want to do that."

"Yes, mother, anything you say." Noah had plans for tomorrow and wasn't going to chance losing it!

They each took turns. Noah bringing down one more strike, hitting his arm as well as his back! Each strike Mokuba howled even more. Seto could hear it he so wanted to go out there but couldn't risk it. There wasn't anything he could do.

The later it got the more worried Seto became. It was nearly dinner and Mokuba still hadn't returned. Seto moved closer to the door and waited till dinner and heard nothing about Mokuba from them or to him giving instructions.

Just after dinner, Ryo who had missed his appointment with Mokuba at lunch wanted to make it up to him and brought a basket of food, when he came upon the house to see Mokuba still strapped to the tree.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay this is the chapter where sensitive viewers sign off till the next chapter. This chapter contains some graphic sexual situations. If you don't think you can handle it or don't read wait it then skip to the next chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Mokuba!" Ryo said running over to him. He lifted his chin to get him to look at him. "Mokuba can you hear me?" All he got was a groan. He set the basket of food on the ground, untied one hand, picked him up and untied the other. Then grabbed his shirt then picked up the basket and went to the basement where Seto was still sitting on the basement steps worried. Ryo set the basket down, opened the door and picked it back up carefully shutting the door behind him.

Seto looked up hearing the door open and hoped it was Mokuba. But his eyes went wide seeing Ryo carrying him. "Ryo what happened is he okay?"

"I found him tied to what Mokuba calls the whipping tree. He'd never been tied to it before that I'm aware of but he has told me that he has been tied to it a time or two in the past."

"Poor thing. Lets get him in here and treat him." Seto said stroking the kid's hair.

Seto sat down on the bed and they laid Mokuba across his and Ryo's legs and began to treat him. Neither one felt up to eating so they just talked for a while till they fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A little while later Mokuba stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes, but in moving it also woke Seto and Ryo.

"Mokuba are you all right?" Seto asked.

"Yea, we've been worried about you." Ryo said.

Mokuba looked up surprised to see Seto still here. He wanted to question it but decided not to. He was still hurting and tired. So he didn't answer either question just crawled up between Seto and Ryo and curled up on Seto's chest and went back to sleep.

"Well I suppose that's a good sign. He's using us as a pillow." Ryo said.

"I guess so, but I'm still concerned." Seto said putting his hand on the boy's head and lightly stroking it.

"He seemed surprised to see you any idea why?"

"I'm not sure exactly but all I do know is well, it all started…" Seto explained everything that had happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Well what do you think could have set him off into thinking you were leaving?"

"If I knew the answer to that then I'd find a way to fix it."

"I see, well I'm really worried about him myself. I had plans to move in with my brother tomorrow but now, I'm not too sure I want to leave him."

"That's the biggest reason why I haven't left."

"Well sadly neither of us can stay forever. I hope he can survive without us. I know he did before he met us but now that he has…"

"If I have any say in the matter he wont be staying."

"What do mean by that?"

"I haven't had the chance to ask him yet, but I want him to come live with me. I want to adopt him."

"I think he'd love it."

"I think so too, but every time I try to ask something happens. It's like the fates are against me asking. I'd love to just scoop him up and take him without asking but I'd prefer to ask to be certain that its what he wants."

"Yes, I can understand that. Not that I think he'd mind the other way, but I see your point, he might not approve of being told rather than asked."

"I'm not sure what to do if he rejects me."

"Seto look at him." Ryo said.

As Seto looked down to see the boy cuddle even closer to him with his arms wrapped around him and his head nuzzled into his chest.

"Do you honestly believe he's going to prefer staying in this hell hole over going with you. I think if he could, he'd always stay like that. I know he likes me and we're close friends but it seems he has an even greater attachment to you."

"So I'm right in believing all I have to do is say the word and he'll jump into my arms willingly."

"I believe so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba woke up again a few hours later and was happy to find it wasn't a dream. That he was sleeping between the two people who made him feel safe and secure. As he sat up, he found that once again his back had been wrapped. He knew this time it wasn't just Seto who had done it, but Ryo as well. He turned over and snuggled into Ryo.

Seto stirred feeling the boy move. He looked over and was happy and sad at the same time. Happy the boy was safe and secure but sad that he was now sleeping on Ryo. But the kid was still using them both as a pillow so there was no way either of them could move without waking him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

By the next morning, Mokuba had stirred again in the night so that both arms were spread across both Ryo and Seto's stomachs and his head was also on Seto.

Seto stirred and smiled seeing the boy laying on him again. He hated to wake either of them but felt it for the best. He lightly shook Ryo, who was also surprised to see the way the boy was sleeping.

Seto bent down lightly moving the boy's hair out of the way. "Time to get up kiddo."

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ryo asked.

"O-okay." Mokuba told him.

"What happened kiddo, what made them suddenly go to this extreme?" Seto asked.

Mokuba debated on what to tell he wasn't sure what to tell them.

"Mokuba you have to tell us?" Ryo said.

Mokuba however wasn't sure.

"Mokuba please tell us." Seto said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Mokuba looked up at Seto and sighed neither one was going to let up till he told them something. "N-Noah kept tripping me m-making me drop the plates. T-then at l-lunch he scared m-me and I backed into t-the plates with food on t-them and spilled the f-food and broke the plates."

"Well I've still got sandwiches I wrapped up last night so why don't we eat them." Ryo said deciding to change the subject some.

They ate the sandwiches and Mokuba decided that he'd have to get breakfast ready. So, he got Ryo to take off the bandages though he didn't want to.

"I h-have to m-make breakfast." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba." Seto asked.

"Yeah."

"Later I have something important I've been meaning to ask you. I just haven't had the chance to ask you. I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. You didn't let me explain you took off before you let finish."

"S-sorry."

"It's all right. You run along and do you best to stay clear of Noah, today."

"C-can't."

"What do you mean you, can't?" Ryo asked.

"I-it's Noah's birthday and he-he wants the h-house to himself."

"Well I still want you to be extra careful."

"I w-will I p-promise."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba got upstairs to find the family sitting there talking.

"Oh JJ, there you are. You won't need to fix breakfast; Asana and I are going to town. So you be good and do as Noah says."

Mokuba didn't like the sound of that.

After they were gone, Ryo said goodbye to Seto and went home to get the house ready till his parents returned. He had to board the place up to protect it from weather and things. Then he had to get his stuff prepared to go live at the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Noah was absolutely certain they were gone, it was time to put his plan into action.

"JJ, bring me those huckleberries."

Mokuba walked over and set them on the table. Then before he could leave Noah grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mokuba only whimpered.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Noah said shoving the huckleberries into the boy's hand. Then he led the boy upstairs to his bedroom. Once there he said, "Now, go sit down on the bed and stay there." Noah said.

Mokuba whimpered doing as he was told trying to keep from crying knowing that would only get him into more trouble. He'd been dreading this day since Noah said he wanted to be alone with him. He didn't know what it was truly Noah wanted to do but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

Noah then walked over took the huckleberries and set them on the bed. Then he stripped the boy of his shirt. Then he unfastened the boy pants then he laid him down. Then he showed him a huckleberry and placed it on the boy's lips. Then he leaned down and kissed the boy taking the berry and eating it. Then he placed a huckleberry on each of the boy's nipples. Then he'd bite down on the boy's nipple and the berry at the same time. Then he licked the juices caused by the berry. Then moved over and did the same with the other.

'Mmm…if I had thought it'd be this good I'd have brought some honey to pour all over him. Oh well I'll just imagine it and try to remember it next time.' Noah thought. Had he not feared JJ would get away he'd go get it. Plus at the moment, he could barley think, he didn't believe he'd be able to get downstairs and back in the state he was currently in. Then he started to rub the boy between his legs hard and fast, while raining kisses along his cheek on down to nibble at his earlobe. Mokuba couldn't help but squirm beneath the assault.

"N-no!" Mokuba screamed.

"What now, after all this time, you chose now to speak. So it's true you do want this as much as I do!" Noah said.

Mokuba violently shook his head no. "N-n-no, p-p-please."

"Yes, just what I wanted to know." Noah said and then moved his hand to inside the boys pants and then really started to stroke him harder and faster.

Mokuba whimpered more and squirmed to get away to get Noah to release him. But as he continued, Mokuba let out an involuntary groan and whimpered.

"Hmm…I thought as much you just needed a little encouragement."

'All I n-need is for you to let me go!' Mokuba thought desperately. He hated this, hated what Noah was doing to him. He really hated it that his body was enjoying it. He frantically searched for some way anyway to make Noah stop! Finally, he grabbed the berry bowl and hit Noah in the head with it. Noah put his hand to his head and Mokuba decided to hit him again in order to get Noah to move. It worked, he moved to the side enough for Mokuba to get up grab his shirt and take off out of the room.

Mokuba wasn't exactly sure what happened or why he felt so strange at Noah's doing that. All he knew was he just wanted away from there and away from him! He was concerned but happy that Noah wasn't following him, but also knew that Noah would be back. So, he decided to start his normal chores. If he thought he could make it back to the house and Seto, he would have. But he was afraid to go anywhere near the house. He knew it was going to be a matter of time till Noah came back for him. After feeding the animals, he decided to do the only other chore that he'd been putting off but now was just as good as any, painting the barn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba hadn't realized it was way past lunch he was just so thankful at not having to put up with Noah at the moment he hadn't noticed. He'd been trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Soon Noah appeared a few feet beside him.

"Well JJ, it seems you've been and even naughtier than I thought."

Mokuba jumped he didn't know Noah was there.

"You missed lunch."

"Huh." Mokuba looked at the sun and realized Noah was right it was way past noon.

"Well no need to worry about that, now. I have something I want even more than food."

Mokuba whimpered and backed away seeing Noah rubbing himself between his legs.

"Now, you know you want this as much as I do. Why are you fighting me? Denying what you know we both want?"

Mokuba quickly dropped the brush and ran, but Noah being bigger and faster easily caught up with him. He dragged the struggling boy into the barn. He shut the door and dragged the boy to a near by stall.

"Now take your clothes off, go in there and lie down." Noah ordered.

'No! No way! He'll have to tear them off first! I don't care how badly he beats me I'm not going to do it!' Mokuba thought clutching his shirt crossing his hands a bit.

"Do it now, or I'll use my new birthday present on you. It's a new toy mother bought me."

Mokuba looked up and his eyes went wide with horror to see Noah standing over him holding a 46 inch flogger with sharp metal tips at it's twelve tails. Mokuba dashed past Noah to run but Noah tripped him and brought what he called his new toy down on Mokuba's back several times loving to hear the boy scream!

"Now that makes 15 and one to grow on!" Noah laughed making sure the last strike was the hardest. "You know it's just so much fun to see someone take my birthday licks for me. I feel someone should officially receive my birthday spanking and it wasn't going to be me. So, there now it's official!" Noah said getting up off of him. He was sure the child wouldn't be able to move much less run away. So, he walked back over to the table and set the flogger on it, then turned back to the boy.

"Well you know I could just strip you of your clothes and take you here and now, but then that would take away all of my fun." Noah said going over and pulling the crying child up, then throwing him against the wall. "Besides I was anticipating this moment and as you see the blankets all set up in the barn." He then pinned him to the wall. He got down on his knees and put his weight against him so that his hands were free to roam the child's body. He again started to nibble at his neck then gently bit down on Mokuba's collarbone.

Mokuba whimpered and cried loudly at that and tried pushing Noah off. He tried desperately to think of some of the self-defense moves Ryo had taught him but his mind was a blank. Then suddenly Noah started to kiss him, then rub him. Mokuba gasped as Noah squeezed him. Noah smiled and deepened the kiss, his tongue mapping out Mokuba's mouth. Mokuba was doing his best to think of what to do but it wasn't easy. Then he felt Noah unbutton his pants. He then squirmed even more and even started to try to kick, but Noah moved his knees pinning the boy's legs to the wall. Mokuba kept pushing at Noah to no avail. Noah loved that and even began moving up and down on the child to rub their bodies together that much more.

Noah broke the kiss for air but made certain his weight was pressed against the boy. "Now why fight me?" Noah said slipping his hand in to the boy's pants and started to rub him even more. "You know you're going to enjoy this. We're both going to have a very nice time. If you'd stop struggling and just let your self-feel, you know you'd love it too. It's a shame we couldn't have done this sooner. Mother's always so overprotective of me." Noah said running his free hand under the boys shirt and over the boy's nipples and bringing them to their peaks and loving the boy's moans. "This is one of the only chances I've gotten since I decided I wanted you that mother's ever kept her word and left you alone with me! Now lets resume shall we?" Noah said as he started to lick and kiss the boy's neck and continued doing things Mokuba didn't even want to think about to his privates.

A few minutes later Mokuba started to feel this burning urge overtake him. "W-what… a-are... y-y-you… d-doing?"

Noah's looked at him and his smile got even more deviously wicked looking. 'Well I'm guessing that little statement means he's probably coming close to his release very soon. But we can't have him waste it in his pants now can we?' Noah thought licking his lips.

This only made Mokuba's whimper louder, he hated the fact that he was starting to enjoy what Noah was doing to him, even though his mind was fighting his body's reaction all the way.

"So you do like this. Perhaps its time I do more that just rub you with my hand." Noah said starting to kiss him deeply again, removing his hand from inside the child's pants and slowly trying to take them off.

But the moment Mokuba felt Noah's hand start to try to remove his pants by tugging on them gently taking it slow. Mokuba knew if he got them off it be too late and Noah would have his way with him. Then he thought of Seto and Ryo they'd never want to look at him and would hate him if he let Noah do this. So as Noah started to kiss him again, he waited till he felt Noah's tongue touch the roof of his mouth, he decided he wasn't going to let Noah take his innocence away anymore than he already has! So, with all his might he bit down on Noah's tongue.

"Ow, you little brat. You'll pay for that." Noah said backing away from him, with one knee on the ground, holding his bleeding tongue. He moved just enough that Mokuba had room to move.

Mokuba finally remember Ryo's telling him if he couldn't use any of the moves, he taught him that if it's a male the best defense was to kick him between the legs. And since Noah was clutching his mouth sitting only on one knee Mokuba did just that. He ran past Noah but stopped just behind him. Then he pushed him forward to try to buy another minute or two of time. As soon as he was out the door he trip on a board that fell on his back causing him to cry out. He climbed out from under the board and remembered it was to lock the barn door up during storms and heavy winds. He grabbed the board up shut the door and put the board in place. He pulled his pants all the way back up and was going to fasten then when he suddenly heard pounding on the door he just shut!

"Let me out of here you little brat! I'm not finished with you yet!"

'Yeah well at least for today I'm safe from you.'

Suddenly one of the lower door panels cracked. Mokuba yelped realizing Noah was trying to get out. Mokuba turned to decide what to do; normally he'd go to his cave or maybe Ryo's. Even if the family had been home, they wouldn't have helped. Then he remembered Seto was still here and ran towards the house. He had to tell Seto and hoped he'd understand and protect him from Noah! He tripped several times, yelped and looked back at every sound of a board crashing! Then he tripped again and his foot was stuck in a hole. He quickly pulled it out it hurt but he didn't care. Noah was getting closer to getting out and if he got out and got to him before he got to Seto, he'd be done for! He quickly got up and ran finally making it to the door but it wouldn't open. He tugged and tugged but nothing. He collapsed to the ground crying. He then remember that the grass had been slightly wet when the family left and then he remembered that the door always swelled up when it rained making it nearly impossible to open from the outside. It wasn't as easy from the inside either but was a bit easier there you pulled rather than pushed. He cried and started to lightly bang on the door and yelped again hearing more and more boards crashing!


	12. Chapter 12

Mokuba whimpered fearing Noah would come and get him. He banged on the door again this time however he didn't care if Noah heard him or not. "S-Seto! S-Seto!" Mokuba was really crying now. Then he heard a big crash of wood and let out a big yelp pressing his back against the door. Suddenly the door opened and Mokuba fell inside.

Seto had just finished the book Mokuba had given him when he heard banging on the door. He thought it was odd and didn't move till he heard a yelp. 'That sounded a little like Mokuba.' By the time, Seto got up and got closer to the door he was shocked to hear the kid actually calling out for him. Now he knew something was wrong! The kid barely spoke as it was and didn't want anyone to know he was here and to now suddenly start calling for him! It took a couple of tugs but he got the door open only to have Mokuba fall in.

"Mokuba are you all right?" Seto could clearly see the kid was upset and crying.

Mokuba was trying to catch his breath between sobs when he heard more boards moving. He quickly got up slammed the basement door shut and put his own bar on the door. Then turned sat down and started to cry even more into his knees.

Seto was more than a little concerned at this point. He sat down beside him and started to stroke his hair. "Hey what happened kiddo?" He could also see he'd been beaten again. But Seto knew that it wasn't the beating that caused him to be so frightened. Sure, he'd come to him crying after a beating before but he was shaking, terrified. No, he knew something else had happened he just had to find out what that something was! He then pulled the child against his chest, then squeezed and rubbed his shoulder.

Mokuba turned and started to cry into Seto's chest. Then they heard Noah banging on the door and Mokuba's grip around Seto tightened that much more.

"Come out here you little ingrate! You think the light little beating I gave you was bad wait till I get you back to the barn then you'll truly know what a beating is! After all the special treatment, I spent giving you! Just so, you'd enjoy yourself as much as I would. This is how you repay me by betraying me! Biting my tongue, kicking me, you'll pay! Now get out here."

Seto was confused having no clue as to what Noah was talking about until he got a better look at the kid and his eyes went wide with horror seeing the child's pants undone. He quickly pulled Mokuba up and refastened them for him. Mokuba smiled a bit happy to know Seto wasn't in reality like Noah. He didn't believe it but then again till today he never believed, Noah would ever go this far!

Seto stood and offered his hand to Mokuba. Mokuba quickly took his hand and let Seto led him over to the basement stairs as Noah continued to rant and rave through the door.

Seto sat on the steps against the wall. "Mokuba would you do me a favor?"

Mokuba still just a touch frightened by Noah's pounding on the door nodded.

'Well now's as good a time as any. This is the best chance I've got. I don't like it that he's frightened but he came to me because of that. If I don't do it now there might not be another chance.' Seto thought.

"Okay kiddo I want you to stand here and look at me. Don't focus on Noah, focus on me, understand?"

Mokuba nodded and quickly did as he was told but was still scared.

"Mokuba, I've wanted to ask you this the moment I saw what they did to you that first day I was here. The three times I've tried to ask you've either had to leave before then or I felt you were too upset to make the decision. Well I wanted to ask you when you were calm and relaxed but it doesn't look like I'm going to get that chance. Time is running out and I know if I don't get home soon, Yami will track me down and drag me home!"

'What is getting at?' Mokuba wondered.

Seto looked up and saw the boy was confused and if he kept on ranting the kid would lose interest in what he had to say. "What I'm trying to say is. Mokuba I…I want to adopt you!" Seto said fast. He had to get it out before something else happened to prevent it!

Mokuba was shocked he couldn't believe it! "W-what?" He asked still a bit unsure he'd heard Seto right.

Seto held out his arms to the boy. "I want you to come home with me." Seto said a bit slower this time. "Will you?"

Mokuba couldn't believe it Seto wanted him, but then decided to ask about the reason why he didn't ask himself. "W-won't I j-just be i-in the w-way?"

Seto reached out and stroked his cheek. "No, kiddo I want you in the way."

Mokuba looked up and could clearly see Seto was serious. "Mokuba, please I don't want you to stay here. I want you to come home with me. You will never be touched by the likes of them in anyway again, if I can control it at all."

"P-promise."

Seto smiled and pulled the boys head forward and kissed his forehead. "I promise, they will never lay a hand on you again."

Mokuba smiled the biggest smile Seto had ever seen on him and jumped into his arms wrapping his arms tightly around his neck!

Seto was a bit taken back by this and fell backwards. He knew he'd always said the kid would jump into arms but he never thought he'd actually do just that. However, he just smiled and hugged the kid back tightly till Mokuba howled. Seto cringed he'd forgotten about his back. He pulled him up and saw the kid was crying again.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I forgot. Does this mean you'll come home with me and be my little brother?"

"C-can I c-call you m-my big brother?"

"Only if you promise to be good and let me wrap your back up and hold you."

Mokuba sighed. "C-can't you j-just hold me and n-not treat me." He asked not looking at Seto.

"Look why we do what we did the other night and you take a nap. I'll treat you and by the time you wake up we'll leave."

"T-tonight?"

"If we wait any longer the rest of your family might come home and we'll miss our chance and I refuse to leave you here."

Mokuba sighed and nodded his head. Seto stood and again offered his hand to Mokuba who gladly wrapped both hands around his arm. 'I can't believe Seto really wants me!' Then he suddenly noticed Noah wasn't banding on the door anymore. 'Oh no! I was so upset I forgot to lock the upstairs room.' Mokuba broke away from Seto and started up the stairs.

Seto was surprised and afraid for him to go up there. "Mokuba what are you doing?"

"I-I have to l-lock the d-door."

'Okay I have defiantly got to get him to tell me what exactly happened. I have an idea and I hope I'm wrong about how far Noah took it. I don't think he went as far as I'm fearing, the kid seems shaken over what happened but I have a feeling he'd be more shaken, traumatized if Noah had went all the way. From the way, Noah was ranting and raving it sounds like the kid fought back. I'm glad to know that even after all they've done to him he still had the will to fight back. I have a small feeling that Ryo may be partly responsible for that. I'm still nervous about how Yami will feel about all of this. If he doesn't accept the kid it's going to cause trouble, cause I'm not sending him away.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Mokuba returned after locking the door.

"Hey kiddo did you get it locked?"

Mokuba nodded yes, walked over and put his arms around his waist. Seto smiled and put his hand on his head and stroked his hair.

"Seto?"

"What's up?"

"Are you r-really going to t-take me home with you?"

Seto bent down and looked at him. "I promise you Mokuba, you will come home with me, if that's what."

"I d-do." Mokuba said putting his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto smiled and held the boy close then using his cane for support picked him up and carried to their room. He put him down and then sat down.

Mokuba sat down on Seto's lap and asked, "Seto, d-do I have to take a n-nap?"

"I'd give you just some aspirin but your wounds are a lot deeper than normal and I think it'd be better if you were asleep while I did this."

"B-but I w-want to stay with you."

"I'm not going anywhere kiddo. I promise when you wake up you'll still be here with me."

"Okay Seto."

"First go get a clean shirt and one spare just on the safe side. Then get any items or anything you want to take with you."

Mokuba nodded, went and got the shirts. 'Seto said any items. Well the only items I ever keep are in my cave cause I never trusted Noah or any of the family not to come down here and go through my stuff and steal it. I'd love to take my doll with me to Seto's but I'd have to go to my cave to get it and I'm not sure what Seto would think.'

Mokuba returned with the shirts and Seto was a touch saddened when he saw Mokuba had nothing more than his shirts.

'I guess he doesn't have them. Well I said it doesn't matter and if I show him any sign of not being serious about taking him he'll feel bad and not go with me. Now that I'm sure Noah's tried to rape him there's not a chance in hell I'm leaving this sweet kid here.'

"Okay kiddo, now you ready?"

Mokuba sighed and nodded. Seto gave him the sleeping pill and after making sure Mokuba was asleep, he did his best to treat him and put a lot of the ointment on his back and wrapped him up good and tight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"There you are kiddo. This time that bandage isn't coming off till I get you home and get the doctor to put some of our special salve on it." Then Seto sighed. "I know he's going to hate that treatment even more, cause it's going to hurt a lot worse than what he's use to. It'll sting a whole lot more than normal ointments. It'll also take a lot of treatments but in time, it will completely heal all his wounds."

Seto settled in, pulled Mokuba up on his shoulder and covered him up with the blanket. Then he went to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A half-hour later Seto heard Noah pounding on the upstairs door. He knew that door wouldn't last too long and he wasn't sure if he could keep Mokuba awake for long. The kid's barely been down half an hour, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Mokuba come on kiddo you have to get up."

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes. "W-what's w-wrong Seto?"

Before Seto could answer, they heard what sounded like wood breaking. Mokuba jumped and stood up realizing Noah's somehow breaking the door down.

'Well if I didn't know that Noah was just going to hurt me, when he got a hold of me, I'd love to stick around and see how he explains the door. Maybe for once he'd get into trouble. Then again they probably would just decided to punish me in Noah's place.'

Seto got up and grabbed Mokuba's things. Then walked over and placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba jumped but the relaxed as he realized it was only Seto.

"Here let's put your shirt on."

"Okay Seto."

Seto helped him with his shirt and Mokuba wrapped his arms tightly around Seto's. Once they got to the backdoor they heard the door above them breaking down completely and heard footsteps on the floor above.


	13. Chapter 13

Mokuba was shaking and tightened his grip on Seto's arm. "W-what n-now, Seto?"

"Well first things first we have to get out of here and find someplace to hide. I can't run so we may just need to find someplace in the woods to hide you till he's past. It won't matter if he sees me. I'm just out for a walk."

"B-but your-your leg. W-won't he think it-it's odd for you to be w-walking on it?"

"Hmmm…maybe but there'd be no reason why he'd suspect you're with me. Now can you open the door?"

Mokuba nodded he removed the wooden bar and it took a couple of tugs but he finally got it open.

Once they got out, they heard the basement door open.

"Mokuba grab the bar."

"W-what good is it?"

"I'll show you." Seto said slamming the door shut. "Do you have any rope?"

Mokuba thought for a minute then quickly ran to the front of the house and pulled down the clothesline and took it back and handed it to Seto.

Seto ruffled his hair. "Well it's not what I had in mind but it'll work. Now while I'm doing this do you think you could find something heavy and put over the door of the basement?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Good boy, now go do that while I finish up here."

"Okay." Mokuba said running off into the house. He remembered the chest in the room above the basement had a chest they kept for souvenirs and things. He pushed it in front of the door leading down into the basement then quickly ran back out to Seto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While Mokuba was gone, Seto had put the bar against the wall in front of the door. Then he wrapped the string around it then tied the string to the door. "There that should keep him out of the way for at least a little while."

"Y-you sure that'll hold him in Seto?"

"Well nothings certain kiddo, but it'll buy some time come on." Seto told him taking his hand. As they got to the woods Seto looked around and had no clue how to get home. He'd been out riding lots of times but it'd been a long time since he'd been in this area and plus he'd always been on horse back at the time. Things looked different from the ground. He had no clue how to get back to the castle. Then a thought stuck him, Mokuba said the family went to town maybe at least with a direction to go it'd be a starting point. "Mokuba do you know where the castle is?"

Mokuba shook his head no. 'Why do suppose he wants to go to the castle?'

"Well how about the town? At least a direction."

Mokuba nodded and just pointed straight ahead.

Seto sighed. "Well come on then, it's going to be a long walk and slow one at that with my knee hurting." They started off towards the direction Mokuba knew the family went all the time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba felt bad about Seto's knee hurting and tried to think of someway to help. Then it hit him! Mokuba smiled thinking, 'Seto's horse! Why didn't I think of it sooner! Seto could get home faster if he had his horse.' With that thought in mind Mokuba soon started to try to pull Seto more to the left rather than straight. He knew Seto would be happy to see how good of care he knew Ryo had probably done on his horse.

Seto however was confused by the boy's actions. 'Why does suddenly want to go that direction? He indicated that town was straight ahead.' "What are you doing kiddo, you did say the town was straight ahead didn't you?"

Mokuba's face fell and just nodded. 'I guess Seto doesn't trust me, enough to believe I know what I'm doing.' Mokuba thought. He never said a word and had learned when he was able, he could control when he cried. Now that didn't always hold true but a lot of times he could control it and sometimes like now keep his face from showing it. So, he stopped pulling, let go of Seto's hand and started to walk ahead of him in the only direction he knew. He didn't know how far the town was or even if you had to turn somewhere so he kept going.

Seto was confused but even though the kid tried to hide it, Seto could tell he was sad and upset. 'Well whatever it was he wanted in that direction must have been important. I hate it when he's upset. The poor kid doesn't smile enough as it is and I just tend to make it worse.' "Mokuba."

Mokuba stopped but didn't look back.

'Great now he's mad at me.' Seto thought

'What now, he said he wanted to go to town I told him how to get there. Where does he want to go now?' Mokuba wondered.

Seto could see the kid wasn't coming back to him and walked over to a bolder and sat down on it. "Mokuba, please I don't like it when you're mad at me."

Mokuba looked up. 'What makes him think, I'm mad. Upset yeah but not mad.' Mokuba felt bad that Seto thought he was mad and walked over and put his arms around his neck.

Seto smiled and lightly rubbed his back. "Thanks kiddo, this is just what I needed." 'Well, I'm assuming from this comforting hug he's not mad. Could it have been maybe the kid was just testing me, to see if I trusted him? If it was I failed for sure.'

Mokuba was still tired from being woken from his nap so suddenly and quickly pulled away rubbing his eyes. He knew if he stayed like that next to Seto's shoulder too long he'd end up going to sleep.

Seto smiled seeing the kid rub his eyes and understanding why he pulled away. 'It'll take the rest of the day and probably all night to get to the castle in my condition and I doubt the kid can stay awake that long. I think he feared that if he stayed on my shoulder too much longer he'd end up going to sleep. Which defiantly tells me he needs a nap, I knew he hadn't slept very long and he'd be tired and sleepy I guess I just didn't realize exactly how far away from home I really was. Poor kid he's practically going to sleep now. Maybe we should go to where ever it was he wanted to show me. Perhaps there'll even be a place he can lay down and I can keep him safe from Noah. In my condition there's no way I can carry him, especially not knowing how far from home I am!' "Mokuba." Seto said holding out his hand.

Mokuba looked up at him and smiled. He walked over, took his hand and soon found himself between Seto's legs, leaning against one and Seto moved his hand that still clutched the boy's and wrapped it around him. "Okay kiddo, you're going to end up asleep on me before we get to where were going. So, let's go wherever it was you were wanting to go."

Mokuba looked at him surprised.

Seto then released his hand and pushed him away a little, then stood up and offered his hand. "You still want to go don't you?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head and lead Seto towards Ryo's house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Finally, they made it to a fairly large house. Seto was surprise at how fancy it seemed. Mokuba then dragged Seto to the barn. Seto couldn't understand why he was taking him to the barn rather than the house. Mokuba opened the barn door then dragged Seto over and pointed inside.

Seto looked in and was shocked. "That-that looks like m-my horse." Seto walked over to it and started to look it over.

Mokuba smiled when he noticed Ryo's horse was still there. He turned and ran to the house.

"Mokuba, Where did you find my horse?" When no answer came, he turned and didn't see Mokuba. "Mokuba?" Seto went outside and saw Mokuba knocking on the door as he got closer he saw the boy jump into the arms of the person who opened the door. He walked over and was surprised to see Ryo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo was surprised to hear someone knocking on his door. He couldn't imagine who it could be. Bakura never came to the house and even if he did he wouldn't have knocked he would have just come in. He walked over, opened it and was surprised to see Mokuba jump into his arms. He put his arms around the kid not sure what else to do.

"Mokuba? What-what are you doing here kiddo? How did you get here?"

"Ryo?" Seto asked.

"Seto? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Well it was Mokuba's idea. He never told me where we were going."

"Oh, I see. Well please come in and sit down." Ryo said leading Seto into the living room with Mokuba still attached to his waist.

"Where'd my horse come from?" Seto asked sitting down on the couch.

"I s-saw him after I f-found you. Ryo said to g-get him. He brought him here." Mokuba said yawning.

"Well its seems someone needs a nap." Ryo said stroking his hair.

"Yeah I gave him a sleeping pill so that I could treat his back, then half an hour later Noah came pounding on the door. So, I woke him up and we left." Seto decided not to go into detail at that moment.

"But why would you chose that moment to leave?" Ryo asked confused.

"Well it's a long story. If you have a place to put him to let him sleep I'll explain." Seto told him.

"Oh sure. He can take my bed." Ryo said picking the kid up and taking him into his room and laid him down. He then tucked the kid in and went back to Seto. He sat down in a chair next to the couch facing Seto. "Well the kid's out like a light. Now you wish to explain this to me? How and why did you take him, when Noah was calling for him at all times?"

Seto sighed. He decided to tell Ryo what he knew, what he suspected, what he was sure of. He also explained how he convinced Mokuba to go away with him and why he chose now to do that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While Seto continued to tell Ryo all that happened after he left, Yami was about to learn Seto's accident wasn't an accident.

Yami was walking down the hall when he heard voices coming from a corner of the throne room. He thought it was odd since no one was allowed in there. He moved closer trying not to be scene. He got close enough to hear the conversation but not see their faces.

"I've heard rumors that the king's expected back anytime now. You know what you have to do."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I'll take care of it. The king shall not step foot inside the castle."

"If you wish the rest of your payment then he'd better not. I don't want another foul up! I hired you to take him out, not just shoot and assume he's dead. I don't appreciate the fact that you're still sitting here with the king still alive out there."

"Are you certain he's alive?"

"Can I prove it no. But it's rumored the Master Yami received an anonymous letter that some believed was from the king. It's said that he'll be back anytime now. I don't want that to happen."

"Stop you're worrying for nothing, I promise to get it done."

"You'd better."

Yami tried to move a little close to see who was talking. One of the voices sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't place it. But as he moved forward, voices from the hallway distracted him and as he looked back, realized they had also scared them into leaving. Yami wasn't please with this news.

Yami was passing the official royal chamber, when he heard a noise. The royal chamber is a room in which the family spends time in when entertaining other royal families. It also contained a large portrait of the Dark Magician riding on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yami knew a little about the story that went behind that painting, but rarely paid it any mind. It was just an old folk tale a story told to children. The painting had been changed a lot over the years though the various kings. Seto had had that painting changed from a portrait of his father who had an ego and liked the self-portrait to this. He had always had a fascination with the story. Few people with in the city of Draglor believed the story. They believed the sprits of the dragons are real only for fear if they didn't a mighty evil will befall them. At one point, the people did stop believing and that was the year of natural disasters and bad crops. They prayed to the great dragon spirits and soon things returned too normal. The people learned a valuable lesson about upsetting the dragon sprits. Though there are still a few that believe it was nothing more than just bad karma than angry spirits. Behind the portrait though was a large wall safe in which the real millennium rod, not just the duplicate used. It was felt that the real one contained too much power and was extremely dangerous to be used on a daily basis. So, some powerful magicians got together and made an exact duplicate that took a small amount of the rods power. It was the only one ever used except in extreme emergencies. Otherwise it was kept in the royal vault in which only the king and his advisor and confidant should know the combination to the safe in which that item along with other sensitive items and important documents were kept.

Yami was just about to keep going ignoring the noise thinking it was nothing when he heard cussing. He walked in to find Johnson standing there holding the millennium rod.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing in here, Johnson? This room is off limits except when in use and NO One is allowed in the royal safe. How did you even get the combination?"

"Well me and the other advisors feel that its time for a new king. The millennium rod is the only object that can choose a new king. And the combination was quite simple. Knowing King Kaiba the combination would be his brother's birthday next Friday."

"I will tell you like I told your friend the rod will not chose a new king as long as the current king still lives! Now you and your friends are not to come near the rod again. It is much to powerful just for you and your friends to fool around with because you want rid of Seto."

"We are quite aware of the rods power and I believe we can handle it. We also plan to challenge his leadership."

"You have no right to challenge King Kaiba's rule. The laws of this land forbid you to challenge the current kings rule simply because you don't believe in his beliefs, idea and the way he runs the kingdom in general. Just because you don't believe he's doing a good enough job, isn't real proof of anything. If you had any real proof that, the king was failing to keep the peace or supporting the people of this land. If you had any real proof, you would have used it. You would have called forth the ancient spirits of the past kings and the millennium rod would have reflected their decision on whether or not Seto would be allowed to remain king. But as you know, this ritual can only be preformed once. The spirits of the dead get very testy when disturbed too many times without hard proof and evidence. And as you must also be aware the last advisors who tried this without proof well lets just say their fates are still unknown."

"I am well aware of that. But as we don't know the current where a bouts of the king I feel we must take action."

Yami was not happy he went over, took the rod, put it back in the safe and slammed the door. "I will find King Kaiba, be assured of that. In the mean time, if I catch you or any of the other members of the advisor staff in here or near the rod there will be hell to pay. Now get out of here before I change my mind and have locked up for stealing!"

The man wasn't happy but left. Yami searched the room to be sure no one else was around then made sure the door was shut before going back and changing the combination on the safe and closing the picture back over it. He then went in search of Bakura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He finally found him polishing his sword.

"Bakura I need your help."

"Certainly Master Yami."

"First thing in the morning I need you to lead a search party."

"Me sir, but I thought Honda was knight leader."

"He is but you know where you got the letter you gave me."

"The one my brother gave to me to give to you. Oh sir I hope it wasn't something bad, if it was I apologize."

"No nothing of that nature I assure you. It seems that King Kaiba was the one who sent the letter."

"Are you certain sir?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Its getting too late now to search so first thing in the morning I want you to form a small search party and talk to your brother and find the king and get him back here!"

"Yes, Master Yami, anything you say sir." 'Great what have gotten me into now Ryo!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of hours later Mokuba woke up and was surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he's slept in a real bed. He got up and walked towards the door when he smiled hearing the two people he trusted most in this world talking. He walked in and sat down next to Seto.

Seto smiled and put his arms around him. "So did you have a nice nap?"

Mokuba nodded rubbing his eyes a little. Then Seto and Ryo laughed a little at hearing the kid's stomach rumble. Mokuba blushed but then Seto hiccupped and his stomach started to act up.

"Well it seems we're all a bit hungry. Mokuba would you like to help me make some sandwiches?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded. Yeah he always had to make supper for the family but this time he'd be doing it with Ryo. He hoped it might be fun. He actually found it was nice to help him. They talked and laughed a little while Ryo put the sandwiches together. His job was to get the stuff out of the refrigerator and put them on the table. Then he got the drinks out, the three of them sat down and ate and talked.

"Well it wasn't much and there's just enough left over for breakfast. I'm sorry it's not more but I was planning on leaving not long after you guys showed up. Plus the fact that I don't spend much time here, I only shop for what I need week-by-week. So there was no need buy anything more this week." Ryo said.

"No it was fine." Seto said.

"I-it was good." Mokuba told him.

"Well little one you're not going to like this but we should change your bandage. When Seto put it on it was probably still bleeding. It'd be better if we changed it."

"I hadn't thought about that. You're right, it probably would be better to change it."

'Great they're both against me.' Mokuba thought getting up but Ryo caught his arm.

"Oh no you don't, kiddo. Seto if you'll take him over to the couch I'll get the first aid kit."

"Sure, no problem." Seto said taking the struggling kid's arm. "Come on kiddo, it'll be okay."

'That's easy for him to say! He has no idea how much it hurts. I don't hate either of them for doing this, I just hate that they insist I do it.' Mokuba thought as Seto got him over to the couch.

"Now why don't you sit on my knee here and we'll let Ryo sit here beside us on the couch and he can fix you up, okay?"

Mokuba sighed. Then smiled remembering what he was allowed to call Seto now. "I-if you say so…big brother."

Seto was surprised. It was the first time Mokuba had called him that.

Mokuba thought Seto wasn't happy with it. "D-did you n-not want me t-to call you that?"

Seto hugged him tight. "No, no nothing like that kiddo. I'm sorry it's just going to take time for me to adjust. I'm always used to being the little brother not the big brother. No, I told you, you could call me that and I meant it. You just have to give me time to adjust a little, all right?"

"Whatever you big brother."

Seto smiled it was amazing how when he was truly calm he was able to talk with little to no stutter.

After Ryo returned, he saw the degree and severity of Mokuba's latest beating.

"Oh my this is horrible." Ryo said.

"Yeah now you can see why I chose to put him to sleep."

"Yes I do." 'Well Seto had said he'd been forcing the kid to take a sleeping pill simply cause there was not other choice. What if I gave another choice?' "Well why don't we let your back get some air and I'll make us some ice cream."

"W-what's that?"

Seto was shocked. "You don't know, what ice cream is?"

Mokuba shook his head no as Ryo grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and went into the kitchen

"I heard Asana s-say o-once something about it but that Noah was a-alert-alert tick.

Seto laughed "I think you mean allergic."

"T-that's what I said."

Seto kissed the top of his head. 'Yeah its defiantly going to be fun having him around. It might even be fun to teach him things he doesn't know and help him learn to just be a kid, not a working slave.'

Ryo had crushed one sleeping pill into the ice cream. Since Seto had said he seemed to sleep soundly with just one Ryo felt it best to stick with that and not risk hurting the kid by giving him two. He then carried the bowl of ice cream and sleeping pills back into the living room and set the bowl in front of Mokuba.

"Here you are, eat up."

Mokuba wasn't so sure, he turned to Seto, "Y-you try it big brother."

Ryo held up the bottle and pointed to the ice cream telling Seto that he put the pill in it.

"No, thanks kiddo I want you to try it, trust me it's good."

Mokuba was still skeptical. Then Ryo returned with a bowl for him and Seto. Mokuba watched the two of them eat and talk. So, he figured if they liked it, it couldn't be all that bad. He did notice it had a slight tang to it about like that pill Seto forces him to take to treat him but it wasn't much so he ignored it. He finished it and loved it.

"Well did you like it?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba nodded yes.

"Good now climb up on Seto's lap and let's fix you up." Ryo told him.

Mokuba didn't like it but did as he was told. Seto lifted the boy up and set him on his knee. Then he started to hum and lightly rub the boy's arm and Mokuba couldn't understand why he was so sleepy all of a sudden. Soon Seto had him put to sleep. Ryo treated his back and wrapped him up good.

"Well it's late and we should get an early start tomorrow." Ryo told him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." 'Yami is going to yell at me good when I get there too!'

"So what should we do with Mokuba? Should I let him sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch and you take my parents room? My brother's room no longer has a bed. My parents converted his room to a study after he left home."

"No reason you should give up your bed. He's been sleeping next to me sharing his so, he can sleep with me. If you don't mind?"

"No, no of course not. It might make him feel better with you near him."

So, they got Mokuba settled into his bed and they said their goodnights.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night a heavy rain and windstorm blew through the area. There was no thunder or lighting just strong winds and heavy rain. The windows started to rattle against the wind and rain. It woke Mokuba up. Well partly, it was more like sleep walking, his basic instincts kicked in. He knew he was supposed to lock up the barn and be sure all the animals were secure. He was also supposed to lock up the chicken coop. Which Ryo had one but no longer had any chickens in it, well Seto had forgotten to lock the barn door. Mokuba got up got his shoes on and went outside to do what he knew had to be done.

A few minutes later, the shutter on the window broke off waking Seto with a start. He frantically looked around the room and was shocked to see Mokuba wasn't there. He searched the house. Then he ran over to Ryo's room and woke him up.

"Ryo, Mokuba's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he's no where in the house. I've looked."

They raced outside but saw no signs of the boy anywhere.

"Mokuba!" Seto called out.


	15. Chapter 15

Mokuba had finished up the barn and was going over to the chicken coop when Seto and Ryo spotted him.

"Mokuba!" Seto called out to him.

"No, you wait here. Your knee would never hold up in the mud and carrying him. I'll get him." Ryo said racing out.

Ryo grabbed him and carried him struggling against him back to the house.

"Why is he fighting you?" Seto asked.

"You're asking me?" Ryo asked setting the kid down and having to hold him to keep him from going back outside.

Seto got down on his good knee and put his hands on the kid's shoulders. "Mokuba, Mokuba look at me."

When the kid kept struggling and not responding Seto pulled him close and hugged him. Then he lightly rubbed his back saying soothing words till the kid collapsed on his shoulder.

Ryo walked over and lightly brushed his hair out of his face. "Hey come on kiddo wake up."

Mokuba groaned and stood up rubbing his eyes and noticed he was wet. "W-what happened?"

Seto looked at him in and was surprised. "You don't remember?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"Well it looked like you were securing the barn, which I'll admit did need it but then I couldn't figure out where you were going after that." Ryo told him.

Realization suddenly hit Mokuba, "Oh."

"What is it kiddo?" Seto asked.

"W-when it r-rains o-or a s-strong wind hits. I have to s-secure everything and m-make sure the animals and chickens are put up."

"I understand now, he was fighting me cause he still had to make sure the chickens were up and considering I don't have any anymore he probably would have been out there all night hunting for them."

Mokuba looked at them slightly confused, not understanding what they were talking about.

Seto noticing the odd look on the kid's face. "Well I'm guessing you were sleepwalking or something and went outside to do your normal chores. When Ryo tried to make you come in you refused and fought him."

"S-sorry, I d-don't r-remember."

Ryo hugged him. "It's okay kiddo I know you didn't mean to. Now how about you take a bath and get cleaned up."

Mokuba shook his head no. He hadn't been in a bathtub since he was little; when he needed to get cleaned up, he went to the lake.

"Yes, you're all muddy. You need to get cleaned up." Ryo told him.

"Come on, kiddo. I'll help you, all right?" Seto asked.

Mokuba sighed and nodded his head reluctantly.

'Well it wouldn't hurt to have the kid cleaned up. I do want him to look his best when he meets Yami tomorrow.' Seto said taking the kid to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

Well it wasn't easy seeing as how Mokuba didn't want to do this but Seto finally got him in the tub and cleaned up. He had a little bit more trouble convincing the kid to allow him to wash his hair seeing as how it was only done about once a month or when company was coming over. Finally, Seto got him cleaned up, and a new bandage on since the old one was wet. Just as they walked out of the restroom with Mokuba wrapped up in a towel they ran into Ryo in the hall.

"Oh well it's not much but I was able to locate some of Bakura's old things. I couldn't find any of mine; they're probably at my aunt's place. But here's clean socks and underwear. He can have one of my old shirts. I think it's best to let him sleep in it for the night, this way his clothes will have time to dry. I will look through more of Bakura's old things in the morning to see if I can find an outfit that might fit him." Ryo told them.

"T-thanks Ryo."

Ryo ruffled his hair. "Your quite welcome. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"This is too much Ryo." Seto told him. "I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem, I just wish there had been a way for me to have taken him from there and raised him myself."

"I know you care about him. I know if you could have you would. I'm worried myself over my brother's reaction to him."

"Well if he's anything like you I'm sure he'll fall in love with him as much as we have."

"I hope you're right."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Ryo looked through more of Bakura's things and found an outfit he remembered to be one of his favorites before he outgrew it. He felt it was just about the right size for Mokuba.

"Here Mokuba, I want you to try this one."

"Thanks Ryo."

A few minutes later Mokuba came running into the room and hugged Ryo. "I-it fits perfectly."

Seto smiled at how happy he was. He knew that his old pants fit but were just a touch looser than they should be or there was another pair, he'd seen him wear that were too tight.

"Well let's see." Ryo tested to be sure. "Well they do don't they. I figured they'd be about the right size I just wasn't sure."

"May I see?" Seto asked.

Mokuba ran over to him to show him. Seto smiled he couldn't believe something simple as new clothes would make him so happy. 'Well if he's this excited over these I'm afraid to see him when I really get him some new ones.' "They fit you good and look good too."

"Now if you'll go to my room and get my brush I'll brush your hair." Ryo told him.

"Okay." Mokuba wasn't crazy about it but it wasn't as bad as getting treated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After breakfast they got ready to go they put Mokuba's old things in a small satchel and Ryo told Mokuba he could keep his old shirt and even gave him a couple of more he could keep. Of course, the bear hug he got for it was all the thanks Ryo needed. Ryo had just finished saddling the horses and brought them outside.

"Are you certain you want to ride? I can fix up the carriage." Ryo said.

"No, I can handle it. I just need a hand."

"Fine." Ryo tried to help him but since you have to mount your horse from the left and it was his left knee that was the problem he couldn't get up all the way over without a lot of pain even with Ryo's help. "This isn't going to work you can't get your leg all the way over without putting weight on your left. If you insist on riding you'll have to ride sidesaddle."

"If I do that what about Mokuba. I refuse to let him walk beside us."

"He wont, he can ride with me, if you don't mind Mokuba."

Mokuba shook his head no.

"Great then it's settled." Ryo said taking Mokuba and setting him on the horse before getting up himself.

Seto noticed the kid looked a bit afraid. "You all right, Mokuba?"

"F-fine."

"I'm not to sure he's ever been on a horse before. I offered to take him riding in the past but he always refused."

"Is that true, Mokuba. Is this your first time on a horse?"

Mokuba nodded his head yes.

"Well don't worry kid, I promise not to let you fall. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, lets get going."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at the castle, Bakura was getting the troops together to head out to his house. He had planned to meet Ryo yesterday but when he got to the lake to question him about the letter and yell at him for nearly getting him into trouble he was even madder when he never showed. Well now, he'd have to take a search party out, drag it out of him where he got the letter and hopefully find the king!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

About half way there, Mokuba fell asleep. The slow movement of the horse put him to sleep.

"Well perhaps I should have done this when treating him." Ryo said.

"Well I guess going so slow it just rocked him to sleep."

"It looks that way."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

About 1:15 minutes into the ride, Mokuba was woken by the sound of a lot of horses. Ryo slowed them to a stop and moved a bit to the side thinking they were going through. He was surprised when Seto continued to go forward.

'What is he thinking! He shouldn't just ride into the kings guards like that.' Ryo thought.

'Well I guess it's time to go home and face the music. I'm guessing that Yami sent these guards too get me. I guess in all our talks I should have found the time to come clean and tell Ryo the truth. This wont be easy on him when he finds out the truth, I also hope Mokuba can handle being around so many new people. He's so used to just me and Ryo or his family this many people may frighten him.' Seto thought riding forward till he was face to face with Bakura.

"My king we were worried. Master Yami's been very concerned since your disappearance." Bakura said.

"Yes I was certain he would be."

"Well we were sent to escort you home. Are you up to it or should we send someone back for the royal carriage."

"No I'm fine I can handle it. I can make it on my own."

"Very well then." Bakura snapped his fingers and the guards soon surrounded Seto and they started to walk forward. Bakura was about to turn and follow when he spotted Ryo and just glared at him. He then gave instructions to another person to take over as leader and went to confront Ryo.

Seto looked back and was about to call out to Ryo to follow when he saw Bakura riding up to them.

Seeing the guards form a circle around Seto and them all moving forward-surprised Ryo greatly as to why they were doing that. Why was Seto just leaving with what appeared to be the king's royal guards? Mokuba was just as confused to why Seto left with them. Ryo gulped when he saw Bakura riding towards them figuring he'd yell at him for not showing last night and how to explain Mokuba.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Bakura had a chance to speak Ryo said, "Look I know you're probably majorly upset that I didn't show yesterday but I couldn't. You see my friends here…"

Bakura cut him off. "Your friends! You, you call him your friend."

"I'm not a child Bakura! I am capable of making friends! You think because you're 10 years older than me and left home at 14 that you think you're superior to me."

"I can't believe you! You think it's proper to just be so casual and speak to your king as if he's nothing more than a commoner off the street!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you just ride along beside him instead of behind him which is the way to do it in proper societies."

"Look Bakura I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about. I've never seen the king much less meet him. If you're talking about Seto, then why should I have to ride behind him we're friends. Mokuba here's been taking care of Seto, Seto's been taking care of him and I've been kind of looking after them both."

"I don't know where or why you've got that kid, and I don't really care! But for your information that man you've been riding with IS King Kaiba!"

"W-what?"

"Idiot! How could you not know that he was the king? I can't believe we're even related!"

Ryo was shocked at first then his shock turned into anger. "Yeah well that makes two of us! And for your information, he told me his name was Seto, that's all nothing more! He never told me he was the king and seeing as how I've only been to town a few times and when you let me in the castle you never let me see anything, how was I suppose to know he was the king? It's not like they go around posting his picture everywhere. Seeing as how you're showing how much contempt you have for me, obviously means you hate me even more than I already thought you did. The question is why are you bothering to invite me to live with you? Why should we even bother to try to live together?"

"I promised mom and dad I'd look after you, when it came time for you to try to full fill your delusional dream of becoming a knight."

"And what's wrong with becoming a knight?"

"Nothing if you have the skills and brains for it!"

Mokuba was growing tired of hearing them argue and leaned back into Ryo. 'If they're just going to continue to fight I might as well take a nap.'

Ryo feeling Mokuba lean against him he sighed. "Look we'll just agree to hate each other all right. We should get going. It's still another hour and fifteen minute ride to the castle."

"Fine by me!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Seto arrived, he saw Yami waiting for him. He wasn't sure what he'd do. Ring his neck, hug him or just start yelling. He had a feeling it'd be all of the above he just wasn't sure of the order.

"Seto where have you been, I have been worried sick about you!"

Seto sighed as a couple of guards helped him down and formed a seat with their arms to carry him. "I'm sorry. I know I promised a few days but things happened and it just didn't work out. I did at least think to send you a letter as soon as I was able."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it seems after my accident I was in a coma for two days and I sent you a letter as soon as I could."

"What about your knee?"

"I think it's just sprained. I know it was out of joint and…"

Yami turned to one of the servants. "Fetch the doctor and have him meet us in the king's royal chamber."

"Yes, Master Yami."

"Let's take him to his room."

"Yami I know you're mad but we need to work through this."

"We'll discuss this later."

Seto sighed 'Obviously he's really mad. Since Ryo and Mokuba aren't here yet I don't guess now's not really the time to mention them.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Seto was being carried to his room they past a big window that looked down into the court yard and as he looked threw it he saw Ryo, Mokuba and Bakura ride up.

"Yami wait."

"What now?"

"Remember in my letter I told you I was bringing someone home with me. That he was taking care of me."

"Yeah what about? I thought since you returned alone you'd changed your mind."

"I didn't return alone look." Seto said pointing to Ryo and Mokuba.

"He's a little old to adopt don't you thing Seto?"

Seto growled, "Not him! That's Ryo, Bakura's brother!"

"That's Bakura's brother?"

"I know I thought it odd too, seeing as how Bakura never said anything or ever mentioned having any siblings. I thought we knew more about our head knights. But I was actually referring to the little boy riding with him."

"I suppose he's a cute kid, where'd you get him?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"He was being abused and mistreated in his home and so I asked home to come home with me. He jumped into my arms willingly!"

"So what this kid just tells you he's been abused so you just agree! You can't take in every stray kid that claims to be abused Seto!"

"He didn't tell me he was abused I know he's being abused. I…"

"Enough I'm not in the mood for this today Seto. I'll look into it."

"What does that mean?"

"That means if this brats manipulating you into taking him in cause he's just mad at his parents or just some kid looking for a free hand out then I'm sending him packing!"

"Yami if you'll just listen to me then…"

"No obviously your injuries have impaired your judgment. This kid saw a rich person and took advantage of you!"

"No you don't understand."

"I understand you took in the first kid who resembled your mother and claimed he was abused. I don't buy it." Yami said then looked at the guards carrying Seto. "Take him to his room while I see about this kid."

"Yami we need to discuss this!"

Yami ignored him and left to locate Bakura's room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami assumed that's where Ryo and Mokuba were. He heard yelling through the door but knocked on the door anyway. Bakura gasped when he opened the door and saw Yami. He instantly bowed.

"Master Yami, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to see the kid that I understand your brother has with him."

"Oh yes, Master Yami head Royal advisor, my brother Ryo."

Ryo bowed, "I'm honored to meet you."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh uh…" Ryo was so flustered from his yelling matches with Bakura to meeting such a high official he couldn't think straight. "Oh um this, this is JJ."

Mokuba was mad and kicked him.

"Ow, Ow sorry I forgot."

"Violent little thing isn't he?" Bakura asked.

"No, no he's actually rather sweet. It's just that well if you were told your name of JJ meant you were a double jinks demon. Would you like it?"

"No I suppose not." Bakura said.

Yami bent down to the kid level "So what's your name then?"

"Oh well Seto gave him a new one it's…"

"Don't tell me let me guess knowing Seto and getting a good look at this kid I'd say Mokuba right?"

Mokuba gave a faint smile and nodded his head.

"Hmp, I thought so. Seto's predictable. I'll take care of him from here." Yami said taking the kid's hand and pulling him towards the door with him.

"Wait there's a couple of things you should know first!"

"I know all that I need to." Yami said leaving with Mokuba.

Mokuba did feel a strong sense that he could feel safe and secure around him, but right now all he felt was terror not knowing what he was planning to do with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Once in the courtyard, Yami yelled at one of the servants to saddle his horse. Yami threw the kid up on the horse and started into town. As Yami was riding with Mokuba into town, he looked around trying to figure out what to do. Seto had said he practically out and out kidnapped the kid. He hadn't looked at Mokuba's back but figured the kids shyness and attitude was all just an act to get attention. He knew what Seto had said about the kid being abused but he figured the kid was just looking for a handout a free meal. He just had a fight with his family and knowing Seto was a king decided to take advantage of it. He couldn't believe Seto would fall for what he believed to be an obvious scam!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah had lied to the family and told them that someone had locked him in the barn and the basement door must have been broken in when they kidnapped JJ. His mother surprised him by buying a horse he told his mother he was going into town to look for JJ.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami stopped at a school and got off then pulled Mokuba off.

"Now kid we need to talk. Go sit on the swing."

Mokuba looked around and saw a bench and a wheel hanging from a tree and several boards hanging by strings from another longer board. They did swing a little in the breeze. 'Could that be what he's talking about?' Mokuba wondered.

Yami upset that the kid didn't move grabbed his arm. This just happened to be the same one that the whip had come down on and he cried out in pain. Yami ignored it thinking it was all just an act. He pushed Mokuba next to the swing, Mokuba was afraid but quickly sat down in one of the swings.

"Now kid I don't know what kind of game you were playing but it must have been good to fool Seto. But seeing as how he was hurt and dependant that occasionally impairs his judgment."

'This must be Seto's brother. Seto had told Ryo he was afraid he wouldn't accept me. I guess he was right.'

"Now kid all I have to do is find your family and apologize for Seto's kidnapping you. I can't imagine what he was thinking!"

"No apologies necessary. I'm just happy he's safe." A voice said from behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

Yami turned surprised not knowing anyone was there. Mokuba whimpered and quickly ran behind his swing seeing Noah there.

"And you are?"

"My name is Noah and little JJ there is my brother."

"Oh I see. I am sorry if my brother caused any trouble by kidnapping him."

Noah stared at Mokuba. "No, no trouble at all." Then he walked over to Mokuba who started to back away.

Yami thought it was strange. 'If this kid really is his brother then why is he backing him away from him?'

Noah grabbed Mokuba's wrist and gave him a wicked smile that terrified Mokuba even more than his normal look. Then he bent down and gave him an awkward 'brotherly hug', all the while holding onto his writs tightly.

Yami thought that was strange also. 'Why does it seem like this is his first time hugging him?'

Noah stood up and tightening his grip on Mokuba's writs, started to pretty much drag Mokuba towards his horse.

This really surprised Yami. 'Okay this is weird, why is he taking his writs instead of his hand.' He couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting from all of this. He kept telling himself this was for the best. The kid should be with his real family. Seto had no right to kidnap the kid cause he told him he was mistreated.

Noah in a voice just above a whisper enough that Mokuba could here. "I warned you what I'd do to you when he ran from me, didn't I?"

Mokuba just nodded crying.

Yami couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I don't understand this. It's obvious, the kid knows him, so he's probably telling the truth about who he is. But why is the kid so terrified?" Yami whispered to himself.

"You just wait till I get you home." Noah said this time a lot louder enough that Yami could here him. "You be good on the way home and I promise that we'll play with the new toy I got for my birthday, just like we did yesterday. It'll be a whole lot more fun if you know what I mean."

Mokuba gulped, he knew what he meant. 'I get it you're going to beat me with that thing you got again! The new big ugly one you used just before you tried to… well I don't know what you were going to do but I think I'm better off not knowing. But I do remember how badly that thing hurt, it hurt a hell of a lot more than the whips ever did!'

With that Mokuba, broke Noah's grip. Noah turned and glared at him. He reached out to kid grab the kid's hand again but Mokuba quickly started to back up till he hit a fence. There was nowhere to turn. There was a small fence with bushes on it, on one side, a fence to his back and he couldn't go the other way Noah would catch him before he got two feet.

'I can only imagine what Noah will do to me once he gets me home, I do know its not going to be good. I know I shouldn't fight Noah, after all what's the point, there's no longer anyone around who cares about me. Ryo's gone; Seto's gone, what's the point really of fighting back? Noah will get what wants one-way or the other.' Mokuba thought he badly wanted to be anywhere but here, but there was nowhere left to go. The only people who wanted him seemed to be the ones who mistreated him. Ryo wanted him but said more than once he could take him in. Seto wanted him but his brother obviously didn't seeing as how he's standing there throwing him back to Noah. He obviously didn't care what happened to him. 'Oh well, even if I get beaten to the point that I won't be able to walk for a week, I'll at least have my own satisfaction knowing I didn't just let Noah do what he wants. I know that's what Seto and Ryo would want me to do.'

Noah was angry and walked over, got down on one knee next to Mokuba, then grabbed and held his chin firmly and placed one knee next to the kid on the fence to hide what he was going to do. Then he whispered. "So kid, you thought you could escape me, did you. I told you once you're mine. There's nothing you can say or do that will change that!" Then he kissed him and started to rub him, then deepened the kiss when Mokuba gasped. He knew he was far enough away from Yami that no more than he planned to do here or could do considering where they were, he wouldn't see and the bushes hid them from anyone else that might see.

Mokuba whimpered and tried to get him to stop but Noah held him with a firm grip. It even started to hurt.

Yami couldn't exactly see what Noah was doing from where he was standing he just had his face and body a little too close to the kids. Then his curiosity and an uneasy feeling made him move closer. His eyes went wide when he saw what he was doing he couldn't believe it! He claimed to be his brother and yet he's doing this! Enraged he went over and threw Noah off. "How could you do this? You said he was your brother!"

"Mind your own business. I'll do what I please with him. He belongs to me and I'll do with him what I want!" Noah said brushing himself off and standing up to Yami.

"I think not!"

"What?"

Yami kicked him in the stomach and said, "If I catch you anywhere near this kid again you'll regret it! I haven't been in one of my best or trusting moods lately. I guess I was stupid to just believe that you actually cared about that kid."

"You're not taking him away from me! He's mine and I do care for him! I try to make sure he enjoys it as much as I do." Noah said recovering and getting in Yami's face. He was a little taller than Yami and hoped he'd intimidate Yami by being taller.

Yami however wasn't about to back down. He now understood Seto's reasons for kidnapping the kid. "Bastard! He's a child! You have no right to push your sick fantasies off of on to him."

"I told you before he's mine I can and will do what I please with him!"

"Not anymore!"

"What, what do you mean?"

"I mean I made a mistake in trusting you to begin with so I'm taking him back with me! There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Yami said kicking him in the stomach again and throwing him across the yard.

He walked over and took Mokuba's hand. "I'm sorry kiddo, if I had had any idea I wouldn't have let him near you!"

'You wouldn't?' Mokuba wondered. 'That's weird a minute ago he hated me, now he wants to take care of me. This guys too confusing. If I wasn't so afraid of him, I think I could learn to trust him.'

Yami finally sat down on a bench, Mokuba stayed close cause between Yami and Noah he'd rather stay close to Yami. Plus knowing Noah wasn't that far away he had the feeling from this guys words he'd keep him safe. Well he was hopeful anyway.

"If it hadn't been for all the hassles with those royal advisor creeps and the hassles of trying to run a kingdom and keep people from believing the king is dead and not coming back I might have stopped and listed to Seto but no he chooses to disappear and then promises to come back in a few days and what does he do waits a week!" Yami said to himself frustrated.

Mokuba wanted to comfort him a little but wasn't sure how. He didn't even have a clue as to what this guy was talking about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While Yami continued to debate on what he'd planned to do about Mokuba, Seto was going crazy.

"Where is he? Any idea on where he is doctor?"

"Well the reports I got he left."

"Left, as in left the castle?"

"Yes it seems he had some kid with him."

"What! I have to go after him! I can't let him take him back there!" Seto said trying to get up.

"Calm down, you're not going anywhere in your condition. Now this brace on your knee and the medication I've given you should help it get better. But you'll need to stay off of it for at least another week." Dr. Solomon said.

"You don't understand, that kid will be in great danger if Yami sends him back to where I got him."

"Now Seto, you should have more faith in your brother than that. He will do what he believes is best for the boy."

"I hope so doc but I just wish he'd let me explain some things to him."

"Now try to rest. I'll have them send you up something to eat."

'Eat, poor kid he's probably hungry by now.' "No thanks doc I'm not hungry right now."

"My king you should eat something. You need to keep your strength up."

"Yeah I'll think about it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba and Yami were still sitting on the bench when Mokuba's stomach started to rumble.

'Great, now's a fine time for you to act up.' Mokuba thought.

'Great the kid's probably going to start bugging me to get him something to eat. What am I suppose to do with him! I know Seto said he wanted us to take care of him but we have better things to do with our time. Has he forgotten our quest to find the real Mokuba? How could he just give this kid our brother's name like that? I will admit he is a cute kid and well he does look a little like Seto's mother. It also doesn't look like this kid eats much. I don't know, I do sense a connection to him. But maybe that's just Seto's influence.' Yami wondered and stood up and stretched out his back.

'He's probably just going to leave me here. Maybe I should save him the trouble. It's obvious he doesn't want me around. I still don't understand why he saved me from Noah. Maybe I should…no don't think like that! Your better off alone than with Noah!' Mokuba watched as Yami left to go get his horse without a word to him. 'I guess I was right; he's just going to leave me. I'm not even sad really, why should he be any different from anyone else. Besides Ryo and Seto, few others have ever really cared and none cared enough to want me with them.' Mokuba got up and just started to walk he didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter. 'Who knows maybe someday somewhere I can find someone who will care about me. But I doubt that. I'm nothing more than a double jinks demon. I guess Noah was right about that all along. He always told me they were the only ones who cared about me, after I met Ryo and then Seto I didn't want to believe that! But I guess he was right all along.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami returned with his horse and thought it was strange that the kid wasn't where he'd left him. "What the…where did he go? Great he must have thought I abandoned him and left." He then looked in the direction of where Noah was and panicked when he wasn't there. 'Oh god I hope I'm wrong about thinking that the kid went back to him!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was walking careful to stay on the trail and not slip. He wasn't exactly afraid of the water below but he didn't like it either. The lake near his home went no deeper than his shoulders or at least no further than he'd ever been. He couldn't swim very well and always stayed clear of the deeper parts of the lake after a heavy rain. Then he heard a horse ride up behind him. He nearly had a heart attack seeing it was Noah! He wasn't sure what to do. Then he backed up a little, slipped and fell down the hill. He landed right on the edge of the water.

Noah smirked and got off his horse and went down to him. Mokuba tried to run but kept slipping in the mud. Just then, Noah looked up and glared at seeing Yami. When he looked back, Mokuba was gone!


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is he?" Yami asked when he climbed down and got into Noah's face.

"How should I know? I had him then looked at you the next I looked the brat was gone."

"What's the kid's name?"

"What do you care? You criticize me for what I did, but you apparently did no better seeing as how he was just walking down the road!"

'So, he didn't go back to him. Well that's a relief knowing he didn't go back to him.'

"Why should I tell you his name you should already know it by now."

"Look I wasn't prepared to deal with this today, I forgot it, all right. Now, I'll ask you again. What is the child's name?"

"JJ as in Jinks! He's a double jinks demon child, has been from the moment our father was stupid enough to accept him from some creep on a horse!"

"A-a m-man on a horse you say!" 'It can't be! Seto's father left with Mokuba on a horse. Maybe, maybe Seto knew this also and that's another reason he brought him home. It might also be another reason why he gave him our brother's name!' "Can the kid talk at all?"

"I'm not answering anymore of your questions. You only want to take him away from me why should I help you?"

Yami growled. "Fine, I'll find out on my own now get out of here before you make me do something I might regret!"

"I don't have to listen to you! I have as much right if not more to that kid!"

Yami grabbed him by the collar. "I'm giving you fair warning, I am not in a good mood! I won't kill you, but you will wish that I had when I get through with you!"

Noah just glared at him not believing he'd hurt him, but then again the look in his eye told him he might just hurt him and the brat wasn't worth getting hurt over. So, he jerked away from Yami's grip and then reluctantly he went back up to his horse and rode off.

Yami sighed, now all he had to do was locate the kid. "J…" 'No, no.' Yami told himself. 'Ryo was right if someone told me that's what my name meant I was, then I wouldn't want to be called that either. Plus he did seem to respond when I asked him if Seto called him Mokuba. Well anything's worth a try. "Mokuba, Mokuba where are you?"

Mokuba looked up from behind the bushes he was hiding behind. 'That sounds a little like that guy, Seto's brother. Why does he want me? I'm surprised he's not using my old name.' Mokuba wasn't sure what he should do. But after listening to Yami call for him and could see he was searching and obviously worried Mokuba decided to come out. However, as he was going down the hill he slipped and fell in the water. Yami looked up and went to help. The water wasn't that deep but the force of the impact had knocked him out. Yami picked him up and carefully laid him down, then he looked him over and was thankful he was still breathing. He sat down beside him and lightly brushed at his bangs. Mokuba started to moan then he started to cough. Yami helped him to sit up.

"You okay?" Yami asked and started to pat his back to help however it hurt more than helped, he started to arch his back and winced as he coughed. Yami lifted his shirt thinking he'd hurt his back on something and was surprised to see his back was all wrapped up. He reached up and started to pull it down when Mokuba squirmed away.

"You don't like that I take it."

'Why do you care anyway?' Mokuba wondered. By this time, he'd almost completely stopped coughing. If he weren't still afraid of him, he'd ask.

Yami sighed. "Well you obviously either can't talk or don't want to. Come on let's get you back to the castle and cleaned up."

Mokuba shook his head no. 'I don't want another bath!'

Yami was confused. "I guess you don't trust me. Maybe that's the reason you wont speak. Look kid I'm sorry all right, now please come with me."

Mokuba sighed, 'Fine, might as well. I don't have any place to go anyway.' He walked over and took Yami's hand and they got on Yami's horse and started into town.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The advisors weren't happy to hear that the king was back safe and sound.

"I thought you said that guy assured you that the king wouldn't make it back alive." Johnson said.

"We're paying him good money he'll get the job done, you said." Leichter commented.

"Well what are you going to do about this Nezbit? You promised us that the king would never return to this castle alive and yet here he is!" Crump said.

"I've even heard there's a rumor that the kid that arrived in the kingdom that left with Master Yami is really the kings long-lost little brother." Gansley said.

"That's just a rumor there's no truth to it!" Nezbit said. "I do plan to have it out with that Marik punk over this! I told him he couldn't do it in the castle it'd just be too suspicious."

"Not to mention the fact that he'd never get out on the castle once the deed is done." Johnson said.

"He's right, the moment it's learned that the king is dead this place will be locked down tighter than a drum, he'd never get out." Gansley said.

"I will straighten this out and we will be rid of the king!" Nezbit said.

"What about that kid?" Leichter asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we get rid of him too just to be safe?" Crump asked.

"I advise we play this out, if it turns out that the kid is the kings brother we can deal with him then. In the mean time if we do something stupid as to kill the kid before the king is dead then they'd be an uproar. We can always make arrangements to have the brat killed later if the need should arise." Johnson said.

"He's right, we do it now we wont get our chance at the king. The brat will be an easy target for us if we need to get rid of him, there'll be time for that in the future. I'd rather not miss this chance over some brat that may or may not be the young missing prince." Nezbit said.

"I'd advise we go about our regular duties now, we continue to met like this Master Yami we'll only grow more suspicious and it will make our plans that much harder to accomplish." Gansley said.

They all nodded and with that, they all left to go about their daily routine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami and Mokuba had just started to go into town when his horse started to limp. Yami got down and looked him over.

"Well I can't be certain but it looks like my horse here just caught a rock in his shoe. I'm going to have to get it looked at. You can stay up there for now." Yami told Mokuba.

Mokuba patted the horse's side. 'I hope he'll be okay.'

'Well at least I know for a fact he understands what I'm saying, I thought so but now I know for sure.'

They took the horse to a local blacksmith shop.

"Well mister it looks like you were right, he's caught himself a rock. I'll have to remove the shoe and replace it. Seeing as how this is a specially made shoe, it'll take at least a half an hour to repair. Then I'd advise letting it rest at least another half an hour to be certain he doesn't end up going lame."

"Fine, I'll do that." Yami said taking Mokuba off the horse.

"Well when you return incase I'm not here just ask my assistant to fetch me; the names Rex."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yami said, taking Mokuba's hand and they started to walk around town. Yami was surprised that Mokuba was clinging to him. 'Hasn't he ever been into town before?' at every new and strange noise, it frightened the kid more. Yami took him to the side and lightly stroked his hair. "Hey it's all right, you'll be okay."

Mokuba sighed and snuggled into him. His fear of him was starting to disappear little by little.

'Well I'll take this as a good sign. He seems to be responding to me. If he can talk, maybe before we return to the castle I can get him to talk to me.'

After a few minutes, Mokuba had calmed down and adjusted to the noises around him. He figured he'd try to treat Yami like he would Seto or Ryo. He lightly pulled him so that they could look around more.

"So, you want to look around some then, huh?"

Mokuba smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Well the first thing we'll do is, get you some dry clothes. I don't want you to end up sick on me."

Mokuba wasn't going to argue with him, his clothes were still a little wet.

Yami picked out an outfit that Mokuba could barely stand to look at much less wear. But he wasn't going to argue with him over what to wear. However, Yami saw that the kid didn't exactly look happy. He didn't look disgusted either. It reminded him a lot of Seto. He had the same blank look when he hated something but didn't want to complain or argue. Mokuba took the shirt and was about to leave when Yami caught his arm.

"Wait a minute kiddo. You're worse than Seto."

'What does he mean by that?'

"Seto has the same look on his face when he hates something. He doesn't have to say anything for it to be known. Now I want you to put this back and pick something you like."

'I like?' "I-I d-don't k-know h-how." Mokuba said, he had never been asked to do something he liked and decided to ask for help.

Yami was more than a little surprised. "So you can talk!" he said hugging the kid tight. "What do you mean though you don't know how. Don't know how to do what?"

"I-I've always b-been t-told w-what t-to d-d-do."

"No ones ever told you to do something you'd like, is that what you mean?"

Mokuba nodded.

Yami smiled. 'I still can't believe I got him to talk to me! I wonder if this stuttering is normal or if he's still frightened. Oh well we'll figure it out later.' "Well let's see now this is really easy now do you like this one?"

Mokuba wasn't sure and looked at Yami.

Yami seeing the kid was still going to depend on him to make a decision decided to try to coax him a little. "I want you to like it. I like it but if you don't I want you to tell me. I wont be mad if you don't."

"Y-you w-wont?"

Yami gave a sad smile. "No kiddo, I won't. I promise."

That gave Mokuba a little confidence. He didn't care for the one Yami chose but they did find one they both liked. Yami also got him a pair of pants to match. Then seeing as how his shoes were old and worn out he decided to get him some new ones. Ryo had tried and though Bakura's old clothes fit, his shoes hadn't.

Then after he got the kid into his new clothes they started to wonder around town more. Yami was realizing more and more what attracted Seto to the kid. He figured since Seto hadn't said anything about the kid being their brother obviously meant that the kid didn't have their stuff. So there'd be no way they'd ever know. But he also realized that the kid was beginning to grow on him. He knew it wouldn't be long before true brother or not; he would be a member of the family.


	19. Chapter 19

As they were looking through various shop windows, they stopped at an antique shop. Yami was always interested to see what new and interesting stuff they had. The shopkeeper had told him they restock about once a month, give or take. Yami was excited to see they seemed to have some interesting new things. He wanted to go in but then he remembered he wasn't alone. As he looked down at Mokuba, he could tell the kid wasn't interested. 'He's just like Seto, anything that's not interesting he's bored with.' Yami thought stroking his hair. Mokuba looked up at him surprised. Yami then remember there was a toy store next door. "Come on kid, I have an idea."

'What kind of idea?' Mokuba wondered.

As they went in Mokuba clung to Yami. Mokuba was just in awe of it all. He'd never seen so many toys in all his life. He wished he could touch them but didn't want to get into trouble he remembered what happened the time he'd been caught playing with one of Marine's antique dolls. He wasn't hurting it but he still got into trouble over it.

"Master Yami so good to see you again."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again too Sugoroku."

"Well who's your little friend?"

Mokuba shied behind Yami.

"This is Mokuba, you might say he's a new addition to our family."

"The king must be so pleased to have such a cute little kid around to play with. I know the two of you come in here every year about this time always looking but almost never buy anything."

"I'm sure he will be, he just came to live with us today. Our little brother the one the king took from us his birthday's next Friday and well we come here dreaming of what to get him. We want to buy but since…"

"Since you don't know where he is or what he likes you're afraid to get something."

"Yes, exactly."

"Well then what can I do for you today."

"Well the antiques store next door just got a new shipment in that I'm dieing to see and I figured he'd be bored in there so I was wondering if you'd look after him for me for a few minutes while I look around?"

"Certainly I'd be happy to."

Yami bent down to Mokuba's level. "Look, I want you to wait here, I'll be just next door and I'll be back before you know it, all right? You're perfectly safe, this is Sugoroku he wont let anyone hurt you."

Mokuba sighed but nodded his head.

"Good boy." Yami said ruffling his hair.

Mokuba looked around, saw a chair and sat down in it. He was still fascinated with all the toys and just looked them over the best he could from where he was sitting.

'That's odd most children I've seen his age are running around jumping tearing things off the shelves or at least looking around and touching them. This one almost seems afraid to do that. I wonder if it has something to do with Master Yami's comment on how I'd keep him safe.' "Mokuba wasn't it?" Sugoroku asked.

Mokuba looked at him and nodded.

"Well has anyone ever told you the story of the dark magician and the blue eyes white dragon?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"Well it's said many centuries ago there lived a blue eyes white dragon that was very lonely. Then there was the dark magician the keeper of the land. He job was to keep the peace and protect the land from any and all evil that may appear. It's said that once an ancient evil a warrior called the Chaos Sorcerer and his loyal servant the Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End started to slavishly ravage the town and many lives were lost others destroyed. They say the people whose lives were destroyed by these monsters were helped to created new lives with the dark magician's help.

However, the fight was far from over and the Dark Magician was forced to call forth his girlfriend the dark magician girl. Soon other's joined the fight. Their greatest allies were Magician's Valkyra and her Partner the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The battle raged on for years. Then the Chaos Sorcerer finally had all the power that he required to call forth his most powerful attack, the Dark Core. Magician's Valkyra finally had no choice but to call upon her most powerful weapon. She knew it would be dangerous but it was the only way. She called forth her Butterfly Dagger -Elma. Finally, the Chaos Sorcerer was destroyed. However, Magician's Valkyra did not survive, it was too much magic for her to handle even with the added strength lent to her by her partner. It wasn't enough to save her.

Everyone mourned the loss and believed that was the end but that was not the case as the Chaos Emperor Dragon had not been destroyed everyone tried but all failed to defeat the powerful beast. Soon no one had the energy left in which to fight they believed all hope was lost. But the dark magician refused to give up! He continued to fight though it was a losing battle. With a loud cry out the Dark Magician cried out for help. Soon a mighty beast appeared it was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He, though could not talk, was able to communicate with the Dark Magician and offered his help. Seeing as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Chaos Emperor Dragon had equal attack strength the Dark Magician offered to fight by his side, though his power was drained considerably from the fight. He felt it would give them just enough power, however sensing this he called forth a beast of his own ally. The Legendary Mythic Dragon! Now the two combined had more than enough to take one the Blue-Eyes and the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician girl seeing this realized they stood no chance she used up the last of her power as well as her life force to summon two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons' with the last of her remaining power she transformed them in to the hero of Legend a Warrior known as the Dragon Master Knight. With this new power, they were very powerful but still needed more in order to take him down! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon gave his power and life force energy to them as well giving them the boast that they needed to take this new Creature down!

They soon succeeded, but paid a heavy price for their victory. The two blue eyes that were summoned to help soon returned to their world. The Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon were morning the loss of those who sacrificed their lives so that others may live soon heard an odd noise. When they went to investigate some cruel men were torturing a baby dragon, seeing as how his mother had been killed while trying to protect it from the Chaos Emperor Dragon which was in reality the baby dragon's father. They did not, could not blame such and innocent for the actions of another and punished the cruel people who did. They took the baby dragon to a land far away from the people of this land to a mythical kingdom in the mountains where it's said they lived happily together as a family. The kingdom in which so much had been sacrificed soon recovered and eventually began to flourish. Once every year people pay homage or respect to the mountain a way to honor those lost in the battle. You see this is the very town in which the battle took place. It's said that before they left one special person was chosen by the Dark Magician to lead the people of this land back to its former glory. They also say a special object the Millennium Rod was given to him and if danger should show up and they are needed its said that they will come to help."

Mokuba was crying.

"Hey it's all right little one, here let me show you something." Sugoroku said standing up and offering his hand. Mokuba was a little hesitant but got up and took it; he was then taken to the front display window. Sugoroku then pulled out 2 plushies. "This is the Dark Magician and this is the Blue-Eyes white Dragon."

Mokuba was entranced by both of them.

"Do you want to hold them?"

'Want to yeah, but I'd better not.' Mokuba shook his head just slightly.

Sugoroku took that to mean that he was afraid to. He thought about pushing them towards him and making him but thought better of it. He put them back and went back up front where he started to tell Mokuba another story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

When Yami returned and he too was surprised to see Mokuba just sitting there. The store was big and even the upstairs had toys. The man had an addition in the very back for his home. So Yami assumed the kid would still be looking the place over not just sitting listening to a story.

"Did you have a nice time?" Yami asked Mokuba.

Mokuba nodded his head yes and walked closer to him.

'Damn I wish now I hadn't spent so much at the antiques store. I don't think I'll have enough to get the kid a toy and pay the man for the horse. I wish they didn't charge so much to deliver and I know Seto's going to kill me for buying so much.'

Sugoroku went and found a baby dragon plushy and held it out to Mokuba. Mokuba shook his head he couldn't take a chance of hurting it. Though it kind of looked like it was just a soft toy like his doll but he didn't want to chance it. Yami was surprised too.

"Mokuba, didn't you look around and see the toys?"

Mokuba had looked up when he called his name but looked down and away at the question.

"I wondered the same thing. But just as you left, he sat down and looked from there. I showed him the plushies of the Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon but he refused to hold them as well. I've never seen a child turn down a toy before. Most of the children I've seen his age want to hold them all. But he seems almost frightened to even hold one."

'Well mister you get caught holding one then have to stay tied to the whipping tree for a few hours in a hot sun after being beaten for playing with them and you tell me how willing you are to hold one.' Mokuba thought.

"Well I spent all but just what I needed for the blacksmith or I'd get him one."

'You would, why?'

Yami caught the strange look but couldn't understand it. He bent down and pulled Mokuba closer to him. "What's wrong? I promise I'll make it up to you and get you one later."

Mokuba bit his lip afraid to ask.

"Come on, please tell me what's wrong. Are you mad that I can't get one? Why were you sitting here and not looking around? That's why I left you here so you could look around."

'Great I'm already in trouble.' Mokuba thought.

Yami was majorly confused now. He stood up and took Mokuba over to a chair. "Now I know you for some reason, you don't want to talk to me much, but I want you to talk to me. Let's start with the simple one." Yami took the baby dragon toy and placed it in Mokuba's lap.

His hands quickly went behind his back. 'I'm not falling for this trick again.'

Yami was now in total confusion. He lifted Mokuba's chin to look at him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Mokuba sighed closing his eyes. 'Obviously he wont let up till I tell him and give him a reason, it's a matter of time till he ends up beating me or punishing me, like my stepmother did, I'm sure.' "I-I w-was playing with N-Noah's a-a-and A-Asana's t-toys o-o-one d-day. N-No o-one w-was s-supposed t-to b-be h-home f-for h-hours, I-I f-finished m-my c-chores f-f-for the d-day a-and I w-was m-making the b-beds a-and w-was playing w-with t-them a-as I p-put t-them on Asana's b-bed a-and w-when I f-finished I w-went a-and s-started t-to d-do N-Noah's. N-Noah c-caught m-me."

"And I'll take it that was bad. Why didn't you just put them back and play with your own?" Yami asked.

Mokuba looked away but didn't answer. But he did decide to continue. "T-they t-told m-my s-step-m-mother about it. I a-also p-put Asana's t-toys I-in the w-wrong o-order on the b-bed."

"So, they're not in the same order as she had them so what." Yami said as if it were nothing.

Mokuba looked at him horrified that he could even say such a thing! Yami couldn't understand why he looked so upset over that. So, they weren't in a certain order he didn't see a big deal with it.

Mokuba could clearly see he didn't understand. "I w-was…"

"What? Tell me? What horrible punishment could you possibly deserve for something so simple?"

Mokuba was doing his best but not succeeding in avoiding crying and said, "I w-w-was b-b-beaten w-w-with a-a b-b-belt a-and n-n-no f-f-food t-till b-b-breakfast."

"Wait, breakfast? So no lunch or dinner, at all?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "I h-had t-to s-serve t-t-them l-lunch a-and l-later d-dinner. B-but t-they w-w-were s-still a-angry, t-the n-next d-day s-so I d-didn't g-get m-much b-breakfast t-toast t-that's all. I-I w-was I-in M-M-Marine's r-r-room c-cleaning u-up w-when I- s-saw h-her f-fancy d-doll l-laying o-on the f-floor. I-I p-picked I-it u-up a-and s-straightened I-it u-up a-and w-was f-fixing I-it u-up o-on the chair w-when she came h-home a-and s-said I-w-was h-hurting I-it."

"Did you protest and tell them what you were doing. It doesn't sound like you were doing anything wrong to me."

Mokuba looked at him in surprise. "Y-you d-don't?"

Yami scooted closer and hugged him. "No I don't."

Mokuba sighed and leaned against him.

"Will you tell me what happened next?"

"T-they w-were m-majorly u-upset a-and…"

"And what, I want you to tell me." Yami said hugging him. Mokuba now felt the same comfort and security he felt around Seto. But that didn't mean he didn't still think Yami might turn on him and go back to being mean like before.

"I-I w-was t-taken o-out s-side a-and I-it w-was m-my f-first t-t-time o-on t-t-the w-whipping t-tree."

"What's a whipping tree?" Yami asked.

"I-It's t-two t-trees a-a f-few f-feet a-apart. I-I'm t-tied b-between t-them." Mokuba said he left it at that hoping he wouldn't have to explain.

Sugoroku was the one who asked. He knew of the family and had seen the whip. He'd never seen Mokuba though. "It's a huge long thick whip, right? Is that the one they used?"

Mokuba just nodded crying.

Yami squeezed him tight. "What kind of monsters are these people to beat a child that severally for something so immaterial?" Then suddenly something Mokuba had said hit him. "Wait you said the first time, you mean this happened more than once?"

Mokuba nodded. "T-the l-last t-time I-it h-happen S-Seto a-asked m-me t-to s-stay a-and I-I g-got I-into t-trouble. N-no f-food a-and a l-little w-whip w-with t-three s-strips. S-Seto t-treated m-me b-but t-the n-next d-day N-Noah k-k-kept f-finding w-ways t-to g-get m-me I-in t-to t-trouble. T-tipping m-me a-at b-break f-fast a-and m-making m-me b-break p-plates, t-then l-lunch h-he s-scared m-me a-and I b-broke m-more p-plates t-this t-time w-with food. I w-was t-tied a-and l-left o-on t-the w-whipping t-tree. I-I d-don't k-know h-how l-long b-but w-when I w-woke u-up I w-was w-with S-Seto a-and R-Ryo."

Sugoroku decided to asked the question he refused to answer once before but in different way since he had a feeling he knew the answer. "Mokuba do you have any toys of your own?"

Mokuba finally shook his head no.

"Why were you so terrified when Master Yami place the toy in your lap?" Sugoroku asked.

"N-Noah d-did t-that w-when I w-was y-younger. I-I t-took I-it…"

"Let me guess he said you stole it from him and you got into trouble for it." Yami asked.

Mokuba looked up at him. "H-how d-did y-you k-know."

"From what I've heard so far, just a guess. Is that the reason your back is wrapped up? Seto or Ryo put it on."

Mokuba nodded his head.

Yami hugged him. "Don't you worry kiddo, you will never be mistreated like that again! Seto and I will both make sure of it!"

Mokuba sighed and cuddled closer.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well we'd better be going, I promise Seto and I will bring you back here and let you chose some toys just for you. Come on." Yami said standing up and offering his hand.

Mokuba gladly took it and they made their way back to the blacksmith.

"Okay kiddo, you wait out here. I'll be just inside, you yell or come get me if you need too, all right?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Good, I'll be just a couple of minutes."

Mokuba could hear Yami argue with the man over the price. The man wanted to charge more than he said he would charge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hello Mokuba."

Mokuba jumped but then relaxed when he saw it was only Sugoroku.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to let you know you forgot this." Sugoroku said holding up the baby dragon.

Mokuba looked at him confused.

"No child should ever be punished for wanting to play with a toy and every child should have one. I want you to have this."

Mokuba smiled but shook his head. 'It wouldn't be right, it's not mine.'

Then Sugoroku wiggled it in his face a little making funny noises getting a laugh out of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami had finally got the man to agree to a dollar more than what he said he'd charge. He was on his way out when he heard giggling. He walked out and was surprised to see Sugoroku. He was even more surprised that he had gotten Mokuba to laugh.

"Sugoroku what are you doing here? Who's watching the store?"

"Shizuka, my granddaughter. Business is a bit slow with the kid's all currently in school."

'What's a school?' Mokuba wondered.

"As for why I'm here, I wanted Mokuba to have this. Poor things had such a rough time, I think ever child needs at least one toy."

'I have a toy. My doll, so she's still in her cave I can't help that. I'll get her, I just can't do it now.'

"I can't. I…" Yami started to protest.

"You and your brother were the only ones nice to me for years. You've helped out more times than I care to remember. You helped me keep my store when others tried to force me out of business. I'll never been able to repay your kindness, just think of it a small token of thanks. I want him to have it."

"I don't know what to say." Yami told him.

"Tell me you'll accept and convince the little one to accept it."

"Thank you, Seto's laid up now but knowing him that won't keep him down long. We'll be in soon. I know he'll be anxious to get the kid some toys of his own, too." Yami said reaching over and stroking Mokuba's hair.

"Well I best be getting back Shizuka is probably wondering where I am, good day."

"Good day to you too."

"Good bye Mokuba, see you soon."

Mokuba smiled and waved.

After he left, Yami bent down and held the toy up to Mokuba. "Here it belongs to you now."

Mokuba looked at him, "R-Really?"

Yami nodded his head. Mokuba was so happy he hugged Yami tight. Yami was surprised he never expected it. But he did hug back, he remembered the kid's back and made sure his arms were around his waist. "Okay kiddo, let get going."

Mokuba sat up and kissed his cheek. "O-k-kay M-Master Y-Yami."

Yami smiled. "How about just Yami, all right."

Mokuba nodded and accepted the toy and hugged it. Yami put the kid up on the horse the climbed behind him and they headed towards the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto had been trying to sleep but just couldn't do it. He was worried. Yami had been gone way too long. He knew if Yami understood the kid's story he'd never let him go. But the not knowing what was happening with them was making him an emotional wreak!

When they got back to the castle Yami got off then took Mokuba off the horse and led him to Seto's room. He figured Seto would be bald by now from worry. He looked in and smiled seeing him half asleep on the bed. He thought about just going in and telling him they were back, but then got a better idea. He bent down and pulled Mokuba close. He then whispered something in the kid's ear.

Mokuba giggled.

"Go on do it." Yami encouraged.

Mokuba carefully made his way to the other side of the bed when Seto looked up at Yami hearing giggling.

Seto glared at him. "What are you doing big brother? What's going on? What did you do to Mokuba?"

Yami smirked, "That questions about to be answered."

"What do mean by that?" Seto asked.

Just then, Mokuba bounced on the bed startling Seto a bit.

"M-Mokuba?" Seto asked confused.

Mokuba smiled but was also a bit concerned that Seto might be mad even though Yami had told him he wouldn't be.

Getting over his shock Seto smiled and opened his arms up to the kid. Mokuba gladly jumped into his arms. Yami noticed that Seto too was cautious of his back. After a couple of minutes of holding him, Seto pulled him up.

"Are you okay, you all right?"

"F-fine big brother."

"Good, who's your friend?"

"A baby dragon. Y-Yami got him f-for me."

"He did, did he?" Seto asked looking at Yami.

"Well actually Sugoroku wanted him to have it, but when he wouldn't take it, so he gave it to me to give to him."

"I see do you also mine explaining why his clothes are different from the ones that Ryo gave him."

"Ryo gave him?"

"Yes, his old clothes were too big and well long story short he was sleep walking in the rain last night and by now you're aware I'm sure of his bandages, which I might also add are wet."

Hearing this Mokuba who had curled up in Seto's arms tried to get up and get away before he could hear the words he hated to hear most.

Seto held him tight. "Forget it, you're going to have to have new ones like it or not."

Before anyone could say or do anything, there was a knock on he door.

"Enter."

"King Kaiba, sir."

"What is it Mai?" Seto asked his personal maid.

"The doctors worried that you have not eaten anything, since you got back."

Seto looked at the kid in his arms, then up at her and said. "Have him make double of everything he makes in the special."

"Double sir?" Mai asked confused.

"That's right. Plus an extra fork, plate and a glass of milk for Mokuba." Seto said squeezing Mokuba tight, who responded by snuggling in closer.

"Very well King Kaiba, sir." Mai said bowing and leaving.

Yami walked around, sat down next to Mokuba on Seto's bed. "How is it that he talks to you but barley to me and when he talks to you he barley stutters at all?"

"He'll stop stuttering so much around you in time. It just takes him time to adjust. Once he's adjusted to you, he'll hardly stutter at all. The more frightened he is, the more he stutters."

"That might explain why he wouldn't talk to me and why he stuttered so much when he was talking."

"Now explain to me where you've been all this time."

Yami wasn't exactly sure of a safe way to answer that.

"Yami you'd better tell me before I drag it out of you."

Yami sighed and told him what all happened after meeting Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Then after he finished telling what all happened with Noah. Seto was in a rage.

"That punk again! I knew I should have done something about him when I had the chance. I'm still going to have to get Mokuba to tell me what exactly that punk did to him. I have an idea but he's never told me. From what you've said it only confirms what I suspected to begin with."

"So I was right that was the main reason you brought him home."

"Yes, it was. I wanted to be sure he wanted to come home with me, but I never got the chance to ask and then after seeing his pants undone… at the time I could only suspect what was wrong and hearing Noah's ranting about him betraying him. I was sure I was right. I decided if I waited any longer that there wouldn't be a second chance. So, I asked him he agreed and then he insisted that we go to Ryo's. We did and we spent the night then we came here. Now your turn explain."

After Yami finished telling what all happened between him and Mokuba there was a knock on the door before Seto had a chance to respond.


	21. Chapter 21

"Enter." Seto called out.

The knock came again with no answer.

"I'll get it." Yami said getting up and opening the door.

Mai walked in and set the tray in his lap.

Seto looked at it then at her. "What is this? I told you double. And the eggs aren't scrambled why?"

"Yes, sir I am aware of that." Mai said.

"Then why did you do it?" Yami asked.

"Well sir, I know you prefer your eggs over medium and so…"

"So where's the extra plate and fork, I asked for?"

"Sir if you'll let me explain." Mai started

Yami walked around and sat back down on the bed next to a sleeping Mokuba. He was snuggled into Seto and had went to sleep while Yami told what they did that day.

"Well…" Mai started but before she could start, another knock came at the door. "I'll get it."

"Seto don't be so hard on her. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Yami whispered.

"She's supposed to be a trusted maid around here. Since when did I lose control of this castle? When did people stop listening to me? Have I been so out of it lately that…"

"My king."

"What?" Seto snapped not on one of his best moods at the moment and hating to be interrupted.

Mai motioned to the person behind her. It was Yami's personal maid Isis. She walked around the bed carrying another tray and set in Yami's lap.

Seeing a baby glass of milk and some coffee, Yami looked at the sleeping child and then at Isis. "Isis would you get another glass of milk a bigger one."

"Yes, sir."

Seto looked at the tray Yami had and back at Mai.

"That's what I was going to tell you sir. When you said you wanted double and milk for the little one plus the extra plate and fork, I assumed that meant you were going to share with the little one. So I took it upon myself and just had your normal breakfast made and then had an extra one made for the little one."

"Mai."

She was still a little afraid she'd get into trouble. "Yes, sir?"

"Thanks, you did good."

Mai was very pleased; the king rarely gave compliments like that. "Thank you my king, will there be anything else?"

"Not at the moment, no. You're dismissed."

Mai bowed and left just as Isis returned and handed Yami the extra milk. Yami thanked her and dismissed her.

"I told you there'd be a reasonable explanation didn't I. She had your breakfast made as well as one for Mokuba."

"Didn't you want something?"

"No, I had breakfast I'll just steal some of your fruit. Seto were you really going to share? I've never known you to willingly share before."

"Yeah well when you see a little kid like this starve himself just so that you will have something to eat, it kind of changes your view point a little."

"What do you mean Seto?"

"Well I was living in his basement while I was hurt. He took care of me and then it came time that I took care of him. It seems the bastards he was living with barley feed him and then he started to give all of the little food he was allowed to me. I would have figured it out eventually but Ryo told me that they barley feed him and that he often brought him food. So, after that I insisted on sharing it with him. I did think of you though, I figured you'd think it odd since I always refused to share with you."

"I'd say the kid's a good influence on you then."

Seto just glared at him and then shook his head. He then lightly woke Mokuba.

"Come on kiddo time to get up."

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes. Then he started to make a move to leave but Seto grabbed him and held him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get to work." Mokuba told him.

Seto got the feeling the kid was still half asleep and was going on instinct. "No, now come on wake up and look at me."

Seto took the glass of water he got with his meal and held it up to the kid. Mokuba took it and drank out of it. Then he handed it back to Seto.

"T-thanks, Seto."

"Yami's got something for you."

Mokuba then looked at Yami.

"Sit up straight and tall and I'll give it to you."

Mokuba did as he was told his back on a third pillow Seto kept on the bed. Then Yami set the tray on his lap.

"W-what's t-this?"

"It's breakfast all for you." Yami told him.

Though it was his idea to get the kid some food, Seto wanted Yami to have the credit so that the kid would adjust to him more. If they were to ever adjust and make it as a family, he had to get the kid to trust Yami as much as he did him. After hearing what happened he was sure, it wouldn't take long but he wanted to be sure.

Mokuba hugged Yami, then Seto. He then pointed to some brown string like stuff. "What's that?"

Yami took his fork and held it up to him. "Haven't you ever had hash browns before?"

Mokuba had never even heard the name and lightly shook his head.

"Well its good trust me." Seto told him taking a bite of his own.

'Well if Seto likes it, it can't be all bad.' Mokuba thought taking the bite Yami offered.

"Was it good?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded his head. Yami handed him his fork and watched the kid eat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Ryo wasn't adjusting as well as Mokuba was at the moment.

"Don't hog all the closet or draw space." Bakura said.

"I took two drawers and those were empty to begin with! Not to mention I didn't even take up half of the closet space I could have."

"I have to go."

"Wait you promised to show me around, remember?"

"I have things to do, I can't waste my time but if you insist I can't stop you from tagging along."

"Gee how I could turn down such a warming invitation." 'This is either going to work or we're going to end up killing each other!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they were walking Ryo was fascinated by all the things he saw. Then he accidentally ran into Bakura when he stopped abruptly.

"Watch where you're going." Bakura growled.

"Sorry I was looking around and you stopped."

"Hey, Bakura, whose your friend?"

"He's no one."

"Uh, right the names Honda, Honda Shadii. I'm the head of the royal army of knights here at the castle."

"Oh well it's a great honor to meet you, my names Ryo, Ryo G…"

"I told you he's no one." Bakura snapped.

"Touchy aren't we." Honda said. "Hey did anyone ever tell you that you two could be brothers?"

"Yes." "No." Ryo and Bakura said at the same time.

"As a matter of fact," Ryo said stepping in front of Bakura, "I was going to say my names Ryo Gwydion."

"Gwydion, but isn't that your last name Bakura?"

Bakura mumbled something.

"What was that?" Honda asked.

"Nothing, let's go Ryo."

"Why should I if you're not going to even bother with telling people who I am. Since it seems obvious you've never told them before."

"Why, should I? I have a reputation to maintain!"

"And you think they're going to think less of you when you tell them you have a little brother!"

"Whoa, you guys are brothers? Bakura why didn't you ever tell us?" Honda asked.

"He's not going to be here long enough for anyone to care." Bakura snapped.

"Oh, so you're only here to visit?" Honda asked.

"No, actually I'm here to become a knight but Bakura thinks I'm lacking in skills. I just completed the full and complete training course that Master Pegasus offers to all of his students."

"Well if you're the same guy that was riding with that kid this morning, then I'd say you already have an in." Came a voice from behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

Seto was about to start on the pancakes when he noticed Mokuba had finished off his plate of eggs, hash browns, toast, 2 bacon and 2 sausages. He thought he'd at least offer even though he was sure the kid was probably going to bust not use to eating so much.

"So, kiddo you want a couple of my pancakes? I'm not sure I can manage eating all 4."

Mokuba looked at them and remembered seeing the family eat them when his stepmother made them.

"Mokuba?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted one."

"I-I've s-seen them but…"

"You mean they never let you have any?" Yami asked getting a clearer picture of the poor kid's home life every minute.

Mokuba shook his head no. "T-they'd often put s-stuff all over it. I-it was sticky as c-crazy to g-get off."

Seto and Yami had to laugh a little. Seto cut apiece off without syrup. "It's called syrup, kiddo. Here try a bite without it, then I'll give you a bite with it."

Mokuba took it and the smile on his face told Seto all he needed to know. He cut apiece off with syrup. Mokuba really seemed to like it too.

"Yami hold his plate up here." Seto told him and then he took the bottom two pancakes and put them on the plate. Then he poured a little syrup on them.

"Seto are…"

Seto put his finger to his lips and lightly tapped them. They both knew full well Seto could eat all those pancakes with no problem. However, Seto didn't want Mokuba to know that. He wanted the boy to have them. After all the kid did for him, it was one of the many ways he planned on paying him back.

Seto then put whipped cream and some strawberries on his. "Mokuba you want some strawberries or I've got some huckleberries here too?" Seto held them out to Mokuba and suddenly his nightmare of what happened with Noah came back. He just sat there lightly shaking staring at it.

"Mokuba?" Yami asked concerned. However, the moment he touched the kid's head he jumped and yelped.

Seto and Yami were really confused now.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yami asked.

Mokuba relaxed realizing he was safely between two of three people he trusted.

"Mokuba tell me what we did." Seto asked concerned.

Mokuba shook his head no, and then hugged him. Seto knew they must have trigged something and just wrapped his arm around him and squeezed and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"What could have caused that?" Yami asked.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with that Noah kid." Seto said.

"Why, do you think it's him?"

"Just a feeling." Seto said. "Come on kiddo, now I want you to sit up and eat all right."

Mokuba nodded against Seto's chest, squeezed him tight before sitting up and started eating.

Seto stroked his hair a bit. "We are defiantly going to have to talk about what happened between you two." Seto told him.

'I'd rather not.' Mokuba thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Outside the castle, Marik was meeting with a guard.

"So did you find it yet?" Marik asked.

"What makes you think I've had time to look for it?"

"Come on Malik you've been a guard in this castle for a year and a half and your still telling me you've found nothing! I can't believe that! The whole reason you took this job was to gain the kings trust and try to be one of his personal guards and find where the real millennium rod was kept!"

"I know where it's kept now, I just couldn't find it before. It's not like I could have gone around asking the other guards or any of the knights. Yeah that'd be real good for our plan. I still don't believe you'll be able to sell it or melt it down."

"Yes, well believe what you want to. I have a buyer who knows all about the millennium rod and will do anything to get it! With the money he's offering us we can rest comfortably for the rest of our lives."

"Next I suppose you're going to tell me you have a couple of girls lined up willing to marry us. Not because they know or like us but because of the money we've supposedly going to get out of this deal?" Malik asked annoyed.

"No, not yet. Give me time." Marik said.

"Time you say isn't that what you told those creeps that hired you to take out the king?"

"You heard about that did you?"

"Yes I did. I also heard that you let the king escape through your fingers."

"How was I supposed to know when he was coming back? What I was supposed to do squirrel away my time just watching day and night to see when or if the king planned to return? I think not! I have better things to do with my time than sit there day in and day out waiting. He couldn't pay me enough to do that!" Marik asked crossing his arms.

"You sure about that?" Malik asked.

"Well not that he can afford anyway. Happy?"

"Extremely. Now you'd better get lost before someone sees you or us together."

"So what, no one but the creep who hired me knows what I did or what I've been paid to do. And I can guarantee he's not talking. Not if he wants to keep his head that is."

"Yes, well regardless of that I can't afford to be seen with you."

"Yeah well I heard from that creep and he did scream at me for allowing the king to get back safely. Its not like there wont ever be another chance. They're too impatient. I know they want that rod for their selves but not if we get to it first." Marik said.

"Yes well those idiots are the reason I can't get to it now." Malik said.

"What why!"

"I heard that one of them tried to steal it the other day. Now the security around the room its being held in has doubled. Unless you want to cut a couple of other people in on your plan, we'll have to wait. There'd be no way I could slip in and out without being noticed."

"We'll have to wait. There's no way I'm sharing with anyone!" Marik said.

"Excuse me?" Malik asked.

"Anyone that's not you of course. You'd beat me down first, like you did when we were kids."

"Speaking of kid's I thought I heard those advisors say they might take out that brat that the king's adopted."

"Yes, the man mentioned that it's a possibility but I think you'd be more up for it. I think it'd be better if it came down to it to be a close range kill. You can handle close range and up close and personal kills and I can't." Marik said.

"I never have figured out why you chose to be a trained assassin and can take out a king and some stranger from a 100 yards away but can't manage to stab one bodyguard in the back then slitting the throat of the other." Malik said.

"That's what you're here for. Besides, if you hadn't done all of that I might not have gotten off the clean shot to kill the king. I hated it that I had to waste a perfectly good bullet on that stranger. He shouldn't have tried to confront the king to begin with and it was just his rotten timing that I fired at the same time. I still wish those creeps had paid me for loosing the bullet."

"Suck it up, learn to live with it. Now get lost."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile with Ryo and the others were turning to see the new person on the scene.

"Oh hello, I'm Ryo and you are?" Ryo asked.

"The names Duke Ryuuji and you didn't answer my question. Are you the guy that was riding in with that kid this morning?"

"You mean Mokuba, yeah, why?"

"Then you were the one rumored to have been riding side by side with the king."

"You were the guy riding beside the king?" Honda asked.

"Well I-I didn't know he was the king at the time."

"He's stupid, you'll have to excuse him." Bakura said.

"Excuse me, but I've never been in the castle before or should I say never been around the castle. Bakura let me stay here for a week once or twice but I wasn't allowed out of his room or wing. Beyond that I rarely go past the 4 or 5 shops on the edge of town." Ryo said.

"You said you came here to become a knight." Duke asked.

"Yeah so."

"So, you know the king personally there's no way you won't become a knight." Duke said.

"Hate to say it there, Bakura but he's right." Honda said.

Bakura mumbled something and stormed off.

Ryo stayed behind and he and the others started talking more.


	23. Chapter 23

After breakfast, Seto decided it was discussion time. He put his tray on the floor and Yami did the same thing to Mokuba's.

"Okay kiddo, now I know you don't want to do this but I really think it'd be better if you told us what exactly happened between you and Noah. I have a partial idea but we can't help you if we don't know what happened."

Mokuba sighed he didn't want to do this. "S-Seto?"

"What?"

"C-can I s-snuggled n-next t-to y-you."

"Yes, but I still what you to tell what happened."

Mokuba snuggled up closer to Seto then reached back for his baby dragon toy.

Yami started to hand it to him. "Is this what you want?"

Mokuba nodded. "T-thanks, Y-Yami."

"No problem kiddo."

"Okay, now tell us what happened." Seto told him placing his arm around his shoulder.

"H-he t-told m-me t-to b-bring h-him s-some h-huck-huckle b-berries. T-Then I s-set t-them on t-the t-table, b-but b-before I c-could l-leave N-Noah g-grabbed m-my arm. H-he s-said w-we s-should g-go s-some w-where m-more p-private. N-Noah p-put t-the h-huck-huckle b-berries I-in m-my h-hand t-then h-he t-took m-me t-to h-his b-bed r-r-room. O-Once t-there h-he t-told m-me t-to s-sit d-down on t-the b-bed and s-stay t-there. I t-tried n-not t-to c-cry I k-knew t-that w-would g-get m-me I-in t-to t-trouble. I'd b-been r-regretting I-it s-since N-Noah s-said h-he w-wanted t-to b-be a…alone w-with m-me. I d-didn't k-know w-what N-Noah t-truly w-wanted t-to d-do b-but I k-knew I w-wasn't g-going t-to l-like I-it. N-Noah w-walked over a-and t-took o-off m-my s-shirt. T-Then h-he un-und-did m-my p-pants a-and l-laid m-me down a-and p-put a-and s-set t-the b-berry b-bowl d-down on t-the b-bed. T-Then h-he s-showed m-me t-the huckle b-berry a-and p-put I-it o-on m-my l-lips. T-Then h-he s-started t-to k-kiss m-me t-taking the b-berry and e-eating it. T-Then h-he p-put a h-huck-huckle b-berry on e-each o-of m-my…" Mokuba stopped but couldn't think of what they were called. So he lifted his shirt. "H-He p-put o-one on e-each of t-these." He said pointing to his nipples.

"Their called nipples, kid. We'll discuss more on body parts later on." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded and snuggled in more holding his dragon. Seto kept his arm around the kid tightly to help reassure him he was safe.

"T-Then h-he'd b-bite d-down a-and t-then l-licked t-the j-juices f-from the b-berry. T-Then h-he d-did t-the s-same t-thing o-on t-the other s-side. T-Then h-he s-started t-to r-rub m-me b-between m-my l-legs h-hard and f-fast, w-while k-kissing a...along m-my c-cheek d-down a-and s-started t- b-bite m-my e-ear. H-he s-said t-that b-because I p-protested a-and c-chose t-to s-speak I-it m-meant th-that I w-wanted I-it a-as m-much a-as h-he d-did. I-it's n-not t-true I-is it S-Seto?"

"No, no sweetheart it's not." Seto said. "Now what happened next?"

"I t-tried t-to g-get away t-to g-get N-Noah t-to r-release m-me. B-But h-he c-continued a-and s-said I j-just n-needed a l-little en-en-c-courage m-ment. A-All I t-thought w-was I n-needed f-for h-him to l-let m-me g-go. I h-hated w-what N-Noah w-was d-doing to m-me. B-but m-my b-body w-was en-enjoying I-it, I-I l-looked f-for a-a w-way to m-make h-him s-stop. F-Finally, I g-grabbed t-the b-berry b-bowl and h-hit N-Noah I-in t-the h-head w-with I-it. I s-scattered t-the b-berries e-every w-where a-and p-put h-his h-hand t-to h-his h-head and I d-decided to h-hit h-him again s-so t-that N-Noah w-would m-move. I-It w-worked, h-he m-moved t-to t-the s-side e-enough f-for m-me t-to g-grab m-my s-shirt a-and t-take off. I d-didn't w-want t-to b-be t-there S-Seto honest."

"Shh… it's all right. I believe you it wasn't your fault it was his, all his." Seto said lightly rocking him. "I'm very proud of you kiddo you did very good!" Seto told him.

Mokuba was glad to know he did a good thing.

"Mokuba is that why you've never told Seto before? Were you afraid he wouldn't believe you?" Yami asked.

Mokuba looked down and lightly nodded.

Seto kissed his head. "Of course I'd believe you kiddo. I know you wouldn't make something like this up, especially now. But I would have believed you then too. What he did was wrong Mokuba, you have no blame in this."

"Well I guess this explains his reaction when you handed him that fruit Seto." Yami said.

"Yeah it does."

"S-Seto?"

"What wrong kiddo?"

"Why-why did it seem l-like I-I w-was e-enjoying w-what N-Noah w-was d-doing t-to m-me w-when I w-wasn't?"

Seto froze and looked at Yami who was also pale. They hadn't realized the kid was too young to understand what was happening and had no one who gave a damn enough about him to ever explain things like that to him. They now realized they'd have to be the ones to tell and until that moment, they hadn't realized it.

"No, no kiddo, it doesn't. Your body well even though you hated it, it sometimes has a mind of its own and doesn't like listening to your brain. It's just something natural, that happens in situations like that sometimes. We'll discussion this in more detail some other time. I promise we'll give you more details later." 'Much later if I can get out of it, but I know I'm going to have to eventually. Damn you Noah!'

"Mokuba tell us what happened after that." Yami told him.

"I w-was afraid t-that h-he w-would c-catch m-me, or I-I'd h-have c-come t-to y-you S-Seto."

"I wish you had kiddo. I wouldn't have let him near you again! Now I want you to us the rest of what happened, it'll make you feel better to tell us and it'll help us by understanding, all right." Seto asked.

Mokuba sighed nodded his head snuggled closer and clutched his toy tightly as well as Seto before continuing. "A-After m-my c-chores where d-done. I d-did o-one I-I'd b-been a-avoiding, painting the barn. I w-was s-so t-thankful a-at n-not h-having to p-put up w-with Noah at the t-time I d-didn't n-noticed I-it w-was past lunch. T-then N-Noah s-showed u-up a-and h-he w-was rubbing himself b-between his l-legs. I-I s-started t-to b-back u-up a-and he a-again s-said I w-wanted t-to do w-what e-ever it w-was h-he was wanting t-to d-do t-to. H-he s-said h-he didn't k-know w-why I-I w-was fighting h-him t-that I-it w-was w-what w-we both wanted."

"What did you tell him?" Yami asked.

"N-nothing. I d-dropped the b-brush and ran, but Noah c-caught m-me. H-He t-then d-dragged m-me I-into the b-barn. He s-shut the d-door and d-dragged m-me t-to a-an e-empty s-stall. H-he t-told m-me t-to take off m-my clothes a-and g-go I-in t-the s-stall a-and lie d-down."

"Did you?" Yami asked.

Mokuba glared at him, Yami gave a faint snicker.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked.

"The way he glared at me, for a moment I thought it was you. You've been around this kid way too long, Seto. He's started to pick up your bad habits."

Seto just shook his head. "Don't listen to him kiddo. Just finish."

"N-No I- d-didn't w-want t-to. I d-didn't c-care how b-badly he b-beat m-me I w-wasn't g-going t-to d-do it!"

"Good, you did the right thing." Yami told him.

Mokuba smiled a little, Yami's praise was beginning to make him just as happy as Seto's or Ryo's.

"H-He s-said I-if I d-didn't h-he's u-use h-his n-new b-birthday p-present on m-me. I-It w-was a n-new t-toy h-he g-got."

"The same one he mentioned when we met?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded. "I-it's a l-long s-s-stick t-thing w-with s-sharp m-metal t-tips a-at it's s-several t-tails. I-I t-tried t-to g-get p-past h-him b-but h-he tripped m-me and brought I-it d-down o-on m-my b-back h-he s-said s-sixteen t-times m-making s-sure t-the l-last s-strike w-was the h-hardest. H-he s-said it-it w-was m-more f-fun to s-see s-someone t-take h-his b-birthday l-licks for h-him. H-h s-said s-someone s-should o-officially r-receive h-his b-birthday s-spanking a-and it-it w-wasn't g-going to be h-him. H-he g-got u-up and s-set t-the d-down a-and s-said h-he c-could j-just s-strip m-me b-but t-that would t-take a-away all h-his f-fun. H-h p-pulled m-me up a-and t-threw m-me a-against the wall. H-he s-said h-he k-knew I-I r-run s-so h-he h-had e-everything r-ready. H-He p-pinned m-me to t-the w-wall. He g-got down on his k-knees and put h-his w-weight against m-me t-then m-move h-his hands a-along m-my b-body. T-then h-he s-started to n-nibble at m-my neck a-and b-bit down on it-it. I c-couldn't t-think o-of a-any o-of t-the s-self-defense m-moves Ryo t-taught m-me m-y m-mind was a b-blank. T-Then h-he s-started to kiss m-e a-and r-rub m-me t-there, t-then s-stuck h-his t-tongue in-in m-my m-mouth. While h-he s-squeezed m-me I c-could t-think o-of w-what t-to do. T-Then he unbuttoned-unbuttoned m-my pants. I-I t-tried to try to kick, but Noah m-moved c-closer p-pinning m-my legs to the w-wall. I k-kept pushing b-but h-he w-was t-to h-heavy. He t-then p-put h-his h-hand in-in m-my p-pants a-and…"

"It's okay kiddo. We get the picture. How did you get away?"

"W-when h-he tried to remove m-my pants I k-knew if-if h-he g-got t-them off it'd be too late and Noah would h-have his w-way with m-me. S-so as h-his tongue touched the r-roof of m-my mouth, I b-bit down on it. T-then I r-remembered Ryo's t-telling m-me if I c-couldn't u-use any of the m-moves, he t-taught m-me t-that t-the best defense w-was to kick between t-the legs and I-I d-did t-then r-ran and r-remembered t-to l-lock the b-barn d-door. H-he s-started b-banging o-on t-the door s-so I r-ran t-to you."

Seto by now was ready to blow his top!

"Mokuba."

"Yes." Mokuba asked looking up at Seto.

"The room right across the hall has a couple of big windows that you can look out of. Why don't you go look out of them while Yami and I talk; I have a few things to discuss with him."

"Can I?"

"Of course you can, now run along. But stay in that room or come back in here. I don't need you getting lost. This place is big and until you know your way around it, I want you to stay close."

"Okay b-big brother." Mokuba said climbing over Seto.

"Mokuba wait, you forgot your baby dragon." Yami told him.

"W-wouldn't w-want to l-lose him." Mokuba said. "C-can I g-go now?"

"Yes, you run along." Seto told him.

Once Mokuba was in the other room Yami looked at Seto and said, "Seto you can't avoid telling him forever. The kid has the right to know."

"What am I supposed to tell him that Noah was planning on raping him and then explain to him what that means? I'm not sure I'm up for doing that. Are you?"

"Well I understand the problem I'm just not sure how we explain to him enough to make him understand. A part of me knows he needs to know, but another part of me thinks he's better off not knowing."


	24. Chapter 24

"That is precisely why I don't want to tell him."

"Why didn't you let him finish it might have made him feel better." Yami asked.

"I didn't let him finish because I was about ready to get up and go kill Noah as it was. Besides, it would have only gotten to the point that we would have been forced to tell him everything and I don't know about you but at the moment I don't think I can handle trying to explain to a 10 year old the birds and the bees. I know, I know we're going to have to eventually but tonight's not the night!"

"Seto, how did you know that he'd eagerly go into the other room just to look out the windows?"

"Well after spending two weeks in his basement I figured that always being stuck down there all the time would get boring. I remember that big storm last year that busted out all the windows up here and we were stuck downstairs. I remembered how it was so hard to look out and see nothing but the same people mill around the courtyard when you're used to seeing the sun come up. I figured he'd be happy to see the view and all the people and things you can see."

"Seto we have to get him more toys."

"I know that."

"No, we really need to get him some."

"What's your hurry?"

"Seto he was beaten just for playing with them."

"You know you keep this up I'm going to go strangle that Noah kid when I find him!"

Just then, Mokuba came running in.

"S-Seto."

"What's up kiddo?"

"I s-saw R-Ryo outside."

"Well you can see him in a few minutes. You know that room you were in."

"Yeah."

"That's your room."

"M-my room?"

"That's right kiddo. It's all yours."

"Thanks big brother." Mokuba said hugging him.

"All right you can go see Ryo for a little while then we have got to get your bandages changed."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said not wanting to get his bandages changed.

Seto pulled a long rope and a minute later Mai came in.

"Yes, my king?"

"I need you to take Mokuba out to the court yard and drop him off."

"You wish me to stay with him?"

"No he'll be all right. Yami will get him later."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay kiddo you go with Mai and stay with Ryo till Yami comes to get you."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said taking Mai's hand and leaving.

Seto looked at Yami and notice an odd look on his face.

"What's with you?"

"Why does he continually call you big brother?"

"He asked if he could."

"He never asked me."

"Have you tried?"

"Tried what?"

"Asking, I asked him if he wanted to come home and be my little brother. He agreed and asked if he could call me big brother. But the way you treated him in the beginning what did you expect? You have to open up to him more. The kid needs that support. I think he'd agree if you'd just ask him."

"Maybe you're right."

"Yami what are we going to do about his clothes? I first thought getting the royal tailor to make some but then he seemed so happy when Ryo gave him new clothes I wasn't sure."

"Well maybe a little of both. When you're up and around again we can go to town and I'm sure the kid would love to see everything. The bizarre is Friday all the shops in the area will line the streets and put out a little bit of merchandise."

"I don't know Yami, the kid's going to have to take time to adjust here. I'm not sure from the way you said he reacted in town it'd be that good to take him."

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine."

"We'll see how well he adjusts to all the people around him, in the meantime you need to talk to the doctor to see if they have any salve."

"Why?"

"I want him to use it on Mokuba's back."

"Seto that stuff hurts like hell and you want to use it on the kid."

"Yami I am well aware of how much it hurts. But obviously, you have not seen that kid's back. When you see it if you can honestly say you don't want to see it healed completely and see the marks disappear then I wont insist on the salve."

"Well no I haven't but I can't believe…"

"You don't believe a flogger can cause severe damage?" Seto asked a little annoyed that Yami hadn't seen Mokuba's back.

"How do you know a flogger was used?" Yami asked.

"The object Mokuba mentioned I saw on sale in town once. It's called a flogger, I never asked what it's intended use was for but I'm sure a little kids back wasn't it."

"All right I'll look into it." Yami said leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Mokuba spotted Ryo and ran too him. Ryo was talking to Duke when Mokuba latched onto his waist.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked stroking his hair.

"So this is the kid the king plans to adopt." Duke said.

"Yes, this is Mokuba. Mokuba this is Duke. You'll have to excuse him he doesn't talk much."

"I wish you didn't."

Ryo turned around and sighed seeing Bakura.

"What did I do to you? We barley know each other but all you seem to have for me is contempt." Ryo asked putting his arm around Mokuba.

"Yeah well it was better that way."

Ryo sighed. "Come on Mokuba let's go." Ryo said walking away with Mokuba still latched to him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do kiddo. It's obvious he doesn't want me here. All I've ever wanted was to become a knight. But now I'm not sure that's going to work out. Everyone's saying that I'm going to automatically become a knight because of my relationship with Seto but I'm not sure I really want it that way."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Duke was reprimanding Bakura.

"Are you mad?"

"Perhaps, why?"

"Why?" Honda said joining in. "I saw what happen, you're crazy. Ryo will be a lot like Joey."

"How can he be like me?" Joey asked walking up.

"Simple he'll be the kings pet project while you'll remain his pet." Honda said.

"I'm not a pet!" Joey said.

"Right and we all know that the king will eventually want a body guard or babysitter for that kid Ryo's with." Duke said. "There's no way the king won't want someone to watch him while they're off doing official stuff."

"So, what are you doing making bets on who will get assigned?" Bakura asked.

"Nah, no ones willing to place any bets. We all know who's going to be assigned the case there's no question about it!"

"Really so who will it be?" Joey asked.

"You're not that bright are you?" Honda said.

"Bakura's brother Ryo will get all the choice assignments and skip being a guard and go straight to knight! While you get the assignment of guarding or babysitting that kid."

"I'm not a babysitter! I'll just refuse the assignment." Joey said. "Ryo's attached to that kid let him do it!"

"Who would have thought that the great Katsuya is too good to play house with the kid." Duke said.

"I told you I'm not a babysitter! What's the worse that can happen turning down the assignment?"

"You don't know do you?" Duke asked.

"He's an even bigger idiot than my brother is. Have you ever heard of a guard named Otogi?" Bakura said.

"Can't say that I have; should I?" Joey asked.

"Well you know the guy that cleans the toilets and mops the floors and cleans all the grim and junk in the kitchen and any other dirty job around." Honda asked.

"Yeah what about him?" Joey asked.

"Well you see he was like you." Honda started. "He wanted to be a knight but then turned down an assignment."

"What kind of assignment?" Joey asked.

"Well the king had a possible lead on his brother and asked Otogi to look into it." Duke said.

"He refused on the grounds that he wasn't trying to be an investigator he was trying to be a knight." Honda says.

"Yeah and we all know what happened to him." Duke said.


	25. Chapter 25

Mokuba and Ryo though neither one really knew their way around just kept walking till they came to a fountain and sat down on it.

"Ryo, w-why does your b-brother hate you?" Mokuba asked.

"Well I'm not real sure kid. You see Bakura well he's always been a loner. He's not much on teamwork or family values. I think being here; he's learned to be a bit more of a team player. But the most part he's still just a loner. We're 10 years apart. So, when he left home at 14 I was only 4. I heard from my aunt that Bakura had a dream to become a knight as well. But my parents had forbidden him to even try till he was 18. Well from what I understand, they finally agreed to 16 but then something happened that no one will ever talk about and they had a huge fight and he ran away from home at fourteen. He ended up in Master Pegasus' school and since no one has ever become a guard or knight till they were 16, he had to wait. However, he's also not the patience type. He insisted on trying out at 15 and he got it. After he got it, my parents were impressed by him. I don't think they ever really wanted me. Soon after he got appointed a guard, my parents dumped me off at my aunt's house and started to travel. I rarely saw my parents or Bakura. The only times I ever saw them were Christmas and sometimes Thanksgiving. If I was lucky, my parents would send me a birthday card. I've looked up to Bakura because of all the things he's accomplished but now I think it'd just be better if I go home. I know Master Pegasus would be disappointed that I'm going to be wasting his training but there aren't a lot of choices. I haven't even been here one full day and already he wants rid of me."

"P-please d-don't g-go Ryo, I w-want you here."

"Well at least someone does." Ryo said hugging Mokuba tight.

"I hope the others are wrong about the king making Ryo a knight. I don't need or want my little brother hanging off me and getting in my way!" Bakura mumbled to himself watching Ryo and Mokuba. "Then again if Katsuya does the unbelievably stupid thing and turns down the king maybe he'll assign Ryo the job after all and he'll move into a room closer to the kid's. It's not as good as not having him here at all but at least he'd be out of my hair."

"I don't really know what I could have ever done to make him hate me. We've barley spent any time at all together. All I do know is that he hates me. It's almost like no one ever wanted or wants me around." Ryo said.

"I do a-and I k-know the feeling." Mokuba said.

"I can understand why. You don't question how Seto feels about you, do you?"

Mokuba smiled and shook his head. "I k-know Seto cares about me."

"Yes, there was just something between the two of you when you met. I could see it in his eyes. I think if Seto could have walked out of that basement the moment he saw what they did to you he would have snatched you up and taken off with you then and there."

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ryo, d-do you really think Yami l-likes me?"

"Well who gave you your toy?"

"Well the owner of the t-toy store wanted me to have it. B-but Yami t-told me that he w-wanted me to have it. He also s-said he w-would have g-gotten m-me one if he could have."

"Well after the way he acted when we met I can see where you'd be a bit reluctant to totally believe he wouldn't turn on you. But I think you should give him a chance. From what I've learned, he and Seto are close. You do want to make Seto happy don't you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe if you tried to spend more time with him you could find you like him. Do you trust him?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba nodded. "H-he saved me from Noah a-and he w-was nice."

"Well think about what I said kiddo. I think I'd mean a lot to Seto if you two got along."

"Yeah, y-you're r-right."

They got up and started walking again soon they discovered that they were lost.

"R-Ryo w-where are we?"

"I wish I knew kiddo, but I can't say that I know."

"Hello there, lost?"

"Huh um yes as a matter of fact we are." Ryo said.

"My names Malik, I'm a guard here at the castle and you are?"

"My names Ryo and this is Mokuba."

"I've heard a rumor that there was a kid that the king planned on adopting. Word spreads fast around here. All it takes is one person to say something and it'll be all around the castle in an hour." 'So this is the brat that I may end up killing in the end. Well cute kid it's a waste really. But a job is a job.'

"Well if you wouldn't mind we really need to find our way back to the castle." Ryo said.

"Certainly, follow me." Malik said.

Mokuba clung to Ryo like crazy something about Malik didn't feel right.

"Right through there and you're on your way." Malik said.

"Uh, right thank you." Ryo said taking Mokuba and heading back towards the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Malik."

"Marik what did I tell you earlier!"

"Hey I couldn't resist! So is that the brat they want killed?"

"Have they confirmed that?"

"No but I think they're afraid if the king gets settled in and attached to that kid they'll lose their chance."

"So why do they want this kid dead so badly?"

"Well as I said it hasn't been confirmed. They want to wait and see what happens. I think they're afraid to talk to me too much, afraid someone's going to see."

"I know the feeling."

"You worry too much, Malik."

"And you don't worry enough Marik!"

"They may want you to kill that brat so that the king will be so distraught over it, it'll make him an easier target."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo and Mokuba finally made it back to the castle. When they got closer, they saw Yami standing there waiting.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over." Yami said.

"Sorry we were walking and we got lost." Ryo said.

"It's fine, follow me. Ryo you should come along we may need you." Yami said.

"Sure mind if I ask where we're going?"

"The doctors office in the basement. We need to change Mokuba's bandages and we're going to put a special ointment on that in time will completely heal his wounds and make them disappear."

"What do you mean completely disappear and how much time?" Ryo asked as Mokuba tightened his grip around his waist.

"Well it all depends on the wounds. When Seto and I were younger and we'd get injuries that required stitches they'd put this stuff on and in a couple of days its better. The deeper the wound the longer it takes to heal. The salve will completely make any signs of wounds disappear."

"I see." Ryo said picking Mokuba up. "Sorry kiddo but it sounds like this stuff will help."

Yami was slightly jealous of Ryo's relationship with Mokuba. He was so close and he could only hope to build the same kind of trust. He knew the kid had bonded with him some but he also still felt a slight resistance to it. He knew that that was his own fault but he also knew that Seto wanted them to connect. He knew that just meant spending more time with him.

'I know he said he was going to change my bandages and all. But I wonder who or what a doctor is.' Mokuba wondered clutching his toy and the back of Ryo's shirt at the same time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they reached the doctors office Ryo was surprised at the way, it looked. "Wow this place is more like a magician's haven than a doctors office."

"That would be my apprentice's doing." Doctor Solomon said. "Yugi."

"Yes doctor?" Yugi asked.

"Clear off the examining table. We have a new patient and use your hands this time. I don't want you to be hunting all over the castle for my stuff."

"Yes, sir." Yugi said slightly depressed.

"You'll have to excuse him he's been learning magic and medicine so that he can someday combine the two. But for now, he's still learning. The last time I asked him to clear something off he tried a spell and took him a week to find everything cause the spell went wrong and it scattered everything he was trying to move all over the castle and the castle grounds." Dr. Solomon said.

"It's all ready doctor." Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi could you find the salve and then get some bandages."

"The salve! Are you sure? I know the new shipment hasn't come in yet but are you sure you want to use the little there is left? The new shipments not due for a couple of weeks." Yugi asked.

"The kings order." Dr. Solomon said.

"Very well I'll get it." Yugi said walking off.

"Now if you'll bring him in here and set him down." Dr. Solomon said showing them to an examining table.

'Taking him in there is one thing; setting him down is the other. Getting him to let me go will be the hard part.' Ryo thought.

Just as Ryo thought once they got to the examine table he tried to set him down but he refused to let go. Yami wanting to try to gain more of Mokuba's trust and to help out walked over. Then he started to rub his shoulders.

"Come on kiddo, it's all right Ryo and I wont leave you. It'll be all right." Yami said hoping the kid would release him.

Finally, Mokuba released him just as Yugi returned.

"Doctor you're not really going to use this on him are you?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi I am simply following the kings orders." Dr. Solomon said.

"Yes, sir I understand." Yugi said.

"Now if you'll take his shirt and bandages off we can get started." Dr. Solomon said.


	26. Chapter 26

Ryo was able to get the shirt off with little resistance. "If you have some scissors it'll be easier to take the olds one off."

"Of course." Dr. Solomon said.

Suddenly the scissors appeared in Ryo's hand. Ryo and Yami blinked in surprise. Mokuba just stared at the ground.

Dr. Solomon looked at Yugi.

"I've been practicing." Yugi said.

"Okay kid, sit up and let me cut them off."

'I'll admit they do need to be changed. I wouldn't mind getting them changed if getting treated didn't always go with it.' Mokuba thought.

Ryo finished cutting them off when he looked at Yami. "Are you sure you wish to see this? It's not a pretty site."

"I think I can handle it." 'Despite what Seto thinks I can't believe it's bad enough for the salve. I know Mokuba said he was beaten but I find it hard to believe its really that bad.'

Ryo cut the bandages down each side. Then he carefully removed it from his chest. But after he removed it, Mokuba buried his head into Ryo's chest and clutched his shirt. No, they hadn't started yet and it wasn't that Mokuba was in pain, it was just from everything he'd heard and the way everyone was talking about this stuff, it sounded a lot like this was going to be ten times worse than normal and he was frightened.

"It's going to be okay." Ryo said to try to reassure him. "Maybe you can give him something for the pain."

"I'm afraid not. You see for some reason any medication given reacts with the salve and well we're still working on the why. But it does one of two things. One its causes a major rash or some other kind of reaction or the salve doesn't work at all. We've experimented with it more than once so it's a proven fact." Dr. Solomon said, then turned to Yami. "Master Yami the king has given the final decision on whether or not to use the salve to you. He said if you felt it wasn't necessary then not to do it."

"I see very well then."

"Doctor can you get the back bandages off it's kind of hard to do it carefully with his head buried in my chest." Ryo said lightly rubbing the back of the boy's head.

"I'll get it." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Solomon asked.

"Yes, I can handle it, how bad can it be." Yami said reaching out and taking hold of it but was stopped by Ryo's hand. Yami looked up at him in surprise.

"If you don't even have a clue and don't want to believe it can be that bad then I don't think you should do this."

That surprised Yami seeing the serious look on Ryo face and seeing how Mokuba was trembling. He was beginning to wonder if it really was that bad. He gently and carefully started to remove the bandages. After he got them off, he dropped them in shock over what he was seeing. His eyes widen he couldn't believe it. He knew from the way everyone was talking it was probably bad but this was far beyond anything Yami ever imagined. He shakily reached out to touch it almost like he didn't believe it was real. He touched one causing Mokuba to arch in his back and cry out then wrapping his arms all the way around Ryo's waist. He buried his head that much more into Ryo's chest.

"I-I knew from the way you and Seto and even Mokuba talked it had to be bad, but I never imagined. I never believed. I'm sorry little one I should have believed you. How-How could they do this? Some of these look like they never got the chance to heal. I can't, I can't believe this. Why, what could he have ever done…"

"You haven't heard any of his stories?" Ryo asked.

"Well yeah but I never truly believed that it was true, that they could do this."

"So what you think Mokuba was just lying to get sympathy?" Ryo asked angrily.

"N-No I-I didn't say that."

'I knew it! He does hate me!' Mokuba thought practically crushing Ryo with his grip crying.

"Then what exactly did you say?" Ryo asked furious that Yami was implying Mokuba had lied about what happened to him.

Yami sighed he'd not only upset Ryo but he could tell he'd upset Mokuba that much more.

"Master Yami, shall we wrap him with the normal ointments?" Dr. Solomon asked.

Yami looked with sad eyes to the little one knowing what kind of pain this would cause, but he also knew it was the best thing. "No, use the salve. Then wrap him." He turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ryo asked.

"I-I think it's for the best if I wait outside. I'll show you to his room when it's done."

"I'm sorry, kiddo but I have to ask." Ryo whispered and though Mokuba wasn't totally sure what he meant he had an idea. "So it's true then." Ryo asked Yami, as he was half way out the door.

"What?" Yami stopped and faced Ryo. "Is what true?"

"Mokuba thinks you hate him or at least don't like him very much. Does this mean it's true?"

Yami was shocked to hear that Mokuba thought he hated him. He thought he'd gained enough trust that he'd know. "No of-of course I don't!"

'He don't?' Mokuba wondered.

"Then why are you walking away from him?" Ryo asked. "Didn't you promise him you wouldn't leave him?"

"Well yes, but…"

"But what you like going around lying to people?"

"No! Of course not! I avoid lying as often as possible!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean imply you did. You just wait outside." Ryo said.

"May we start now?" Dr. Solomon asked as Yami went just outside the door.

"Well look Seto's been giving him a sleeping pill before treatments. How about just giving him that?"

"That's a nice idea but I'd prefer not to give any kind of medication on the off chance there's a reaction or it doesn't work." Dr. Solomon said.

"I see. I'm sorry kiddo, I tried." Ryo said rubbing the kid's head as he nodded crying.

"Well here we go." Dr. Solomon said starting to apply the medicine. "I'm sorry but the more it hurts the more effective it is."

Yami cringed hearing the kid in pain. It'd been a long time since he'd had any thing serious enough for the stuff. But he remembered all to well the pain and seeing the marks on the kid's back he could only imagine it was like feeling the pain of them all over again. He remembered the one and only time he'd actually heard the kid laugh. He sighed realizing that that was probably one of the few times in his life he ever got to do that without getting into trouble. As he was trying to remember seeing the kid smile, he felt ready to break down and cry hearing him in so much pain. Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore! He did promise and if he never went in then for sure the kid would believe he hated him. He walked in but seeing how tight a hold Ryo had on him, he wasn't sure there was room for him. But he felt he should at least try. He walked over and bent down so that Mokuba could see him. By now, his screams and cry were more just loud whimpers as the stuff was applied heavily to his back. Yami reached up and lightly stroked his cheek. Mokuba sniffed and looked up.

"It's all right kiddo, you're perfectly safe. I know that stuff hurts but I promise it gets better. You be good and I'll read you a book when it's all done, would you like that?"

Mokuba sniffed and nodded but still practically caving in Ryo's ribs with the force of his grip around his waist as the next strip came down.

Yami lightly rubbed his arms trying to say anything that might distract him.

"There it's done. I'm sorry but the wounds are too deep and massive. It's going to require daily treatment." Dr. Solomon said.

"You mean he has to do this everyday?" Ryo asked.

"I am sorry but that's the way it is. Once they start getting better once a week and then eventually once a month will be all that's required." Dr. Solomon said.

"I see."

Ryo decided now would be a good time to let Yami and Mokuba bond. He bent his head down enough that Mokuba could hear him. "Why don't you let Yami hold you while the doctor wraps you up?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Master Yami why don't you hold him while the doctor wraps him up."

"I don't know." Yami said not sure.

"Well you don't have to." Ryo said pushing Mokuba back enough that the doctor could start wrapping him. Mokuba shakily reached for Yami's hand while the other griped Ryo's arm.

Yami smiled seeing that he was trying to reach out. He stood and took the boy's hand and lightly brushed the side of his hair with the other.

"There all finished. I'll need to do it again about this time tomorrow." Dr. Solomon said.

"Very well. I'll be sure he's here." Yami said.

While Ryo was putting his shirt back on, Mokuba thought about what Ryo had said earlier about trying harder to bond more with Yami. So, he looked at Ryo then at Yami and then held his arms out to Yami.

'Good he's going to try to bond with him more.' Ryo thought. "I believe he wants you to carry him." Ryo told Yami.

Yami wasn't so sure but then remembered he'd promised Mokuba he would read to him. So, he picked him up. He thought the kid would be heavier than he was. He figured or hoped that would change after feeding him more. Now he had even more hatred and contempt for the people that had been raising him. Now there was no chance that he would ever let any of them near him again! Though after meeting Noah and seeing his determination despite the cost he inwardly feared that they may not have seen the last of him. He took Mokuba to his room, pulled back the covers and laid him down. Then he realized it was getting late and after what happened, he'd probably end up going to sleep.

"Okay kiddo, stay here. I promise to be right back okay?"

Mokuba nodded but didn't much believe him.

Yami went across the hall to Seto room and started to go through one of his drawers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seto asked.

Yami stood with a tee shirt that had been Seto's favorite but never wore it anymore.

"Let me guess you need a rag?" Seto asked.

"No, Mokuba needs something to sleep in. I thought he'd like something of yours."

"Oh, well that's fine but why not give him one of yours?"

"We still need adjustment time Seto. Besides I think he'd much rather have one of yours. Not only that I don't have all that many left." Yami said.

"So, how is it going?" Seto asked.

"Slowly, but I think we'll get there."

"Good I really want you two to get along."

"Don't worry Seto it may take time but it'll happen." Yami said going back into the room and finding Mokuba sitting in a window seat looking out.

"Why don't you put this on? Seto said you could have it."

Just like Yami thought if it had to do with Seto the kid was all for it.

"Well while you put that on I'll look for a book." Yami said looking around the room, they had gotten several different types over the years hoping each year would be different. Yami wasn't mad at Seto for giving up their brother's room. No Mokuba needed to feel closer to Seto, this was the best way to do that.

Yami wrinkled his nose up at all the books in question. 'The kid's too old for all of these. Besides he's probably read them all anyway.'

'I hope he doesn't want me to pick one out. The days of the week, danger, town and laundry are the only words I can read. Those I only know thanks to Ryo. I probably should tell them that I can't read but they both seem so smart. They'd only think less of me for not being able to. Maybe Ryo can learn more and teach me.'

Finally, Yami sighed and gave up. He started back towards Mokuba.

'Great he's probably like Seto and wont do it. Even though he'd promised he would.' Mokuba thought getting mad.

Yami sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sorry kiddo I couldn't find anything good, how about I tell you one instead."

Mokuba nodded, he liked that idea too.

Yami got settled in and started to tell him the story. Mokuba wanted to cuddle up but was a little reluctant to do so. Yami noticed Mokuba was just sitting there staring, he wasn't sure if he was listening. Then he pulled the boy close and Mokuba decided to snuggle in. It wasn't long till Yami had put him to sleep. After a few minutes of stroking his hair watching him sleep, he gently laid him down and covered him up.


	27. Chapter 27

Later that night Mokuba woke up. His back still hurt and the bed was a lot harder than his hay bed and a just a bit softer than the basement floor. But Seto's bed was softer than both. Plus he was finding it hard to get back to sleep too many noises and sounds some new ones and some that sounded scary. He was scared but decided he at least ask, Seto if he could sleep with him. At home when he was scared or frightened, he never had anyone to go to. But then after meeting Seto he was less afraid. He carefully opened his door and saw Seto's was slightly open. He was scared he wasn't sure what Seto would say. As he walked in and saw Seto sleeping so peacefully, he hated to wake him.

"S-Seto." Mokuba said lightly shaking him.

Seto stirred it'd been the first true restful nights sleep he'd had since being forced to live in Mokuba's basement. The hay bed was nice and fairly comfortable but he really missed his bed.

"Seto." Mokuba tried again.

Seto stirred and opened his eyes and after focusing a minute, he smiled seeing Mokuba there.

"What are you doing up kiddo?"

Mokuba wasn't sure how to voice his question he just stared at his baby dragon.

Seto was slightly concerned and sat up. "Hey you okay. Your back hurting?"

Mokuba nodded.

Seto smiled realizing the kid was probably also a touch frightened being his first time in a new place.

"You want to sleep with me?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Come on, come around and climb in."

Mokuba didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly climbed in and snuggled into Seto. Seto settled back down into the covers, wrapped his arms around Mokuba and quickly fell back asleep. It didn't take Mokuba long to get back to sleep with Seto's arms around him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Yami knocked and then came in and opened up the curtains.

"Time to rise and shine."

"Do you have to do this every morning?" Seto asked shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Why not? I think its funny myself to see your face."

"I always knew you did this on purpose!"

"Why is your bed moving?" Yami asked. "Or rather that thing on your chest."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Seto asked with a smirk. He hadn't remembered Mokuba's being there till Yami mentioned it and the kid started to stir.

"Yeah actually I would." Yami said reaching for the covers till Seto slapped his hand away.

"No, now you wake me up all the time with this game of yours to see my reaction. No since in waking him up to."

Seeing the odd look on Yami's face, Seto smirked and motioned him over. Then he carefully lifted the covers and showed Mokuba curled up on him.

"Well when did this happen? When I left him he was sound to sleep."

"Some time last night. I'm guessing he woke up and between his back and all the new and different noises from what he's used to he couldn't get back to sleep. He came in wouldn't say a word I guess he was afraid I'd yell at him or something for being in here and being up so late. I asked if he wanted to sleep with me, he nodded yes, so I told him to climb in."

"Well maybe its also he likes your bed. His is hard."

"Really we need to check it out. He's used to sleeping on hay. We'll have to look into getting him a softer bed."

Yami nodded and went to see about breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami returned after getting making sure breakfast was started. He walked in and was slightly confused.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"I told him to pick out a book for me to read to him before breakfast."

"Seto we have a lot of work to do today."

"It's not going anywhere. You weren't really planning to start and get it all spread out on the bed before breakfast were you?"

Yami thought for a moment. "All right. Maybe if he brings in one with more than one chapter we can take turns."

"I knew the kid would get to you."

Yami shook his head and walked around and sat down on the other side of the bed. "What's with the rush to read to him all of a sudden? I mean I told him a story last night."

"Oh, well while I was at his old home, I asked him too get me a pen and paper. So, I could send you that letter. When he gave it to me, he gave me a book too. I was surprised and happy. It was an interesting book. "

"Go on."

"He asked me later I think it was like the next day or day after, I'm a bit fuzzy on the details. It was hard to tell day from day being cooped up down there. Plus my head ached so much I was surprised I could even read."

"What was the problem?"

"It was an odd book. It was called sex, lies and fairytales."

"Mokuba actually read that?"

"No, he told me it was Noah's and he'd never read it."

"That's good. You didn't read it to him did you?"

"Of course not! But I knew he was disappointed."

"Why didn't you just tell him one?"

"I was stupid, is why. My brain wasn't exactly in working mode at the time. Besides you know I'm not very good at telling stories."

"Seto, good or bad I don't think he would have cared."

"Yeah, I know, I've always felt guilty about the fact Mokuba had asked me and I never did. The poor thing was so upset by it that he thought it meant I was going to leave without him!"

"Didn't you tell him you weren't going to?"

"No, I wish now I had. He ran off before I could explain that I wasn't leaving. I didn't tell him until it was almost too late."

"Too late?" Yami questioned.

"He got a sever beating that night and then the next day he was nearly raped by Noah!"

"Oh."

"I wish I had just kept him with me or tried to leave sooner. I never told him I had no intentions in leaving him, because at the time, I feared something would come up and I couldn't take him. I knew if that happened after promising him I wouldn't leave him he'd be crushed."

"Yes, I can understand that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Seto and Yami were talking, Mokuba was studying the books. Then found one with a word he actually knew. It had danger in it. So, he took it and went to Seto's room and was surprised to see Yami.

"Did you find one you liked?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded and handed the book to Seto.

"Mokuba why don't you come around here and sit between us." Yami said getting up to let Mokuba climb in.

Mokuba climbed up and snuggled next to Seto. The book Mokuba chose had several chapters. Seto and Yami took turns reading to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"So, did you like that story?" Seto asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

They finished just about the time breakfast was brought in.

Mokuba thought it was strange. Before Seto had told him to get a book, he was going to ask when he should start breakfast. The whole castle looked intimidating. He figured it'd take forever to get it all clean. Seto hadn't told him how much he was expected to do in one day. He saw that Seto had someone to cook breakfast. Maybe he was supposed to take over for lunch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After breakfast, Yami pulled out a briefcase.

"We have that much to do?" Seto asked.

"Seto you were gone for about two weeks. A lot of paper work piles up in that time."

Seto sighed. "Okay, Mokuba why don't you run along and play."

"P-play?"

"Of course, play. Now run along. Just be careful and try not to stray too far where you might get lost." Seto said.

Mokuba was confused but was afraid to say anything. He left the room and tried to decide what to do. 'What did Seto mean by play? What does play mean? My stepmother always said that you had to earn your keep. Maybe play is Seto's word for keep. So, since Seto didn't say what to do, the only thing I can do is just start from the bottom. This is confusing. Why didn't Seto just tell me what he wanted me to do first? I guess I'll do the kitchen and then go from there. Maybe he wants Mai or someone else to give the instructions.' He still wasn't sure but went to the kitchen and found it empty but dirty dishes from their breakfast as well as others in the sink.

So, he got to work and cleaned them all. But he soon found that he couldn't put them away. He couldn't reach the cabinet and didn't see a stool around like he had at his old home. He didn't see a chair either, so he'd have to leave them. Then he cleaned the kitchen. Then by the time he finished, he realized it was close to lunch. He wrinkled his nose when he noticed there wasn't much to eat. What he didn't know was that the cook was at the store trying to get everything he needed. Mokuba decided there was just enough to make macaroni and beef. There was just enough he felt that there was enough for both Seto and Yami. After he finished he was right, there was just enough for Seto and Yami. He put it on a tray he found and added coffee for them both to it. Then he tried to lift the tray and it was heavy, he wasn't sure if he could carry it long enough to find Seto's room again without dropping it. He remembered Mai had been bringing breakfast so he went to see if she could carry it for him. Then he could get back and clean the kitchen again then move on till it was time to start dinner. He sighed realizing that this place would take up all his time; he wouldn't get any free time. He walked out of the kitchen only to run into Mai.

"Hey little one, what are you doing in there?"

"L-lunch is r-ready."

"Oh, all right. I wasn't aware that the cook had returned." Mai said getting the tray and taking it upstairs.

'Cook? Well they don't really need him anymore. I'm more than capable of doing it.' Mokuba thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mai entered Seto's room. "Lunch is ready, sire."

Seto just nodded. "Leave it on the table and we'll get it in a moment."

Mai placed it on the table then bowed and left.

After a minute or two Seto took the tray and set it between them

After a bite or two Yami wrinkled his nose. "This isn't the cooks normal cooking. What is this stuff anyway? I've never known the cook to cook anything like this before."

"Its weird I know I've eaten this somewhere before."

"Really, where?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well its just barely edible. The cook has got to layoff the new recipes."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Haddock returned looking to start lunch. He walked into the kitchen to find Mokuba cleaning. Not sure, who this kid was he went to get Mai. There were always rumors flying around the castle. Sometimes it was hard to know what was real and what wasn't. So, you couldn't believe everything you'd heard. Yeah he had heard the rumor that the king was going to adopt some kid. But then he'd heard rumors that his real brother was returning for years.

"Mai."

"Yes."

"There's a kid in my kitchen!"

"I knew he was in there earlier but I just assumed he was hungry and went to see about lunch."

"I just got back from the store, I haven't started lunch yet."

Mai was confused. "But I just got through serving it."

"Who made it? Who dared to touch my kitchen?"

"I don't know, I thought you returned and made it."

"No, now where did that kid come from?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is the king returned yesterday, then this kid shows up with some guy. The next thing I know is there's talk that the king plans to adopt him."

"So the rumors I've heard about that are true."

"Yes."

"Fine, just get him out of my kitchen."

Mai nodded and went into the kitchen. She thought it was strange that he was scrubbing the floor. "What are doing?"

Since Mokuba thought that the answer was obvious he just ignored her and continued working.

Mai sighed and walked over and touched the boys shoulder causing him to freeze up in fear. "Come on, you don't need to do that."

"B-but I-it d-doesn't l-look l-like I-its ever b-been d-done." His voice cracking slightly fearing she'd beat him for not doing it right or not doing the right thing.

"Well whether it has or hasn't doesn't matter. Now come on." Mai said holding out her hand.

Mokuba sighed and stood up and took her hand. He was surprised when he saw she was taking him to Seto's room.

Mai knocked on the open door. "My king may I have a word with you?"

Seto and Yami looked up and were surprised that she had Mokuba with her.

"Yes, you may enter."

Mai walked in still holding Mokuba's hand. Mokuba followed willingly afraid he was in trouble.

'I wouldn't be in trouble if someone would just tell me what I'm suppose to do!' Mokuba thought.

"Is there a problem?" Yami asked.

"Well it seems that for some reason the boy was cleaning the kitchen floor. I saw him coming out of there earlier but thought nothing of it at the time. I assumed he was seeing about lunch."

Seto and Yami were both confused by this.

"Mokuba come over here." Seto said.

Mokuba walked over to the bed and turned to the side facing away from Seto and Yami.

Seto looked up at Mai. "Thank you, you're dismissed."

"Yes, my king." Mai said with a bow and left.

Seto moved to sit up better. Mokuba started shaking slightly waiting to see what Seto would beat him with.

Seto reached out and put his hands on the boy's upper arms. Feeling the kid jump and shake more, Seto pulled him closer and leaned near his ear. "I am not going to beat you! You will never as long as we have a say in the matter be beaten again!"

Then he lifted the kid up and set him on his lap. He had to bite his lip as it shot pain though his knee.

Yami noticed this and felt it'd be better if the kid sat on the bed between them. He didn't want the kids sitting there to worsen the condition of Seto's knee. So, he moved the papers that were there. Then he moved forward and gently put his hands under his shoulders. Mokuba whimpered a bit. Yami leaned forward and said next to the boy's ear, "I promise you, little one. I promise as long as Seto and I live and can control it at all we won't let anyone hurt you." Then he lifted him up and set him on the bed. Then he lifted his chin to get him to look at him. "If anyone and I mean anyone tries or does hurt you, you tell us right away."

"Never be afraid to tell us that Mokuba. We want you to be happy here. You will not be beaten by anyone without answering to us first! Understand?" Seto asked.

Mokuba was a bit surprised by it but nodded yes.

"Now why were you cleaning the kitchen?" Seto asked.

"Y-You d-didn't t-tell me w-where t-to s-start. S-so, I s-started in t-the kitchen."

"Mokuba what makes you think you're here to clean?" Yami asked.

"M-my s-stepmother alw-ways s-said t-that I had t-to earn m-my keep."

Seto sighed. He and Yami now realize the kid thought this was like his old home he had to work to be feed.

Seto hugged the boy tight. "Mokuba, what do you think I meant when I told you to go play?"

Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders.

Seto put his chin over the little boy's head and looked at Yami. "I suppose I should have expected this. I mean the kid was practically raised to be a slave."

"True. I suppose it would be difficult, to try expect someone who has known nothing but being a slave to suddenly being something else."

Seto pulled him up. "Listen to me little one. You are not the slave JJ anymore. You are now Mokuba. Mokuba is just a little kid who is starting over. What do you call it when you don't have any work to do?"

"F-free time."

"Okay, well from now on every hour of every day is free time. The only exceptions to that are treatments and bedtime. But even then, you're not a worker here little one. You're our little brother."

"This is your home now."

"He knows that much, Yami. It's the no slavery part he doesn't get."

"Right. Mokuba your job, no you really want to earn your keep around here?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Then just be the sweet innocent little boy you were always meant to be. That's all we ask. All we want is for you just be who you are when your not working." Yami said.

"Yami's right, that's all we ask is you be who you are and not worry about anything else."

Just then, they heard his stomach growl.

Seto frowned. "Mokuba what did you eat for lunch?"

Mokuba bit his lip but kept his head down.


	28. Chapter 28

Seto glared at him and grabbed his chin to get the boy to look at him. "Mokuba," Seto sighed and released the little boy. "Mokuba, I didn't bring you home just to start treating you like your old family did. I brought you home because I couldn't stand the way they were treating you. What you need isn't daily beatings. What you need is to be loved and cared for."

"What Seto's saying is, that we want to be the ones to provide you the love, attention and security that you need and deserve."

"I told you I lost someone special. That person was our little brother. We've been searching and coming up empty for years."

"But we're going to give up our search. We have you now. We want to focus on you. We may find our little brother someday, but now we have a little brother. You'll fill the void, the one thing that's been missing in our lives."

"Mokuba I-we want you to be happy here. We don't want a slave, we want a little brother."

"The people who work here, they chose to work here. They're paid to work here."

"Mokuba we don't want you to work here. We want you to be a normal little boy. One who can run and laugh and play without fear of punishment. Now as for food."

Mokuba had been looking between Seto and Yami as they talked. But when Seto mentioned food, Mokuba lowered his head.

It was then that it hit Seto where he'd eaten lunch before. "Mokuba did you make lunch?"

Mokuba nodded. He'd noticed that Seto and Yami barely ate any of it "I-it's n-not m-my b-best, b-but t-there w-w-wasn't an-anything r-r-really t-to w-work w-with in t-the k-kitchen." Then in a lower voice he added. 'I-it's u-usually at l-least eatable."

Seto smiled. "The word is edible."

Mokuba blushed, "Oh, s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid, we'll get you a tutor to help with things like that." Yami said,

Mokuba frowned a little. 'What is a tutor?' Just then Mokuba's stomach growled again. 'Now's a fine time for you to start acting up!'

Seto glared at the boy, "You never did answer my question of what did you eat for lunch as if I don't already know the answer."

Mokuba bit his lip but said nothing.

Seto pulled the boy close and looked at Yami. "We have our work cut out for us don't we?"

Yami smiled. "Give him time, Seto. He'll adjust. You only just brought home. You can't expect instant results."

Seto sighed then pulled the boy up. "Listen kiddo. We want you to eat. If you're hungry I want you to tell us or if we're not around or we're busy then you find Mai or Isis or even Ryo and you tell them and they'll feed you. If you don't like something, you don't have to eat it. We'll get you something else."

"B-but t-that's w-wasting f-food."

Yami surprised him by pulling him back against him. "We'll find someone to eat it or we'll feed it to the guard dogs."

Seto lifted the boy's chin. "Even if we do end up throwing it out. Then so be it. We want you to eat what you like. You let us worry about the rest."

Yami got up and scooped the boy up and set him down. Then took his hand and led him over to Seto's desk. "Now sit down here and wait for me, all right?"

Mokuba nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami went to Mokuba's room, then pulled the rope to call for assistants. Then went in search of something. Just as he found what he was looking for, Mai entered the room.

"Master Yami? Can I help you?"

"Yes, would you have a sandwich made for Mokuba and bring it to Seto's room?"

Mai bowed. "Of course Master Yami."

Yami returned to Seto's room and walked over to the desk and put some paper and crayons down for Mokuba.

"Okay, kiddo. Now these are crayons. You can color pictures with them. Here's some paper. Now why don't you sit here and color for a while, all right?"

Mokuba nodded.

Yami smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

A few minutes later Mai returned with the sandwich. Mokuba was coloring while Seto and Yami were working and discussing their paperwork.

Mai walked over and set a glass of milk down then placed the sandwich. "Here you are little one."

"Thank you, Mai." Yami said.

"Of course, but I thought he'd already eaten."

Yami shook his head. "He was raised as a slave and misunderstood that he wasn't suppose to work here. They almost never feed him so he didn't realize that here he was allowed to eat anytime he felt like it."

"I see, I'll tell Isis and we'll keep an eye on him."

Yami smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Anything else?"

"No that's all you're dismissed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Half an hour later Yami looked up and smiled seeing the kid asleep on the desk. He walked over and scooped him up and laid him down between him and Seto.

"Why did you put him here instead of putting him in his room?" Seto asked.

"I thought he'd feel safer between us."

"You really think we can break him?"

"I don't know Seto, but all we can do is try."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next few days Mokuba, stayed mostly with Seto in his room or in his own room the three of them would share meals together in Seto's room.

Mai and Isis true to their word made certain that the boy didn't do any work. If he did they'd remind him he wasn't suppose to and would tell Seto and Yami. Seto and Yami would once again talk to him and then make the kid stay in the room to either color or just play.

Later in the day, they would have Mai take Mokuba outside so that he could spend an hour or two with Ryo before time for his daily treatment. Ryo and Yami both went with him and cared for him during his treatments. Yami had found some of his and Seto's old clothes in the attic for Mokuba while the royal tailor made him some and until they could get to town and get him some of his own.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"So Seto its Friday do you think you feel up to going to the bazaar?" Yami asked.

"More than ready. Without Mokuba, it'd been a totally boring week. I tell you without him I'd been going stir crazy being cooped up in here."

"What does the doctor say?"

"He said as long as I take it easy and keep my cane close it should be all right. He'd still prefer it if I stayed in bed another week but I think he knew I wouldn't do it. So when are we leaving?"

"Well I was thinking after lunch." Yami said.

"Lunch? Yami that's five hours away! We'd lose half the day!"

"I know that but I don't think your knee would last the whole day."

"I'll manage. Mokuba!"

Mokuba came running into the room. "Y-yes Seto?"

"Put the outfit Ryo gave you on, we're going into town."

"Okay, Seto." Mokuba said running off to his room.

"Are you sure about this Seto?" Yami asked.

"Sure about what going into town or taking Mokuba?"

"Both really."

"I told you I'm fine I can handle it. As for Mokuba he seems to be adjusting around here fairly well and weren't you the one who wanted to take him to begin with."

"Point taken. I'll change and we can get going." Yami said walking next door to his room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Seto had finished getting dressed, he walked over to Mokuba's room. He lightly knocked and waited. Mokuba thought it was odd no one had ever knocked before they'd always just come in. Then again, he was learning lots of things were different. He wasn't used to actually having a bedroom. He vaguely remembered that even when he slept in the main house he had to share a room and a bed with Noah. He walked over and opened the door.

"So kiddo you like your new room?"

Mokuba nodded.

"You ready to go?" Seto asked holding out his hand.

Mokuba nodded and quickly took Seto's hand. Then after getting Yami, they made their way outside.

"What's this?" Seto asked seeing a carriage.

It was the official one they used on royal business just a slightly fancier version of a normal one they used for things like going to town, when they didn't want to make a big public scene. Right now, they didn't want to make a big fuss if they could avoid it. First, they wanted to feel like a normal family or at least as normal as they could get considering who they were and second they didn't want to scare Mokuba by having people fall all over their selves in front of them.

"I'm sorry Seto but even though the doctor said you were well enough to ride I felt it'd be better if we went in the carriage. This way Mokuba won't have to ride with one of us he can ride between us. I just think it'd be better for everyone all the way around. Plus by using this carriage anyone who doesn't know us wont be bugging us all the time."

"You don't think the guards, would be a give away?"

"Well I was only planning on taking one or two with us. Just our personal guards, they know how to dress and act in public so as to not attract a lot of attention." Yami told him.

"What about Mokuba? I haven't assigned one for him yet. I was going to wait till I was up and around, so that when we're off conducting royal business he can explore the grounds and the castle that much more."

"Let's discuss this more on the way. You need to get off your knee to be able to do this more."

"Fine let's go." Seto said climbing in.

Yami helped Mokuba up and then got in himself. Then the royal driver got up and started to drive them into town.

"So, Seto have you thought of asking Ryo if he wanted to be Mokuba's official royal guard yet?"

"Actually I was going to give Ryo what he wanted, knighthood and let him learn more about being a knight. No, I was thinking dog boy would be good. He yelped at me all these years demanding to be made a knight. Well now he can be a good watch dog and take care of Mokuba for us."

"He's not going to like that Seto."

"You think I really care, what he wants?"

"What about Mokuba? He loves and trusts Ryo. It'd be better if it was Ryo, it'd be better than Mokuba having to adjust and learn to trust someone new."

"Well the problem with that is Ryo's like Mokuba. They're both new to the kingdom. They could get lost easily. You already told me they got lost once."

"Yes, but…"

"But what? Next time there might not be someone to help them find their way back. We'd have to send people out to search for them. We'd have to assign a guard to watch them both to keep them safe."

Mokuba sighed and snuggled closer to Seto. He left his baby dragon at home cause he feared he'd lose it or someone might take it away from him, so he left it on his bed.

"No offense kiddo, I know you and Ryo love each other and all but I just think this other person would be the better choice." Seto said hugging him and keeping his arm around the boy.

"What if he turns you down, Seto?" Yami asked. "You wouldn't do him like you did Otogi, would you?"

"No, everyone thinks because Otogi turned down the one assignment that that's the reason I punished him."

"You never told me why you punished him so severe."

"I caught him making out with some girls while he was on duty and then continually back talked me. What gave him his current punishment was after he turned down the job to look for our brother, which I accept that. I didn't like it but I accept it on the grounds it was personal not business. Well then, I gave him a chance by giving him a true government assignment. We had a treaty due by the end of the week and I gave him the signed treaty to deliver. I get a call the day after the treaty expired saying they never got it."

"I remember that, we had to go out there and it took two weeks to convince them not to go to war over it. Then as Otogi showed up, we were leaving claiming his horse went lame when it was one of our kingdoms horses. It had the same brand. If his claim that his horse went lame was true then the horse he was riding wouldn't have had the brand used only at the castle. It would have had a different mark or no mark. I did think it was strange at the time. But I never thought to question it."

Soon they were riding through town to get to the bazaar at the end of it. Mokuba then noticed the toyshop and smiled but then he was suddenly saddened when he noticed that both the dark magician and the blue eyes white dragon were no longer in the window.


	29. Chapter 29

Soon they arrived and got off. Mokuba was just in awe of it all.

'Maybe this is why the family always went to town. I hope we don't run into them.' Mokuba thought holding Seto's hand tightly.

As they were walking, they came to a spot that had some fancy trench coats a lot like Seto always wore when he wasn't conducting official business. When conducting royal business of course he wore his official purple velvet robe.

They stopped to look at them and Seto took one off the rack then placed it back so that the coat was facing outward. Then took the coat he was wearing off.

"Seto don't put that between your legs you're just going to get it dirty." Yami scolded.

"Fine then I'll put it up over the rack." Seto told him.

"Then they'll think it's one of theirs."

"So what do you want to hold it?" Seto asked.

Before Yami could answer, Seto felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and Mokuba was holding his arms out to Seto.

"I think he's offering to hold your coat for you Seto." Yami told him.

"Is that what you want kiddo?" Seto asked Mokuba.

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head.

Seto folded his coat and handed it to him then ruffled his hair. "Okay but try to keep it off the ground, all right?"

Mokuba nodded yes, happy Seto trusted him with his coat.

As Seto and Yami were looking through the coats and a few other types of coats Mokuba got bored and looked around. It was then that he spotted something across the street that caught his eye. He carefully walked over and was surprised it was 3 connecting necklaces of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Baby Dragon and the Dark Magician. Mokuba wished he could get it.

"Well hello there little one. My name is Rishid, what's yours?"

Mokuba wasn't sure he should answer but the man was being nice and he felt it'd be rude not to answer. "M-M-Mokuba."

"So little Mokuba you like these necklaces?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Well let's look around and see if maybe there's something else you like too."

'I guess it'd be okay as long as I can stay outside and can still see Seto and Yami.' Mokuba thought going to the side of the booth with the man.

"Seto look at this one. I think it'd look perfect on Mokuba and would be perfect for winter, don't you think?" Yami asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. What about you Mokuba?" Seto asked but when he turned, he was shocked to see Mokuba wasn't there. "Mokuba?" Seto called a little louder fearing the kid wandered off and got lost or worse.

Mokuba turned around hearing Seto call for him and quickly made his way back across the street to where Seto was calling but when he got back to where he left them he didn't see Seto. He was a touch scared at first till he saw Yami, walked over and tugged on his coat.

"Seto he's over here." Yami called then hugged Mokuba tight.

Seto ran over, dropped to his knees and pulled him close. Then started to caress his hair, then finally he pulled him up. "Don't scare us like that little one, you had me scared that you'd gotten lost or something."

"Mokuba where were you, to get back so quickly when called?" Yami asked.

Mokuba was scared he was in major trouble but pointed across the street.

Seto sighed. "Well at least he didn't go far."

"I-I'm s-sorry." Mokuba said about ready to cry.

"Shh… no crying it's all right. I'm not mad I was only worried. I'm just happy that you're safe. Next time at least tell us or show us where you want to go all right?"

Mokuba nodded and threw his arms even still holding Seto's coat around his neck.

Seto rubbed his back. "I'm not mad, Mokuba I just want to keep you safe. I am happy that you didn't go far."

"Now, on to business." Yami said.

They then started going through the coats till they found a couple of jackets that fit Mokuba and they all liked. Then they bought them.

"Now why don't you show us what you were looking at Mokuba."

Mokuba quickly grabbed Seto's hand and was about to take him and show him when Yami interrupted.

"Wait a minute kiddo, I want to talk to Seto about something. Wait right there." Yami said pulling Seto a few feet away, he then started to whisper something into Seto's ear and he nodded.

"Okay Mokuba listen Yami and I are going to stay here and look and get a few more things. Now, here's $25 dollars, if you promise to stay close where we can still see you and you can see us you can have it and buy what you want. Yami and I will stay right here until you get back or call for us all right?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head. 'I hope that man's nice and works with me since I can't count.'

Seto ruffled his hair. "Good boy. Now remember to call if you need us all right?"

Mokuba nodded and ran back across the street.

"Yami are you sure this is a good idea? To let him go alone?"

"Well we have to learn to trust him sometime and maybe he wants to buy something on his own. You have to remember Seto he's used to taking care of himself not having others do it for him. Besides, as long as he stays where we can see him and he can see us I don't see the harm. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll have my guard Varon watch over him all right."

"All right as long as someone's watching over him." Seto said still a little uneasy about the kid going alone, but also happy that someone would be keeping an eye on him.

Mokuba went back and was sad to see the necklaces he wanted were gone.

"So, just as I thought you did return little one." Rishid said holding out a sack to Mokuba.

Mokuba took it and looked at him funny.

"Open it." Rishid said.

Mokuba opened it and took what was in it out and his eyes widen to see the necklaces that he'd wanted.

"I saved it out cause I figured you'd wanted it."

Mokuba nodded and handed him the money Seto had given him.

The necklaces were marked at $30 dollars but he'd been trying to sell the necklaces for the past 3 months but people always wanted to buy them separately. He always refused since it was a matching set. Mokuba had been the first person who wanted all 3 so he gave him a discount and only charged $15 dollars.

"Here you are little one $10 dollars."

"T-thanks!" Mokuba said. But when he turned, he ran into someone he looked up and sighed in relief to see it was only Yami's guard. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"

"Master Yami asked me to look out for you." Varon said.

Mokuba sighed. "O-k-kay."

Mokuba was looking at another stand when he froze hearing all to familiar voices.

"I can't believe you really believe Noah's story mother!"

"Now Asana, I know Noah's been acting a touch weird lately but he's growing up."

"But he lost JJ! How he lost him is still unknown. He wont tell us and you've stopped asking him!"

"The brat will come back when he finds out there's no one else who cares about him."

Mokuba was slightly upset but then shook his head. 'No! She's wrong Seto cares about me I know it! I believe Yami cares for me too.'

He did his best to look some more but couldn't concentrate anymore and started back towards Seto and Yami. However being so upset he'd lost sight of them and even of Varon. He started to walk back looking for one of them when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry." Mokuba said.

"Well it seems mother was right, you did return to us JJ."

Mokuba looked up and whimpered seeing Asana there. He backed up but then ran into someone else he turned and saw his stepmother.

"You were right mother he found us."

'Not on purpose I didn't.' Mokuba thought.

"Well you're right and obviously he's a thief now. Where'd you get these clothes?" His stepmother asked holding him by his shirt.

Mokuba was scared but still struggled to get free. Then suddenly a hand reached out and separated them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mokuba's stepmother demanded.

Mokuba looked up, saw Varon and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Sorry lady, I have my orders."

"Orders to do what?"

"To look after him."

"Yes, well who would want him?" Asana asked.

Mokuba didn't want them to know where he was living, tugged on Varon's shirt and shook his head no.

Varon understood besides he happened to agree that he wasn't fond of the idea of them knowing something that wasn't their concern.

"Sorry not your concern." Varon said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Then he led Mokuba back over to where Seto and Yami were.

Seeing them Mokuba quickly ran and hugged Seto's waist.


	30. Chapter 30

Seto looked down in surprise. He then started to stroke the boy's hair. "Hey, what's wrong kiddo?"

"Some woman grabbed him." Varon said.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be watching him!" Yami demanded to know.

"I'm sorry sir, I got distracted and I lost sight of him."

Then this woman grabbed Varon and turned him around.

"What is the big idea of kidnapping my son?"

"What are you talking about lady?" Varon asked.

"You have the nerve to just walk up and take my son and now you say you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Seto who had his hand lightly on Mokuba's back moved it to grip Mokuba's shoulder tightly.

"And you are?" Yami asked.

"Ivera Yamaki."

Asana walked over and grabbed Mokuba's arm that was wrapped tightly around Seto's waist and tried to pull him.

"Let's go, JJ."

That name told Seto and Yami exactly who these people were.

"I said let's go." Asana said again tugging on Mokuba's arm and getting it free. This forced Mokuba to drop Seto's coat and the bag with the necklaces in it, Alister, Seto's guard noticed this and picked up Seto's coat, while Varon grabbed Mokuba's bag.

Seto moved his hand to grab Mokuba's arm then Asana's with the other, then he pulled Asana's arm away from Mokuba. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Mokuba quickly wrapped his arms back around Seto's waist and looked up at him in surprise. He had wondered what Seto would do if he actually came face to face with his family.

"What is the meaning of this? That is my son you have no right to keep him from me!" Ivera said.

"Your son!" Seto spat. "Correct me if I'm wrong Yami but doesn't son usually go along with giving a damn about the person in question?"

"It did last count I had." Yami said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I do care about him!" Ivera asked.

"You claim he's your son and that you care about him. Tell me is this before or after his daily beatings?" Seto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ivera said.

"Really, then how do you explain the marks on his back?" Yami asked.

"Anything and everything that brats told you is a lie!" Ivera said.

"That doesn't answer the question. You care to explain how he got so many whip and other kind of marks on his back." Yami asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If the brat has any marks on his back then he must have been playing to close to a barbed wire fence or something."

"Really then how is it I saw him comedown to the basement after waiting on you hand and foot and his shirt was tore and had whip marks on his back." Seto asked.

"You're a liar! We would have known if the brat had been keeping or seeing someone in the basement!" Asana said.

"I doubt that, also just how much did you feed him on a daily basis?" Yami said.

"He got fed what difference does it make how much." Ivera asked.

"The difference is, the kid was practically skin and bones when I brought him home." Seto said.

"You kidnapped him, then." Ivera said.

"You got a problem with it?" Seto asked.

"Yes, I'll get my lawyer and…"

"And you'll what?" Seto hissed. "You know even with the treatments the kid's back is still bad." Then Seto noticed a pendant showing she was a member of a very elite high society club just for women. "So just how do you think the other ladies of your club would feel; if they saw his back?"

"They'd never believe that we ever had anything to do with that."

"Oh well then how would they feel if I told them that Noah tried to rape him?" Seto asked.

"That is an out an out lie! Noah would never do anything like that! He's a good boy. If that's what this kid told you then he lied! I'm surprised he can even still speak! It's probably just payback for being forced to have the basement as his room. Noah was getting older and we felt it better if he didn't have to share a room."

"Well mother Noah has been acting strange lately. He's also been out searching for JJ almost everyday. Who knows where he's searching today." Asana said.

"So, are you betraying your family and siding with the people who kidnapped JJ?"

"No, of course not mother. It's just that Noah has been a bit obsessed lately. Who knows where he's at now?"

"Nonsense he's a growing boy he's just out wandering. As for your accusation, my son would not and has not ever laid a hand on that brat. Now if you will just hand him over we shall be on our way."

"Never! He's ours now! I refuse to give him to you now or ever! You mistreat him, you beat him, you force him to work for hours on end and you don't give a damn what happens to him in any shape form or fashion!" Seto said.

"So, if I were you I'd leave before you cause any more of a scene than you already have!" Yami said.

"Better yet why don't we get the woman from that club down to the castle and this way they and the king and the others at the castle can all get a good look at this kid and his back! Then we'll just see who they believe. Considering Yami and I have had him about a week and despite treatment, it wouldn't be a pretty site for them to see."

Yami and Mokuba both were surprised that he was referring to himself in the third person. Mokuba was confused cause he thought Seto was the king and Yami was confused to but then he figured it was just a way to keep them from knowing who really had Mokuba to keep them from raising trouble.

"How are you going to explain to them marks that are clearly older than a week? I'm sure they'd love to know and know Noah's relationship with him." Seto continued.

"I don't know how you know about Noah nor why you're treating imaginary injuries but we have never hurt him!" Ivera said.

"Imaginary!" Seto screamed.

"Lady I have seen and touch his injuries there's nothing imaginary at the injuries he's sustained." Yami said.

"You know you're right we should settle this." Seto said. Then he pulled Mokuba away and bent down. "Grab my neck kiddo."

"Seto you shouldn't try to carry him with your knee like that." Yami said.

When Yami said that Mokuba backed away from Seto not wanting him to hurt himself over him, but Seto pulled him closer and using his cane for support picked him up.

"Let's just go down to your club and let them see his back. I'm sure from the way you've treated him around them they will instantly believe you." Seto said.

Ivera glared at him, "You'd seriously do that wouldn't you?"

"Try me!" Seto said.

"Mother if they even suspect that it could be true then…" Asana started.

"I know. Fine you want that brat so bad you can just keep him!"

"But mother, who will do all the things he did? Not to mention that Noah's not going to like it when he finds out." Asana said.

"We'll make do and Noah, well he'll have to learn to deal. Let's go." Ivera said turning around and storming off with Asana in tow.

"Seto that was a big chance you took." Yami said walking over and placing his hand on Mokuba's shoulder giving it a light squeeze, then turning to see them leave and then turned back to Seto. "What if they had called your bluff?"

"Who was bluffing? If they wanted to fight me over custody of Mokuba then I'd have gladly given them a fight! I'd have shown them all the marks on his back and let them decide for themselves who was lying. Odds are they've all seen how they've treated Mokuba and probably all knew he was being abused but were too cowardly to say anything! No… I wasn't bluffing. I'm not letting those monsters get their hands on Mokuba again! It'd only be a matter of time before they hurt him severely or I'm sorry to say this in front of Mokuba but possibly even kill him, unintentional of course. Even if Noah hadn't tried to do what he did the facts are still they beat and starve him, she has no right to call herself a mother, much less care for a child. If she were a true mother, she'd never claim to care about him but then turn right around and abuse him. I don't know and I don't really care what their reasons for turning on Mokuba were but it doesn't really matter! If I can control it at all they will never ever regain custody of him!"

Mokuba hugged him tight.

"You're right Seto, he deserves a chance to be the sweet innocence little kid he is!"

"Oh sir your coat the boy dropped it when that girl grabbed him." Alister said.

"Thank you Alister." Seto said putting Mokuba down and putting on his coat. Seto then held out his hand and Mokuba quickly grabbed it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They came upon a rack of clothes. They stopped and started going through them. Seto would find a shirt and hold it up to Mokuba, if he liked it he asked Mokuba and if they both agreed they'd get it. Yami meanwhile had moved down to look through some jeans and see if he could find some nice ones in Mokuba's size.

As Seto continued to look through the shirts, Mokuba just stood and watched when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and smiled seeing Varon.

"I believe you lost this." Varon said.

Mokuba smiled even brighter. With all the confusion of his old family, he'd forgotten it. "T-thank you."

Varon ruffled his hair. "No problem."

Mokuba opened the sack then decided it was time to give the necklaces to Seto and Yami and hoped they liked them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

Okay 20 reviews is pushing it since it seems it's not going to happen. So since its at 7 now if 10 reviews are done by the last chapter then I will go ahead with part 2. Sorry to those that read this before. Problems arose and this story was taken down. So this story is very slowly coming back. Sorry for those who were already at Maura and beyond. This has had things modified since then and will no longer be just one long one. It's now at least a 6-part story reaching over 230 chapters. So the more reviews for this and future the faster I'm encouraged to write. The more I write on future ones the more old ones are put up getting you that much closer to the newer ones!


	31. Chapter 31

Mokuba thought carefully about which one went to who and when he'd defiantly made up his mind he'd decided to give Yami his first, then Seto.

Mokuba then tugged on Seto's coat.

Seto looked down. "What's up kiddo?"

"C-can I go v-visit Yami for a m-min-minute?"

"Sure you can kiddo. Varon would you help Mokuba to locate Yami. With so many people it might be hard for him."

"Certainly, sir."

Mokuba grabbed his hand and they managed to locate Yami. Then someone behind them pushed Varon forward and he ran into Yami.

Varon quickly bowed one arm behind his back the other across his chest. "I-I'm sorry sir. Someone pushed me."

Yami sighed. "It's all right." He was about to ask why he was there when he saw Mokuba. "Hey kiddo, I was going to look for you to see if you liked these jeans. But I thought you were with Seto. What you doing over here?"

Mokuba didn't answer just tugged on his coat and then dropped his finger to point down.

"You want me at your level and face you?"

Mokuba nodded.

Yami thought it was odd but decided not to question it. Obviously there was something he wanted.

Yami bent down to Mokuba's level. "Now what did you need kiddo?"

Mokuba covered his eyes with his hand.

Yami gently removed it. "You want me to close my eyes?"

Mokuba nodded yes.

"All right." Yami said still thinking it was strange did as requested and closed his eyes.

Mokuba took the Dark Magician's necklace, put it around Yami's neck and hugged him. Yami was surprised but hugged him back.

"Thank you, Mokuba you just made my day."

Mokuba sat up and kissed his cheek, really giving Yami a surprise.

Yami smiled. "So does this mean you don't think I hate you anymore?"

Mokuba shook his head no. Then held up the necklace he'd given him.

Yami looked at it in shock. "Is, is this for me?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head yes.

"Thank you, I love it."

Mokuba turned and was about to leave when Yami grabbed him and pulled him onto his knee.

"Mokuba, is it all right if I ask you a question?"

Mokuba turned and looked at him and nodded yes thinking it was silly to ask a question to ask a question.

"When, when you feel you trust me more, would, would you consider calling me big brother too?"

Mokuba liked that idea and hugged him tight. Yami took that as a yes.

"C-can I g-go now big brother?"

Yami was surprised that he'd called him that so soon. "Does this mean you trust me?"

Mokuba nodded his head yes.

"That means a lot to me kiddo. You run along now."

"Okay big brother."

As Yami was looking at the necklace Mokuba gave him as Mokuba with Varon's help made his way back to Seto.

Mokuba walked over and tried to get Seto to bend down the same way he had Yami. However, Seto wasn't catching on as to what he wanted.

Varon had sympathy for Mokuba. He had a little brother of his own and after hearing what all Mokuba went through, he wanted to protect and help him. He walked over and whispered what Mokuba wanted but not why.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Why not do as he ask and find out, sire." Varon suggested not wanting to tell what he was sure Mokuba was going to do.

Seto sighed and decided it wouldn't hurt anything to do as Mokuba wanted. So, he bent down and closed his eyes. Mokuba took out the blue eyes white dragon pendant and placed it around Seto's neck. Then he hugged him tight. Seto didn't argue with the hug he hugged back just as tight.

"Thank you Mokuba."

Mokuba stood up and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

Mokuba just smiled and held up the necklace he'd given him as Yami showed up with the jeans he'd picked out.

"What's this?" Seto asked.

"It looks similar to the one he gave to me." Yami said showing him his necklace.

Seto stood up and held his out to Yami's. "Well would you look at that, how did he know?"

"Guessed I suppose, it's the only explanation I can think of." Yami said.

"It almost looks like they connect." Seto said.

"T-they do." Mokuba said.

"But Mokuba it's clear that they don't. I mean it's close but…" Yami was stopped in mid sentence as Mokuba held up the third necklace.

Seto took it and placed it in the middle. "How about that he's right they do connect."

Yami then whispered something into Seto's ear and he nodded. Yami got down on one knee and turned Mokuba to face him. Then Seto did the same thing behind him. Mokuba was confused as to what was happening. Then Yami lifted up Mokuba's hair as Seto put the baby dragon necklace on him. Yami let his hair down and they both kissed him on the cheek. Mokuba was so happy it gave him a small shiver as his shoulders went up and down, and he closed and opened his eyes. Then they each took turns giving him a big hug! They now felt truly bonded.

"Well now what do you say to lunch? Yami asked.

"Sound good what about you Mokuba?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded his head yes and then took both Seto and Yami's hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami took him to a restaurant that they sometimes frequent.

"Ah, Greetings. It's an honor too see the two of you back here. Your usual table?"

"Well actually we'd like a booth. This is Mokuba he's a new addition to our family." Seto said.

"Well hello there little one, my names Mana."

Mokuba smiled but kind of shied behind Seto a little letting go of Yami's hand.

"You'll have to excuse him he's very shy." Yami said.

"It's perfectly all right I understand." Mana said. "Follow me I know the perfect spot."

She took them to a small booth upstairs in the back that was if you looked to one side you could see out a window. Seto let Mokuba sit close to the window so that he could look out it, while Yami sat across from them. The guards sat at a booth just behind them.

"Now the usual for you? Two catfish dinners both with baked potatoes and sodas?" Mana asked.

"That's fine, with me." Seto said.

"Me, too." Yami said.

"Great, but what about the little one?"

"Do you like fish Mokuba?" Yami asked.

'Fish? What's a fish?' Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders and the look on his face told Seto and Yami that he either never had it before or he didn't know its name.

"Well go ahead and make it 3 but make his French fries. If he doesn't like it we'll get him something else and just take the fish home and save it for later." Seto said.

"Very well." Mana said.

Mokuba was a little excited he'd never been in a restaurant before.

Then a drunk that just happened to be a former guard came in a few minutes later.

"What's this… a kid? What's a kid doing up here! I came up here for some peace and quite and maybe a couple of beers, not to have to listen to a kid whine and cry."

"Don't listen to him." Seto whispered to Mokuba.

"Didn't you hear me? I said…"

"We heard you the first time Haga just cause you couldn't hack it as a guard doesn't mean you can come around and disturb us when we're trying to have a nice outing." Yami said.

"Nice outing, if you wanted that then why'd you bring that kid with you?"

Yami was mad now! It was one thing to insult them but another to insult Mokuba! Mokuba hadn't done anything! He'd been sitting quietly looking out the window. He and Seto had been the ones talking.

Then the man walked over and started to pound on their table scaring Mokuba who buried his head into Seto's side.

"Velencia!" Yami said waving his hand. Suddenly the man was gone.

"How did you do that and where did you send him?" Seto asked.

"Well I've been borrowing some of Yugi's spell books when he's studying others, we sort of trade off. It's one of very few spells I've learned. As for where I sent him, well where I wanted to send him was the castle dungeon now where he ended up is another story. I haven't mastered that part yet. It's the main reason I've never done it before. I wouldn't have now but I didn't want him to disturb us anymore than necessary and if the guards had been forced to take him all the way back to the castle and return it could have been close to an hour and they wouldn't have gotten any lunch. The only other option would have been to throw him out on his tail in which case he could have come right back in or caused a major scene and it'd ruin the rest of our day."

"I see I'm impressed. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to get better first and then show you. But now for more important matters, how's your knee holding up?"

"Better than expected."

Soon lunch arrived and Mokuba hadn't ever seen any of the stuff on his plate before. But he soon found with ketchup the fish and French fries were good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After lunch they decided to head to the toy store.


	32. Chapter 32

They arrived at the toyshop and they were surprised to find it was fairly crowded. Shizuka was reading a story to a bunch of little kid's, while Sugoroku was waiting on customers.

"Mokuba why don't you go over and listen to the story for a few minutes, till Sugoroku is available. Yami and I are going to look around some." Seto said.

Mokuba was a touch scared but he nodded in agreement, walked over and sat in the back to listen to the story.

Seto and Yami walked around and discussed several toys they wanted to get for Mokuba. Every year it had always been just talk, talk about what they could get, what they wanted to get. But now, now, they could actually get the toys, cause now they had a real little kid to spoil and love. Of course, that didn't stop them from having the normal sibling rivalry now and then. This time it was over what Mokuba would like best.

Sugoroku had seen them come in and went to talk to them and found them arguing over which toys to get. "If I might make a suggestion."

"Oh Sugoroku it's nice to see you, again." Yami said.

"The two of you should be ashamed. Fighting like this! You go through this every year."

"Its not my fault he wont listen." Seto said.

"Me, not listen! Look whose talking!" Yami yelled.

"Boys! Is this the way you wish Mokuba to see his big brothers, fighting like this?" Sugoroku asked.

"Sorry." They mumbled together.

"That's better. Now why not chose the best ones and show them to Mokuba. Then let him decide what he wants and no coaching or disappointing looks. You do want him to be happy don't you, that is the point to this isn't it?" Sugoroku asked. Seto and Yami had grown over the years to look to Sugoroku as a grandfather. So, his opinion meant a lot to them.

"Yes, sir." They said together neither one wanting to agree to it but both knew he was right.

"Good now I have a couple of things in the back for him, you two behave and each go your separate ways and chose what you like best. Then allow Mokuba to chose what he likes best out of them." Sugoroku said leaving.

Seto and Yami each wanted to stay to see what toys Mokuba choose. However they also knew Sugoroku was right if they stayed, he was bound to catch a disappointing look now and then when he rejected a toy. They also knew he was extremely sensitive and might not chose anything if he thought it would hurt one of them. They made a pact that they would put the toys behind the side counter next to the counter where the cash register was then let Mokuba go through them and decided what he wanted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

By the time Shizuka had finished her book, half the kid's were asleep. Several others were anxious to get up and run around, while others were like Mokuba trying to keep awake.

Seto and Yami put the last of the ones they collected up and Seto went to go get Mokuba.

"Hey kiddo, did you like the story?" Seto asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head but rubbed his eyes at the same time.

"Come on, pick out some of the toys Yami and I chose and then we'll go home and you and I we'll take a nap. Deal?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded he liked that idea; Seto took his hand and led him over to the stack of toys they created.

"Okay kiddo, sit down here and pick out the ones you want. Put them into two separate piles what you want to keep and what you don't want. Seto and I will be in the back with Sugoroku if you need us. We'll be back in a little bit, all right?"

Mokuba nodded and started to look through the toys. Mokuba had never thought he'd see this many toys all for him. It was going to be hard to choose which ones to keep.

As Mokuba started to go through and sort the toys Seto and Yami felt it best not to let Mokuba see what they wanted. This was for him and though they desperately wanted to stay, they didn't want to influence the kid to choose one toy over another because of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While Mokuba was going through the toys Noah caught up to his family in town. Asana and Noah had always had a fairly close relationship. Noah had a knack for knowing when Asana was telling the truth and when she was hiding something.

"Hello mother, Asana."

"Hello dear, have a nice time?" Ivera asked.

"It was alright." Noah said.

"Noah why don't you go see the movie with us tonight?" Asana suggested.

Noah looked at her and glared. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What?" Asana asked.

"You know as well as I do that you couldn't keep something from me if your life depended on it." Noah told her. "Now what is it you don't want to tell me?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"That what tell me!"

"You don't need to look for JJ anymore. He's not missing."

"You found him? You know where he is?"

"Well Noah, honey you see it's just that…" Ivera started.

"Tell me!" Noah said.

"It seems someone's taken him in and taking care of him. We yelled at them to give him back but they refused."

"That punk he was with the other day kept him! I didn't think the brat would have trusted him enough to stay with him."

"You knew where he was?"

"This man had him and said something about his brother kidnapped him. He told me he was going to give him back to us. I told him we held no hard feelings towards his brother and I'd bring the brat home. Then I started to take him to my horse but before I could leave with him, he suddenly changed his mind and snatched him away. Apparently, the brat didn't trust him either at the time cause I saw him walking down the road later. But again, when I tried to bring the kid home that man showed up again and threatened to kill me if I didn't leave the kid with him." Noah told them.

"We met them both and they said you tried to rape the kid." Asana said.

"What! How could he say that! I'd never have raped that kid." 'How could they accuse me of wanting to rape him! We'd have had sex, but it'd be far from a rape. By the time, I was through teasing and loving on him, that kid would have gladly spread his legs and begged me to take him!' Noah thought with a smile.

That smile gave Asana the creeps. She was beginning to wonder if what they were told was true about Noah and JJ. She couldn't believe he'd have really have raped the kid, despite how strange and obsessed he'd seemed lately. But that didn't shake the strange feelings she was getting from him.

"So where did you see them? I'll make sure they give us back that kid or I'll take him."

"Well they were looking through clothes when we last saw them but…"

"But what?"

"They threatened to show the woman of my society club the marks on that brats back. If those old bats were too see that no matter how much we try and deny it we'll be shunned. I knew the moment your father accepted that brat from that stranger he'd cause us nothing but trouble."

"Mother if you felt that way why did you accept him?"

"With Noah's illness and the doctors predictions he wouldn't live to see 10, your father reasoned that as the brat got older he'd be more useful and eventually could help us by planting crops. Since Noah was the only boy in our family and your father hurt his back he couldn't do a lot. He could do some things but not a lot. Then things just kept getting worse as the crops failed more and more. Even when your father left to look for work in the next town, there were still the hopes that someday the kid would be old enough and strong enough to be a true farmer. Even after your father died, I strongly wanted to throw that brat out on his ear! But I realized your father's dream of this kid being a true farm hand and helping us with the crops didn't have to die with him. The brat just needed some discipline to make him stronger." Ivera said.

"Well never fear mother I shall get him back!" Noah said.

"Mother maybe, maybe we should just forget it. I mean it seems to me that the kid is becoming more trouble than he's worth." Asana said.

"Hmmm…you do make a valid point Asana." Ivera said.

"Mother I promise I won't fail, I will get that kid back!" Noah said.

"Very well Noah you may go." Ivera said moving on to look around.

Asana approached Noah, as he was about to get on his horse. "Noah you, you didn't really try to rape him did you?"

"What do you think?"

"I…I don't really know. I mean I know there was a time or two in the past year or so when I walked into your room to see if you'd seen him and I thought I saw you kissing him but I wasn't sure. Plus I saw the way you were looking at him on your birthday there was something evil in your eyes. It was almost like you were possessed!"

"If you felt that way why didn't you tell mother?"

"She's blinded by you! All she sees is a sweet innocent little angel. Even if I told her, hell even if she saw you she would just think it's a phase! You're still just a child a growing boy; you can do no wrong in her eyes! I think if she ever actually saw you raping that kid she'd still think nothing of it! I could have showed her and it'd just be 'Noah's going through a phase.' Or 'It's his illness its playing tricks with his mind he wouldn't do anything wrong.' It makes me sick at times to know that she'll practically let you get away with murder but the rest of us get yelled at!"

"You're just jealous!"

"For JJ's sake I hope you never get him back! I saw him, he actually looked like he could be happy."

"Really I saw you taking pleasure in beating him when he broke your precious plates."

"I know but I felt bad about it later. I was going to go cut him down but he was gone."

"What! I saw that he was gone but I figured your weak side got the best of you and you released him and he just crawled off somewhere."

"No, I didn't I don't think mother did either."

"Then just how did he get free?"

"Well one of the men that was with JJ, had said that they would see him when he was in his room in the basement. Maybe one of them freed him."

"They were spying on us!"

"I don't know. All I know is one of them they called themselves brother's, he said that JJ would come down to the basement and he'd see him."

"That explains why the brat started spending more time in the basement rather than off to who knows where he went."

"Leave it be Noah, find someone who wants you. The kid was terrified to come back and he shook even more at the mention of your name!"

"Stay out of this Asana, you're my favorite sister and I don't want to have to hurt you! So just but out and stay out of my business!" Noah said riding off.

"I know I was right now to hide and protect you the few times I did from Noah, JJ. I just hope your new family will keep you as safe as I tried to from him." Asana said to herself as she watched Noah ride off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the toy store, Mokuba was still looking though the toys. Seto and Yami collected a lot. Now they were sitting in the back waiting for him to finish!

"So how much longer do you think he'll be?" Seto asked always impatient.

"Probably not too much longer."

"Boy's I have a present I've been saving since after I met Mokuba." Sugoroku said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"I had a feeling it would come down to this and that the two of you would have disappointments over what he did and didn't chose. So, I found a way to make certain he'll have at least one toy from both of you that I know he'll treasure as much as that baby dragon toy he was given."

"What would that be?" Seto asked.

"These." Sugoroku said making both Seto and Yami's eyes go wide when they saw what he was holding.

Now they just had to wait till he finished and show it to him.


	33. Chapter 33

Seto and Yami had gotten lost in conversation when small arms wrapped themselves around Seto's neck.

"Oh hey kiddo. You finished."

Mokuba sat up and nodded.

"You ready to show us what toys you chose?" Yami asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head.

"Wait, first Yami and I have something for you." Seto said.

Mokuba looked at Seto who had a big smile on his face and then noticed Yami also had a big smile.

Yami held up the Dark Magician plushy Mokuba's eyes widened. He walked over to Yami who pulled the boy into a close side hug and gave him the toy.

"It's all yours now kiddo." Yami told him.

Mokuba hugged his new toy then Yami, Yami smiled and hugged back.

"Mokuba look what I've got." Seto said.

Mokuba looked over and smiled even brighter seeing the Blue Eyes White Dragon toy. He walked back over to Seto. Seto handed him the toy and pulled him into a close side hug.

"So do you like your new toys?" Seto asked.

Mokuba hugged Seto tightly then sat up. "I l-love them b-both."

"I'm glad you like them kiddo."

Sugoroku had went back to help take care of customers after giving the toys to Seto and Yami. He had finished with the last customer when he saw Mokuba go in the back where Seto and Yami were waiting. He made sure that there weren't any more customers then he went to the back where Seto and Yami were.

"Well Mokuba I see you've gotten your toys." Sugoroku said.

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Well I made you this small belt. See it has tight loops that you can put the dark magician and blue eyes white dragon in them if you need both hands." Sugoroku said.

"That's great Sugoroku, it's really nice of you." Yami said.

"It's my pleasure." Sugoroku said.

"Well let's try it on and see. There we go it fits perfectly. Now do you want to hold them both or put one or both up?" Seto asked.

Mokuba wasn't sure but he really wanted to hold both at the moment. "H-hold b-both."

"All right, come on then lets see your what toys you chose." Seto said putting his hand on the kid's back as he and Yami followed.

Mokuba showed which one was keep and which one wasn't. Seto and Yami were surprised that the toys were piled almost half and half.

"Well he chose some of each of ours." Yami said.

"Yeah I'm surprised." Seto said.

"Well how about I sack them up? It shouldn't take too long. I'll have them ready to go in about 15 minutes." Sugoroku said.

"That's perfect." Seto said.

"Good, while you do that we still need to order a new bed for Mokuba, remember Seto." Yami asked.

"Right, I forgot about that." Seto said. "Well, when you finished just take it outside where Alister's waiting with the rest of our stuff. We'll be just down the street at the furniture store." Seto said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they walked in they were overwhelmed with furniture.

A man walked up. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we just adopted this boy and he's been use to sleeping on hay. We're looking for a new bed for him." Seto said.

"Oh well we have several to chose from. Please follow me."

Seto and Yami, with Mokuba clinging to Seto's arm followed.

"Now we have several quality ones. Some are made of down goose feathers. Some are made of other kinds of feathers. Plus we have a variety of soft to extra soft mattresses."

Yami sat down on one and wrinkled his nose. He hated super soft. His was a half way between hard and soft. Seto's was specially made from a mixture of goose feathers and a specially made cotton woven together. He'd have suggested to Seto that they make one like it but with a more feathers than cotton, but it took nearly two years for Seto's bed to be made and perfected and another six-months till he adjusted to it. They couldn't wait that long on Mokuba's and well adjustment time was normal, but they wanted him to feel safe and secure and comfortable with his bed.

"Mokuba come sit down." Yami said. Though he personally hated it

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami went on ahead to help Sugoroku put the toys in the carriage. Just then, Noah spotted Mokuba walking happily beside Seto holding his hand, with his toys safely in the belt Sugoroku gave him. Outraged that the kid was happy with someone other than him he stopped and got off his horse. Then he came up from behind and snatched Mokuba away from Seto.

Seto looked back thinking Mokuba fell or something when he saw a young man about 15 with green hair holding Mokuba's arm. He also noticed that Mokuba seemed frightened. He wondered if this could be Noah, he'd heard him and heard of him but he'd never come face to face with him like Yami had.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Seto asked. He only suspected it as Noah he had to be sure.

"The names Noah and I'm here to take my brother back home with me."

'So I was right but there's no way in hell he's leaving here with Mokuba!' "Sorry pal but he belongs to me now. Perhaps you should talk to your mother about it."

"As a matter of fact I did and she said I can do what I want. That I was free to try to get him back and look at this I have him back."

"You may have him in your grips but you don't have him back."

"Oh and what's the poor crippled to do?" Noah said in a taunting way.

"My knee may not feel the best in the world right now but I'll do what it takes to protect that kid from you and your family!"

"Big words, can you back them up?"

"You want to try me?" Seto asked.

Then Yami came running up.

"Seto what's Noah doing here and why does he have…"

"He snatched him away from me." Seto said cutting him off. They had avoided the family learning that they had renamed the kid and Seto didn't want Noah to learn his new name. He didn't want to hear that name come out of his mouth!

"Let him go Noah or you'll be the one regretting it!" Seto said.

"So what are you going to do have your watch dog there take care of me for you?"

"He's my brother and you'll be dealing with me!" Seto said.

"Seto are you sure?" Yami asked.

"This is my fight! This is between him and me! You know the more I hear about you Noah the more I want to kill you!"

"Really I'm that famous?"

"Famous enough to know you tried to rape him! He's 10 years old!"

Noah just happened to remember Mokuba's birthday since it was so close to his. "For your information he's 9, he won't be 10 till next Friday. Shows how much you know about him!"

Seto was shocked 'But, But that's, that's my brother's birthday! Could that really mean Mokuba is my brother then?'

"I see I've left you speechless."

Yami understood why Seto was in shock and took over. "So tell me Noah, Mokuba told us that he couldn't remember when his birthday was, since he hadn't celebrated or had it mentioned since he was 5! So just how is it you remembered?"

"Simple really, it's simply because it falls on the same day as mine the week after mine."

"I suppose that makes sense." 'What I wouldn't give to use a teleporting spell on him! But if I try, Mokuba might accidentally get taken too. I can't take the chance with Mokuba's safety! None of the other spells I know can help without endangering Mokuba!'

"We'll be going now." Noah said turning to leave with Mokuba.

Seto quickly got in front of him. "I don't think so, Noah. He belongs to us now! You're not leaving here with him!"

"Oh, and just how do you plan to stop me?"

Seto reached out and grabbed his hand without looking. He continued to stare straight into Noah's eyes. They had a martial arts teacher living in the town and he gives Seto lessons once or sometimes twice a week. Seto had mastered the skill of breaking someone's hand or close enough to it that they'd drop whatever they had; he also knew enough martial arts to be able to defend himself in a fight, that's one of the reason's why he doesn't take his guard everywhere.

Seto applied enough pressure that Noah released his grip. Mokuba backed away when Noah released him. Seto then broke eye contact with Noah and looked at Mokuba. "Go over there and stay by Yami."

Mokuba nodded and ran over and grabbed Yami's hand who squeezed his hand tight.

"I want you to ride off and never come back to bother that kid again!" Seto sneered facing him again releasing his hand

"Really and just why would I do that you planning to do break my arm? So it will heal, I want what I want and what I want is that kid!" Noah said staring Seto down.

"You think you're intimidating! Maybe to a 9 year old but you don't scare me in the least!"

"I guess you were the ones who intimidated my sister Asana to turning against me, then. She's now into bringing up the past."

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"She started bringing up the past about how she'd sometime catch me kissing JJ in my room."

"What? You've tried to rape him before?" Seto asked looking over at Mokuba who clung to Yami's arm with both, hands bury his head in his arm away from Seto. "That's the first I'm hearing of this." Seto looked back at Noah.

"Don't be stupid, I could have never have had sex with him. Mother was always up under me or in the house. If I had tried to go that far she would have, known and probably sent him away and I wouldn't get another chance at him! No, we just did a little touching light clothing on touching and kissing. Sadly those times were few and far between."

"Just how long did it go on?"

"Just the past year or so."

"So, mommy had you on a short leash did she maybe she knew what you were planning to do all along and was in her own warped sense of motherhood thought she was protecting you both." Seto said.

"So then I suppose you are the ones that told my mother I tried to rape him then." Noah asked.

"As I matter of fact we did. Just what did you tell your mother when she asked." Seto asked.

"What could I tell except that you lied, that I'd never have raped that kid; however, what I didn't tell her but I'll gladly tell you is that I wouldn't have raped him. It wouldn't have been rape; it'd be consensual sex. That's all there is too it. We'd have had sex, but that's far from being a rape as you put it. By the time, I was through teasing and loving on him, that kid would have gladly spread his legs and begged me to take him!"

Angered by this Seto pulled him close and in a low threatening voice to keep Mokuba from hearing, he asked, "Doesn't it bother you even a little that the kid doesn't even understand what it was you were doing or planning on doing to him?"

"Not really, he would have found out soon enough."

Seto pulled his hand back ready to punch Noah out.

"Seto don't! You don't want people talking or knowing about this. Who knows what the consequences would be from something like this! I want to kill him as much as you do but leave it be; the price we might have to pay for hitting him might be us forced to give the kid back and neither of us wants that! If you hit him, all he'd have to do is plead his case and no one would believe what he did. Not to mention I don't think this kid could handle trying to tell and describe what he did!" Yami said.

"Not to mention I'd get a lawyer to tear him to shreds on the stand. It'd be your word against mine!" Noah said.

"You got lucky Noah! But don't think next time I catch you touching that kid that I won't hesitate to break a bone or 2 or more depending on how badly you piss me off."

Noah glared at him "I will be back for him."

"Yeah and you'll take him over my dead body!" Seto said.

"Is that an offer?" Noah asked getting on his horse.

"No it's a promise!" Seto said.

"I think he will be back Seto." Yami said.

"Yeah, unfortunately I know. We've got to get you practicing on that teleportation spell so that next time he shows up you'll know where you sent him!"

"Seto!" Yami said.

"What? I'm being practical you could send him so far away that by the time he returns Mokuba will be old enough to defend himself."

"You're incorrigible." Yami said bending down and picking Mokuba up, who snuggled in.

"Yeah but you love me anyways." Seto said hugging him and Mokuba at the same time.

"Let's get home before something else happens. He needs a nap and you need off that leg."

"You'll get no arguments from me. I promised him we'd take a nap together when we got home."

"Good. The sooner we get home the better I'll feel." Yami said.

"You could always take a nap with us you know."

Yami just shook his head. "Well see."

So, they went to the carriage Seto and Yami waved goodbye to Sugoroku since Mokuba was already asleep. Yami carefully placed him between the two of them and the kid snuggled into Seto instantly. They got home and asked Varon and Alister to find some guards or someone to help take Mokuba's things to his room and their things to Yami's room and they'd sort it all out later. Yami carried Mokuba up to Seto's room and it wasn't long before all three were sound to sleep on Seto's bed.


	34. Chapter 34

A few hours later Yami woke up and noticed the time. Then he reached over to wake Seto up.

"Seto come on time to get up."

"What, why, what time is it?"

"Time to get to work. We're still not caught up on all the paperwork and things from the time you were missing."

"How is that possible? We've been doing paper work and other things for hours almost everyday since I got back!"

"Well I've been doing the best I can to put off any meetings that come up. Plus I've been doing as much paperwork on my own as I can. The hours Mokuba spends with Ryo are the best times to do work. This way you don't have to worry about him and we get some work done. But you do know that next week you're going to catch up on the meetings you've missed which means that we've got to get all the paper work we haven't finished up this weekend." Yami told him.

"But Yami I was hoping to spend more time talking to Mokuba. I mean we just learned that he shares our brother's birthday! Too many coincidences are adding up to point to the fact that this kid could really be the brother we lost!"

"I know that! Plus I want to talk to him more on what all Noah did to him. But if we don't get all of this paper work done and these meetings out of the way then we wont be able to take next Friday, Saturday and Sunday off. I know it's going to be hard to concentrate but we've got to get this stuff done. I'll talk to Yugi after I drop Mokuba off with Ryo and see if he can come up with a poultice to help your leg get better faster."

"Do I have to have one of those things? The last time I put one on it smelled the whole room up for a week." Seto said.

"Sorry Seto but the only medicine the doctors given you is pain killers and I know you. You'd never be able to handle staying on that cane forever. I know the doctor said it should get better on its own but you'll never be able to stay off it long enough for it to heal completely. Besides knowing you'll want to eventually get enough free time and play outside with Mokuba and you can't do that if your dependant on your cane. You really want to take the chance that the doctors wrong?"

"Fine, get Yugi to make a poultice. What this about me playing outside with Mokuba? What about you aren't you going to play with us or are we too grown up to do that?"

Yami just shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "I'll see if Ryo can take care of Mokuba and see if he can handle taking him to get treated on his own then putting him to bed. This way we can work without interruption for a while and try to get a lot more done."

"All right, your win, you're right if we want more time with him we've got to get royal business finished first."

"Mokuba come on kiddo, time to get up." Yami said.

Mokuba sat up yawning rubbing his eyes.

"You feel better now?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Well come on let's go find Ryo. I'm sorry Mokuba but I can't come with you to treatments today. Seto and I have a lot of work to catch up on. But I bet if you ask nicely Ryo will read to you and tuck you in afterwards, all right?" Yami asked, afraid the kid would be mad. He hated to do it since the kid was just now starting to trust him more, he didn't want to lose what he'd just gained.

Mokuba hugged him. "I-it's okay big brother. I un-understand."

Yami hugged back glad he wasn't upset with him. "Come on let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami and Mokuba went to Bakura's room first where they could clearly hear an argument going on.

"What you think I came here just to ruin your life?" Ryo asked.

"Maybe, how the hell should I know why you came here." Bakura said.

"I came here cause my big brother someone I've never truly known, someone I've always looked up to and admired was a knight and I always wanted to be more like you. You were my hero as a child and I dreamed of someday becoming a knight and making you proud of me. I've always dreamed that someday we could get along and we'd fight side by side in battle or at least ride together as proud knights of this kingdom. But I guess I was wrong to ever think you could ever actually give a damn about anyone but yourself."

The argument was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Bakura threw it open ready to yell at whoever dared interrupt them. He was surprised to see Yami.

"Master Yami what do I owe the honor." Bakura asked bowing.

"You may stand." Yami said pushing Mokuba in the back of the head into the room. Mokuba quickly ran over and hugged Ryo, who hugged him back. "I only came to drop Mokuba off and ask Ryo a question."

"What question might that be sir?" Ryo asked.

"Seto and I while the two of you spent time together have been desperately trying to play catch up with all of our paperwork. Seto refuses to do too much work earlier in the day due to Mokuba or he just doesn't want to do it. But knowing him since it seems Mokuba's birthday is Friday he'll want to take the weekend off, which means we'll need more time to finish all of our paperwork before then. So today maybe even the rest of the week, I'll have to let you know, I'll need you to look after him a bit more. This is until Seto gets around to assigning a permanent guard. But I will need you to take him to his treatments by yourself. I don't like it that I can't be there for him but I have to help Seto with this paperwork now or we'll never get it done. I also wanted to see if you could make sure he gets into bed after his treatments. That's the main reason it's scheduled so late so that it's close to his bed time."

"No need to worry I'll be happy to look after him. You don't have to assign anyone I'm more than happy and capable of taking care of him. You won't need to worry about a thing."

"I'm sure I won't, but Seto said he had other plans for you and someone else in mind to be his guard. Though I suspect this other guard will turn him down, if he does then Seto will have to accept your offer."

'Well Katsuya the others warned you that you'd get the job of babysitting. You should have listened to them.' Bakura thought with a smirk.

'I bet he wants Joey to turn down the king hoping that they'll insist I sleep closer to Mokuba and he wont have to deal with me, anymore.' Ryo thought.

"Well we'll see what happens. I appreciate your caring for him for us Ryo." Yami told him.

Ryo looked at Mokuba and started to stroke his hair. "No, problem it's my pleasure."

"Good." Yami said bending down to Mokuba's level. "You be good."

"I w-will, big brother, I p-promise."

"I know you will." Yami said ruffling his hair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Yami, left Ryo bent down and picked Mokuba up.

"Come on kiddo, we wouldn't want to waste Bakura's precious time or space any longer than we have to." Ryo said.

After they'd made it to the royal gardens, Ryo set Mokuba down. Ryo loved the gardens he felt free and he knew Mokuba felt very safe there. He even could feel Mokuba becoming a normal kid the more time he spent here and after the hell of a life he led, Ryo felt he deserved the time.

"Ryo l-look what Seto and Yami g-got me." Mokuba said showing him his belt with his toys on it.

"Well isn't that a neat idea. Now you can carry both of them with you all the time."

"Y-yeah, I l-love it." Mokuba said smiling, then got a serious look and sat down next to Ryo. "W-why were you and Bakura f-fighting?"

Ryo sighed. "For some reason he just doesn't want me here. I try to stay clear of him only actually being near him at night and trying to build conversations but it seems the harder I try the madder he gets."

"Yeah, I think S-Seto's a bit m-mad at m-me too."

"Really why would he be mad at you?"

"B-because I n-never t-told him t-that N-Noah had t-touched m-me before."

"Oh yeah I remember the first time I found out he'd touched you how hard it was to get you to tell me about more instances. Why didn't you tell all this to Seto when he asked?" Ryo asked confused since he thought the kid trusted Seto.

"H-he only a-asked w…what happened t-the day he took me away from there. H-he never asked if it had happened b-before."

"Let me guess you didn't feel up to sharing that information."

Mokuba sighed and shook his head no. "H-he didn't even w-want to hear everything that N-Noah d-did that day."

"I see, that explains why you didn't want to tell him. So, if you didn't tell him how did he find out?"

"N-Noah told Seto w-when we were in t-town earlier."

"Oh, I can see why Seto would be upset finding out that way. I know you told me he once tried to undo your pants in the barn but you said he was caught."

"He, he was. Marine c-came I-in c-cause she w-was going to go r-riding that d-day. H-he t-told her t-that h-he was j-just yelling at m-me for breaking something."

"Seto told me a little of what he said you told him, what changed to make this time different from those times?"

"T-this t-time w-was d-different. T-then I h-had h-hope s-someone w-would s-show u-up or I-I c-could y-yell and g-get attention. B-but t-this t-time I k-knew w-we w-were alone and t-that n-no o-one w-would k-know o-or b-be a-able t-to s-stop h-him f-from d-doing w-what I-it was h-he wanted to d-do. H-he w-was a-also never f-forceful t-to the p-point I w-was t-terrified o-of h-him. T-this t-time t-there w-was s-something s-s-scary a-about t-the w-way h-he l-looked at m-me. I-I c-can't e-explain it."

"I knew the moment I heard what he was doing I should have taken you from there!" Ryo said. "But it was just literally impossible to care for you! Master Pegasus would have killed me and kicked me out of school, if I'd brought you. He's not the most open person and wouldn't have listened to your case. I should have forgotten my stupid dream of becoming a knight and looked for a way to support us both! I know it wouldn't have been easy but I should have tried. My idiots parents always traveling wouldn't have bothered wanting to stay and care for you since they didn't me. Sadly my aunt died 6 years ago otherwise I can guarantee she'd love to had you. I just didn't see anything I could do. I couldn't care for you and there'd be too many people asking questions about your back to ask complete strangers to do it. Eventually the family would have found you and taken you back. Anyone I could have left you with would have instantly given you back. I wish now I had done taken you, gone to the next kingdom or something and tried to be a knight there. It would have meant leaving Master Pegasus' school but it's something I should have tried. Perhaps there we could have both lived out a life. Then again, maybe I should have just settled down and took whatever job I could get in the next town. I should have realized that being here wouldn't have worked not with Bakura here."

"It's okay Ryo, I understand. I wouldn't have w-wanted y-you to g-give up y-your dream f-for me."

"Thanks kiddo, it still doesn't make me feel better knowing what could have happened because I failed to act when I should have. Well why don't you tell me exactly what he did and we'll talk about it all right. Seto did tell me a little but I want to hear more from you."

Mokuba nodded. 'Maybe Ryo will tell me what Noah wanted to do. Seto and Yami both went pale and it doesn't look like they want to tell me.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Mokuba started to tell Ryo, what all happened Marik appeared to Malik again.

"Hey." Marik said.

"What did I tell you about coming around?" Malik asked.

"Hey, I'm only here to drop off a message. The advisors have learned that the kid shares a birthday with the king's brother."

"So." Malik asked.

"So, they have a plan to scare the kid off. Maybe even that Ryo kid too. For some reason he makes them nervous. Either way the plan is to find a way to take advantage of the king's distress when he learns the kid's gone. Perhaps even give one of us a chance to take him out. But they've made it clear if that kid returns, even if you have to do it in the castle they want him dead if he ever sets foot inside the castle again."

"So when do they plan to put this all in motion?" Malik asked.

"Their hoping for Monday if they can get everything set up."

"Why so long?"

"They want the king to be put into a false sense of security first. Then when the brat disappears it should give one of us time to kill him!"

"Fine, but I don't want you around here again till you have more info. This way no one can link us together. If they can't already from your always hanging around here!"

"Hey I'm careful to make sure no one can see me."

"You've always been the careless one in the family!" Malik said.

"It's not true, but fine you wont see me again till they I know who's doing what!" Marik said storming off.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are truly related!" Malik wondered with a sigh going back to guard duty.


	35. Chapter 35

It had not been easy by any means nor was it fun but Ryo spent most of the rest of their time trying to explain, what Noah was doing and what he was planning. Though explaining that was the last thing Ryo wanted to do but from what Mokuba had told him, it was obvious that Seto and Yami hadn't explained. He could understand why but he could also tell that Mokuba really wanted to know and it was clear that Seto and Yami weren't going to tell him anytime soon.

"Ryo, w-will N-Noah c-come back and hurt me like that?" Mokuba asked tears in his eyes.

"No, no kiddo. I promise you! Seto, Yami and I will never allow him to hurt you like that or anyway ever again." Ryo told him hugging him tight.

Mokuba sighed and snuggled into Ryo's embrace. He believed him Ryo had never broken a promise to him and after seeing the way Seto and Yami stood up to Noah he believed they would protect him too.

"Come on kiddo time for your treatments and then bed time."

"Ryo w-will you r-read to me when you tuck me in?"

"Would you like me to?"

Mokuba smiled, nodded and hugged him.

"Okay kiddo lets go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile the big five were discussing things over.

"So your hit man knows what to do, right?" Gansley asked.

"Of course he does! I made sure that he knows that we're going to do what is necessary to scare that brat into running away." Nezbit said.

"Anyone come up with a way to do that?" Leichter asked.

"I've got an idea." Crump said.

"Well don't sit there tell us what the plan is." Gansley said.

"What so you can take all the credit! I think not!" Crump said.

"Give us a clue." Johnson said.

"Fine I'll approach the brat and …" Crump said.

"You you'd scare him!" Johnson said.

"Oh and just who would you suggest?" Crump asked.

"I shall do it, it was my plan after all. I thought of hiring the hit man and it was my idea that the kid should be run off to throw the king into distress." Nezbit said.

"You! I think I could get that little brat to talk to me!" Leichter said protesting believing he could do better than the others.

"It was my plan to approach the runt I should be the one to do it." Crump said.

"I'm afraid not, me or Nezbit would have a better chance of gaining the runts trust. But don't think for an instant Nezbit that this means you will get first shot at taking over for the king. We've made a packed that we'll rid ourselves of Master Yami then we'll share both duties of both jobs." Johnson said.

"I'm still not sure if we are able to chase him off that we should have him killed if he returns." Nezbit said.

"Don't tell us you're going soft! What would you prefer we hold the brat hostage or kidnap him and wait? Then what? What do we do with him? Let him go? What if he talks and tells that we were responsible for the king's death?" Leichter said.

"Yeah then the whole kingdom will turn on us!" Crump said.

"Who do you honestly think the people would believe us or some little orphaned brat!" Johnson asked.

"Not to mention that few people in this kingdom trust us!" Crump said.

"I suppose you're right." Nezbit said.

"Now let's hear more of this plan to run the brat off Crump." Johnson said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Seto over Yami's objections started to show Mokuba around the castle grounds a little more. Yami protested that there'd be time for that later, after they get more work done. But Seto wanted at least a couple of hours with the kid before work.

As they were walking, they saw Joey and a couple of other guards talking.

"Katsuya." Seto called.

"My king, what can I do for you?"

"This is Mokuba, I need someone to act as his official royal guard."

'Great so the others were right he was choosing me for the job!' "My king I respectfully request not to have this assignment. I mean no offense my king but I came here to work me way into becoming a knight not to become a babysitter." 'Babysitting a snot nosed brat is not what I signed on to do. Despite the others warning I don't believe he'd punish me that severally!'

"So, you're turning down the assignment?" Seto asked.

"I know you're upset my king but please understand I…"

"No, it's perfectly all right I understand. Report to Honda for your first assignment as a full guard."

Joey was excited he'd stood up to the king and passed without punishment! He couldn't believe it!

"Come on kiddo let's go I need to speak with Honda about this."

"S-Seto."

"What's up kiddo?"

"Y-Yami said you'd l-let Ryo be m-my guard."

Seto looked and the kid and squeezed his hand. "We'll see kiddo. If that's what Ryo really wants rather than official knight duties will talk."

Mokuba hugged his arm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Seto spotted Honda and the other knights polishing their swords and armor. They preferred to do their armor and swords themselves rather than let the stable boys' do it. The stable boys' do the horses and their stuff.

"Mokuba, see that fountain over their in the middle of the court yard." Seto asked as Mokuba nodded. "Take your toys and go play over there for a few minutes. But be very careful."

Mokuba carried the blue eyes white dragon and dark magician in his belt and the baby dragon in his arms but Ryo had fixed a small loop in the front of the belt for it when he wanted it.

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said running off to the fountain.

Seto walked over to Honda and saw Otogi sweeping up.

"Otogi." Seto called.

"Yes, my king."

"If you go over there and keep a close eye on Mokuba and make sure he stays safe. Then agree to watch him and keep him safe on short notice. I'll make sure you're assigned permanently to the stables." Seto said.

"Are you serious, sire?" Otogi asked.

"Perfectly." Seto said.

"Anything you wish my king!" Otogi said running over to watch Mokuba. He didn't really want to but between having to clean all the restrooms in the castle, cleaning the ones used everyday daily and the others once a week or just cleaning up the stables and taking care of the horses plus being asked to watch the kid he was more than happy to change assignments!

"Honda, Katsuya has been made a full guard with full duty."

"Really sir?"

"Yes, he's to be assigned to the armory and alternate between it and tower duty. Full duty!"

"F-full sir?"

"Full!"

"But sire, full duty is from 6 am to 9 pm with only a 10 minute break every 2 hours."

"And your point being?" Seto asked.

"No, no point sire. I'll be sure to tell him." Honda said.

"Mokuba! Come on let's go." Seto called. Mokuba ran over and grabbed his hand. "Come on we need to talk to Ryo and then I have to get back to Yami before he kills me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Seto, left Bakura and Duke walked over.

"So what was that all about?" Duke asked.

"It seems Katsuya was an idiot and turned down the king." Honda said.

"So what he reassigns him to Otogi's duties that he let him off of." Bakura asked.

"Actually he's assigned him to alternate between the armory and tower duty. Full duty."

"Full! But that's, that's like a 16 hour shift!" Duke said.

"Not to mention you only get one 10 to 15 minute break every two hours." Bakura said.

"Plus the armory is totally hot and cramped!" Honda said.

"Yeah and he wants to be a knight." Duke said.

"Not now he won't. There's no way!" Bakura said.

"Bakura's right no ones ever advanced from being there. I've been on duty in the tower and in the summer time its murder it's so hot up there you can sometimes barely breath!" Duke said.

"I had to take duty in the armory when everyone was down with the flu and at least the tower you get air when or if the wind blows. You got no wind no nothing down there!" Bakura said.

"I had duty down there that same year but my shift was at night. It's scary and spooky down there!" Honda said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but we never had full shifts there. Most shifts on both are normally part time and only 8 hours each." Duke said.

"Yeah that's normal. But we gave Katsuya fair warning what would happen if he turned down the assignment." Bakura said.

"True he was the one who screwed up and didn't listen!" Duke said.


	36. Chapter 36

Seto and Mokuba made their way to where Ryo was reading.

"Hello Ryo."

"Seto…I…I mean my king." Ryo said standing up.

Seto smiled. "It's alright were not in a formal setting, please call me Seto. Please sit down."

Ryo sat down on the edge of the bench. "If you wish, I insist you should sit here with me."

Seto sat down then pulled Mokuba on to his lap. "I'm sorry I never told you, who I was. It's just that I didn't want to be found out till I could get on my feet and get Mokuba out of there on my own. Yami wouldn't have let me go back for Mokuba before it was too late to save him from Noah. I wanted Mokuba to come home with me because he wanted to, because he trusted me." He said squeezing Mokuba's waist tight.

"But you had Mokuba with you when you showed up at my place. We talked quite a while, why couldn't you tell me then?"

"I wasn't exactly sure how too tell you. You told me you wanted to be a knight so I assumed that…"

"That what I'd take advantage of you, that I'd insist on being made a knight. Because I helped you and didn't tell anyone, you kidnapped Mokuba; you really think I'm that petty?" Ryo asked standing up outraged.

"Ryo I…"

"What? How could you think that! I thought we were friends! Friends don't take advantage of each other like that! As for Mokuba, I love him and would never do anything to hurt him! I've always regretted not doing something sooner for him. But I guess now I see there was a reason for that. He was meant to be with you and Master Yami. I know you will both love and care for him as much as I do."

"I'm sorry Ryo. I know you care for Mokuba a great deal. I'm sorry if I implied that you didn't. I apologize that I said you'd take advantage of my position."

"Seto when Mokuba showed you to me I didn't know or care who you were. Even if I had known, it wouldn't have changed the fact that I would have still cared for you. I was helping you not because you were the king or someone of importance but because you were hurt." Ryo said walking off.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to upset him. I was wrong." Seto said to Mokuba.

Mokuba hopped out of Seto's lap handed him his baby dragon and ran after Ryo. Mokuba grabbed Ryo's hand and arm and looked at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"Please c-come back, Ryo. S-Seto d-didn't mean it."

Ryo sighed and looked down at him, "You do know that's a lethal weapon don't you?"

Mokuba giggled and dragged him back over to Seto. Then took Ryo's hand sat him down and then sat down in his lap.

"You're going to have to watch this kid Seto, his puppy dog eyes are deadly weapons." Ryo said causing Mokuba to giggle again.

Seto smiled. "I'll have to keep that in mind. I'm sorry about what I said I was wrong to accuse you. But I have two things I'd like to do."

"What might that be?" Ryo asked.

"One if you would consider accepting knighthood and your first assignment would be to become Mokuba's personal guard. I had someone else in mind for the position but they turned me down. Yami told me he might, he also said that it would be better for Mokuba anyway if you were assigned his guard. I guess I need to listen to him more often. He was right Mokuba would be better off with someone he trusts and who trusts him."

"But I was under the impression that you couldn't be an official guard and a knight." Ryo said.

"Well that's true, however as I am the king, rules are made to be broken. I'll still have to clear it with Yami but I don't think he'll have a problem with it. But that doesn't answer the question on the assignment. There's a room next door to Mokuba's that would be your official room. They should be putting Mokuba's old mattress into that room to make room for his new one. The roof leaked one year and that mattress was taken out but never replaced since it wasn't in use."

"You're trusting me to look after and care for Mokuba full time?" Ryo asked.

"I can't think of anyone better suited for the job." Seto said. "I know that it would make Mokuba extremely happy to spend more than just the few hours before treatments and bed time with you. I have a guard that's been on punishment duty for the past 2 years or so for disobeying orders. I'll temporarily assign him to you both to help you move around better. By now, he knows the grounds and the castle from top to bottom. His name is Otogi, once you're more familiar with the grounds and the castle you won't need him anymore. It's nothing against you I just felt it'd be better if you had someone with you who knows his way around; I'll talk to him about it I hope tomorrow."

"It's all right, I understand. I'm more than happy to take care of Mokuba and move. Bakura has made it clear he doesn't want me around. I'd rather spend the time with Mokuba anyway."

"Good, I'm glad that's settle. Especially when Yami already told Mokuba I'd assign you and he asked if I would."

"Oh you did, did you?" Ryo asked tickling him.

Seto smiled hearing him laugh. "Well I'd better get back to work before Yami comes out here and drags me in." Seto said handing Mokuba back his toy. "You be good, I'll see you later." Seto said kissing his cheek.

Mokuba threw his arms around his neck. "Okay big brother."

Seto smiled and hugged back. "Okay kiddo. Be good and I'll see about getting us ice cream and maybe even cake for desert."

"R-really?"

"Have you had cake before?" Seto asked.

"Ryo's g-given me some before." Mokuba said.

"Well I'll talk to the cook. Thank you again Ryo."

"My pleasure."

"Now let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into." Ryo said.

Mokuba giggled and grabbed Ryo's hand and they started off to look around but making sure to stay close enough that they could still see the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey was making his way inside when he kept seeing people whispering and laughing at him.

"Honda, I was told to report to you for my first assignment as a full fledged guard."

"Yeah I heard." Honda said.

"So what's my assignment?"

"Well it's two actually. You first will be in the cellar."

"The cellar, why there?"

"That's where the armory is."

"What's an armory again?" Joey asked.

"You're defiantly not too bright. You turn down a choice assignment only to get yourself punished."

"Choice! How is babysitting some snot nosed little brat a choice assignment!"

"Simple you idiot, you do an overly good job then eventually someone new will come along and the king will start to pick on him and forget you and let you off to try to prove yourself worthy of knighthood while the new guy gets stuck babysitting!"

"Yeah well shows what you know I was made a guard anyway!"

"Idiot, Fine, you know where all the guns and canons ammunition is stored that is the armory." Honda told him.

"Right I knew that I was just testing you!"

"Sure you were. That's you first assignment your next one is the tower. About 50 yards from the drawbridge in front of the castle, you'll see a tower. This tower has a giant bell a few feet away form where you'll be stationed to sound an alarm should trouble arise."

"Don't sound too hard to me." Joey said.

"Well both assignments are full duty!"

"What's the difference between it and normal?"

"Normal is an 8 hours shift, first shift starts from 6 am to 1 pm and continues from there. Full duty first shift start from 6 am to 9 pm with only a 10-minute break, every 2 hours."

"What that's not fair! How am I supposed to prove I'm worthy enough for knighthood that way! They both sound long and boring!"

"They are and you're not!" Honda said.

"What!" Joey asked.

"Full assignments are only meant to drive you into quitting, almost no one has ever stuck it out and the few that have never could handle trying to prove their selves. They got assigned other things or quit. They never made it to becoming knights. No one has!" Honda said.

"Yeah well I'll prove it to the king, I'll prove it to everyone! I'll stick it out and someday I will become a knight! I swear it!"

"Well I wont hold my breath but good luck!" Honda said.

"Don't you worry about it none their Honda! Someday I will become a knight you just watch me!" Joey said crossing his arms certain he can do it!


	37. Chapter 37

Seto convinced the cook to make cake for desert for dinner and ice cream for lunch. Then he made his way to the conference room where Yami was impatiently waiting for him.

"Where have you been? I said 2 hours it's been 4." Yami said.

"Sorry, I was showing Mokuba around then I went to talk to Katsuya about being Mokuba guard."

"Well…"

"Well what you already know the answer."

"I told you no one wants the job. If Mokuba were a little older then that'd be different. But most people see it as just babysitting. Our guards only have to stay near us if we leave or we're in conference or near foreign dignitaries. But Mokuba's guard will have to spend a lot more time with him to keep him safe and from getting lost or in trouble."

"Well Ryo agreed to be his guard and I promised I'd make him a knight too."

"Well Ryo loves and cares for him so to him it's no big deal. They know each other so they enjoy each other's company. What's this about making him a knight? Only guards are assigned bodyguard positions. I understand why you want to do this but Seto if we do it once other people will want the same thing."

"I'm aware of that but I still want to do this. Yami he didn't have to take care of me or help me gain Mokuba's trust. When Mokuba was beaten the first night I was there Ryo wanted to treat him and he let me help. By allowing me to help, by holding Mokuba down I was able to start gaining his trust. His being around allowed me to start gaining Mokuba's trust faster. Not to mentioned he cared for me and kept the fact that I was injured a secret."

"Seto did you ever think he was lying about not knowing who you were." Yami asked.

"No, I don't think he was. Besides if he knew why wouldn't he have tried to take advantage of it sooner."

"Well you have a point there. Well we have work to do if you want this weekend off we have to get to it."

"I thought you said we had to work through the weekend."

"I'm entitled to changed my mind. But we have a meeting with the King of Cascadia Monday so if we don't get things settled by then we're in trouble. Not to mention that knighting ceremonies are Tuesday, Wednesday we have royal court."

"Again didn't we just do like a few weeks ago?"

"Seto, you know as well as I do that we have to hold royal court twice a month sometimes more depending on how many people wish an audience with you."

"That still doesn't mean I have to like it; half the time its all long and boring just people paying their respects." Seto said.

"You have to endure it, Seto, its part of being king. There are lots of people that have grievances against us and then there are some that have problems or trouble with each other that you must sort out the truth from the lies. Then you also have to deal with those who just wish to pay their respects."

"Yes, but if you remember the one time some people brought chickens and a pig and we had them running rampant through the castle."

"How could I forget... it all started because someone let in that stray cat."

"And that one woman had her chicken on a leash like it was a pet. Stupidest thing I ever saw. Who would want a pet chicken? Regardless of that when that dumb cat spotted the leashed up chicken and attacked it went crazy causing all the other chickens to go nuts."

"Then the cat ran into the pig and got startled and scratched it on the nose, the pig freaked and got lose from the man who brought it to give to you. Then the people started to panic and were running around everywhere in a frenzy... Maybe some one will be kind enough to give you a puppy this year?"

"What do I need with a mutt? I already have one of those."

"Seto that's not nice." Yami scolded.

"So, Katsuya likes barking at me. He's going to start up again soon to get him out of full duty in the armory and tower."

"Seto full duty? What possessed you?"

"Why not? He disrespects my authority and expects that I'm going to instantly like that fact. I wouldn't have made him Mokuba's guard forever and since Mokuba wants to spend time with Ryo it's not like he'd have had to stay when they were together. He could have had that as free time to do as he pleased." Seto said.

"Did you bother to explain this?"

"Why should I? Besides, all I did was ask him if he'd take the job and he turned me down before I could give any real details on it. Wait you changed the subject. Why would I need a puppy?"

Yami smirked and whispered. "I don't know I just thought that…" he mumbled the rest.

"Thought what?" Seto asked.

"Thought how much Mokuba would crush you in a hug if you were to give him one."

"But you hate dogs." Seto said confused.

"That's why I said you would give it to him."

"You hate dogs but you hope I get one for Mokuba, that makes no sense. Besides we have dogs in the castle."

"Yes, but none that Mokuba can play with. Those are guard and hunting dogs Seto, not dogs for the kid to play with."

"Well if we don't get a puppy then we'll look into getting him one."

"Well now that that's settled lets get back to work."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Joey was coming up for air and food on one of his breaks.

"So Joey how's it going in the armory?" Honda asked.

"Did you know it was hot down there?" Joey asked.

"Uh, yeah most of us have spent time down there at one time or another when we were guards." Duke said.

"Yeah but those times were few and far between because all guards take a round or two on duty on both. You only get assigned permanently when you piss the king off like you do." Bakura said.

"So what I should go crawling on my hands and knees and beg him to let me baby-sit that kid of his?"

"Forget it! I got rid of my brother through that job. He's moving out of my room later today! Besides I've heard the kings happier with my brother doing the job." Bakura said.

"What is your problem with your brother? Man if I could get my sister Serenity a job at the castle I'd get to spend more time with her. I'd love that! You don't know how lucky you are there Bakura." Joey said.

"Yeah, well look I'm not exactly into family bonding." Bakura said.

"Yeah well it wouldn't kill ya, you know." Joey said.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going, I'm going."

"You know he's right. I don't have any siblings but if I did, I'd enjoy spending time with them. So, what you and your brother fight a lot when you were kid's?" Duke asked.

"No, I never knew him growing up, I was rarely around when he was little and left home when he was just a little kid." Bakura said.

"Then why don't you try to build a relationship with him now, while you've got the chance?" Honda asked.

"I'll take it under advisement. I have to go I'm on patrol." Bakura said walking off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Ryo was watching Mokuba run around when he noticed the sundial telling him it was about time for Bakura to go on duty like he'd said he was last night when he told him about moving.

'Well I guess I should get my stuff and move now. Bakura wont be there. He seemed so overjoyed when I told him I was made Mokuba's guard and would be moving into the room next to his. I guess I was dreaming thinking we could actually get along someday.'

"W-What's wrong Ryo?" Mokuba asked.

"What? Oh nothing kiddo, you want to help me pack up and move into the room next door to yours?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Okay then let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo and Mokuba walked into the room and were surprised to find Bakura there.

"What are you doing in here?" Ryo asked.

"I forgot my helmet and try not to forget anything." Bakura said walking past them.

Ryo looked down at Mokuba when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"What's up kid?"

Mokuba pulled his shirt a little harder and Ryo had learned a long time ago that meant to bend down. He bent down but before he could question it, he found himself in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mokuba. But what's this for?"

Mokuba sat up and looked at him. "To m-make you feel better."

"Well it worked thank you."

"Ryo w-will you be my b-big brother too?"

"Are you sure?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Well are you sure Seto and Yami wont mind. I mean I don't wont to ruin anything between you."

"I w-want you to. B-but I-if you w-want I can ask t-them."

"You do that kiddo and then well see. In the meantime you can help me pack then we'll ask and see if we can go to town to get a couple of other things for us to do."

"Okay." Mokuba said then he thought of something. "R-Ryo, will you t-teach m-me to r-read more w-words?"

"If you'd liked. I think there's a library in town we'll see if they have any learning to read books. If not then we'll find simple ones for you to start with, all right?"

Mokuba hugged him. "T-thanks Ryo."

Ryo hugged back but then another thought struck him. He pulled the boy away then put him on the bed. "Mokuba, why is it Seto and Yami haven't hired someone to help you learn yet?"

Mokuba looked sad. "Y-you d-don't h-have t-to h-help m-me."

Ryo knew when he stuttered more like that he was starting to get upset. "It's all right kiddo. Don't cry. I don't mind but there are people out there better at it than I am. Why haven't they…" Ryo stopped when he saw Mokuba's refusal to look at him. He then lifted the kid's chin to get him to look at him and when he still refused to look at him Ryo realized his answer. "You haven't told them yet, have you?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"Why, kiddo, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to teach you or hire someone to teach you."

"B-but t-their b-both s-so smart a-and I-I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're very smart."

"N-no I'm n-not."

"Yes, you are. You just haven't really had the chance to prove it to yourself."

"P-please Ryo d-don't t-tell them. I d-don't w-want them to h-hate m-me."

"Mokuba their not going to hate you cause you can't read or cause you didn't tell them." Ryo saw that wasn't going to satisfy him. "Fine, I won't tell them."

Mokuba brightened up and hugged him. "Thank you big brother!"

'Well their going to have to find out. Seto did say he was going to hire a tutor to help with his stuttering. I hope he holds off a little longer. At least till he can actually read more than a few words cause there's no way a tutor wouldn't find out.'


	38. Chapter 38

Seto and Yami were trying to do more work when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Seto called.

"My king."

"What is it Johnson?"

"King Kujaku of Cascadia is downstairs."

"But he's not scheduled till Monday." Yami said.

"His scheduled changed and he's here." Johnson said.

"Take him to the official royal chamber and we'll be down as soon as we change." Seto said.

"Yes, sir." Johnson said leaving.

"Great this is just what we needed now." Yami said.

"Is any of this paper work regarding him?" Seto asked.

"Yes, we finished that first." Yami said.

"Then, I guess we'll have to get this over with." Seto said.

"Fine we'll have to change clothes first. I can't imagine why he's here so early. Even with a schedule change I would expect him later not sooner."

"Well he's here now there's not much we can do about it."

Seto and Yami went upstairs to change into their official outfits and sent for Alister and Varon to meet them in the official royal chamber. After changing clothes, Seto and Yami made their way downstairs.

Seto with the help of the poultice his leg was getting a lot better but at Yami's insistence still used the cane till the doctor gave his okay to start walking without it.

"King Kujaku of Cascadia, I am King Kaiba of Draglor. It's an honor to met you." Seto said.

"It is an honor for me as well, King Kaiba."

"This is my top advisor, Master Yami."

"Pleasure, this is my top advisor Odion."

"An honor." Seto said.

"May I ask why so early? We were not expecting you till Monday." Yami said.

"I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused, my schedule changed abruptly."

"It's perfectly understandable. It's no inconvenience at all." Yami said.

"We hate to put you out like this but due to the schedule change we respectfully ask that we conclude our business over the weekend." Odion said.

Seto and Yami so wanted to say no, lets do it now but they knew they couldn't. They had wanted to spend some of the weekend with Mokuba.

"Of course, no trouble at all." Yami said.

"So shall we get down to business?" Seto asked.

"Yes, lets." King Kujaku said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo and Mokuba had just finished getting all of Ryo's stuff put away and Ryo settled in.

"All right kiddo lets find Seto and Yami to see if it's okay that we can go into town. I'd like to get a couple of board games and a couple of balls to throw around."

"Okay." Mokuba said.

They made their way downstairs and after asking a maid where they could find Seto and Yami they made their way down the corridor looking for the room they were told. Then they were suddenly stopped in the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked.

"If you must know I was looking for Seto and Master Yami." Ryo said.

"Really and why is that?"

"I wanted to get their permission to take Mokuba and go into town."

"Why not leave the brat locked in his room or something."

"Because I don't think it's right and I'd like to take him with me. So do you know where they are or not?"

"They're in that room there." Bakura said, pointing to a door over his shoulder. Mokuba smiled brightly and went to the door. But when Ryo moved at the same time Bakura stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.

"I told you I wanted to talk to them."

"Forget it! They're conducting official royal business."

"Fine then we'll wait till their finished."

Bakura grabbed Ryo's arm and dragged him away from the door.

Mokuba just sighed realizing their going to start fighting again. He turned and knocked lightly on the door. Varon and Aster one of King Kujaku's guards stood at the door. Alister and Vain another of King Kujaku's guards stood towards the corners of the room behind their king. Hearing the knock on the door Varon opened the door and frowned slightly not seeing anyone. But then looked down at a tug. He smiled seeing Mokuba there.

Aster glared at the kid while Varon leaned down and whispered. "Stay right there, I'll tell Master Yami you're here in a second."

Mokuba nodded.

"Why didn't you tell the brat to keep quite or preferably get lost?" Aster whispered.

"The king and Master Yami have adopted him, I'd be in major trouble had I sent him away without informing them first. I didn't tell him to keep quite cause he's a quite kid. He doesn't talk much." Varon whispered back.

"Yeah well in my experience I haven't seen a kid yet that's patient and can keep quite long." Aster replied in an ever-growing louder whisper.

"Yeah, well from what I've learned of this kid's past it wouldn't surprise me if he could stay still and quite for hours!" Varon whispered whose voice was also rising.

Suddenly King Kujaku cleared his throat. "Is there a problem, who was at the door?"

"Varon is there a problem we should be aware of? Who was at the door?" Yami asked.

Varon debated a minute then walked over and whispered in Yami's ear. "It was Mokuba he's waiting outside."

"Oh, um thank you." Yami said. Then he stood up. "If you'll excuse me I'll be right back."

Yami nodded to Varon who opened the door. Yami smiled seeing Mokuba standing quietly by the door watching Bakura and Ryo argue.

"Hey, kiddo. What you doing here? Seto and I have important business; you shouldn't be here." Yami said bending down.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

Yami kissed his forehead. "It's all right, nothing to get upset over. You couldn't have known. Now what was it you wanted?"

"R-Ryo wants to know if I can go to town w-with him to get some balls to throw around and some b-board games."

"Well as long as you stay very close to him and not leave his side I don't see why not. Seto and I should have thought of that." Yami said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back in the chamber, King Kujaku was concerned at how long Yami was gone.

"Perhaps Odion should see what's keeping him." King Kujaku nodding to Odion.

Odion nodded back, stood and started towards the door.

Though Seto didn't know Yami was with Mokuba he had faith that if he's brother needed him or help he could manage.

"I'm sure he's fine, there are plenty of guards around incase of trouble."

"Well I'd still feel better if Odion was there to help."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Odion opened the door just as Yami was about to say something to Mokuba.

Yami instantly stood up and turned around his hand automatically going to Mokuba's chest.

"Odion what are you doing out here?" Yami asked.

"King Kujaku was concerned you were taking so long." Odion said.

Mokuba put his arms around Yami's arm and held him tight.

"Everything is fine I would have returned in just a few minutes." Yami informed him.

"Before or after you threw this brat out." Odion asked crossing his arms.

"First he's not a brat, he has as much right here as anyone. He's a part of the family."

By this time, Bakura and Ryo hearing Yami's voice stopped fighting and raced over to help.

"What? We do extensive searches into the kingdoms we ally with. It was said that the kings only sibling died at birth." Odion said.

"First that was simply a nasty rumor started by the late Master King Kaiba. It is strongly believed that the young prince is still out there somewhere."

"If that is the case how do you explain that kid?" Odion asked.

"This is Mokuba, King Kaiba and I have adopted him. King Kaiba as you saw was in an accident recently and this boy saved his life. He was an orphan that needed a home and the king and I couldn't sit by and allow him to starve or remain on the streets when we could do something about it. He helped us so we helped him." Yami said feeling if he told the truth about Seto kidnapping him then it could cause an uproar! That was the last thing they needed.

"Well King Kujaku does not like children."

"What? I heard he has 4 children."

"He does however nannies and the Queen takes care of them. I am afraid you will have to confine that kid to his room or out of the castle. The king doesn't like a lot of noise."

"What of his own children?"

"They have a specific room and times they are allowed to play. Even outside times are scheduled and restricted to a certain area. The rest of the time is spent studying."

"That sounds familiar. Former Master King Kaiba was about the same way."


	39. Chapter 39

"So you will see to it then that this kid stays confined to his room or have him moved out of the castle till our departure?" Odion asked.

"Ryo will you make certain that you and Mokuba stay clear of this gentleman and the King that he will be escorting? Try not to bother them." Yami said seeing Bakura and Ryo.

"Yes, sir. We will be certain to stay away." Ryo said.

"I apologize Master Yami, I didn't see the child knock or I wouldn't have allowed him to disturb you." Bakura said.

"It's perfectly all right. Mokuba didn't hurt anything." Yami said.

"I'm sorry but this will not due. The king is deathly afraid of children!"

"So what he never sees his own?" Yami asked.

"Of course he does. He's on the ground level and sees them from the top of the stairs. They are not allowed to come any closer." Odion said.

"That's stupid, so what you're saying that if we don't lock Mokuba in his room your king will refuse the treaty agreement? I promise Mokuba won't bother him."

"That I cannot say. I cannot speak for the king's wishes. All I can tell you that he hates children and therefore wouldn't want this child running and screaming throughout the castle."

"Mokuba's not that kind of kid and even if he was this is his home, you have no rights to come barging in and telling us what to do." Yami said.

"Yes, well I am simply expressing the kings demands and the main demand is no children near him."

"Perhaps if he'd spend more time with them he'd see their not evil monsters."

Mokuba giggled a little. Yami looked down and smiled. Then he started to scratch his chest in a light tickle. Mokuba giggled a bit more. Being gone so long and then hearing shouting Seto and King Kujaku came out to see what was happening.

"What's happening out here, Master Yami?" Seto said hating to have to address him formally like this, but they were in a formal setting so he had no choice.

"Odion was just informing me that little Mokuba here will have to remain locked in his room until they leave."

"That ridicules. I wont have it!" Seto said.

'Why not? Between my old room in the basement and my new room upstairs I'd much rather be locked in upstairs.'

"I do not like children. I don't even socialize with my own children." King Kujaku said.

"It's all right my king honestly. Mokuba and I with your permission of course were planning to go into town and get some board games and a couple of balls to throw around. We can get enough board games to last the weekend."

Seto didn't like it at all! He made a promise the day he took Mokuba away from that horrible home that he would NEVER be locked away again.

"I told Mokuba they could go as long as he stayed close to Sir Ryo."

Seto sighed and walked around Yami and bent down beside Mokuba. "You don't leave his side for any reason all right?" Seto asked sternly.

Mokuba nodded his head.

"You be very careful understand me?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Why do you baby him?" King Kujaku asked.

Seto never much cared for this king before and now he was only giving him more reason to hate him! "He was abused in his old home and I want to make sure he stays safe."

"I thought you said he was a street orphan." Odion said.

Yami wasn't sure how to answer but Seto realized that that was Yami's cover story. So he decided he'd just play along.

"He was." Seto said standing up. "But do you really think he always lived on the streets? He has whip marks on his back to prove that he was being abused."

"You never bothered to find out where he belonged and return him?" King Kujaku asked.

"Just because you don't give a damn about children doesn't mean the rest of us don't. No, I never bothered to look for his family. There was more than enough evidence to prove to me he was being mistreated and I wasn't going to leave him alone or return him to the hell hole he had run away from." Seto said looking him in the eye.

King Kujaku was not used to anyone standing up to him. He didn't like it but at the same time was highly impressed.

"I'm impressed King Kaiba. No one in the history of my reign has ever had the courage to stand up to me like that. I must say I hated every minute of it!"

'Great, I hope this isn't him telling me we're going to war!'

"However I admire such traits. Let us continue with our business shall we." King Kujaku said.

Seto sighed. He knew he'd dogged a bullet then. He knew better than to cuss out kings from other countries. However, Mokuba was a sensitive subject. So, when this man started in on locking him away and how he basically shouldn't give a damn about him he let his temper get the best of him when it shouldn't have. The king could have easily been insulted and declared war.

"Yes, let's." Seto said relaxed and started stroking Mokuba's hair. "If you will just wait inside we shall be with you shortly."

"Very well then." King Kujaku said as he and Odion walked back inside.

Once the door closed, Yami hit Seto's arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Seto asked.

"How many times have I told you to keep your temper in check when around other members of the royal society?"

"Oh and I suppose that wasn't you that was arguing with Odion?" Seto asked.

"Alright so we both have to learn to control our tempers." Yami said. "We best get in there before they begin to wonder if we ran off."

"Okay, Mokuba you stay close to Ryo while you're in town and be good." Seto said kissing his forehead.

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said taking Ryo's hand.

"Here you are Ryo, that should cover everything." Yami said handing Ryo some money.

"You didn't have too. I would have bought them." Ryo said.

"Yes, well we feel it's our responsibility, to do so. Yami and I should have bought some when we were in town but we didn't think of it." Seto said.

"All right, Thank you." Ryo said then took Mokuba and left.

"You know I don't why I tell him to be good. It's not like he'd be bad." Seto said.

"True. Poor things probably still terrified of getting beaten if he's not." Yami said.

Seto and Yami returned to the royal chamber to continue discussions on the new treaty.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

It turned out Ryo had been wrong about a library being in the town. They had a giant bookstore that bought, sold and traded books. But they didn't loan them out.

"Excuse me but you don't have any learn to read books do you?" Ryo asked.

"No, sir the only ones out are used strictly in schools." The man at the counter said.

"Thank you, where are the first grade and lower level books?"

"Over in the back to your right."

Ryo had found several books with just pictures and words and some numbers and words. He bought them figuring they would be good to start with and when the kid had mastered them they could trade those in for different ones.

Then they went to the toy store. They found Shizuka working the counter.

"Oh hello." Shizuka said then noticed Mokuba hanging off Ryo. "Oh, hello there little one. I remember you. You were one of the kid's listening to my story the other day. You're friends of my grandfather Sugoroku."

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"My names Ryo and this is Mokuba."

"My names Shizuka."


	40. Chapter 40

"It's nice to meet you Shizuka." Ryo said.

"So what can I do for you today? My grandfathers not here right now, he insisted on picking up a shipment that was delayed due to the fact that most of their workers quit. I told him I'd do it but he wouldn't hear of it."

"I see well we were wanting a few boards games to play." Ryo said.

"I believe I can handle that follow me." Shizuka said.

Shizuka showed Ryo several different games and after a few minutes, he'd chosen several he thought Mokuba would enjoy.

"Shizuka do you know if this is a soccer ball?" Ryo asked picking up a black and white ball. "While I was at Master Pegasus' school several of the people there were saying it's a new sport that's becoming popular."

"Yes, I believe that's it. So what's it like there at Master Pegasus' School?"

"Oh it's nice but very challenging too."

"Well perhaps sometime if you're free you could tell me more about it."

Ryo wasn't sure what to say it sounded like a date and well he'd just never had the chance to date. There weren't many girls at Pegasus' Academy. Few ever pass the test to become knights or guards. Few want to try due the fact the few that have tried in the past. All the guys did was hit on them constantly. He'd just never really put himself out there in the dating world. He'd worked more on training and learning than dating. "Um sure, why not."

"Great."

Just then, Sugoroku came in.

"Shizuka could you help me unload?" Sugoroku said dropping the boxes he was carrying. Then he noticed Ryo. "Oh, well hello there young man. I'm sorry Shizuka. I didn't realize you had a customer."

"It's alright grandpa. This is Ryo." Shizuka said.

Then Sugoroku noticed Mokuba. "What are you doing with that boy? He belongs to King Kaiba and Master Yami."

"I know that." Ryo said. "I'm taking care of him for them. They have a visiting king here on business that they have to take care of. Mokuba and I have been friends for quite a while and the king and Master Yami have assigned me to officially look after him."

"I see. I apologize for accusing you of kidnapping the child." Sugoroku said.

"It's perfectly understandable." Ryo said.

"Come on Ryo you can help me unload the wagon. I'm sure a big strong young man like you will have no problems helping me." Shizuka said.

"Well I'd love to but…" Ryo started.

"Great then it's settled." Shizuka said pulling him towards the door.

"But I promised the king and Master Yami that Mokuba wouldn't leave my sight for a minute!"

"Don't worry they both know and trust me. I promise the boy will be right here with me. In fact how would you like to help me put some of the things in these boxes away Mokuba?" Sugoroku asked.

Mokuba nodded. "C-can I R-Ryo?"

Ryo sighed. "I guess I don't see why not. But you stay close to Sugoroku and do as he tells you till we get ready to go."

"Okay, Ryo." Mokuba said, he wanted to call him big brother but he was afraid that Ryo or Sugoroku would be mad at him if he did.

Ryo and Shizuka started unloading the wagon while Mokuba helped Sugoroku unpack things.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the castle the other guards were sitting around playing a new games called duel monsters and making jokes about how Katsuya keeps dreaming of becoming a knight and claiming he will be one someday.

Just then, a young girl with long brown hair and another girl with shorter blue hair walked into the room where they were playing.

"Wow would you look at them! Where did they come from?" Duke asked

Honda immediately jumped up and ran over to them. "Greetings ladies. My name is Honda, I am the head of the royal guards around here."

The girls giggled slightly. "My names Serenity and this is a friend of mine Miho."

"What do we owe the honor of your presence?" Honda asked.

"I came looking for my brother Joey. He's been telling me how he just became a guard and would soon be a knight." Serenity said.

"Boy is she delusional." Duke said as Bakura elbowed him in the stomach.

"Why not make yourself useful and take Katsuya's place till she leaves?" Bakura told Duke in a low voice.

"Why me? Why don't you do it?" Duke asked.

"First I have seniority over you and second it was my idea." Bakura said.

Duke grumbled as he went downstairs to the armory.

"Hey Katsuya."

"Yea what do you want?" Joey asked.

"There's a beautiful girl upstairs that claims to be related to you. She says she's your sister." Duke said.

"What! What's Serenity doing here?"

"How should I know? She has this delusion that you still plan on being a knight someday."

"Shows what you know! I don't care how long the king keeps me down here! Someday I will be a knight!"

"Oh well in that case, pray for a new king cause the current ones never going to let you get that chance."

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that!"

"Sure, whatever. Look Bakura told me to come down here and take your place till she leaves."

"Hey thanks a lot man. I owe you one."

"No, problem. I plan to collect on that someday."

Joey raced upstairs and over to Serenity.

"Serenity what are doing here?"

"I came to visit you, big brother. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You shouldn't have."

"Joey I'm going blind, I'm not dieing."

"Yeah I know, but still you shouldn't have come."

"Well I was hoping you'd show me around the castle."

"Oh, um sure." Joey said taking her arm.

"I'll wait here, Serenity. You two have a nice time." Miho said.

"Thanks Miho." Serenity said as she and Joey left.

"So uh, Miho. What's this about her going blind?" Honda asked.

"The family has seen every doctor around. I've heard that there is a possibility to save her sight." Miho said.

"Then why don't they do it then?" Bakura asked.

"They would but the only doctor ever know to successfully pull this off is now a recluse. His successor has had some success with it but he's currently traveling and…"

"And what?" Bakura asked.

"And they would need a lot of money and a miracle to restore her sight. The one time I heard the doctors talk about the success rate of these types of surgeries few ever saw again. A few have even died!" Miho said.

"So what theirs no hope, no cure?" Honda asked.

"The doctors say that even if she could have the surgery they believe she's too far gone now for any form of treatment to be effective." Miho said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

A/N: Remember this ends at 54 chapters. I want at least 10 reviews, I'd rather have 15-20 but I'll settle for 1 more review before this section ends. If not the next wont go up till at least 10 reviews are met!


	41. Chapter 41

Ryo and Shizuka finished unloading the wagon.

"Well I guess we should really get going." Ryo said.

"No, grandpa could watch Mokuba and we could go get something to eat."

"That's nice but I really can't. I'd really get into trouble if they find out I just left him here to go out with you, besides I wouldn't feel right about leaving him here. I know your grandfather is more than capable of looking after him but he's my responsibility, it wouldn't be right. Look, maybe after he goes to bed we can hook up. I'm sure the king and Master Yami wont mind."

"Okay I'll be here waiting."

Ryo bought the board games, the soccer ball, a soft plastic ball the size of a baseball. Then he bought a couple of more, bigger balls the size of basketballs. Then Ryo thought of something.

"If you want I was going to take Mokuba and get something to eat. You're welcome to join us."

"Can I grandpa?" Shizuka asked.

"Certainly my dear." Sugoroku said.

"Great, maybe afterwards we can try that new thing that they've had for a while it's called a moving picture. People say its really good. I've heard others complain that's it too bad its only black and white and no sound. But a lot of people say its cool to watch anyway." Shizuka said.

"Sounds like fun." Ryo said. "Let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Shizuka, Ryo and Mokuba went to eat then a movie, Joey had said goodbye to Serenity and was returning to go back to duty.

"Hey Joey sorry to hear about your sister, man." Honda said.

"Thanks, I really wish there was something more I could do for her but I can't." Joey said going downstairs and back to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day King Kujaku had received a phone call and so wrapped up his business and left.

Mokuba and Ryo were outside throwing a ball around when they happened to see someone a little taller than Mokuba walk by. They couldn't see his face cause he was loaded down with scrolls. He didn't even realize when he'd dropped some.

Mokuba noticed it though, grabbed some up, handed some to Ryo, went back and picked up the rest.

"Mokuba where did you find these?" Ryo asked remembering the person who had just left had some.

"T-that person d-dropped them." Mokuba told him.

"Oh well then I guess it'd only be fair to return them then wouldn't it?" Ryo said.

Mokuba nodded.

They took the scrolls and they managed to catch up and even pick up more scrolls that he had dropped along the way, as they got closer Mokuba started to whimper.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba shook his head and continued. Soon they arrived in a room next door to the doctor's office, which told Ryo why Mokuba was whimpering. He never liked going near the doctor's office especially when it was time for treatments.

"Hello?" Ryo called out.

"Oh hello, can I help you? Dr. Solomon isn't in right now."

"Yugi wasn't it?" Ryo asked.

"Oh hey yeah now I remember you. You come to help the little one there with his treatments." Yugi said.

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing here? Its too early for treatments." Yugi said.

"Well you dropped these scrolls and we were wanting to return them." Ryo said.

"Oh thank you I would have been going mad if I had lost them." Yugi said.

"So what are you doing with all of these?"

"They're magical scrolls. A powerful magician named Ishtar gave them to me. He's been teaching me magic. He gave me these to study up on more."

"That's really nice of him." Ryo said.

"Yeah." Yugi said, "Please come in have a seat, it's Mokuba right?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba nodded his head.

"Well your welcome to look around but try not to break anything."

"T-thanks." Mokuba said.

"Now, as I was saying." Yugi started. "I've really been trying to focus more on healing. I haven't found anyone willing to give me a chance. I mean if it was just a small cut or scrape to give me a chance to at least try to help them. I think I could do it. I'd love to try a bigger wound but I would like to at least try smaller wounds before trying to tackle larger ones." Yugi said.

"So why not go into town I'm sure you'd find people there willing to try."

"Yeah I thought of that too. But Dr. Solomon wont let me." Yugi said.

"But I've seen you at work you're good." Ryo said.

"Thanks but I don't really think I'm that good." Yugi said.

"I'll prove it." Ryo said. "Mokuba come over here."

Mokuba walked back over to Ryo. "D-did I d-do something wrong big brother?"

"I thought he was the king and Master Yami's brother." Yugi asked.

"He is but we were friends a month or so before he met the king and now he's gotten it in his head that I should be his brother too. I don't mind, I've always wanted a little brother." Ryo said. "No little one you didn't do anything wrong. Yugi you said you wanted someone to test on. Why not try him?"

"No, I couldn't the salve would do a much better job than I could." Yugi said.

"I meant his hands. See, he has calluses on his hands. Well what we've not told Seto or Master Yami and you can't tell it's not important for them to know. But in his former home, they used to sometimes hit him with a switch on his hands. I saw them do it once. You can't really see much of the red marks for the calluses. I doubt they ever noticed. Why not try to heal just his hands. Then you'll know if you have what it takes."

"Well I'm not sure."

"Look you wanted someone to test this is your chance."

Yugi looked at Mokuba. "Is it all right with you if I try Mokuba?"

"W-will it hurt?" Mokuba asked.

"No little one it won't hurt at all."

"Okay, y-you can d-do it."

Yugi got up and hunted for the correct spell. Then got a cloth and wet it. Then he laid it across Mokuba's hands.

"Now close you eyes. I need you to believe in me, believe I can do it. If you believe I can do it then I'll try."

"Okay." Mokuba said.

Yugi started chanting and soon Mokuba's hands began to glow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Yami decided to tell Seto the bad news.

"Seto you're not going to like this." Yami said.

"I know I'm not when you talk like that."

"It seems the advisors have rescheduled royal court to Monday."

"What? I thought that was later in the week."

"It was now its Monday and Tuesday. All knighting ceremonies have to be delayed to next week cause after that we still have paperwork and new treaties to look over and send out. I don't know how long that will take though. We're just about through the paperwork but you know the treaties sometimes take a long time to complete."

"Yeah and we have to finished it all by Friday to celebrate Mokuba's birthday."

"Don't worry Seto, unless we end up with another unexpected visitor we'll make time to spend at least his birthday with him if not the whole weekend."

"Yeah, maybe you should ask Yugi if he could cast a spell to keep unwanted visitors at bay."

"But Seto according to you that would be everyone who doesn't work at the castle and is going to disturb you."

"Is there a point?"

"You know we can't do that!"

"Yeah but I'd be nice if we could though."


	42. Chapter 42

Mokuba's eyes widen, as the glow around his hands seemed to get bigger. Suddenly in a bright flash, the glow was gone.

"Well did it work?" Ryo asked as he was still holding Mokuba in his arms. He had been since he called him over.

"We'll see." Yugi said slowly removing the now dry cloth.

Just as Yugi had hoped Mokuba's hands looked the way a normal kid his age should. No marks, no calluses nothing.

"I did it!" Yugi said.

"You sure did." Ryo said.

"Now all I have to do is convince the doctor that I can heal patients." Yugi said.

"Don't worry Yugi I'm sure you'll be fine." Ryo said.

Mokuba looked at his hands surprised. He couldn't believe they were really his hands. Then he leaned over and hugged Yugi.

Yugi was very surprised and unsure of what to do, so he just lightly patted the boy's back.

Mokuba sat up and said, "T-thank you Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "You're very welcome Mokuba."

"You know you're right, um I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"It's Ryo and I'm happy to help."

"Well now I know I can do this! All that's left to do is to convince the doctor and other people that I'm good."

"I'm sure you will. Well we'd better get going and let you finish up."

"Wait, you helped me the least I can do is help you. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked Ryo.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to do anything I'm happy to help." Ryo said.

Yugi then bent down to Mokuba. "Well little one for you I'll do two things. First may I hold your necklace?"

Mokuba thought it an odd request but nodded in agreement.

Yugi held the baby dragon pendant in his hand closed his eyes and started to chant lightly. Soon a green glow appeared then faded away.

"W-what was that?" Mokuba asked.

"It's a very power protection spell I've been working on. Now it appears like this necklace connects to something. Does it?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded. "I-it's g-got t-two other p-parts, one on each side. I g-gave one to Seto and t-the other to Yami."

"Well now if you connect your half to each of theirs, it doesn't have to be at the same time, but if you connect yours to theirs the spell will spread to theirs and protect them as well. This way you will all be protected from harm." Yugi said.

Mokuba smiled very brightly and hugged Yugi's neck to the point he couldn't breathe causing Ryo to laugh a little. Mokuba finally let up and Yugi could breathe again.

"I'll take that as a thank you and your quite welcome." Yugi said. "Besides I would never want anything to happen to the king. I've only met him a time or two but he seems nice. Would you do me a favor Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded.

Yugi got up, dug around and found a small bag. Then he put some books and after glancing over them to be sure, he had the ones he wanted to sent out; he put a couple of scrolls into this bag. He then walked over and handed the bag to Mokuba.

"Would you give this to Master Yami for me? I promised him a couple of my spell books when I finished with them and I'm going to give him a few scrolls to study."

"Master Yami is into magic?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, he saw me practicing one day. I was trying to make flowers bloom with my magic. He asked if the magician is powerful enough could he protect the ones he loves. I told him yes. He also I think wants to get good enough that he can locate a person dead or alive. I can but my range is limited at the moment. I can locate a person inside the castle and the town but at the moment that's as far as I can go."

"Why does he need a locater spell?"

"You know about the kings brother right?"

"Oh, yes now I remember."

"Well he wants to be able to locate him. If he's dead they can accept it, move on and not have to continually wonder what happened."

"I thought they had given up when they adopted Mokuba." Ryo said.

"I doubt they will ever truly give up."

"I see. Well we've kept you from your practice we'd best be going."

"Well I still feel I owe you something. If you ever need a favor please let me know." Yugi said.

"I will thank you. Come along now Mokuba lets go up upstairs and read for a while."

"Okay big brother. Bye Yugi."

"Bye guys."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While all of this was going on Malik was meeting up with Marik and where soon to get a surprise visitor.

"Well I've heard there's to be a royal court held Monday and Tuesday. That means sometime after that we have got to lure him out of the castle and kill him." Malik said.

"Had Marik done his job when the king took the royal carriage into town there wouldn't be a need for this conversation. Theses conversations are going to get one or both of you caught when the deed is done." A mysterious voice from the shadows said.

"Who are you? Who are you to criticize how and when I do my job?" Marik said.

Then a young woman with long black hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Ishizu what are you doing here?" Malik asked.

"If father were to find out you were here." Marik said.

"Our father has more important things to worry about. Beside in case you've forgotten his kingship has 4 children, his new wife bent over backwards when it came to giving him new children. When he caught our mother cheating on him, we became failures in his eyes. Nothing we could ever say or do could ever please him after that." Ishizu said.

"Yeah, he threw us out after he had our mother killed!" Malik said.

"I've heard he doesn't even socialize with his new children." Marik said.

"I guess since he papered and loved us so much he felt it gave our mother a reason to cheat on him." Ishizu said.

"Yeah, now that bastard's taking it out on the new kid's." Marik said sadly being the youngest of the three.

"I should rightfully take fathers place when he dies becoming the first queen to actually rule the kingdom!"

"Father would never allow it. He'd kill you first." Marik said.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. However, even if I cannot and he insist on the first born son then Malik should be the next king, but no father would never allow that, either!" Ishizu said.

"Malik why not me? We're twins!" Marik protested.

"But dear little brother Malik is still 5 minutes older." Ishizu said.

Marik never liked to be reminded of that. "Now, what's this about my skills as a sharp shooter?"

"I saw the king in town the other day. You allowed him to get there and back without even attempting to take him out. Are you serious about continuing to be an assassin? You were only 12 when you killed your first person. So if you're getting scared and want to back out now its understandable." Ishizu said.

"I am an assassin! Just because I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity to take him out doesn't mean I'm ready to retire!" Marik said.

"What's your excuse Malik? Being inside the castle was suppose to give you the inside scoop on things like this." Ishizu said.

"Give me a break Ishizu. By the time, I learned that the king was going into town I was already on duty. What was I suppose to do leave my post or send a messenger to track down Marik's whereabouts and say hey I left my post to tell you you've got the perfect opportunity to kill the king. Then have people question why I left my post. You don't think if the king had been killed, they wouldn't suspect me. They would have really suspected me had I done that or even if I had traded shifts I'd be the first person they'd suspect. If not me then Marik, he's been hanging around the castle a lot lately who's to say someone might not have seen him." Malik said.

"I'm careful not to let anyone see me." Marik said.

"I know you like danger Marik but that's a dangerous game you're doing. You can't know for certain no one saw you." Ishizu said.

"I wonder what father would think if he knew 3 of his four children from a previous marriage have turned into assassins." Marik said.

"He'd never believe it. We're too soft and weak! Just like Odion that traitor!" Malik said.

"Malik, Odion never approved of our choices not to fight our father." Ishizu said.

"Yeah, what good does it do him now, being fathers little lap dog!" Malik said.

"I'm sorry Ishizu, but he's right. Father had an affair with our nanny which resulted in Odion." Marik said.

"Yes, the poor girl, we may never know if father had her killed or just sent away. I remember mother always telling us that father had found him abandoned on the side of the road. I've often wondered if he really had her convinced or if she knew but chose not to say anything incase he hurt Odion." Ishizu said.

"I think she new since our nanny suddenly quit as father put it and then Odion shows up. I think she knew all along." Malik said.

"Perhaps that's the reason Odion remains by fathers side, he has delusions that father will tell what he did with his mother!" Ishizu said.

"I doubt that! He always seemed so attached to father growing up as we weren't that close he for some reason was." Marik said.

"Not to mention the fact that when we told him we became assassins, he basically disowned us claiming to not know us! He's a traitor pure and simple!" Malik said.


	43. Chapter 43

Monday came and Seto and Yami were preparing for a long boring day of listening to the people. It was not one of the days Seto enjoyed.

"Oh Seto I forgot to tell you I got a letter today from the tutor you hired to help Mokuba with his stuttering and get caught up in school." Yami said as they were heading out to the throne room.

"Oh, when's he coming?"

"He's not."

Seto stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean he's not?"

"I mean I received a letter from him earlier that said it was going to be his wife that he was going to let help get Mokuba caught up in school and continue to be his teacher since you're afraid to send him to public school. They were taking the job because neither one could find work. Well it seems that one of the teachers that was at the school in their area suddenly chose to retire a few weeks ago and at the start of next month she's going to work full time as a teacher and he's becoming a tutor for children who need help and whose parents can afford it!"

"Why didn't he do the tutoring thing before?"

"The old principal felt it unnecessary but now the new principal has hired him and his wife."

"I can't believe that school is paying them more than I was planning to." Seto said.

"Well they're not and they realize that. But where they live now is a town they grew up in where when they have children, they had hoped to raise them their with all their family and friends.

"I can't believe they'd chose that over money!" Seto said.

"Well I admit I find it a touch hard to believe myself but I suppose it proves some people prefer heritage to money." Yami said.

"All that really proves is that their fools!"

"Seto how can you believe that?"

"What you think if I was told I had to give up the kingdom but kept the money I wouldn't do it?"

"Seto I don't believe that…"

"That what? That I wouldn't give up the responsibilities of the kingdom to spend more time with you and with Mokuba."

Yami wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just sighed and they continue their way to the throne room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

In the meantime the big five decided to try to put their plan into action. However, Crump and Leichter were both still upset over being overruled in the choice of who was to approach Mokuba. So, with that in mind they each set out with their own goal in mind!

Ryo and Mokuba were throwing a ball around outside. Seto had forgotten to talk to Otogi so they stayed in the garden mostly.

"Excuse me, but you are Bakura's brother are you not?" Crump asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"He's waiting just inside the door wanting to talk to you." Crump said.

"Oh, all right. Mokuba you stay out here and stay near this bench till I get back, all right?"

Mokuba nodded.

After Ryo went inside Crump approached Mokuba.

'Why didn't he leave? He's kind of creepy I hope he doesn't plan to stay too long.'

"So, kid. You're the brat that the king and Master Yami are adopting."

Mokuba glared at him and crossed his arms. 'What's it to him? Why should he care?'

"You should know kid that they don't really want you, you're only a replacement till their real brother can be found. Then they'll throw you out like yesterdays news."

'Shows what he knows, Seto and Yami would never do that! They care about me.'

"They can never love you, they may like you and show that they care about you. However they could never truly love you."

Just then, Ryo returns after looking around for Bakura.

"What are you still doing here? And I didn't see Bakura anywhere."

"Really then I must have been mistaken." Crump said leaving.

By now, Mokuba was crying. Ryo bent down to comfort him.

"Hey what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "C-can we go s-see Seto and Y-Yami?"

"I don't know kiddo, I was told they had official business to conduct."

"P-P-Please?" Mokuba asked through tears.

There was no way Ryo could resist that. "Fine, I just hope they don't get mad."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Leichter was sneaking into the royal chamber, got the safe open and stole the millennium rod. However, Bakura happened to have seen him sneaking around and confronted him.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" Bakura asked.

"None of your business." Leichter said.

"I am an official knight and that room is off limits to all personal when not in use." Bakura said.

"I am a top advisor and…."

"And nothing! Master Yami gave strict rules on that room! No one is allowed in or out without his permission!"

"Yes, well he's asked for the millennium rod and I was just taking it to him."

"Really and just why would he need it, being that they are in royal court around civilians. Taking that rod out is against the rules. Only the king has the right to touch the original! That's why the duplicate was created or did you forget that?"

Leichter growled. He'd forgotten that all knights and guards were told that, to prevent what he was trying to do!

"I'm telling you either put it back or…" Bakura started.

"Or what?" Leichter growled back in a challenge.

"Nothing, in fact why don't we go to see what he and the king have to say about this." Bakura said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Leichter said.

"Wouldn't I?" Bakura asked quickly grabbing him and taking him to the throne room.

As they entered the thrown room Leichter was screaming for Bakura to let him go causing quite a scene. Ryo and Mokuba entered a minute later after hearing the screams.

"What's the meaning of this Bakura?" Seto asked.

"Is-is that what I think it is in his hand?" Yami asked.

"I caught him coming out of the royal chamber." Bakura said.

"Did you really think; you'd get away with stealing it?" Seto asked.

"He probably did, after all his partner Johnson tried to steal it once before, while you were gone."

"He what!"

"It seems they want it to pick him or one of his friends or someone they can control to take over as king."

"Yeah, well we just see about that!" Seto said then grabbed his collar and started to shake him! Everyone ran over to try to stop him and pull him off. But Seto refused to break his hold over him.

Without realizing it, he accidentally dropped the millennium rod. Everyone was so focused on stopping Seto that no one noticed.

Mokuba however did notice it and quickly grabbed it up. He was holding the cloth in one hand and the metal rod in the other.

Hearing there was a trouble the other big five members raced to the scene. When they got there, their eyes widen when they saw Mokuba was holding the millennium rod by the metal base. The rod can only be held by it metal base by a true member of the royal family. They knew now that Mokuba wasn't just a stray kid but the true prince of the castle. Now they knew they had to get rid of him before the king found out and it was too late!


	44. Chapter 44

The other members of the big five just stood in shock. They couldn't believe it! The long lost prince, the brother the king has been searching for all these years has returned!

"How can it be? How could the king just happen upon his brother and not even know it!" Crump said.

"I've heard it rumored that he suspected the kid might be. However it seems that he never thought to try the rod on him." Johnson said.

"Never mind that now!" Gansley said.

"He's right you know, if that brat is discovered holding that like that then our plans will be ruined!" Nezbit said.

With that thought in mind, they charged the stage. While Johnson and Nezbit tried to help Yami, Ryo, Bakura and their guards try to stop Seto who was now trying to strangle Leichter, Gansley and Crump confront Mokuba.

"Give me that!" Gansley said taking the cloth out of Mokuba's hand. "Now hand me the rod!"

Mokuba shook his head no and backed away. 'No! I'm not giving them anything!'

Mokuba was backed into the wall. When they both lunged for him, Mokuba ducked and ran forward and frantically tugged on Ryo's shirt. Ryo stopped trying to stop Seto and focused on Mokuba.

"Tell that brat to hand over the object to my partner." Crump said.

Ryo was confused till he saw that Mokuba was holding the same object that the other guy dropped.

"Let me see that Mokuba." Ryo said but as he tried to touch it, it shocked him. "That's weird why can you hold it but I can't."

"It's not important just hand it over! It can be held with this cloth." Gansley said.

"Okay that's weird. Look, I have a better idea. Why don't you hand me that cloth and I'll get it." Ryo said.

"No way just make the brat hand it over." Crump said.

"Well why don't we see what Master Yami has to say about this." Ryo said.

Fear and panic welled up inside them the LAST thing they wanted was for Yami or Seto to find out who Mokuba really was!

"Fine here!" Gansley said throwing the cloth at Ryo.

"Here kiddo let me have it." Ryo said.

Mokuba gladly handed the rod to Ryo.

"Now just hand that to us." Crump said.

"I think not. I think I'll keep a hold of it." Ryo said holding it over his head.

Ryo turned around when it was taken out of his hand. It seemed the others were able to finally free Leichter from Seto's grip. It turned out to be Seto who snatched the rod from him. It also surprised him to see Seto holding it by the metal base.

Then Yami quickly took it away from him using the cloth to handle it. He thought it was very strange.

'Why can Mokuba and now Seto hold it with the base but no one else touches it without that cloth. When I tried to take it from Mokuba it shocked me.' Ryo thought.

"Let me have it Seto. I don't want you to try to vaporize him with it."

"You're a kill joy. I wouldn't have vaporized him. Killed or maimed him maybe." Seto said.

"Very funny." Yami said. "Felecia!" With that, the rod disappeared.

"What did you do with it?" Gansley said.

"I put it in a place where you and your friends will never get your hands on it!" Yami said.

That of course did not sit well with any of them!

"Now, get out of my site before I change my mind and throw you all in the dungeon!" Seto said.

They grumbled and walked away arguing.

Seto then turned his attention to Ryo and Mokuba.

"What are you two doing here?" Seto asked.

"Well Mokuba and I were playing in the garden when one of those men told me that Bakura wanted to talk to me just inside. So, since I'd be just inside and made Mokuba promise to stay where I could see him I went inside. I came back to tell the guy that Bakura was nowhere to be seen he said he was mistaken and left. But then I noticed that Mokuba was crying. He said the man didn't hurt him but then insisted on see you two." Ryo said.

Seto bent down to his level. "Hey what's wrong kiddo?"

Mokuba didn't say anything just walked over and hugged his neck.

"It's okay kiddo, its all right."

Mokuba sat up and looked at Seto crying. "C-can I s-stay with y-you?"

"I don't know kiddo." Seto said.

"I don't know why not Seto, it's not like what we're doing anything really important or anything. Its just decision-making, that's all. There's no real reason he can't stay." Yami said.

"Well alright then kid, looks like you get to spend the day with us." Seto said.

Mokuba smiled and hugged him tight.

"Well Ryo looks like you get the day off. We'll take care of him." Yami said ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"Thanks see you later kiddo."

"Bye Ryo."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, it seemed Mokuba's old family was waiting to see the king.

"Mom, why did I have to come?" Noah whined.

"The same goes for me. I'd have rather waited till tomorrow rather than getting up this early!" Asana said.

"Will you two keep quite! If we didn't come this early we would never get the chance to pay our respects!" Ivera said.

"But mother we've been trying almost every single time they have royal court to get close enough to the king to pay our respects." Asana said.

"Yes and every single time we come we can never get close enough before it shuts down for the day." Noah complained.

"Well if the two of you hadn't taken so long to get ready, we'd have been threw by now!"

"I doubt we'll make it this time mother! The lines just too long!" Asana said.

"No, one way or the other we will make it and we will see the king!" Ivera said.

Seto had Mokuba sitting on his knee and he and Yami explained what they were doing. Mokuba was actually enjoying it. Then he spotted Noah!

"S-Seto." Mokuba whispered.

"What is it kiddo, if you're going to stay here you have to keep quite." Seto said.

Yami noticed he was upset. "What is it kiddo, what's wrong?"

"N-Noah's h-here." Mokuba said.

"What? Where?" Yami asked.

"B-by t-the d-door." Mokuba said.

"Uh, Seto he's right. What are we going to do?" Yami asked.

"I guess there's only one thing we can do." Seto said.

"Just what would that be?" Yami asked.

"We have to confront them and tell them the reality. Make sure they agree not to cause trouble and not try to get Mokuba back." Seto asked.

"Seto are you sure that's a good idea?" Yami asked.

"Would you rather them get up here and cause a commotion when they see me holding Mokuba?"

"I guess you're right. There was no way they could have known then that you were the king and there might be trouble if they see who we really are and realize we're the ones who kidnapped Mokuba. I don't think we need anymore bad press or trouble after what just happened." Yami said.

Seto called over a couple of guards and had the family moved to the royal chamber.


	45. Chapter 45

Since he had the day off and he did promise Shizuka that they'd spend time together. Ryo went to the toy store to see if she had some free time.

"Hi Shizuka." Ryo said.

"Oh, Ryo hi, what are you doing here?"

"You said if I had the day off sometime we could do something."

"Really how did you manage that?"

"Well some creep upset Mokuba and he pleaded with Seto and Master Yami to stay with them."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I guess whatever this guy said upset him just enough that being near them calmed him. They told me I could have the day off, that they'd look after him. So I came to see if you had some time off?"

"Really? That's great. Well I have some things I still have to put out for sale and other things to put on the shelves in the storage room. But after that, I'm free. By the time I'm finish grandpa should be up from his nap. He had an upset stomach last night and was still suffering a little today."

"Are you sure it'd be okay to leave him?"

"Sure if he's not feeling well we'll stay close but he said he should be okay."

"Great so if he doesn't mind our leaving what do you want to do?"

"I thought I'd make us a picnic basket and we could go for a walk in the park." Shizuka said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll help you and you'll get done sooner." Ryo said.

"That'd be really great thanks."

"Sure no problem. Happy to help."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the castle, Seto and Yami finished up for the day and were heading to the royal chamber with Mokuba hanging off Seto's arm.

"Yami what did you do with the rod?" Seto asked.

"There's an underground chamber that used to hold political prisoners. It was converted to more of a storage unit and it has a safe down there. I transported it there." Yami said, then he lowered his voice so that no one especially Mokuba could hear. "Seto I was wondering why haven't you seen if Mokuba could hold the millennium rod? It'd prove if he was our brother."

"You know what happens when someone outside the royal family touches it. I saw someone once touch it when he stole it from my father and it shocked him to the point of unconsciousness. I wasn't going to risk Mokuba being shocked. What if all the facts are coincidence? Do you really want to risk hurting him if we're wrong?" Seto whispered back.

"No, I guess not. You're right; we wouldn't want him to get hurt. Plus if he were to ever find out that only members of the royal family can hold it and that our asking him to hold it was a test to see if he was our real brother it might upset him if he can't hold it." Yami whispered.

"Exactly! That's why I refuse to try." Seto whispered back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in the royal chamber where Mokuba's old family was waiting, they were confused as to why they were chosen to meet the king in person.

"Why do you think the king has chosen to meet us?" Noah asked.

"Especially, since I've never seen anyone chosen to meet the king personally like that before." Asana said.

"I can't imagine why he would have chosen us though." Ivera said.

"You know this is going sound weird but as we were being led into this room I could have sworn I saw JJ near the thrown." Noah said.

"Noah, that's impossible. Why would the king have that little brat?" Asana said.

"Yeah last count we had the brat was already being taken in. Why would the king of all people want that little demon?" Ivera said.

Then the door to the room opened and a guard entered.

"Announcing his royal highness King Kaiba and top Royal Advisor Master Yami." The guard said bowing.

Instantly everyone bows as Seto, Yami and Mokuba still hanging onto Seto's arm enter the room. They happened to hear the last part of their conversation.

"For you information he's not a brat or a demon. He's a very sweet and loving kid had you given him half the chance." Seto said.

"Instead you chose not to let yourselves be his family. You chose to beat him instead." Yami said.

"Not to mention all the things Noah did and tried to do to him."

Suddenly Noah recognized the voice, he could never forget it cause it was the voice of the person he had a showdown with in town over JJ, he was looking forward to the day they had a rematch.

Noah looked up and growled. Everyone could literally see the daggers being thrown at each other as they made eye contact. "You!" Noah said standing up but never loosing eye contact with Seto.

Seto smirked. "Do you have a problem?"

Then the other members of the family looked up and were also surprised to see Seto and Yami standing where they had been told the king and advisor were said to be. They all stood totally shocked and surprised that it was the king that had JJ.

"I-I don't understand. How and why would you kidnap my kid your highness?" Ivera asked.

Seto nodded and then all but their personal guards left the room. When Seto broke eye contact with him, Noah happened to look down and glared at Mokuba.

Mokuba then made eye contact with Noah and yelped. Then he turned and ran between Seto and Yami grabbing hold of both their hands. They both squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"I didn't kidnap him I saved him from danger. The danger caused by Noah! I told you that Noah tried to rape him and he's admitted it to me." Seto said then held up his hand, as Ivera was about to say something. "Whether you believe me or not is besides the point. The point is I'm requesting you agree to give up all rights to this kid. Yami do you have the papers?"

"Yeah, I sent for them from our lawyer." Yami said handing him some papers.

"Though according to my lawyers it seems you have no legal custody over him. However, my lawyer recommended that I get you to sign a waver relinquishing any claim you say you have to him. This will allow us to adopt him." Seto said handing her the papers. "Nevertheless this is optional. You may if you wish reject my proposition. In which case, we shall go to the next town, were like our own little town few people know what I look like. They know who I am but not by sight as you didn't. We shall talk to the judge in that town and let them see the marks on the kid's back which despite treatment still looks bad." Seto said.

"I don't know Seto, I'm sure if they simply explain to the judge that all the whip marks on his back were through discipline. I'm sure that once they see she treated him no different than her own kid's the judge would bend over backwards to force us to give him back." Yami said with a smirk similar to Seto's.

Ivera knew that if anyone of her friends ever found out she'd be done for. She'd be shunned from society. A few have found out already about JJ's disappearance and questioned her. She continues to tell them what Noah told her. He was kidnapped. But if the king made a big production of it a big show then it'd be harder to explain. She'd have to find a new cover story cause she wasn't about to fight him for custody!

"Fine, I'll sign your precious papers." Ivera said.

Noah glared at Mokuba. 'Mother may be signing away rights to you, but your still mine! I will be back for you one-day kid, mark my words I will come for you.'

Mokuba gulped he knew that look in Noah's eyes. He knew Noah would try again; he would come back for him one way or another!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami took Mokuba outside to wait on Seto. They decided being a nice day out they'd have dinner outside on the patio downstairs. As they were waiting, Noah appeared.

Yami saw him and quickly picked up Mokuba.

"What do you want Noah!"

"I'm just here to tell you that it's not over yet. My mother may have given up but I haven't!" Noah said.

"So what you decided to be stupid and just tell me this?" Yami asked.

Noah smirked. "No, actually it was more like a challenge. I've been looking forward to the day when your brother and I have our little rematch and showdown! Now that it appears, he's not using that cane as much anymore. I figured it'd be the perfect time. Do be sure to let him know." Noah smirked and walked off.

"Now I know he's crazy." Yami said shaking his head.

Mokuba sat up, lifted Yami's dark magician necklace up and connected it to his own. Yami was surprised to see the green glow that appeared.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yugi said it was a p-protec-tection spell that I'm supposed to share w-with you and S-Seto."

"Thank you Mokuba. That means a lot." Yami said.

Needless to say when Yami told Seto about the challenge he was all for it. Even though Yami felt it was a bad idea. Seto promised not to do anything till Noah started it. Yami still didn't like it but there wasn't much he could do but wait and hope Noah didn't try something.

That night Seto and Yami both took him to treatments. Then took him to bed where Seto held him while Yami told them a story. Then they tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. Later that night Mokuba tossed and turned in bed. His back was hurting a lot more than normal. Not to mention after seeing Noah again it brought about more nightmares! He hadn't had any really horrible nightmares since he was given his new bed. It made him feel safe. Now with Noah returning and his believing he'd come for him again it triggered more nightmares. He got up and looked out the window. He could have sworn he saw Noah standing down there but he shook his head and backed away in fear. Then he carefully looked back down and there was no one there. He was now totally spooked and raced across the hall to Seto's room. He carefully opened the door and walked over to him. He smiled seeing he was wearing his blue eyes white dragon necklace. He then took his own off remembering Yugi's protection spell would spread and protect them as long as they wore the necklace. He placed the two halves together and a faint green glow appeared then faded. He then put his necklace back on as Seto woke up from the light. He turned and looked up at Mokuba and smiled.

"Hey kiddo, have a nightmare?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded.

Seto then looked at the side of his bed and pulled the covers down. Then he looked at Mokuba and patted the side of the bed. "Climb in."

Mokuba quickly did as he was told carrying his baby dragon. The only one he sleeps with at night. The others he leaves on his nightstand to watch and guard him. He then crawled over and hugged Seto tightly. Seto hugged back just as tight.

"It's all right kiddo, you're safe now. You never have to worry about them again and don't worry about Noah. I'll take care of him if he shows up again!"

Mokuba snuggled in. 'I hope so, I never want to lose you or Yami and I never want Noah to return!'

Little did Mokuba know that a letter would soon arrive that would turn his world upside down!


	46. Chapter 46

After all that happened the day before and after Noah's threat Seto and Yami decided since they only had another day of boring royal court they'd just keep Mokuba with them. Giving Ryo another day off which he spent with Shizuka. Seto and Yami even got a chair that they set between their chairs, so that Mokuba could sit in between them.

The three had a good day Seto always hated royal court but the past two days of teaching, Mokuba he'd actually found to be enjoyable. Seto and Yami were teaching him what all they had to do for royal courts and how to handle complaints, disputes between people and what to do with gifts. Usually complaints and disputes between people are handled during once a month settings of grievances.

Finally, it was over and after they had finished lunch, the mail was set on the table. Seto picked through it. It was mostly fan letters or love letters. Then one in particular caught his eye. It was from someone who used to work for Seto and Yami as a scout. He was also one of the few they had sent out to look for their brother. After returning from one such visit he announced that his wife was forcing him to quite to help raise their two-year old son. He was quitting and moving to another town to settle down with his family. But promised that if he ever heard or saw anything that might lead to their brother he'd let them know as soon as possible. This was 5 years ago and they hadn't heard one word for him or any of the others that moved on till today.

As Seto read over the letter, he couldn't believe what it said.

"Seto what's wrong what does the letter say?" Yami asked.

Seto shakily handed the letter to Yami. His eyes opened just as wide as he read it!

It read:

"Dear King Kaiba you probably don't remember me my name is Donovan Gower. I was once one of your lead scouts and in charge of searching for the lost young prince. Well recently, I ran across a young boy who I noticed looked just like you. Well I talked to him and I soon discovered that the king met his family on the road and sold the boy to them. He was recently orphaned in a fire and I noticed he had a necklace that I'd seen you wear in the past. It even had your name. The boy's name is Mokuba and when I told him about you and Master Yami, he was excited. He couldn't wait to meet you."

"I can't believe it after all these years, he's been found!" Seto said.

'Whose been found?' Mokuba wondered.

"I know, our brother's finally coming home!" Yami said.

'Their brother?' Mokuba wondered.

"I still can't believe it! To think one of our original searchers remembered our quest and actually located our brother after retiring." Seto said.

"To think he just walked into town and there he was wearing the necklace." Yami said.

"It's just hard to believe. We'd better start making plans." Seto said getting up.

"Yes, I will also send someone to confirm that it is our brother." Yami said getting up and standing next to Seto facing him.

"Good, now we need to figure out where we're going to put him. I mean there are only 4 rooms in our wing of the house. Father converted all the others to an upstairs family room and recreation room. I think we'll convert the recreation room to a play room." Seto said.

"But Seto where are you going to put him?"

"I mean you gave his room to Mokuba."

"Oh, right, I forgot that." Seto said.

'My room belongs to their real brother?' Mokuba wondered.

"Plus what about his name? You named him after our brother." Yami said.

'Oh yeah right now I remember. You said you named me after your brother didn't you.' Mokuba thought depressed.

"Well with the name I guess we can call him Mokie, that should avoid some confusion." Seto said.

'Well I guess that's a good sign that they don't want to throw me out yet.' Mokuba thought hating this brother coming already.

"As for a room, well there's another wing not far from ours. They just finished renovating it. We'll move Mokuba there. He'll have the whole wing to himself."

"That's sounds like a good idea." Yami said.

'Good idea! That's a bad idea! I've seen our wing at night and its long dark and spooky! Even knowing Seto, Yami and Ryo are just in those rooms it's scary and now I have to go to a wing all by myself! Well I guess I can learn to live with it, it can't be much scarier than my room in the basement was, right?' Mokuba wondered even though he didn't like the sound of it he walked over and stood between them.

"Well I guess we should go see just how much needs to be done on that wing." Seto said turning but running into Mokuba. "Watch it kiddo. You need to be more careful where you stand." He said just moving past Mokuba with his hands on his shoulders to move him to the side.

Mokuba was sad when he just walked past him giving a very faint smile.

"Come on kiddo, Seto and I have a lot of things to do to get ready for our brother. You'll just be bored." Yami said.

'No, what you mean and don't want to say is I'll just be in the way. I'm not that stupid! I knew the day Seto asked to bring me home I'd eventually just be in the way.'

"Otogi." Yami called.

"Yes, sir." Otogi asked.

"We gave Ryo the day off and Seto and I have some things to take care of. We need you to take care of Mokuba for us."

"Certainly sir."

"We'll see you later kiddo." Yami said.

"Well kid looks like it's just me and you." Otogi said.

'Yeah unfortunately, it is.' Mokuba thought.

Johnson felt now was the time to approach Mokuba. As Otogi was showing Mokuba a maze that leads out into the forest, they made their way back to the center where a fountain and some benches were sitting Johnson saw them and approached.

"Well kid, I've been looking forward to meeting you. Please lets sit down and talk."

'Why not I have nothing better to do.' Mokuba thought sitting down on a bench next to him.

"So, I heard the kings real little brother has been found. It looks like you're just in the way now. How long do you really think this arrangement will last? How long do you really think they'd want to keep a stupid little replacement around when they'll now have the real thing? How long before they make you a servant or just throw you out in the street or better yet back to where you came from!"

Mokuba sighed. 'Before today I'd have said he was wrong. That Seto and Yami care what happens to me. That they would never throw me out or reject me. But now, now, I'm not so sure.'

"Think about what I said. You're only in the way now. They don't want you maybe they never did! You were just here because they felt sorry for you, because you helped the king out. You were nothing more than a replacement for their real brother nothing more nothing less! How long will it be before they forget you exist? You were given their brother's room, his name everything you own and have rightfully belongs to him! How long before he finds this out when he gets here and demands you go back to your old name, old home or just to be taken away. How much time do you think it will take him to convince them to do as he ask?"

Mokuba sighed he was tired of listening to him and walked over to Otogi. "C-can we g-go n-now?"

"Yeah, sure kid." Otogi said.

Otogi left Mokuba inside the castle and went back to work. As Mokuba approached the room for dinner he could hear them still talking about his brother. He couldn't face it; he couldn't go in there. He stayed till they had dinner served. He was really saddened that they just now noticed him gone.

"Where do think Mokuba is?" Seto asked.

"He's probably eating with Otogi or maybe Ryo returned and he's with him."

"Yeah, your probably right nothing to worry about."

They then were starting to talk more about their brother and all their plans. Later on that night, he went to see if they were going to go with him for treatments but when he found them in his room talking about making plans to totally change it he decided to go alone. He'd wait for Ryo but he didn't know when he'd be back. It was long and painful physically but mostly the pain was emotional wondering if that man was right. Maybe Seto and Yami didn't want him around anymore.


	47. Chapter 47

"I hear the kings bought into the letter." Crump said.

"What do we do now?" Gansley asked.

"Yes, Nezbit this letter was your idea; what's next hire some brat to pretend to be his brother?" Johnson asked.

"Actually I was thinking of informing him of a tragic accident. The carriage the kid was supposedly in went off a steep cliff. Of course, being as it's such a high cliff there's no way to recover a body. That should really send the king over the edge." Nezbit said.

"Perfect! It'll be even better when we run the current brat off." Gansley said.

"Yes, there's no way we can ever let the king discover that his real brother has been next to him this whole time." Crump said.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Leichter asked.

"Well when you screwed up and stole the rod you almost blew the whole operation!" Johnson said.

"I believe you tried to do the same thing I did not long ago!" Leichter said.

"Yes, but that was before we learned that that kid the king brought home was really his brother!" Nezbit said.

"When did we learn that?" Leichter said.

"The other day when you stole the rod and the king grabbed you and you dropped the rod that kid picked it up by the metal handle." Gansley said.

"But if he was able to handle it by the metal base then that means that that kid is…" Leichter said.

"Precisely." Nezbit said.

"Hey didn't I see something in that letter about a necklace? How did you know the king gave the kid a necklace?" Crump asked.

"I had a spy on every search team the king sent out. Almost every time the search team got a new leader, the king would secretly take that leader aside and tell him about a necklace that he had given to his brother. My spy made sure to tell me this. Then I got to watching and had a servant check his room and that necklace the late Ivan Kaiba the Kings grandfather gave to him was no where to be found and the king wasn't wearing it. So I assumed that that had to be the one he was talking about it was the only one I could think of that he'd give away that was easily identifiable if ever seen again. You know if he had just lost it, he'd torn the castle apart looking for it. I had noticed he stopped wearing it but thought nothing of it till then." Nezbit said.

"Yes, I can see the king doing that. I'll admit that was a smart move."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Mokuba was having trouble sleeping. He wasn't sure if Seto and Yami still cared but he couldn't sleep anyway and he wanted someone's comfort. He carefully walked over to Seto's room and walked in.

"S-Seto, Seto." Mokuba lightly shook Seto.

Seto turned his head and smiled seeing Mokuba. "Hey kiddo what's wrong?"

"I c-can't sleep."

"I'm sorry we missed your treatments Yugi told us you went alone. You really should have told us it was time kiddo. We would have gone with you." Seto said sitting up.

"Y-you were b-busy."

Seto turned his feet now on the floor and pulled the boy close. "You still should have told us. Now you want me to tuck you in and wait till you fall asleep?"

"W-will you read to m-me?"

Seto remembered all to well what happened in the basement when he rejected him but he was so sleepy he wasn't sure he could stay up long enough to find one and read it. "Not tonight kiddo, but I promise I'll get one tomorrow and read the whole thing to you, all right?"

Mokuba sighed and nodded.

"Okay now lets get you back in bed." Seto said leading the boy back to his room.

He tucked him and stayed with him till he was sure he was asleep. Yami too was having trouble sleeping and seeing a light on in Mokuba's room he went over to check on him. Seeing Seto with him, he walked in to talk to him about some thing's he'd been thinking about.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Yami asked in a low voice.

"He woke me up saying he couldn't sleep so I came to tuck him in." Seto said.

"Oh well you know I was thinking about some things and I was thinking that maybe that it might not be good to move him to that wing alone." Yami said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking too. I think we're going to have to do something about this arrangement. Otherwise it'll never work out." Seto said.

"Well I think I might have an idea." Yami asked.

"Okay, then let's go to the family room and discuss this. We don't want to wake him." Seto said making sure the boy was asleep and the covers were tight around him.

However what he didn't know was that Mokuba wasn't completely asleep he heard everything they said.

After they left, he sat up crying. 'So that man was right, they won't really want me anymore after their brother shows up. I guess that means there's not room for me now. No reason for me to stay. I'll wait before I do anything to see if Seto keeps his promise and reads to me. If not then I'll know for sure that they don't want me.' Mokuba thought laying down trying to get back to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Once in the family room, they sat down to talk.

"So Seto you start. What were you saying about this arrangements?"

"I was thinking that well with Mokuba being so shy and having trouble opening up and talking freely with new people and when our brother gets here it might make him withdraw or question our love for him. I don't know about you but I don't want him to question it. Obviously, he's already started going to treatment alone last night."

"True we're going to have to make more of an effort to spend time with him and with our brother together."

"Not just that I was thinking of hiring a therapist to either move in or we'd go to them."

"Well we'd have to make sure they can keep it confidential. I'd suggest they move in, it'd be too dangerous to keep going to their place. Especially since your accident I've learned wasn't really an accident someone tried to kill you."

"That explains your sudden need for extra security."

"I don't know what you're talking about Seto."

"You didn't think I'd notice our guards around when we took Mokuba into town? I'll admit they were subtle and stayed out of sight but I still saw them."

"Seto I…"

"It's all right I understand. So, what was your plan? You said something about not moving Mokuba to that wing?" Seto asked.

"Oh well I know Varon and Alister are probably cramped in their small rooms downstairs. The rooms in that wing would be a lot bigger and closer to us. I was thinking move them and Ryo and who ever you chose as Mokie's guard over there. Then remodel Ryo's room and put Mokie there. This way Mokuba won't be hurt or upset at being moved. We can even build a small hallway to connect to that wing so that it's all connected." Yami said.

"That's great, it's a wonderful idea. I was a touch concerned about moving him. But this is even better. This way they'll both be nearby and we'll have two brother's to look after." Seto said.

"Yeah and with time they'll hopefully adjust to each other and they'll have someone their own age to play with." Yami said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That same night Ryo was supposed to meet Shizuka but things didn't go as planned. This night was different from the others. They normally meet in the park but there was a change in plans her grandfather had to make a delivery so she had to close up shop. So, he agreed to meet her behind the shop where they have it set up like a normal house. With so much with training, he hadn't gotten time to spend a lot of time with her. Ryo picked up some flowers and rode to her house but before he could get off his horse to go meet with her. He looked up and saw one of the castle knights Duke Ryuuji pushing Shizuka down on a bench, getting on top of her and kissing her passionately. As he watched her hands, were pressed against his chest and then curled in as he started to grope at her breast. Ryo was shocked, she'd betrayed him, he dropped the flowers and rode off.

A moment after Ryo had walked away; he missed Shizuka bite his tongue and push him off. He of course being drunk at the time stumbled to the ground. Shizuka kicked him and started to hit him. "How dare you touch me like that! I barley even know you! We've barely said two words to each other in all the times I've seen you. I was just being friendly. In case you didn't know this, I'm in a relationship, with a handsome guy named Ryo and he'll be here soon."

"And what does he have that I don't have?" Duke asked.

"Honor for one thing and respect for another. Plus he would never force himself on me." she said, and turned away from him, not saying another word.

Duke Ryuuji however was drunk and didn't care. He started to paw at her again. "Forget that loser Shizuka, I saw you first, I'm available."

"Forget it! I have don't want something to go wrong with this relationship. I...I love Ryo." Shizuka said.

"Then why the hesitation, if you love him?" Duke asked kissing her neck.

She violently pulled away and kicked him where it counts. "I want nothing what so ever to do with you now or ever!" Then stormed away and found some knights to lock Duke up for the night to keep him away from her; she waited and couldn't understand what happened, why Ryo never showed up for their date.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night as Ryo was putting his horse up he heard Bakura and another guard he'd never heard before talking.

"So Bakura I heard the king was thinking of making your brother a knight even though he's only guarding that brat."

"Yeah, well I hope not. The king might decide if we ever go to war to allow him to go to battle with us. That'd be a nightmare!"

"Why? I'd heard that he went to Master Pegasus' school that's the finest school around."

"Yeah but he took the complete course not just a knight and guards test but everything so he could learn more and show the rest of us up. Besides, I hope the king changes is mind about making him a knight. He's too coddled; he would only end up being in the way. He'd end up getting us or himself hurt or killed in the end, training or no training I just don't believe he's good enough to ride with us!" Bakura said.

Ryo sighed he always knew Bakura didn't like him but he never knew he hated him quite that much. Now he was wondering if staying here was such a good idea after all.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day Mokuba overslept since he'd had trouble sleeping the night before. Suddenly a loud noise woke him with a start. He quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. He ran into the kitchen and started collecting thing to start breakfast. Mai and Isis walked in and were surprised to see Mokuba in there.

"Master Mokuba, what are you doing in here? You know you're not suppose to do any work." Mai asked.

"Not to mention if Haddock catches you in here again he'll blow his stack!" Isis said.

Mokuba just ignored them and continued what he was doing.

Concerned Mai decided it best to let Seto or Yami figure it out.

"Isis, watch him to be sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Where are you going?"

"The king or Master Yami should be at the table by now. I'm going to get one of them to deal with it. If we try something and he gets hurt then it's our heads!" Mai said.

"Make it fast, if Haddock the cook comes back and finds this kid messing around in his kitchen, we'll all get it!" Isis said.

Mai walked in to find Seto and Yami talking.

"My king, I hate to disturb you."

"What is it Mai?" Seto asked.

"Well for some reason Master Mokuba is in the kitchen looking to start breakfast. Even when I reminded him he wasn't suppose to be doing anything, he just ignored me like I wasn't even there."

Seto sighed. "Not again." Then immediately got up and headed for the kitchen.

Yami was confused as to what he meant by that and followed him into the kitchen.

Seto walked in and was slightly amused when he saw Haddock and Mokuba fighting for a skillet.

"Seto, why are you standing there?" Yami asked but as he moved forward Seto stopped him.

"I'll handle it. I know what's wrong."

"What's wrong is for some reason he's fighting the cook."

"What's wrong is he's still asleep." Seto said walking over to the boy.

"What are talking about Seto?"

"This has happened once before." Seto said placing his hand on the boy.

Mokuba immediately let the cook have the pan and started to shake.

Seto sighed realizing the kid was afraid of getting into trouble. He bent down and pulled him into a hug. He gently rubbed his back. "Shh…its alright kiddo. You're okay now, you're finished."

Mokuba collapsed onto Seto's shoulder. Seto sighed and picked the boy up.

"You may start breakfast now." Seto said.

Then he walked back into the dinning room carrying Mokuba.

"Seto what just happened in there?" Yami asked.

"Sit down and I'll show you." Seto said.

Yami sat down in his chair and Seto gently set Mokuba down in his lap. Mokuba's head rested against Yami's chest. Yami wrapped his arms around him.

"He's asleep." Yami said.

"I told you that. This isn't the first time I've caught him sleepwalking. We were at Ryo's house and he woke up in the middle of the night and started to secure the barn in the middle of a rainstorm. Ryo tried to make him come in but he fought him." Seto said.

"That explains why he was fighting the cook. He still believed he was in his old home and he had to start breakfast." Yami said.

"Exactly." Seto said; then lightly started to pat the boy's cheek. "Come on kiddo time to get up."

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around confused. "H-how d-did I get here?"

"He doesn't remember?" Yami asked.

"No, he didn't last time either." Seto said. "You were sleepwalking again."

"S-sorry."

"It's alright kiddo." Seto said.

"My king."

"What is it Johnson?" Seto asked.

"I wanted to inform you that your brother's arrival has been delayed. He may not make it till Friday night."

"Fine leave." Seto said.

"Well it doesn't really matter Seto we can still have a birthday party on Friday. Then we can celebrate his when he gets here." Yami said.

Mokuba was totally confused. "H-how c-can you have a party w-when the person who the p-party is for isn't here?"

Seto was surprised. "The party is for you kiddo!"

"M-me?"

Yami hugged him. "Yes, for you. You're going to have a party."

Mokuba couldn't believe it he'd never had a party before.

"Don't you remember? Noah told us your birthday was Friday."

'He did didn't he. I forgot about that.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Seto found Yami reading more spell books in the family room.

"Yami have you seen Mokuba? I've asked around and no ones seen him since lunch."

"Did you think to check his room or better yet Ryo's room? I heard he was dating Shizuka and he caught her kissing Duke. He's been depressed since. Why?"

"Well I promised Mokuba, I'd read to him and I just found the perfect book." Seto said.

"Well if he's not there, I'm sure Ryo will know where he is. If not tell me and I'll try a new locator spell I've been working on."

"I'll check Ryo's room."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto walked into Ryo's room to find them playing a game.

"Hey, kiddo I've been looking for you." Seto said.

Mokuba looked up and ran over to Seto. "W-what's up Seto?"

"I've got something for you." Seto said holding up a book.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a book." Seto said handing it to him.

Mokuba took it and showed Ryo.

Ryo read the title. "The Magician's Missing Hat."

Seto thought it was strange that he had Ryo to read the title. But dismissed it as the kid just wanting to show Ryo what he was going to be read.

Mokuba took the book back to Seto and held it up. "Are y-you going to r-read it to me?"

"Would you like me too?" Seto asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Well come on." Seto said leading him into his own room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Seto and Yami went shopping. They then bought and had wrapped a dozen different things for Mokuba. They bought 5 different books they thought their brother might like. If not they were sure, Mokuba would. They put them in a closet but didn't realize they'd been caught.

"W-what are t-those for?" Mokuba asked.

Seto and Yami both went pale quickly shutting the door and turning around.

"Um, nothing Mokuba, their nothing really." Seto said.

Mokuba didn't buy into it at all. "Okay." He said and walked away. 'I guess they must be for their brother's birthday and they don't want to tell me.'

"That was close." Yami said.

"Do you think we should hide them?"

"No let's give him some trust. But I'll place a small spell to let us know if he opens it or not." Yami said.

As Mokuba sat in his window seat, he stared at the sky. 'I wonder if their brother realizes how lucky he is? Seto and Yami are the best big brothers there are. I just wish there was a place for me. Mokuba leaned back and looked out the door. 'I can't stay here knowing there's no room for me, can I? I don't want to leave but then again I'm not sure I can stay either. I guess I'll know my answer soon enough. Seto did keep his promise to read to me and they did say they were going to throw me a party, but I'm so confused as to what to do. One minute it looks like Seto and Yami want rid of me the next they act like they want me around. I wish I knew what to do.'


	49. Chapter 49

Friday came and Mokuba was so excited he could hardly sleep cause Seto and Yami had promised him a party. He woke up about 6 am and he took his blue eyes white dragon, then looked in on Ryo to find him still sound asleep. Yeah he knew there was a rule that said he wasn't allowed outside without Ryo or someone else with him. He thought it was silly, he'd been taking care of himself for 5 years. Not to mention the fact that they were in a castle surrounded by guards. Plus the garden was behind the castle not in front of it. He felt free and safe in the garden it was close enough to the castle that he could get back if there was trouble and odds of Noah getting to him there were very slim. He snuck downstairs and went outside into the garden. He was playing when Johnson approached him.

"So little one we met again."

Mokuba hugged his dragon and sat down. Johnson sat down next to him.

"So little one I heard there's going to be a party for you. So I suppose they care a little about you. But you do know that you will always come second to their real brother! I wonder, how many of those gifts do you think are for their brother?"

Mokuba sighed. 'Probably all of them.'

"But then I'm sure you got at least one and I'm sure you'll get a cake and candles though."

Mokuba frowned. 'Now that you mention it Noah did have candles on his cake but I never understood what they were for. I think my stepmother said what the reason was but it was so noisy I didn't hear what it was for. Then after cake he opened presents. But he's right they always had candles when it came to birthday cake. I wonder what the candles are for?'

"Who do you think they would chose if it came down to it, you or him?"

Mokuba wanted to scream and yell me! But he knew that wasn't true. Everyday it was becoming more and more obvious to him that, their brother means more to them. They didn't even know this brother but spent more time planning for his arrival than they did with him.

"I suppose they'll keep you around just as a play toy or servant for their brother. They probably wont recognize that they ever thought of you as anything more than that. You will mean nothing more to them than any of their other servants. Then again, maybe they'll force you out and maybe even allow your old family to come for you. Yes, I know all about the little papers your family signed but those can be burned and little kids can go back to where they belong! But then they might not be cruel enough to do that maybe just throw you out and let you fend for yourself."

Mokuba was crying now. He didn't want to believe him, but what if he was right!

"Tell me, you think they care about you. Have they ever actually told you that they love you or that they even like you?"

As hard, as Mokuba tried to think he couldn't think of anytime they'd actually said either one. 'Could he be right and they don't love me?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day Mokuba shook the thoughts from what had happened earlier out of his head. He didn't tell anyone, he couldn't they wouldn't care, but more over he didn't want them to know that he felt what this person was saying was true. He didn't want people lying to him trying to convince him that it wasn't true. No, he'd concentrate on the party and enjoy it. He'd always served the parties and was usually busy with cooking or cleanup; he never really knew what you did at parties. When he wasn't busy, he was to stay in the basement or the kitchen. But once in a while, he'd sneak a peak and once he remembered Noah and his friends playing games and unwrapping gifts. That's the biggest reason he thought all those gifts were for their real brother. He hoped though that he was a least be given one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami were getting ready for Mokuba's party, they were excited since it would be the first real party they'd ever had. They usually only exchanged gifts on their birthdays, rarely did they have cake, ice cream or candles, usually just a couple of cupcakes and presents that was it. But this time they were going to go all out. Decorations and everything! When Seto and Yami were younger Seto's mother, wanted to give them parties on their birthdays. She even tried once but Gozaburo was strictly against any kind of party anytime of the year! The only time a party was allowed was when it was to celebrate an alliance with another kingdom. Gozaburo never liked parties of any kind he only did them when it came to celebrate with other kingdoms or to sway them into signing. He was also going to hold a ball at the insistence of the advisors to find someone he felt was worthy enough to become Seto's bride, bringing pride and new blood into the family. Gozaburo had planned the ball to occur two weeks after he returned from his trip. However, that trip would be his last. For he was killed, but since the ball was already scheduled there was no way to get out of it without making each country think there was something wrong with their daughter or think they were just being unfriendly and not inviting them at all. So to keep from starting a war over something so small they went through with it. However, Seto managed to get around choosing his bride. Without his father there he wasn't going to do it simply because those snake advisors wanted him to! He'd do when he found the right one!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"So did Mokuba ever look in that closet?" Seto asked.

"No, it's strange. I put a barrier around the room too incase he went anywhere near it. But I got nothing; he never went into that room again. I remember when you were his age, I couldn't keep a gift hidden, you always found it." Yami said.

"I am surprised I can't imagine why he didn't at least look to see which ones were his."

Then a thought stuck Yami. "Seto we told him those were nothing; what if he misunderstood and thought all those were for our brother?"

"Well it doesn't matter really what he thought does it? I mean he'll find out soon enough that they are all his."

"That's true. I guess I'm worrying over nothing."

"Yami look, I'd be concerned too if not for the fact that in a couple of hours, that kid will have them all torn apart and playing with the toys, enjoying the clothes and the books that we got him."

Yami sighed. "Yes, of course. Anything he may have thought doesn't really matter as you said he'll soon find out those are his."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the party Mokuba was so thrilled everything was so cool! Then they brought out a cake with candles and Seto, Yami and Ryo all started to sing happy birthday!

"Okay Mokuba make a wish and blow out the candles." Seto said.

Now Mokuba was confused. "W-why do I n-need to make a wish?"

"It's a tradition to make a wish before blowing out the candles." Yami told him.

"Oh, t-that's w-what their f-for." Mokuba said. Then he thought long and hard on what his wish should be. 'Let's see. My wish is… My wish is that Seto and Yami will love me and refuse to let their brother come between us! That they will always want me around!' With that, he blew out the candles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they were eating, their cake and ice cream Nezbit walked in.

"My king I hate to disturb you."

"What is it Nezbit?" Seto asked.

"It seems there's been a problem. The man that your brother is living with currently is refusing to let him leave. The boy ran and was nearly run over several times. Their working to get him to come down from a tree he's currently in now. Then their going to probably put him in the jail for the night to keep him out of trouble and to make sure he doesn't take off again. They assured me that the jails empty and the kid would be perfectly safe. They hope you can find the time to send someone to go and get him."

"No, we'll go get him now. There's no reason why he should have to stay when he should be here by now! Let's go Yami." Seto said getting up and leaving.

Yami nodded and followed they raced upstairs, changed into their riding clothes and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they had gone, with out a word to him or Ryo. Mokuba walked over and hugged Ryo.

"W-why don't they l-love me?"

"Oh, kiddo. I-I wish I could tell you that it's not true that they do but I'm not sure of anything anymore. But I love you very much." Ryo told him hugging him back.

"I l-love you too big brother!"

Ryo pulled the boy into his lap. "Here I got you a present."

Mokuba smiled a quickly unwrapped it. "I-it's a book! W-what's the title?"

"Well why don't we work on it and find out?"

"Okay." Mokuba said as he and Ryo started sounding out the words in the title.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Nezbit was meeting up with Marik.

"He's just left. We believe we've planted enough doubt in the child's mind that we can run him off on our own. You're job will be to simply take the king and Master Yami out by any means necessary."

"You and your colleague are incompetent! You told me that over a week ago and the kid is still here!"

"So, what you plan on talking to him and driving him off?"

"No, I have a better plan. My sister's always talking and never seems to shut up! I'll get her to talk to the kid and see what she can do."

"And just how do you plan to do that? The brat doesn't talk to just anyone. He's never spoken to me or my colleague."

"Well my sister's weird if anyone can get him to open up and talk, it's her. After I talk to her, have the kid in the center of the maze in an hour. Ishizu will meet the kid there and she will make sure the kid wants to leave. She'll even get him to write a nice little runaway letter for you. This way you'll have proof that you did nothing to the child that he left on his own."

"I see you've thought of everything!"

"As for me, I'll catch up with the king, then I'll finally accomplish my mission and then return to collect my reward!"

"Good I'll make sure the kid is there!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo helped Mokuba sound out most of the words to the point that he was sure he knew what each word was.

"Okay now put each word together and what does the title say."

"T-the Wizard, t-the d-dragon, the u-unicorn and t-the w-wizards m-missing staff."

"Very good. Now would you like me to read it to you?"

"C-can we go to the l-living room and y-you c-could read it to me t-there."

"All right, then, lead the way." Ryo said.


	50. Chapter 50

"Hello, my names Nezbit I'd like to talk to the boy alone."

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"Well there's a flower that only blooms at night, I thought the child might like to see it."

"Sorry it's way too late for him to be out and he's not going anywhere without me, besides it too close to treatments and bedtime now. Perhaps another time." Ryo said.

Nezbit just walked away unsure how to explain to Ishizu that the kid wasn't coming.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Excuse me miss, you wouldn't happen to be Ishizu, would you?" Nezbit asked.

"And you are?"

"My name is Nezbit I'm your brother's employer."

"Oh so you're one of the idiots. So where's the kid?"

"I couldn't get him."

"It's not a wonder this late. Try again tomorrow I'll be here all day."

"Very well." Nezbit said muttering and complaining about the idiot comment all the way back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Seto and Yami were still gone.

Just after lunch Ryo told Mokuba he had gotten a call and was reluctantly going to meet Shizuka, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Mokuba had promised Ryo he'd be good and not wander too far from the castle. He felt that exploring the castle would be safer than playing outside would. As he was walking, he heard Mai on the phone. From the way she was talking, he figured she was talking to Yami. After she hung up, he followed her.

"So who was that on the phone?" Isis asked.

"It was Master Yami." Mai said.

"Oh well what did he say?"

"He said they had trouble locating the town and that just before they got there they thought someone was shooting at them but they couldn't be sure."

"Are they all right?" Isis asked concerned.

"They're both fine but the carriage they took isn't. They hit a rock or something anyway; they broke an axle and are getting it repaired now. They're also having trouble locating anyone the council said they spoke too and the sheriff has never heard of anyone of the people their looking for. He also said that according to the sheriff there are no children that match Seto's description. Since they were told their brother looked a little like King Kaiba."

Mokuba decided to approach her and ask. "Mai?"

"Oh Master Mokuba what you doing in here? Can we get you something?"

"D-did S-Seto or Yami ask about me?" Mokuba asked hopeful.

Mai sighed. "No, sweetheart I'm sorry they didn't."

"Oh, ok-kay." Mokuba said turning with tears at the edges of his eyes walking away.

"Did they ask about him?" Isis asked hoping Mai had been holding something back.

"No, just that they sometimes used a little of his description when asking about their brother."

"Oh, poor thing he probably feels abandoned." Isis said.

"Yes, I've heard from Yugi that the poor thing had been beaten with a whip and who knows what else in his old home. That's why he has to go to treatments daily."

"I knew he always had his back wrapped up but I never knew why. I'd heard rumors that he'd been abused but it's really so bad that he's still having to go?"

"According to what Yugi tells me yeah, it's really in truly that bad. He told me several days ago that when the king and Master Yami learned of their brother that he went to treatments alone, since Sir Ryo was still out. Yugi said he stayed with him to help comfort him but that you can see some improvement but not a lot. The salve is working but slowly, that's it's still painful to watch and that you could almost feel the child's pain when you're that close to him. He said it wasn't easy getting him to bed since he was so weak after treatments, Yugi's about the same height so he had to get one of the guards to carry the boy for him. I can only imagine what it must have been like I don't think I could have done it without breaking down and crying." Mai said.

"I know just from what little you've told me makes me want to cry." Isis said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba started just wandering around till he finally decided to go outside for a while. As he sat there, a young woman suddenly approached him.

"Hello, there."

Mokuba looked up and something about her made him feel strangely comfortable. Not exactly, the safety and security he felt around Seto, Yami and Ryo but not exactly a bad feeling.

"May I sit with you?"

Mokuba nodded he didn't see why not. Ishizu went very slowly and unlike the big five didn't just rush into it. She was very friendly and tried to warm up to him. It wasn't long before Ishizu had Mokuba talking a least a little about several things.

"So why do you stay here then? I mean it's obvious that they don't seem to care. From what you've told me it, sounds to me like once this other kid arrives you'll be pushed aside and forgotten. Here why not write a letter to them and tell them what you're feeling or if you plan on leaving why." Ishizu said handing Mokuba a pencil and paper.

Mokuba sighed, shook his head and handed it back to her.

"You don't like the idea?"

"I c-can't read or w-write." Mokuba told her. He hadn't told anyone that. He only told Ryo cause he'd asked him about the inscription on the necklace of his doll once and he told him but he hadn't told anyone else.

Ishizu was greatly surprised but couldn't get the boy to tell her why he couldn't read or write. Instead, she asked what he'd say to Seto and Yami if he had the courage to do so. She started to write down a few of the things he said, after she felt she had enough she put the stuff away and got up to leave.

"Well little one it was nice meeting you. Goodbye."

"B-bye." Mokuba said but still thought she was a strange person.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While all of this was happening, Ryo was about to come face to face with Shizuka.

Ryo agreed to meet her in the park. "Okay Shizuka I'm here now what?"

"I wanted to asked why you never showed up the other night and if you were the one who left those flowers."

"What difference does it make? Why couldn't we just do this over the phone?"

"It makes a lot of difference Ryo. I wanted to find out why you never showed up. Every time I've tried to call the past week or so I've either been told you didn't want to talk to me or I was hung up on."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to see you and to ask, why you didn't show up? I mean I thought we had a date. I care about you Ryo, a lot."

"Right you care about me so much you thought kissing Duke and letting him sit on your lap and grope your breast was a good idea."

"Y-you saw that?"

"Yes, I did!"

"It wasn't what it looked like... he pushed me down and started to kiss me. He-he started to grope at me and started putting his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him away, he fell down and I kicked and hit him. I have no feelings for him at all, I-I love you."

"I'm just supposed to believe that?"

Shizuka got in his face "Yes, I loved you, Ryo Gwydion!"

"I want to believe you, but it looked like you were enjoying it."

"NO! I didn't, you assumed I cheated, without giving me a chance."

"But, if you weren't cheating on me, why did he kiss you then? Why is it you allowed him to stay on top of you and continue to kiss you like that?"

"Duke showed up and suddenly then threw me on the bench and was on top of me kissed me before I knew what was happening. I couldn't believe he actually was actually doing this! I was frozen, his grouping me brought me to my senses, I pushed him away, we barely know each other! He told me that he was in love with me since he first saw me, that you were a loser and I should forget you." Shizuka said.

"So you can honestly tell me you didn't enjoy what he was doing to you?"

"Yes! I was waiting for you and he showed up. It all happened so fast I was stunned I couldn't believe this was real. I wanted nothing to do with him. He probably didn't know or even care about what he was doing! He was drunker than a skunk!"

"You didn't seem that uninterested, you seemed quite compliant sitting there with your arms against his crest and then as he started to grope at you, your fingers curl around his shirt. So what I'm supposed to assume that meant you hated it and yet made no effort to move or get away."

"Well, then maybe if you stayed there longer, you would have seen me push him off and kick him!"

"I was there long enough to see that you made no move to protest what he was doing."

Shizuka began to cry again, though trying not to. "I told you I was in shock! I never enjoyed any of it; I wanted to be with you. We had a date, Ryo. Do you really think that knowing that you might show up any time, that I'd arrange for another guy to kiss me? If I had wanted to break up with you wouldn't it have been easier to tell you rather than hope you show up just in time to see me kissing this other guy."

"I want to believe you Shizuka, I do but when I came here I thought Bakura and I could learn to be a family. That Seto and Yami loved Mokuba. But apparently, I was wrong about all that too! So, I do want to believe you but I'm not entirely sure what I believe, anymore. I'm sorry." Ryo said leaving a heartbroken Shizuka crying.


	51. Chapter 51

Sunday afternoon Seto and Yami returned.

"Greetings King Kaiba, Master Yami. How did it go?" Mai asked.

"Not well, we came up empty." Yami said.

"But the sheriff did tell us there was another town about 60 miles south of that one and that the names similar to theirs."

"Yes, he told us that a lot of people get the two towns mixed up."

"So what are you planning to do then, if I may ask?" Mai asked.

"Well we're going to get cleaned up and changed then head back out again." Seto said.

"We would have gone on but the wagon we had they couldn't fix it up properly. The man told us it was only temporary. So we felt that coming home and changing wagons was best." Yami said.

"You said you thought you were being shot at. What happened?" Mai asked. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"Once we were in town it happened again but this time we saw the bullets hit like a barrier around Seto. It was very strange. We went out to investigate and it happened again several times to both of us. The sheriff tracked down arrested the shooter." Yami said.

"Did you know him?" Mai asked.

"He looked just like a guard in the castle." Yami said.

"So, it was one of our own guards?" Mai asked stunned.

"No, we saw that guard when we entered the castle." Seto said.

"Did he explain, why he did it?" Mai asked.

"Only that he was hired to take us out. He refused to tell who hired him or why." Seto said.

"So what do you plan to do?" Mai asked.

"We're going back out to look for our brother, the sheriff is going to continue to interrogate the prisoner." Seto said.

"The sheriff has promised to let us know the minute anything happens." Yami said.

"Well if you're hungry I could get the cook to fix something real quick." Mai said.

"You do that." Yami said as he and Seto went upstairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba had been watching from the doorway and was sad that they never once asked about him.

"Why not ask to go with them." A voice said behind him.

Mokuba jumped and gave a slight yelp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Isis said.

"I-it's okay."

"Why not go over there and ask if you can go too. This way you could spend some time with them."

"T-thanks I w-will!" Mokuba said.

Seto and Yami changed clothes and returned. As they waited for their food they were talking when, Mokuba walked over and tapped Seto's shoulder.

Seto turned and smiled. "Hey kiddo, sorry we had to leave your party so quick. We should have said goodbye to you but we were in such a hurry we forgot."

"C-can I g-go with you w-when you leave?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm sorry kiddo but no, after everything that happened on our first trip it's much too dangerous for you to go with us. Now run along and play." Seto said. "We'll see you when you get back and hopefully we'll have our brother then."

"Okay." Mokuba sighed walking off. 'I hope you NEVER find that stupid brother of yours!' Mokuba wanted to scream at them as he ran upstairs.

"Seto, maybe we should let him go with us?"

"No, after what happened, I'm not taking the chance of him getting hurt!" Seto said.

Mokuba went to his room and decided to go to bed early. He'd talk to Ryo tomorrow and then see what he suggests.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Bakura." Seto called.

"Yes, my king?"

"I need you to round up about 5 volunteers to go with us as protection and searchers. We're searching every town we come across. I need you and your most loyal knights…" Seto started but Bakura interrupted him.

"We'll be right by your side the whole way, my king."

"Thank you Bakura I appreciate that, but no. I'm getting the strong impression that my advisors are behind this. They may each have a specific topic their assigned to advise on but those jobs can be replaced. I need you and your most loyal knights to stay and watch over things. I trust you and the members you pick for your team. I have a feeling those snakes aren't done yet! I need you to stay here and make sure they know their place!" Seto said.

"Yes, sir! You don't need to worry about me!" Bakura said.

"I know I can count on you Bakura."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo returned form his meeting with Shizuka to find Seto and Yami once again leaving. He put his horse up when suddenly Bakura showed up.

"I think it's time we talked."

Ryo couldn't believe it! Bakura really wanted to talk with him! His heart skipped a beat maybe he was wrong maybe there was hope for the two of them after all.

"So where do you wish to go?"

"My room will do?"

So, Ryo followed him there.

"So what did you want to discuss?" Ryo asked.

"I wanted to see if you were serious about becoming a knight."

"What do mean am I serious of course I am! What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know, I've heard you and Shizuka were hot and heavy for a while, then you two have a falling up when you found out she's all hot and heavy with Duke. You get all depressed and hid out in your room."

"Is there a point to this?"

"My point you have to learn to channel that anger and make it work for you not against you! When you're full of anger and rage you need to channel that energy train, work at it, push it forward. By training hard and challenging that anger, when it comes time to for battle you can call on that skill and use that rage to see you through! But do you ever think to ask how to do this? Ask to train with us and learn what it truly means to be a knight and learn our secrets. Your anger needs to be working for you, not against you. But do you ever bother to ask seek anyone's help or ask to train to work through your anger? No, you sit in your room and sulk like a little girl!"

"So what I'm not allowed to date?" Ryo asked.

"I didn't say that. But all you've done is play games with that brat and fool around with Shizuka!"

"You know if I was any other knight with the same skills you would have accepted me with open arms!"

"I doubt that! But the point is you haven't once even tried to train, not that it'd matter. I don't care what Master Pegasus says! You will never cut it as a knight! If there was a war, all you'd end up doing is getting yourself, me or another knight killed!"

"I can fend for myself, Bakura!"

"Right I don't believe a word of it! All you'd do is get yourself killed or into trouble! Then again, face to face with a real battle you'd probably turn tail and run! Why don't you just save us all the trouble and leave! You know the only real reason the king keeps you around is to watch that brat! But then when the kings real brother get here you'll both be obsolete!"

"I don't believe that." Ryo said quietly.

"Yeah, then why was the king going to make you a knight?"

Ryo didn't have an answer.

"Not because you earned it or deserved it! No because you patched him up when he was hurt and nursed him back to health! Maybe you should become nursemaid instead of a knight. No wait you already are to that kid! That's the perfect job for you! Do you really think you're going to earn the respect of any of the guards? They all know that knighthood was handed to you on a silver platter! Even if you were simply made a guard, you could never get knighthood without everyone looking at you and wondering if you earned it."

Ryo was so stunned he just ran out of the room. He couldn't believe it! Sure Bakura always had contempt for him but he never imagined it was this bad!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Mai took a phone call.

"Mai what's wrong?" Isis asked as Mokuba was walking past the hall he stopped and listened.

"That was Master Yami. They located the knight who was said to have written that letter about finding their brother."

"So, what happened did they find him?" Isis asked.

"Actually the guard said he did remember their mission but he never found a child and never sent the letter. It was all a scam. Plus their wagon wheel broke just as they were about to enter the town. The blacksmith told them it was a thousand wonders it didn't break sooner or cause more damage."

"So their brother?"

"Apparently it was all just a big lie a scam to get rid of them."

Mokuba couldn't believe it! He'd wished they'd never find their brother and now it was coming true. He ran to his room to wait on Ryo. Ryo had been sitting in his room all day thinking over what Bakura said. When he finally made a decision he went to Mokuba's room to find him sitting quietly in the window seat. He walked in and sat down next to him.

"Mokuba we need to talk."

"About w-what big brother."

"I'm sorry, kiddo but I'm leaving."

"What do you m-mean leaving?"

"I mean I have no place here. Bakura hates me and he's right. No one is ever going to respect me as a knight with it just handed to me and not earned. I'm going to go to the next kingdom and start again and maybe there I can make a life and a name for myself and at least make Bakura proud if nothing else."

"I w-want to come w-with you."

"What? No kiddo your place is here!"

Mokuba shook his head. "No, I want to come with you! They d-don't want me! They want their real brother! T-they won't s-stop till they f-find him! I'll never see them, they'll a-always b-be looking for him! I-if you d-don't take m-me I'll g-go alone!"

"Are you certain about this? I want you to be absolutely sure."

"I'm s-sure big brother I w-want to g-go with you."

Ryo sighed he couldn't deny the boy he understood all too well what he meant. First they ran out on his party, which actually shocked Ryo. He couldn't believe they just did a total turn around with Mokuba. He would have once fought and yelled at anyone who said that Seto and Yami didn't care for the boy. But sadly now, now he wasn't so sure. But he had heard that the Seto and Master Yami would do this sometimes when it came to their real brother. He honestly thought that Seto would respect his word to give up on his brother and care for Mokuba. Though he understood their desire for their real brother. He couldn't help but wonder if what Bakura had said was right. If their real brother was found, would Seto and Master Yami even look at poor Mokuba again. He hated to take the boy with him to an uncertain future. But then again he wouldn't feel right leaving him not knowing how he would be treated when their true brother arrived. So whether he liked it or not he'd rather take the boy and risk it. He had wanted to do this long ago.

"All right gather your things we'll leave in an hour."

"Okay big brother!"


	52. Chapter 52

Mokuba packed up the clothes Ryo gave him and the pair Yami bought him and one more. He didn't feel right about taking any that Seto or Yami had given him, but he figure he'd need a few more than what Ryo had given him. He then took his dark magician and set it on the right hand corner of his desk, then put the blue eyes white dragon on the left hand corner. He then kissed his baby dragon and hugged it; of all of them that, was the one he was going to miss most. Then he then set it in the middle of his desk. He then picked the dark magician up again kissed it and squeezed it tight then tighter pretending it was Yami. Then he put it back, picked up the blue eyes white dragon and did the same thing this time pretending it was Seto. He kissed it again and put it back then he felt of his necklace then sadly realized he couldn't take that either. So, he took it off and placed it around the blue eyes white dragon's neck. Then he grabbed his bag and went to Ryo's room. He walked in and sat down on Ryo's bed.

"You finished?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Where are your toys?" Ryo asked thinking it was odd for the kid not to have them. He always had at least one of them.

"S…someone once t-told me that every t-thing I have r-rightfully belongs t-to their brother. T-they're n-not mine t-to take." Mokuba said.

Ryo sighed and sat down next to him. "Are you really sure about this Mokuba? I mean, I - I know you said you wanted to come with me but… are you certain that's what you want? I'm sure that they still care about you and will be sad to see you go."

"Y-you d-don't w-want me?"

"What? No, no of course not kiddo, that's not what I meant. I just meant that you were happy here. For the first time in a long time, you were truly happy and found a good home. Are you sure you want this?"

Mokuba sighed he couldn't deny the warmth, the love and happiness he felt here. But all of that came from Seto and Yami they made this place feel like that, made him feel all of that. Now they were ignoring him and throwing him out of his room, first they were going to put him in a wing all by himself then they changed their minds on that there was nothing left for him here. "I s-still want t-to go w-with you."

Ryo sighed. "All right well do you know any back ways out of the castle to get to those woods?"

Mokuba nodded. "T-the m-maze in the g-garden it l-leads out there, w-why?"

"Well my riding out no one will care about; but I have a feeling Seto and Master Yami have left instructions for you to not leave the castle. I don't know that but I'd rather not take the chance. So you go on to your cave and I'll meet you there, all right."

"Okay, big brother."

"Good boy." Ryo said ruffling his hair. "Now, leave your bag here and go on."

Mokuba nodded and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He snuck downstairs and carefully made his way outside and out into the garden. Then he ran towards the maze.

Johnson watched as the boy headed for the garden. 'Excellent! With that brat gone, the king will be upset and then it won't be long till the thrown will be ours!'

Mokuba ran threw the small forest of trees till he realized he was going the wrong way. His cave was in the opposite direction. The town was in front of the castle not behind it. So, he made his way back to the castle. He then carefully made his way around the outside of the castle then ran to the trees and made his way to town. Just as he reached town it started raining. He was walking when it started raining harder. He ran into a store for shelter and surprised to find it belong to the same man who'd given him the necklaces he gave to Seto and Yami and the one he used to wear. As he looked around, he saw another necklace. This was what looked like a light and dark angel. It was another one that was two separate necklaces that connected.

"Oh well hello there, little one. I remember you; you were the one who bought my three necklaces of the blue eyes white dragon, dark magician and the baby dragon. My name is Rishid remember?"

Mokuba nodded he remembered.

"Well what can I do for you today?"

"I w-was just t-trying to g-get out of t-the r-rain."

"Oh well why not look around maybe you'll see something you'll like."

Mokuba dug in his pocket and found the $10 dollars he still had left from the money Seto had given him when they went to town. He couldn't tell how much the angel necklace was but that was the one he wanted if he could afford it.

"So you found one you like did you? Which one?"

Mokuba pointed to the angel. "Ah well let's see here." 'MMM…that's my newest one at $30 its still new and I don't really want to sell it for less than 25 but then I hate to disappoint the poor kid. Wait I think I still have the older version still in the back room.' "Wait here a moment." Rishid said going in the back room and returning with a small box that had the same angel but slightly different and though it wasn't as shinny it was still nice and actually Mokuba like this one better. "This is called the Change of Heart Angel. I'll give it to you for that 10. What do you say?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded. The man gave him the necklaces and Mokuba gave him the money. Mokuba put the dark side on and then the light he wasn't going to risk losing it. He'd give the light side to Ryo later.

He lost his bond with Seto and Yami, he wished he could get it back, but there was no longer a chance of that. He was determined that he wasn't going to lose Ryo like he lost Seto and Yami. At least Ryo knew his family and that's why he was leaving. So, Mokuba could only hope that he wouldn't lose Ryo too! He was going to do whatever it took to keep Ryo. He didn't know how, if he knew how he'd have been able to get Seto and Yami to love him and keep him. He thanked the man then left the store and even though it was still raining, he took off and ran all the way to his cave. He was glad that there was still firewood there. He wished he had some matches it was a pain to try to start a fire with two sticks but it was all he had. Soon he had a fire built. He then remembered his doll. He took her off the shelf, which was really just a small hole that was in the cave wall. He figured if they were leaving town he didn't want to lose his doll all together so he'd take her with him. He then sat by the fire and waited on Ryo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Mokuba left Ryo came downstairs with his and Mokuba's bags, he was surprised to find Mai standing there with a sack.

"I heard about the falling out between you and Sir Bakura. I figured it wouldn't take long before you'd decide to leave. I had some sandwiches made for you. Does Mokuba know you're leaving?"

Ryo wanted to tell her that Mokuba was already gone and was going away with him but felt it for the best not to tell anyone. "Yes, he's not happy about it but he knows. Its for the best not to bug him right now." Ryo said hoping that would buy enough time to get away without it reported he was gone!

"Oh all right then. Have a safe trip, I hope you come back someday." Mai said.

Ryo took the sandwiches. "Thank you I will and tell the king I'm sorry that it was very nice knowing him and I wished I could have said goodbye."

"I will, you'll be missed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Ryo was packing, his things Bakura walked in.

"So I see you decided to turn tail and run before a battle."

"Why not you don't want me here. I still believe that if I hadn't been your little brother just another warrior with the same skills you'd gladly accept me and help train me to make me a better warrior. You said after my break up with Shizuka I should have come to you and asked you to train me. The real question is would you or would you just simply have said, 'You're just my stupid little brother, you'll never be able to learn or fit in as a knight.'"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't!" Ryo said taking his horse and leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just after arriving into town, it started raining. He hoped Mokuba made it to the cave before it had started raining. As he was riding by Shizuka ran out and stood on the porch."

"Ryo, where are you going?" Shizuka asked.

"Away."

"What? Where?"

"I'm not sure yet, just somewhere not here."

"Please Ryo, I honestly do still love you."

Ryo looked at her he wanted to believe it but his heart had been broken too many times to believe it now.

"I'm sorry Shizuka, maybe someday I'll come back and maybe we can even be together again. But for now I just need to be anywhere but here!" Ryo said riding off to meet Mokuba.

Seto and Yami were just arriving into town when they saw Ryo riding off in a different direction.

"Where do you think he's going?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. A better question is; who's taking care of Mokuba?" Seto wondered.


	53. Chapter 53

Seto and Yami walked in and Mai greeted them.

"Welcome home, I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you, Mai." Yami said.

"Where was Ryo going and who's watching Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Well it seems Master Ryo and Sir Bakura had a major fall out. Ryo left he didn't say where he was going only that he was leaving. He told me that Master Mokuba was in his room upset over his leaving and not to disturb him." Mai said.

"Poor kid, he really loved Ryo. We've been so wrapped up looking for our brother he probably feels ignored. We'd better check on him." Seto said.

"Yeah, we need to spend some time with him to make it up to him." Yami said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami walked upstairs and Seto knocked on the door. After knocking, a couple of more times Seto became concerned and opened the door. Then he peaked in.

"Mokuba?" Seto called looking in the room. He frowned not seeing him and opened the door all the way. Then he just walked in. "Mokuba?" Seto called again.

Yami walked in and also looked around confused. "Where is he?"

"Check the closet." Seto said checking the side and underneath the bed. "I don't get it, where is he?"

As Yami scanned the room his eyes went wide when he saw all three of Mokuba's toys sitting on the desk. He was confused till he saw Mokuba's baby dragon necklace around the neck of the blue eyes white dragon. "Um, Seto I think we have a problem." Yami said walking over and picking up the blue eyes white dragon.

"B-but he never goes anywhere without at least one of them." Seto said then he walked over and picked up the baby dragon necklace around the blue eye's neck. "Why-why would he just leave this here and where is he?"

"Seto I have a bad feeling about this."

Seto looked around and then saw a note lying on the desk. He picked it up and started to read it.

Dear Seto and Yami,

I know you're probably mad at me for leaving. Please don't I don't want you to be mad; I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me. I want you to be happy I hope you find your brother. He's the luckiest kid around, I know cause I've lived his life the past few weeks. He has the best big brothers anyone could ever ask for. I will miss you both very much. I always hoped to be able to make you proud of me, to make you happy and maybe even someday know what it felt like for you to truly love me.

Your brother doesn't know how lucky he is, he's got the best big brothers in the world. I was told that I've taken your brothers place. That everything I have rightfully belongs to him. You don't need or want me anymore; you'll always want your real brother. I can't stay there's no room for me now. I'll just be in the way. I left my necklace because I feel it connects us as a family. Your brother should have it, not me. I love you both; don't look for me I'm not worth it or worthy of you. I wonder if I ever was.

Love your ex-little brother Mokuba

"I-I don't understand it. I thought I understood him, I thought he was happy here. Why-why would he run away?"

"He was happy here, Seto you can't blame yourself."

"Why not! It's my fault! One little letter saying our brother's been found and I just abandon the poor kid! When I first saw him abused and neglected in need of a loving caring home, my first thoughts were we might never find our brother. I was thinking that it didn't matter to me anymore if we found our brother, as nice as that might have been this kid needed us. I wanted to focus on loving and caring for him! One stupid letter and I buy into it! I didn't just send someone to check it out like I have in the past when someone reports a possibility of finding our brother."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Seto, you can't compare this time with the last times. The last times were just maybes nothing solid. It was always just from some person who had heard from the search party what we were looking for and a time or two it was from members of the search teams. Those were all unsubstantiated reports. That's why when it came to the search parties you had the search leader check it out. This time was different it was the first time it had ever come from a reliable source."

"I know but we still should have just sent someone to check it out and just sent someone to claim him instead of leaving Mokuba's party. Oh god Yami maybe that's why he ran away! He thinks we didn't love him! He heard us talking about moving him to the new wing but we never thought to tell him we changed our minds and had no intention of moving him. He thinks we didn't care about him! You were right, he probably thought all those presents were for our brother and we never got the chance to prove him wrong. It's our fault he ran away we never told him how we felt about him. The poor kid was so mistreated in his old home then finding love here. Then he felt like that was all ripped away by one letter. Being here less than two weeks before we abandon him to search for our brother he felt that he wasn't wanted here. But where did he go!"

"Maybe he left with Ryo."

"But he told Mai he was in his room."

"Maybe that was just an excuse not to have to explain why Mokuba wasn't in his room. Maybe he said something to someone about Mokuba. We should check with Bakura to see if he said anything or maybe he might have an idea of where he went."

"Good idea let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami made their way outside by this time the rain has died down to a light drizzle. They found Bakura and a few others talking.

"Bakura." Yami said.

"Yes, sir what can I do for you?" Bakura asked.

"Did you see Mokuba with Ryo at all today?"

"No, he went to meet with Shizuka and came back and…"

"Yes, yes we heard you two had a falling out." Seto said. "What we want to know is do you think he might have met Mokuba somewhere? Taken him with him?"

"I'm not sure what you mean my king."

"Mokuba's run away and we're wondering or at least partly hoping he's with Ryo." Yami said.

"I'm sorry I never saw the child with him at all today."

"I need you to go town. Talk to Shizuka and anyone that may have seen Mokuba. We have to find him!" Yami said.

"Yes, sir!" Bakura said.

"Don't worry Seto we'll find him!"

Seto sighed. "No, we wont."

"Don't talk like that! We will find him! This isn't like our brother Seto, where we can only guess what he looks like. Everyone knows what Mokuba looks like! It wont take long to find him!"

"You don't understand Yami! That kid looked to me for love and support. When he had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, he came to me not Ryo. If he were scared or frightened, he'd go to you, me or Ryo. But I know he loved us and we let him down! I let him down! When I asked him to come home with me, he told me he'd just be in the way. I assured him he wouldn't be. Then suddenly the way we talked about him made him think he was in the way. Then someone obviously starting to tell him he's only in the way now, that he was taking our brothers place." Seto said depressed. Then he looked up to see Johnson standing in the window. "I wonder who would have told him that!" He growled heading for the castle.

Yami looked up to the second floor window where Seto had been looking and saw someone leave but didn't see who it was; he then ran to catch up with Seto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo meanwhile had made it to the cave where he took his horse inside to dry off.

"Hey kiddo glad to see you made it okay. Are you sure, you still want this? It's not too late to go back. Before you say anything, I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'm happy for the company but I know how much Seto and Yami meant to you. I just want to be sure this is what you want. I'm not trying to push you away it's just I want you to be happy and be sure of what you want."

Mokuba smiled and laid his doll down walked over and hugged Ryo's neck tightly. Ryo smiled and hugged back just as tight! Then he sat up, took off the light half of his change of heart angel necklace and placed it around Ryo's neck.

"What's this?" Ryo asked.

"I-it's for you big brother. I w-want to b-be with you. I d-do miss Seto and Yami but I'm only I-in the way. They w-want their brother. They've g-got a c-closet f-full of present's just f-for him. They don't want me they w-want him." Mokuba said sitting down in Ryo's lap.

"But where's the other one you were wearing?"

"I l-left it behind for w-when they find their r-real brother they can give it t-to him. I w-want us t-to bond m-more. S-so I b-bought t-these necklaces." Mokuba shifted a little in Ryo's lap. "See they c-connect."

"Well if this is really what you want then we'll spend the night here. I dropped by my place and brought extra blankets. We can't go back to my place cause when Seto and Yami learn you're missing they might send Bakura out to look and that will be one place he'll think to look."

"W-what are we going to d-do when we get to w-where were going?"

"Well I'm going to sign on to try to become a guard and hopefully work my way up to knighthood eventually! As for you, I'm going to start you in school! I can only do so much kiddo, but I'm going to be busy and even then I'm not sure how exactly to teach you to write which you'll need to learn."

"W-what's a school?"

"Oh I would have thought Noah and Asana went to school."

"T-they do b-but I s-still don't know what it is."

"Oh well a school is a place that will be able to really help you to learn to read and hopefully write someday."

"B-but Ryo how d-do we explain why I c-can't?"

Ryo thought for a moment now that Mokuba mentioned it that was a very good question. 'How exactly do I explain why he can't read or write, not to mention if anyone sees his back wrapped or the whip marks how exactly do I explain it? I hadn't thought about that. I just thought of going with what Seto said, he said Mokuba's hair style is similar to mine so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to claim that the kid is my brother.'

"Ryo?"

"What? Oh sorry kiddo, I'll think of something. Now what do you say let's eat some sandwiches Mai gave me and then try to get some sleep."

"W-Whatever you s-say big brother."


	54. Chapter 54

Seto ran upstairs and easily caught up with Johnson who was trying to get away before Seto caught up to him. Seto grabbed his collar and slammed him up against the wall. "What did you say to Mokuba?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I suppose you also didn't know that Mokuba ran away!" Seto asked.

"Oh, you mean that was him; who ran off into the maze? I wondered if that was him."

"Just how many other kid's do you know live in this castle?" Yami asked.

"Well that Yugi guy is short you never know."

"You knew full well it was him! He left a note that said someone told him he was in the way! That he was told that he'd taken our brother's place! Just where would he get an idea like that?" Seto demanded to know.

"I have no idea my king."

Seto started to strangle him.

"Seto wait." Yami said getting an idea. "What would you say if I told you we were told that you've talked with Mokuba more than once."

"Anything Otogi says I told that brat is a lie!"

"Guards!" Seto yelled.

"Yes, my king?"

Seto turned and through Johnson at them. "Throw this piece of trash in an empty cell."

"You can't do this!" Johnson protested.

"Watch me." Seto said as Johnson was dragged away.

After he was gone, Seto turned to Yami. "How did you know that he'd really talked to Mokuba?"

"Just a guess. When he said that Mokuba left through the maze but claimed not to know it was really him, I wondered how he knew he'd be leaving and just conveniently be here to watch him leave."

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around." Seto said.

"Oh and being your big brother doesn't count now?"

"It helps."

Yami sighed. "I don't know what to do with you. Let's go talk to Otogi and find out who was supposed to be on guard duty outside and inside the maze but wasn't!" Yami said walking away.

"Oh come on Yami I was only teasing you know I wouldn't have made it this far without you, big brother!"

Yami turned and smiled. "I know Seto, but I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now. I just want to find Mokuba and bring him home where he belongs!"

Seto smiled. "So the kid really did get to you too did he?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd get that attached to the kid. I mean when you first brought him home I wanted nothing to do with him; I was just not in the best of moods that day. Then you tell me you've brought home some stay kid that was supposedly beaten. What was I to think but it was all just a big scam. But that kid has a way of growing on you fast. I just hope wherever he is he's safe."

"I don't want him out there at all I want him here. But since he's not here, I hope he is with Ryo. I know Ryo will protect him and keep him safe."

"We'll find him Seto don't worry."

"I hope so." Seto said. "But why do I think I'll never see him again."

"Seto you can't think like that."

"Why not? I thought we'd find our brother too and we never have! I always wished Mokuba was our real brother and we'd have the kid we love and have been looking for at the same time."

"We will find him Seto, trust me! We couldn't find our brother because all we could go on was what little we could remember from him as an infant. Mokuba is different, everyone knows what he looks like there'd be no mistaking him for someone else."

"I want to believe that, I want him home! If we manage to get him home, we have to make a pact that any and all news of our brother is handle by others. We never get involved unless there's some form of proof! Real proof! I don't want to risk losing Mokuba if we get him back! Even then we take him with us and keep him involved so that he never feels left out again!"

"I agree; it's for the best that we do it that way! We wont lose that kid again and we will get him back I swear!"

"I'm glad we both agree on it."

"We do, now let's go talk to Otogi and also find out what happened to the guard that was suppose to be on duty in the maze."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami found Otogi working in the barn.

"Otogi!" Seto called.

"Yes, yes my king?" Otogi asked.

"Did you allow Johnson to talk to Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"I-I'm sorry my king, I wasn't aware the child was not allowed to speak to certain people. He asked to speak with the boy and I saw no harm in it."

"It's not his fault Seto, we never said Mokuba wasn't allowed to speak with someone." Yami said.

"True we should have said who he was and wasn't allowed to speak too."

"But the child never spoke that I'm aware of. He listened and then after a few minutes, he came over and asked me if we could leave. Is something wrong?" Otogi said.

"He's run away. We believe he left through the maze garden." Yami said.

"I am so sorry my king I had no way to know!"

"Know what?" Seto asked suspicious.

"I was showing the child around and I showed him that you could get out to the back woods from the maze. I never thought that he'd ever leave, though after talking with that advisor guy he did seem pretty depressed."

"I was right about him talking to Mokuba." Yami said.

"Yes, but I'd been nice to know this." Seto said looking at Otogi. "This way we could have at least tried to convince him otherwise."

"True, but why didn't he tell us about that. But if he never told us perhaps he told Ryo but why did he not say anything."

"That's a good question. When did we lose his trust? I thought he trusted us."

"I'm sure he did at first, but when we started searching for our brother he must have felt that we no longer cared what happened to him."

"You should have told us that he talked to him!" Seto yelled at Otogi. "You of all people should have known better than that!"

"Yes, of course I'm sorry my king."

"When we get Mokuba back and you're asked to watch him I expect you to inform us of anything you know to be wrong or suspicious!" Seto said.

"Yes, sir." Otogi said quietly with his head down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami then moved on and found Honda playing a game called Duel Monsters. It was a game based on the town's myths and legends.

"Honda." Yami called.

Honda jumped up and ran over bowing.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

"We came here to find out what happened to the guard that was suppose to be on duty in the garden maze." Yami said.

"Oh that would be Rafael. But today's his day off."

"Then where is his replacement and who does it when he's not on duty?" Seto asked.

"Replacement? Um there's not any and no one takes over for him."

"What the hell do you mean there's not any!" Seto boomed.

"Well I didn't think that it was important. So, he was the only assigned to guard it and even then, he only had an 8-hour shift in the afternoon and evening."

"Well your lack of concern over security is surprising Honda. I expected more from my head knight or should I say former head knight." Seto said.

"What?" Honda asked.

"Seto is correct, your job as head knight was to handout assignments and make certain they were followed. Your main job was to make sure this castle was secure! Leaving an opening like that, even though it's a maze is still dangerous! Anyone could try to use that to, their advantage. You have heard of the attempts on our lives have you not?" Yami asked.

"Well yes, but…" Honda started.

"But nothing. Your new commander will give you your assignments." Seto said walking away.

"Sir it was just a minor security detail." Honda said.

"That security detail that you over looked allowed Mokuba to runaway unnoticed! Perhaps he still would have run away or got past the guard but at least there's chance he'd have been seen!" Seto said.

"I'm sorry my king, I-I had no idea!"

"Too late for apologize now!" Seto said storming off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later inside the castle, Seto and Yami were waiting to hear back from Bakura.

Bakura returned and went to check in with Seto and Yami the entire time cussing Ryo under his breath! 'Damn it Ryo can't you do anything right! First, you show up here to ruin my life now you've kidnapped the king's kid! What hell were you thinking! What you were thinking this is a good way to screw Bakura over, like I believe that crap about just wanting to come here for us to learn to be a family! If I hadn't promised mom I'd be nice to you and look after you I'd have never agreed to allow you to move in with me! Though I was seriously hoping you'd change your mind and decided that becoming a knight was a foolish impossible dream!'

"Bakura did you find anything?" Yami asked.

"Shizuka said she talked to Ryo but he never told her where he was going and never mentioned Mokuba at all and the boy wasn't with him when she last saw him."

Seto and Yami both sighed.

"Anyone see Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Yes sir, a man said that he sold the boy a couple of necklaces."

Seto and Yami perked up.

"Did he say where he was going?" Yami asked.

"No sir he said the boy came in from the rain then bought two necklaces that connect he was happy then he left. He did watch him leave and said that it was raining so hard the best he could tell is the kid left town but couldn't be sure which way he went. He did say that he had met the child before and sold him other necklaces."

"That must have been where he got our necklaces." Yami said.

"Thank you Bakura. Now that is the kind of thing I expect to see from my new head of knights, results!" Seto said.

Bakura was stunned. "M-me…head of the knights?"

"Yes, you will take over for Honda effective immediately! You will make absolutely certain that this castle is secure at all times. There are to be no lapses in security. We we'll be checking on this. Honda and Katsuya may trade full duty shifts inside the maze every other day. Otogi will take the night shift at 9pm and then Honda or Katsuya will take over for him on their shifts at 6am. This law is to be enforced at all times. Raining or Sine! Is that clear!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good you may now also assign him and this Rafael person who was supposed to be on duty there but failed to get a replacement put both on normal 8-hour shifts in the armory. Katsuya on days he's not on duty or on duty in the maze may start a normal shift. Armory and Tower duty will remain on his schedule but you may choose what he trades off on the three assignments. Honda will work the same shifts."

"Yes, my king. Thank you." Bakura said stunned.

He knew the king was in a rotten mood lately but this was extreme! He was going to have to find some time off track Ryo down and yell at him good!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

End Part 1


End file.
